


I'm me when I'm with you

by Deidei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nouis, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Zayn, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Puppies, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, True Love, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of puppies, just a little though, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: ‘’Congratulations, you’re pregnant.’’Louis’ widened eyes stared at the doctor in front of him. ‘’Excuse me?’’''You're pregnant..'' The doctor repeated.''Oh, fuck me!''~AU in which Louis finally is able to attend the University he’s been dreaming off: Queens University. But fate works in mysterious ways and it certainly doesn’t care about your dreams nor your plans. No, fate had a whole other future planned for him the moment he met the popular, gorgeous and mighty Alpha named, Harry Styles who accidentally impregnates him after a one nightstand…Accidents happen, but not all accidents are bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm back!
> 
> Here's the first chapter of I'm me when I'm with you and it won't consist of a lot of angst unlike normally in my stories ^^. There will be a lot of hardships though and personally, I love this story already and for what I have in store for you in the future! It's a cliche topic i know, but one I haven't written yet so sue me! <3 
> 
> Fellow me on Instagram: Deirdrex98
> 
> That's all for now, enjoy!

 

 

Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m eighteen years old. My life will be thrown upside down after meeting a certain Alpha at the University I’m going to attend to. I’m a male Omega and the moment my eyes met his green ones, I just felt something I couldn't explain in my chest but well, life isn’t a fairy tale. If you lose your shoe at midnight, chances are you’re going to walk home barefoot. This is my story about sadness, happiness, hatred but most importantly _love._

******

There he was, standing in front of one of Britain’s most prestigious Universities. _Queen’s University._ He’d been dreaming about applying here ever since he saw an advertisement of Queen’s University being displayed on a huge billboard a few years ago and today was finally the day.

‘’Good luck Lou!’’ Louis turned around, seeing his father wave at him from out of her car. He drove him all the way over here himself, because going with public transport isn’t his forte, thus why his father, as the kind man he is, had driven him here.  ‘’Thanks dad, I’ll give a call!’’ He promised, giving him a kind smile before he drove away, leaving him standing there all by himself

The only downfall of going to Queen’s was that he has to live in a dorm and leave his family. He lives together with his father and four little sisters at a secluded village that’s around a four hour drive away so his only option is to move into Queen’s dorms.

Aside from missing his family, he has another reason to not look forward to living in a dorm, where he has to share his room with someone else or possible two other’s. (Queen’s provided rooms that were shared by two or three). You see he’s not a confident person at all, he’s the nerdy kid that sits alone in class and always has his homework done on time. That doesn't mean he's insecure either.

Personally, he doesn’t mind having almost no friends because he does have one that means the world to him, Zayn Malik (Alpha). Zayn is one year older then him and also goes to Queen’s, but ever since Louis’ been born they’ve been inseparable and their parents even hoped that a possible mating could happen between the two of them, they didn’t really hope it would, they want it to happen. They still do to this day, by the way.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Zayn with all his heart just like how Zayn loves him and yes, they were each other’s first kiss and still kiss occasionally but nothing more has ever happen. They’ve discussed this plenty of times and are clear on their feelings. They don’t have any romantic feelings but still dislike seeing the other flirt or even hear about their flings.

Actually, Zayn’s flings because he’s still a virgin. It’s not like he dislike being a virgin but he’s the one that stands out, the one that doesn’t go to parties to get drunk off his ass while Zayn is the exact opposite of him. Zayn is the hot, popular guy who always gets the attention from anyone. Don’t get him wrong, he would want to be deflowered but, as cliche as it may sound, he hasn’t met the right one.

Zayn could be the right one, but it wouldn’t be fair to both of them if they would take that next step and disappoint each other. The fair line is at cuddling and kissing, nothing more. It’s already Zayn’s second year at this school and apparently he’s really popular here as well.

But Louis already knew he wasn’t going to be the popular one. He just isn’t like the others, he’s not ‘’scared’’ or ‘’nervous’’ to be social and speak his mind. No, he just can’t be bothered trying to desperately fit in somewhere he doesn’t belong. He just likes his peace and silence so he can concentrate on the things that are important to him, like reading and knowledge.

But for now he had to concentrate on something else, finding the information desk so he can receive his dorm number, key, his classes and additional information. He walked to the entrance, in awe of his surroundings because he was at Queen’s! He walked into the main building, sighing in relief when he saw the information desk at the left side of the hall.

He had to wait in line for a few minutes before it was his turn, just like the new students before him he had to answer some question so the lady behind the desk could check if his name was registered before a small pile of papers and an envelope with his key in it was placed in front of him. His room number was O-B52 ( O standing for the Omega dorm and B for his section).

Yes, they had Alphas, Betas and Omegas dorms all separated and under no circumstances was it allowed to share a room with someone that has a different presentation from yourself.

While walking to his dorm he was admiring the view and of course, enjoying this moment. The Omega dorm was relatively close to the main building and finding his room wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Luckily the kind lady behind the desk had given him a map of the grounds so he’ll be fine.

Louis walked through the B section in search for his room. _’Room 50 … 51… 52!’_ He didn’t know if his roommate was already present but he’ll find out in second. He pushed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He clumsily carried his suitcase and bags into the room until a voice spoke up, almost scaring the life out of him. ‘’Need some help?’’ A gentle, soft voice asked.

Louis, out of shock, let everything in his hands fall on the ground with a small shriek. ‘’Oh my god, I’m so sorry!’’ The boy apologized. ‘’I didn’t meant to creep up on you!’’

Louis was taken aback by the most adorable, gorgeous Omega he’d ever seen. His eyes we icy blue with gorgeous blond locks, and oh god, that smile was so cute. ‘’It’s okay! I should’ve taken a look into the room first before entering with my back to you.’’ Louis giggled.

The blond Omega also giggled, his giggle making him smile in response. ‘’Louis Tomlinson.’’ Louis held out his hand, normally he’s the anti-social person who stays far in the background, out of sight but this Omega peeked his interest.

‘’Niall Horan, pleasure to meet you!’’ Niall accepted Louis’ hand, shaking it with a lot more enthusiasm than one normally would upon a first meeting.

‘’So, are you a first year or what?’’ Louis asked while placing his bags on the bed.

Niall sat down on his bed, without even asking for permission and started blabbering every single detail about himself. ‘’I’m a first year, though I already arrived yesterday because I had to travel all the way over here from Mullingar, Ireland I’m eighteen years old, birthday is September 13th. I really like eating, going to parties, playing the guitar and singing! Also my favorite dessert is cake…’’ Niall kept on rambling about his personal dislikes and likes, honestly Louis couldn’t even keep up anymore.

‘’And what about you Lou?’’ 

Louis, in the time of Niall’s rambling, had already unpacked everything. ‘’Uh well, I’m eighteen years as well. I really like reading and fully indulge myself into a story, I also like writing and you could totally classify me as the nerd because I rarely go to parties and if I do it aren’t the parties you probably go too because instead of alcohol there’s soda’s and we watch a movie.’’

‘’Oh, well then I’ll take you to one of my parties and you take me to one of yours! I really would love to be your friend Lou.’’ Niall’s expression softened at the word friend.

Louis smiled at him, nodding his head. ‘’Sure Niall, I would love to be your friend as well.’’

The two of them had some more discussion’s about each other and Louis helped Niall put his own stuff away, because his new Omega friend hadn’t unpacked yet. Niall also admitted that he wasn’t that good with homework and studying so Louis promised to help him whenever he needed it, and the rest of their Sunday was spent just like that. They tried to get to know each other a little better and even Louis enjoyed Niall’s company, even though the Omega is way too happy and hyper all the time.

Even when going to sleep Niall kept on rambling about nonsense until Louis asked him to shut up for the rest of the night so he could get some sleep. But then Niall admitted he hated sleeping alone in a new, unfamiliar bed. Louis hesitated for a moment because he didn’t even know Niall that well yet, (albeit he has already told him every single detail there is to know about him), but he crawled out of bed and turned the lights on. ‘’Okay, come on help me move this bed.’’ Louis said, making Niall smile brightly.

Niall was on his feet and next to him in a second as they both combined their Omega strength to push Louis’ bed against that of Niall’s, creating a double bed for the Omegas.

They wasted no time in crawling back under the warm covers and Niall even cuddled into Louis’ back which he didn’t mind because in mere five minutes, his new blond Omega friend had fallen asleep. Louis could listen forever to the soft snores coming from behind him but eventually even he, fell into a deep slumber.

******

The following Sunday morning, Louis was woken up by the sound of someone chewing on food, the munching sound annoying the crap out of him. He turned around, seeing Niall stuffing a hand full of union flavored chips into his mouth. ‘’Oh god, that’s disgusting.’’

‘’What?’’ Niall mumbled, his voice barely understandable because of the amount of chips in his mouth.

‘’First empty your damn mouth before talking, and come on. It’s nine o’clock and you’re already eating chips like a pig.’’ Louis took the bag from Niall, closing it nicely before throwing it on the nightstand.

Niall was pouting like a little child, but this is not a sufficient breakfast, it’s not healthy. ‘’If you’re so hungry let’s go to the cafeteria to get some real breakfast.’’

Luckily Louis got Niall as far to get dressed and ready so they could get some good breakfast. They left the room and searched for a few minutes until they finally found the giant, fancy cafeteria. While looking at the menu Louis hadn’t notice the presence behind him that wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground.

Louis gave a small shriek out of surprise but relaxed when he familiar scent of Zayn infiltrated his nose. ‘’Zayn!’’ He said excited.

‘’How are you Lou?’’ Zayn asked after he placed the Omega down and kissed his cheek.

Louis giggled, he’s missed Zayn so much. ‘’I’ve been doing great, I’m finally here! What about you?’’

Zayn’s smile mirrored that of Louis’. ‘’I’ve been doing wonderful, who’s your new friend?’’ He asked, nodding his head towards Niall.

‘’I’m Niall Horan! His roommate. Are you his boyfriend?’’ Niall asked.

Zayn and Louis laughed at the same time, Zayn shook his head. ‘’Nope we aren’t, we’re just best friends.’’

‘’Oh, but you two look perfect together.’’

‘’Yeah we do, but just friends.’’ Louis also said. He loves Zayn so much but he can’t see Zayn as a lover.

Louis and Niall ordered their breakfast (Louis an apple and a croissant, Niall two croissants and two banana’s) and sat down at a table. Zayn decided to sit with them, supposing his friends will find him soon enough.

The moment two Alphas entered the cafeteria Louis saw multiple people change their sight towards those Alphas, who were walking straight to their table by the way. ‘’Why is everyone staring at them like that?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Oh, well that’s Liam Payne and Harry Styles. Harry’s father, who’s even richer than me and Liam’s father’s combined, owns this school and everyone kinda does everything Harry tells them to. They’re my friends and roommates.’’ Zayn explained. Niall was staring just as much, those are real Alphas. He would literally spread his legs right here for them. ‘’They’re hot, like really hot.’’

Zayn shrugged. ‘’I’m used to it.’’

‘’Oh shut up, you fit in just fine.’’ Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

‘’I know that I’m hot.’’ He said winking at Louis.

Harry and Liam were now standing in next to their table. ‘’Z, why the hell are you sitting here?’’ Liam spoke up.

Zayn sighed, they rarely ate in the cafeteria because Liam disliked all the attention he got, while Harry loved it (as the attention seeking whore he is). ‘’Louis over here, is my best friend and I’m catching up with him and I’m getting to know his roommate.’’

Both Liam and Harry looked at Louis who was simply munching on his apple, he really doesn’t want to associate with the popular guys, except Zayn. He wants to fade back into the back ground where everything is safe and quiet. ‘’Aw, that’s Louis? You’re so cute.’’ Harry leaned his elbows on the table to get a closer look at Louis.

Louis, before he was able to speak up, was pulled into Zayn’s chest. ‘’No, Harry, fuck off and keep your hands to yourself. He’s off limits.’’ Zayn said possessively. He doesn’t want Louis to become one of Harry’s flings, not his Louis.

‘’Aw, but he’s so adorable!’’ Harry pouted. ‘’Are you still a virgin, little one?’’ He asked, making Zayn growl possessively.

All this time Louis had his eyes burdened on the Alpha. He can’t explain why but something felt so right when he had eye contact with Harry. His body was screaming at him that this was a potential mate, his mate. But judging from the way Zayn was shielding him from Harry meant that Harry wasn’t as adorable as he looked, which made him wonder… What could possibly be a reason to shield him from a godlike Alpha like Harry?

Well his question was answered when five minutes after Harry and Liam joined them a female Omega jumped into Harry’s lap and began furiously kissing him. ‘’Jesy, I thought I broke up with you Yesterday?’’ Harry asked after he pushed her off of him.

‘’You can’t just break up with me like that! Were you just using me Harry?! You too? I thought you were different!’’ She yelled, not caring about the amount of stares she received.

Harry sighed, propping himself on his elbows, looking as gorgeous as one could possibly be. ‘’Jesy, you were just a few fucks here and there. But you bore my now, get out of my sight.’’

Niall and Louis looked down uncomfortably, how could Harry say something like that? The poor girl was crying now, no Omega wants to be treated like that. ‘’You heard him Jesy, get away.’’ Zayn also repeated, he hates Harry for doing this every darn time again. Always having Omegas fall for him, spread their legs for him so he can just discard them at the side. But still all the Omegas come back to him, for some dumb reason. He won't let Louis become one of those.

After Jesy walked away crying loudly, they casually returned back to their conversations. Niall was fitting in just fine, laughing together with Liam as loud as they could by making stupid jokes and innuendos. Though it doesn’t surprise him, Niall looks and acts exactly like the social type. Louis wasn’t feeling it, all the eyes on him made him annoyed and then there was this perfect Alpha in front of him but it wasn’t a perfect Alpha at all because apparently he has fucked almost every hole in this very cafeteria. ‘’So are you two coming to the party Saturday?’’ Harry then said, of course Niall nodded his head the eager little shit.

‘’Lou?’’ Harry also looked at him, those green eyes piercing his soul.

‘’Uh.. I don’t know yet.’’ He answered, he wouldn’t go but this Alpha wouldn’t take no, that’s for sure.

Zayn didn’t like the way Harry was looking at Louis at all, he already had his arm around Louis’ waist possessively to let Harry know he needs to back the fuck off but Harry isn’t the type to listen, especially not when it’s about cute Omegas like Louis.

‘’That’s a shame, I really hope you can come.’’ Harry pressured a bit more, winking as well. ''If you know what I mean.'' 

‘’I’ll see if I feel like it.’’ Louis answered with a bit more assertiveness in his voice. He ignored Harry's sexual joke for now. 

Harry’s eyes met those of Louis, a small fire sparkling in each other’s eyes which they could both feel but not explain.

 

******

The moment Harry approached the table his friend Zayn was occupying along with two Omegas, his eyes couldn’t leave the blue eyed one sitting next to Zayn. He was such a small, gorgeous thing which made Harry want to wrap him in his arms, place him in his lap while leaning his head on the Omegas head so he’s completely covered by him. And judging from the way he was sitting next to Zayn with his hand wrapped in that of Zayn’s, meant that this was Zayn’s friend, Louis, was going to be studying here as well. Zayn never shut up about him , always talking about his childhood friend.

He couldn’t withhold himself from flirting with Louis, even though Zayn would probably dislike it. ‘’You’re so cute..’’ He said, his smile making the Omega blush. But then something unexpected happened, Zayn interfered by pulling the Omega into his chest while telling him to fuck off.

He had to hold back a possessive growl that threatened to leave his throat, he couldn’t explain why but this Omega was something more than his flings. Speaking of flings, the moment Jesy interrupted his conversation was one of these all too familiar ones. Yes he slept around a lot, yes he has a longer relationship with his socks than Omegas, but that’s all so he can spare his boredom.

When he does get bored of them though, he ‘’breaks up’’ with them and then just like Jesy, they come crying and crawling to his feet as the desperate Omegas they are. They probably want him for his looks and money, not for who he is himself. They never ask anything about his likes or dislikes, his favorite food or hobby’s but simply about his family’s money.

He wants an Omega who never gets bored and likes him for who he is, it’s probably asking for too much but he hopes that one day he’ll find that Omega.

_He doesn’t know yet that the Omega he’s looking for is sitting at the opposite side of the table._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm blown away from the amazing support I got on the first chapter! :)  
> So let me take a moment to thank you all. Now enjoy chapter 2.

Today Louis had his first day of class and was beyond excited to finally learn. Niall didn’t understand his excitement and he wasn’t eager to wake up early for school either, but Louis literally dragged him out and pushed him into the shower. He wasn’t risking getting late on the first day and he couldn’t just leave Niall behind on his own.

So with five minutes to spare to get to class, he dragged Niall out of their room towards the Main building. Luckily, Louis remembered the way to go to get to his first class, English. Niall was having the exact same classes as him today so at least the blond Omega wouldn’t get lost on his first day, yes he was treating Niall as a small child because if he acts like one, he gets treated like one.

Louis loves children, when he finished Queens and finds a good Alpha he wouldn't mind having three or four pups. That’s probably why he doesn’t mind it when Niall acts like a child so Louis can pamper him. They ran into class that had just started, the teacher glaring down at them. ‘’You’re both a minute too late, and that on your first day!’’ She scolded. ‘’This time I’ll excuse your behavior but don’t make a habit out of it… What are your names?’’

‘’Louis Tomlinson.’’

‘’Niall Horan.’’

 They mumbled after one another. ‘’I’ll remember that, sit down you two.’’

Louis and Niall slid into their chairs and placed their books on the table as the teacher started introducing herself. ‘’My name is Ms. Blake, you may think I’m strict but it’s for the better. If you want to pass my class, you’ll have to work for it like all things in life and your future. That  why I’m giving you an assignment I want you to have finished next Monday. I want you to write as much as you can about where you see yourself in the future.’’ The class groaned out loud, all except Louis. He did think it’s a bit hard to imagine your future but it’s fun to do.

‘’For now, open your books on page six and start to read it until page twenty-two. While you’re doing that, I’ll hand out these questions you’ll answer and place on my desk at the end of class, any questions?’’ She asked, no one said anything as they opened their books so she assumed everyone understood.

Louis was done quite fast so started on the homework assignment too. He first thought about where he saw himself in the future before his hand automatically wrote anything he could come up with. He finished it in twenty minutes, three pages full of words on where he saw himself in the future.

Niall however, hadn’t answered a single question and was fucking asleep. ‘’Ni! Wake up and do the assignment.’’ Louis whisper-yelled to the slacking Omega.

‘’No, it’s boring and I’m tired.’’ Niall grumbled.

Five minutes later their class was over and as everyone was leaving for their break, Niall was called back by Ms. Blake. ‘’Horan, where is the handout I gave you?’’ She asked. ‘’You’re the only one who hasn’t placed it on my desk.’’

‘’I had trouble with it so… I didn’t finish it yet..’’

She smiled innocently as possible. ‘’Alright, then take your break to finish it.’’ She said, her authority oozing off her. ‘’And next time, do not fall asleep during my lecture.’’

Niall sighed but went back to his seat, shrugging at Louis. ‘’I’ll see you in our next class..’’ Louis said, leaving to get some food. He didn’t feel bad for leaving Niall there, it’s his own fault for not answering those questions and maybe this will teach him. Probably not though.

On his way to the cafeteria someone threw an arm around his shoulders, but judging from the scent it wasn’t an familiar alpha at all. He did recognize the scent but it wasn’t as familiar as Zayn’s scent is (Zayn is his only Alpha friend). ‘’Where’s your friend?’’ Harry’s voice sounded.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes. ‘’He didn’t finish the assignment so he has to do it now during break.’’ He simply answered. ‘’Can you keep your arm to yourself?’’ Louis asked, using his own tiny hands to pry Harry’s arm off.

‘’Hmm, why?’’

‘’Cause it’s annoying.’’

Harry raised his eyebrow, how interesting. ‘’So, did you make up your mind about the party?’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’No, not yet.’’ He lied, of course he isn’t going and why is Harry still bothering him? Why is he even talking to him at all?

Harry grabbed Louis’ forearm to stop him from walking. ‘’You mean you aren’t even considering going? Why not?’’

Louis gulped, the sparkles going through his body. Harry’s touch was indescribable and gosh, that scent! He wanted to cuddle into Harry’s chest for hours and never get bored of it. ‘’Uh.. w-well..'' He sighed.  ''I d-don’t like parties.’’ Fuck and now he’s stuttering?

Harry used his forefinger to lift Louis’ chin up, bringing his face close to that of Louis’. ‘’I’ll show you how fun a party can be…’’

Louis again, gulped. He has no clue what to do, Harry is way too close to his face, he can feel Harry’s breath in his face, the single finger holding his head up so he maintained eye contact. The Alpha’s musk was cloaking around him, making him want to submit to the Alpha. ‘’I won’t promise anything…’’

Louis saw Harry leaning in, was he going to kiss him? But before he could even get his hopes up, ( he totally forgot he’s standing in the middle of the hallway) Harry leaned close to his ear. ‘’I’ll see you there.. and I’ll kiss you as a reward if you show up, little one.’’

After he whispered that he left Louis standing there blushing furiously. ‘’What just happened?’’ He whispered to himself. He then remember he was on his way to get some lunch, he’ll just forget about what happened. He's not going anyway. 

******

Louis was enjoying his fruit salad and his new book he just purchased from the giants ass library here, when Zayn, Liam and Harry joined him at his table. He choose a secluded one all the way in the corner so he wouldn’t be bothered while reading but look what happened! He’s being bothered. The reason why he wanted to have some peace and quiet was because the whole day he was being bothered by other Omegas about Zayn, Liam and Harry. As if he knew them, he knew Zayn but if he would tell them that he would be followed for the rest of his life.  ‘’Hey Lou, do you mind us joining you?’’ Zayn spoke up, claiming the seat next to Louis.

Louis glared at him. ‘’Yes I do, you should know by now I like my peace and quiet but that’s not happening with you three here.’’ He looked up at Harry who winked at him, unnoticed by the others. ‘’So yeah, I do mind you joining me.’’

Zayn threw his arm around Louis, knowing Louis was agitated so he wanted to calm him down. ‘’What’s wrong Lou?’’ He nuzzled the side of Louis’ face which always calmed Louis down, and this time it did too.

Louis grumbled, he hated it when Zayn did that. It always made him swoon and want to cuddle the Alpha. ‘’Because you three sit next to me, all these horny Omegas are bothering me. Wanting to know what you like, dislike and stuff like that so Zayn, I told them you love being hugged from behind.’’

‘’So that’s why that girl did that…’’ He mumbled. ‘’Why did you say something like that?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’To get you back, I’m getting bothered then so will you, plus telling them that actually made them go away.’’

Liam and Harry were softly chuckling, probably laughing at Zayn. ‘’Oh don’t worry, I’ve told everyone that Liam likes knitted socks and Harry loves flowers so good luck with that.’’ Louis said, making them stop laughing right away.

‘’Knitted socks and flowers?’’ Harry repeated. ‘’I kinda do love flowers so, I don’t really mind.’’

‘’Why knitted socks? Who in the world loves that?’’ Liam asked.

‘’Niall does, problem with it?’’ Louis grabbed his books and attempted to stand up but Zayn’s hand curled around his wrist, stopping him. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, don’t be mad please?’’

Louis couldn’t refuse Zayn when he pouted like that, it was way too adorable. ‘’Fine.’’

 Now Zayn was smiling, a way better look. He pulled Louis down and placed a fast kiss on his lips, ignoring the stares from everyone else in the cafeteria. ‘’Want to have a movie night tomorrow? You’re free on Wednesday right?’’

Louis nodded, he loves movie nights. ‘’Yeah sure, your or my room?’’

‘’Mine, Selena, the dorm head, won’t let Alphas in the Omega dorm.’’ Zayn said with a deep sigh, that Omega annoyed the crap out of him. She always thought she was right and if any alpha dared to step a foot in the Omega dorm she would bite their head off. She’s one of the feistiest Omega’s he’s ever seen, he did get her to suck him off though but before she began to form feelings for him he broke it off. He doesn’t want a relationship and she was definitely seeking one.

‘’So why are Omegas allowed in Alpha dorms?’’ Louis asked curiously.

Before Zayn could answer him, Harry had already spoken up. ‘’Because I’m the dorm head and that’s allowed in my rulebook.’’

‘’Oh, then I’ll come to your room Zayn, see you tomorrow.’’ Louis sat before walking away.

When Louis was out of sight, Zayn sighed deeply. ‘’What’s wrong? Troubles with your lover?’’ Liam joked.

‘’He’s not my lover, stop joking about it.’’ He growled back.

‘’Why not? You both look like a good couple and he’s really easy to look at, if you know what I mean.’’ Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows. He can look at Louis for hours without getting bored. ''I don't mind sharing.'' He added.

Zayn squinted his eyes at Harry, he really likes his best friend but Harry needs to understand that Louis isn’t one of the Omegas he can hurt, he’ll have to get through him to hurt Louis in any way. ‘’Harry, seriously. Don’t you dare try what I think you have in mind, he doesn’t deserve such treatment.’’

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Why are you even so possessive of him? You don’t want him as yours so what gives you the right to claim him? Don’t you think it’s unfair for Louis?’’

Shaking his head, Zayn spoke up again. ‘’No, he’s too sensitive Harry. Yeah sure he’s good looking, cute, adorable and the sweetest little thing but I mean it when I say I want you to stay away from him. He’s exactly your type so that’s why I’m warning you right now, break his heart or even make him cry and I swear to god I’ll fucking stab you.’’

Harry shrugged his shoulders, as if that’s going to stop him. ‘’I’m gonna be honest with you Z, because you’re one of my best friends. I do quite like him and he’s very interesting so I’ll see where it’s heading, if he comes to me I’m not going to push him away.’’

‘’Do not break his heart Harry, no just don’t get to his heart at all.’’

 

_Harry can't promise Zayn that..._


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday, Zayn had invited him over to watch a movie. A certain blond Omega had caught word of that so now he wasn’t alone on his way to Zayn but with Niall walking beside him, munching on a chocolate bar. Zayn had texted him his room number earlier so luckily, he knew where to go and swiftly entered the Alpha dorm.

You could see multiple Omega’s hanging out with Alpha’s here while at their dorm, there’s no Alpha to be seen but that all because of Selena’s rules. No Alpha is allowed to come into the Omega dorm and maybe that’s for the better. You never know right?

They arrived at Zayn’s room, seeing the golden initials H~L~Z hanging at the side of the door. ‘’Can we do that too, Lou?’’ Niall asked, referring to the plate engraved with the three initials. Louis shrugged, probably not if it depends on Selena. ‘’We can try Ni.’’ He said as he knocked on the door. Louis could hear the loud thumping of music from the other side of the door, why was it so damn loud?

They didn’t need to wait three seconds and it was already opened by Harry, who was looking drunk as fuck. ‘’What pleasure do I have to have these two gorgeous Omega’s standing in front of my room?’’ He asked sluggishly.

‘’Oh god, are you drunk? It’s Tuesday!’’ Louis said with clear unbelief in his voice.

Before Harry could reply, Zayn had wiggled him to the side to claim the door. ‘’Uh, I’m so sorry Lou. Some other’s randomly pulled over an hour ago and brought booze, so we drank a little bit and... there’s no way any of them will leave. ‘’

Niall shrugged,. ‘’Where’s the booze?!’’ He yelled excitedly. ‘’Fuck the movie!’’

Zayn let Niall pass who found his way to the alcohol in just a few seconds. ‘’Seriously Zayn?’’ Louis sighed, there’s no way he could leave Niall behind now… Knowing him he’ll get drunk of his ass, throw up all around their room and no, he’s not having that.

‘’I’m sorry Lou… I can just bring him back later? You don’t have to force yourself to stay here…’’ Zayn knew Louis dislike parties, he’d tried for ages to get Louis to like a party but it’s never worked so he stopped pushing.

‘’No it’s fine, I guess I can stay myself.’’

‘’You sure?’’

Louis nodded, he mind up his mind about going to the party Saturday so this is nice to practice right? ‘’Yeah, I’m sure..’’

Zayn held his hand out for Louis to take and the moment Louis’ hand touched his he wrapped his fingers tightly around Louis’ hand, urging him to come in. ‘’Want a drink Louis?’’ Louis hesitated for a moment, biting on his lip. ‘’Something with a low percentage of alcohol please?’’

Zayn nodded, guiding them to the table full with bottles and cups. He poured a little bit of bacardi into a cup and filled the rest with cola. ‘’Here you go.’’

Louis took a small sip, it just tasted like cola so he thanked Zayn for pouring it. They sat down on the couch and while talking to each other Harry joined them with a joint in his hand, drugs? For real? ‘’Want some Zayn?’’ Harry asked, offering it to Zayn who gladly took it and took a long drag from the joint.

‘’That’s good shit.’’ Zayn said, taking another hit.

Louis had no idea what he was seeing, since when was Zayn doing drugs? ‘’Want some too, little one?’’ Harry asked, offering it to Louis too.

Louis stared at the joint in Harry’s hand. ‘’isn’t that illegal?’’

‘’Nah, not in my room.’’ Harry said, as if anyone would say anything about it. No one ever judges him, orders him around or even scold him. He can do anything and everything he wants without consequences.

‘’It’s easy Lou, just take a small drag for your first time. It’ll make you relax a lot more.’’ Zayn said, grabbing the joint and holding it in front of Louis’ face.

‘’I pass this time, maybe next time.’’ Louis said, he’s not doing drugs! His mother would be so disappointed in him if she knew that he was even considering taking a drag from a joint! He was glad that they didn’t push him into it and went back to smoking it on their own. Niall joined them with Liam after half an hour too, even Niall took a few drags from it. Judging from Niall's behavior he's drunk. 

Because when Niall looked over to Niall he saw him grinding on Liam’s lap while furiously kissing the alpha who had his hands somewhere where they didn’t belong. Zayn had gone off to god knows where so before he could drag Niall off of Liam, Harry had pulled him back into the corner of the couch. ‘’Why interrupt when they’re clearly both enjoying it?’’

The loud music, the drunken students who were all going to regret everything they were doing tomorrow. ‘’He’ll regret it tomorrow!’’ Louis answered.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because he’s drunk?’’ Louis said as if it was obvious, but the confused look on Harry’s face told him it wasn’t obvious at all.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Just because you do stuff when you’re drunk doesn’t mean you regret it, he’ll probably love it tomorrow morning that he got to kiss Liam, when you’re sober most won’t have the confidence to approach someone.’’

‘’But what if he does regret it?’’

‘’Then he does, gets over it and drunk again, probably do something stupid again and redo the whole cycle all over again! You’re not a child anymore Louis.’’ Harry’s hand was on his leg, sending shivers down Louis’ spine. Good shivers though, the kind of shivers that made him want to fall in Harry’s arms and lay there safely for hours. But no, he won't. 

Harry had refilled his cup twice and he was feeling a little dizzy, not wasted but just fuzzy. And now he was drinking his fourth cup when someone yelled as loud as they could. ‘’SPIN THE BOTTLE!’’ Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up. ‘’Let’s go play too..’’ But before Louis could answer he was already pulled into the middle of the room and forced to sit down next to Harry.

Zayn, Liam and Niall joined them eventually too. He also noticed Jesy sitting at the other side of the circle and in the middle of everyone was a single bottle. ‘’Anyone unfamiliar with the rules?’’ Liam asked.

Louis didn’t know the rules but he didn’t want to come over as stupid so didn’t raise his hand. ‘’Alright, Ariana give us a topic.’’

‘’Kissing.’’ She answered right away, licking her lips seductively. ‘’With tongue of course…’’

Liam nodded, holding his hand on the bottle. ‘’Alright, kissing it is. I’ll spin it twice, which person it land on will kiss, no refusing so if you don’t want to kiss, step out of the ring now.’’

Louis wanted to stand up and leave this circle right away but harry held him down, winking at him with a devilish smirk on his face, like he was saying if you leave you’re a pussy. Louis doesn't care what anyone of him thinks but before he could attempt an escape, Liam had already began. Liam span the bottle, landing it on a Omega girl where Louis did not know the name of. ‘’Alright, one is Demi.’’ He said, spinning it again.

The moment it stopped spinning everyone excitedly bawled as loudly as they could. It was Zayn and the Omega girl Demi. ‘’Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’’

Louis didn’t want Zayn to kiss anyone else in front of him but he wouldn’t even been able to stop him if he wanted to because Zayn was all over the girl in a second, even using tongue in their kisses! Louis thought you simply had to peck someone on the lips but they were having a full out making out session.

Louis had managed to evade the bottle for at least four rounds when it did land on him on the first spin. ‘’Louis is the first one…’’

He was hoping so desperately he could kiss Zayn or even Niall, he would snog Niall. But the moment it landed on the Alpha sitting next to him, his world crumbled a little bit. A tiny piece of him was hoping he could kiss Harry too, he felt immensely attracted to the Alpha. ‘’Louis and Harry, kiss.’’

Louis saw Zayn in the corner of his eyes glaring at him, what reason did he have to act like that? He’s been snogging too and Louis just sits back and let it happen as well. Harry had placed his palm on Louis’ cheek and wrapped his arm around Louis waist. He ignored the feeling of righteous and his when he pushed his lips against that of Louis’.

Harry had excepted Louis to be a bad kisser but surprisingly he had skills, which made him possessively growl. Who dared to kiss Louis before him? He pulled Louis more into him and eventually in his lap, their tongues fighting a heated battle while saliva was exchanged.

‘’Go get a room!’’ Liam yelled laughing, followed by loud cheers and whistles from the others.

Louis pulled back from Harry’s lips, looking the alpha straight into the eyes for a few second, no words said. Harry smirked, placing a quick peck on the Omega’s lip before placing him back next to him.

His eyes met those of Zayn and he knew Zayn wanted him to stay away from Louis but the bottle spoke… And oh damn, was he happy to kiss Louis. It was one of the best kisses he’d ever gotten and he’s definitely going to do it more. Louis didn’t dare to raise his head at all, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. He got so lost in the moment that he wouldn’t have minded it if Harry would’ve unclothed him right there and then.

After the spin the bottle game, Louis had dragged Niall out of the room and back to their dorm. He helped Niall, who was drunk off his ass, and undressed him and dressed him into his PJ’s. ‘’Come on work with me Niall, put your arms in the damn sleeves.’’ Louis grumbled, but it didn’t work. Niall kept going on about Liam’s lips and cock, and when Louis asked how he knew how Liam’s cock even looked like he answer with. ‘’I sucked him off..’’

‘’You what?!’’ Louis stopped everything he was doing, stepping away from Niall. ‘’You dirty slut!’’

‘’But it was so good, so big and so-‘’

Louis placed his hand on Niall’s mouth to stop him from saying anything more, but then remember where he was with that mouth an hour ago. ‘’That’s disgusting, oh my god I need to wash these. Get into bed you slut!’’ Louis yelled from the bathroom.

Luckily when he came back into the bedroom he saw Niall lying passed out on his bed, above the blanket so as the kind friend he is he pulled the blanket over Niall before crawling into his own bed. Tonight was so… weird.

He almost did drugs, he drank alcohol. He did a stupid game and had a full make out session with Harry but surprisingly, he had such a fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice reviews guys :) I'll try to update every Wednesday and the weekend but I'm in my exam year so i can't promise I'll do that every week. Of course, if you know me or my previous works you'll know that I'm not a person who doesn't update for a week but I'd like to try to update two times a week :) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday went by in a flash. Louis neatly did his homework, had it done way before it was due while Niall was doing the exact opposite. Tonight was the party his blond friend had been looking forward to but… Louis knows tomorrow he won’t do his homework because Niall will probably have a hangover. He did have one after the last party Tuesday and spent Wednesday in his bed.

But back to Niall’s homework problem, he has forced Niall to do his homework or else Louis wouldn't take him to the party and keep him home, even if he has to use force. He already threatened to use rope to tie his friend to the bed if he has to. ‘’Louuuu, you’re so mean to me.’’ Niall sniffled at his desk, leaning on his arms. ‘’I can’t do this…’’

‘’You have three hours Niall, shut up and concentrate or you won’t be going to any party tonight, am I clear?’’

‘’Yes _mom_ …’’

Louis turned around, facing Niall with a glare. ‘’What did you just say?’’

Niall turned his nose back to his homework. ‘’Nothing…’’ He pouted, Louis would be such a stern mother… He’ll pray for Louis’ future children, poor things.

‘’I thought so.’’ Louis hummed. ‘’I’m going to get some snacks, if I see you do anything else then your homework I swear to god Niall. I won’t even give you a chance anymore but tie you to the bed right away.’’ He threatened before closing the door behind him, maybe leaving Niall is for the best so the Omega can focus and concentrate on doing some homework. 

Louis was on his way to the cafeteria as he walked passed a classroom he saw the door open from the next room, seeing Harry walk out followed by an Omega girl. The alpha didn’t notice him but he did see the way see plastered herself to his side and kissed his lips and while she pulled back she bit her lip as seductively as possible. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that Harry was the school’s slut.

Rolling his eyes he walked past the pair, ignoring the stare he felt burning his back. He doesn’t even understand why he thought that kiss with Harry was even a little bit special because it literally meant zero for Harry. For him it was just another hook up with another Omega.

After he got his lunch he returned back to his room, seeing Niall sleeping on his desk, slight puffs leaving his mouth. ‘’Ni..’’ Louis whispered, shaking him lightly.

Groaning Niall opened his eyes. ‘’I’m sorry…’’

Louis had grabbed a chair, placed it next to Niall to read into Niall’s homework. ‘’Let’s see, what did you read until now?’’

‘’Everything… But I can’t decide what I want to be in the future, it’s a stupid assignment.’’

‘’Then just write that.’’ Louis shrugged. ‘’Just write about how you’re unsure of your future, it doesn’t matter what you write as long as it what you think about the future.’’

‘’That’s allowed?’’ Niall asked.

‘’Yeah sure, don’t think too hard about it. Most of the times simple is best.’’ Louis ruffled Niall’s head, encouraging him to start writing while he quietly read a book until it was time to change their clothes and go to the Alpha dorm for the party, he’s actually really excited for tonight.

Never would he have thought that he, he of all people, would be excited for a party.

******

Niall finished his homework, except for English, but Louis knew he worked very hard so allowed Niall to go to the party. Louis was dressed in his tight black jeans, blacks vans and his striped shirt. Niall did his hair after his blond Omega friend had dressed himself too. Niall wore a ripped at the knees black skinny jeans, white sneakers and a white top. To complete it he wore a denim jacket but gave it to Louis who wore it better than him. ‘’Party! Get mortal!’’ Niall yelled excitedly on their way to Zayn’s, Harry’s and Liam’s dorm room.

They were standing outside the dorm and they already heard the loud music thumping but this time the party was on a whole different level than Tuesday when it was just at Harry’s, Liam’s and Zayn’s room. No, now it was their whole fucking dorm which was the party ground.

They bumped into Zayn and Harry rather quickly. Louis was for the first time so excited for the party, and not because of Harry because he’s just a man whore. ‘’Lou!’’ Zayn happily brought Louis in for a strong hug. ‘’Want something to drink?’’

Louis nodded, wrapping his hand in that of Zayn as the Alpha guided them through the numerous people to the alcohol. Niall and Harry followed them closely too.

As they arrived Harry poured eight shots, two for each and offered them to them all. ‘’shot them both?’’ Niall asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Harry nodded with a huge smile on his face, shotting them at the same time Niall did. ‘’Oh god, I’m so going to die.’’ Niall laughed. Zayn looked at Louis. ‘’shots?’’

Louis sighed but took the two shots anyway, well if he’s going to drink anyway and get drunk he better do it fast right? He drank the first one, swiftly changing the glass and shotting the next one too. ‘’Oh my god, it’s burns.’’ He complained through his coughing.

Zayn, Harry and Niall were all laughing while pouring another drink. Zayn gave Louis a rum and coke again though this time with a lot more rum. ‘’Haz, I have weed, wanna smoke?’’ Zayn asked.

‘’Can I come too?’’ Niall asked adorably.

Zayn ruffled his hair. ‘’Of course you can!’’ He yelled over the music, his hand still wrapped around Louis’. ‘’You coming too babe?’’ Zayn asked in Louis’ ear.

‘’Yeah sure, I’m not going to smoke though!’’

Zayn nodded, pulling Louis along to a couch in the corner. Louis sat in between Harry and Zayn and Niall sat next to Zayn. Before Zayn was done rolling the joint Liam had also joined them and took place next to Niall. And not even five minutes later those two were on each other again, grinding and making out like there was no tomorrow.

‘’Oh my god, go get a room and fuck!’’ Zayn said annoyed.

Liam and Niall glared at Zayn for interrupting them. ‘’Well maybe he’s right, what do you think Niall? Want to have fun in my room?’’ Louis could read lips and he knew exactly what Liam was asking Niall, he couldn’t-

But Niall said yes with the biggest smile on his face… Louis couldn’t stop that, he sat in between Harry and Zayn who were both smoking while he saw Niall and Liam walk off to Liam’s room. ‘’Lou? Can you hold this, I’m going to refill my cup.’’ Zayn said, holding out his joint. ‘’You can take a drag if you want.’’ He added with a wink before walking off.

Louis awkwardly sat next to harry with a joint in his hand. Harry was relaxing against the couch while Louis was sitting on the edge uncomfortably. ‘’Lean back Lou and relax!’’ Harry yelled over the music, using his big hand to push Louis’ chest back so his back hit the couch. Harry swung his arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him into him.

‘’Here, take a small drag and hold it. You’ll probably cough because it’s your first time but it’ll get better.’’ Harry instructed, bringing the joint to Louis’ lips. The alcohol was getting to his head already because a second later he parted his lips slightly  and did what Harry told him to do, but he took a long drag instead. He coughed for a few seconds and tried it again a few times until he swiftly could hold it in. ‘’Harrrry, I feel so light headed or something…’’ He mumbled, his head hanging on Harry shoulders.

Harry was drunk himself and very high. ‘’That’s because of the alcohol and drugs duh.’’

‘’Oh my god, I did drugs.’’

‘’Yeah captain obvious.’’ Harry laughed, making Louis laugh for some reason too.

Louis had no idea why he was cuddling Harry’s side and why he was laughing with the man whore but he loved it, he loved Harry’s hand on his hip and his lips getting close to his- Oh.

Harry pushed his lips against those of Louis who was surprised at first but after registering what was happening he eagerly kissed the Alpha back, forgetting all about his flings. Harry manhandled Louis onto his lap and just like Niall and Liam they were rutting against each other while their tongues danced around each other. Harry was growling into his mouth and it was the sexiest thing Louis ever heard, the feeling of Harry’s hand on his bum making him whine softly.

He’s a virgin so he has to clue about what to do but Harry did and god, he was doing such a good job. ‘’You’re such a good kisser Lou, didn’t know you ever kissed before.’’ Harry said in his ear, almost yelling because of the loud music.

Louis leaned to Harry’s ear to answer him. ‘’I’ve kissed with Zayn a lot so yeah, I do know how to kiss.’’

Harry growled possessively, without controlling it he dipped his head into Louis’ neck and started sucking multiple hickeys there. ‘’Harry!’’ Louis yelled, wanting him to continue but stop at the same time. The feeling was amazing, Harry experienced lips on his neck made his skin crawl but knowing he does this on daily basis was just too much for Louis. He got a little bit of sense and self-control back and pushed Harry out of his neck. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ The alpha asked.

‘’I’m not going to be one of those Omega’s you can easily fuck and throw away, I refuse to become one of your flings.’’ Louis said in Harry’s ear.

Harry stared Louis in the eyes and leaned to the Omega’s ear again. ‘’I wouldn’t be kissing my flings like this but I would be fucking them instead,  you’re receiving special treatment, princess.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow, princess? Why the fuck did that turn him on? ‘’You like it when I call you that?’’ Harry smirked, how adorable. ‘’My little princess.’’ He used his hoarse voice to say that in Louis’ ears while kneading his bum, making Louis weak in his knees.

Louis couldn’t show such weakness, he knew Harry was enjoying seeing him squirm like this. ‘’So what if it does?’’

Harry brought on hand up from Louis’ bum to stroke the Omega’s back and eventually grab him by the neck to pull Louis in for a claiming kiss. ‘’If you’re turned on I’m turned on and do you know what happens then?’’ Harry said again seductively in his ear.

‘’Hmmm I’m afraid not… Enlighten me.’’

Harry nibbled on Louis’ lip a few times before pulling Louis flat against his chest. ‘’I’ll fuck you right here on this couch here everyone could see and teach you how to make puppies Louis.’’

Louis blushed and hid his face in Harry’s chest, whenever the topic of sex came up he was a pure virgin. ‘’I-I know how to make puppies.’’ He stuttered.

‘’Oh you do? Then tell me Louis, how do you make puppies?’’ Harry said with a smug grin, sipping more from his drink.

‘’Ugh, you have sex!’’

‘’And how do you have sex?’’ Harry kept on asking until Louis snapped. ‘’The Alpha fucks the Omega, his cock into the Omega’s cunt and comes in him or her so he can impregnate the Omega!’’ He yelled in Harry’s ear, making the Alpha laugh loudly.

‘’Oh you’re the best princess.’’ He said through his laughing, still stroking Louis’ back.

Louis out of frustration drank his whole cup empty, again hissing from the burning sting of the alcohol sliding down his throat. He wanted to stand up for a second but didn’t think he couldn’t even stand properly anymore, all the alcohol forcing him to fall back down in Harry’s lap. ‘’I’m so drunk!’’

‘’I see, want to lay down in my bed?’’ Harry asked.

Louis looked at him skeptically, yeah sure ‘lay down’. ‘’Of course, lay down? Are you even hearing yourself? I’m not going to have sex with you Harry, I wouldn’t want my first time to be with someone like you.’’ Louis grumbled.

‘’Someone like me? You mean someone who knows what he’s doing so he can make it less painful for you? Someone with experience?’’

‘’Someone who whores himself out and has fucked almost everyone at this party, not only during parties but on weekdays too! You’re just a huge man whore who’d use me to get what he wants and when you’re done with me you discard me, I’m not going to be like that girl crying over someone as pathetic as you!’’ all the alcohol was making Louis as honest as he could be and a lot more confident too.

‘’Oh, are you jealous? Is it bothering you I have had sex with others? Then what about Zayn you regularly  kiss who’s probably fucking someone right now because he hasn’t returned yet, he just went away for a drink.’’  Harry hit the nail on the head there. ‘’You still kiss him even though he kiss other’s too, and I think you’ve already fallen for me princess..’’

Again, he hit the nail on the head. He has fallen for Harry, he’s already fallen for the Alpha he barely knows but it just feels so right. ‘’I’m not going to admit that, but I said I won’t cry over you like that girl. If I would get emotionally attached to you I will so I won’t get that far-‘’

Harry sighed. ‘’You can have sex without getting attached though.’’

‘’Yeah you can because you don’t know what love is but Omega’s actually care, they do want to be loved and when you fake that love for them it’s horrible, you’re fucking horrible you know that?!’’ Louis attempted to crawl off of Harry because now he was thinking a bit more clearly he was already regretting kissing Harry, it feels right but this alpha is too much.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, he didn’t want to see him so angry. ‘’They just want me for my looks and money too so it’s still all my fault? You say they want love but how are you so sure when all they talk about my family’s money? Ask to have a ride in my car or go shopping for them?’’ He asked frustrated.

Louis couldn’t see Harry’s face in this position but he felt Harry’s frustration, maybe he just wants someone to love him for who he is too? ‘’Then you’re just having sex with gold-diggers, they are out for men with money.’’

Harry leaned his nose into Louis’ neck, right at the scent gland where it calmed him down. He almost let the frustration get to him. He’s never met someone aside from rich people who want to get to know him for who he is, people who already own a lot of money are going for his looks and still aren’t asking about his likes or dislikes, and when they do they don’t even care if they don’t share anything in common. ‘’And you?’’

Louis stilled at the question, what about him? ‘’It doesn’t matter what I say, because I’m drunk and don’t make any sense.’’

‘’You make sense to me until now though, so what about you? What do you want in an Alpha?’’

Louis sighed, leaning his back against Harry’s chest,. How did they go from yelling to cuddling again? ‘’Someone who loves me for me, wants a big family and is a great father to my children. He has to be funny so I can have a laugh with him.’’

‘’Alright, knock knock.’’ Harry said, making Louis already laugh. Knock knock jokes are so stupid, plus he's drunk. 

‘’Seriously? Okay, uhm who’s there?’’

‘’Who would you like it to be?’’ Harry said using his most seductive, hoarse voice while nibbling on Louis’ ear. Louis was having a laughing fit together with Harry while they drank some more  and eventually Louis forgot all about Harry’s ‘’urges’’.

Harry carried him in his drunken state to his room and let them fall hard on the bed, making Louis laugh even harder. The music wasn’t as loud in here so they didn’t need to yell anymore to understand each other. ‘’So back to the puppy making, I know the theory but not in practice.’’ Louis whispered.

Harry turned his head to Louis, biting his lip. ‘’Shall I teach you? You’ll learn it from the best.’’ Harry crawled on top of Louis, starting to trail kisses down his neck. His hand was under Louis’ shirt, stroking his sides. ‘’Fuck you slowly and hard at the same time? Make you cum so hard you see stars?’’

Louis gave a loud moan thinking of all of that, imagining it and hoping he would come so hard he would see stars. He’d never done that before, sure he’d jerk off but it never was a satisfying orgasm. ‘’D-do we use a condom?’’ Louis asked softly.

Harry stopped kissing to raise his head to look into Louis’ eyes. ‘’Are you on birth control?’’

Louis nodded, of course he is. ‘’Yeah and my heat shouldn’t arrive until eight weeks.’’

Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. ‘’Then there is no problem, princess, I don’t think I have condoms right now but I’m clean and you’re too so it’s all good.’’

‘’You have sex with everyone, how are you clean?’’

‘’I normally do use condoms because I don’t trust others but I know for sure you’re clean. I trust you so trust me?’’ He asked using his puppy eyes. ‘’oh but we have to keep this from Zayn, he’ll kill me.’’ 

Louis nodded, he wasn’t planned on telling anyway. ‘’Deal, he’ll kill me too.’’ He replied. ''If I find out you carry a STD then I will end you, Styles.''

Harry pushed his lips harshly against those of Louis while undressing himself and the Omega. Knowing Louis had no clue to do, Harry made sure to guide him and take it slow. The moment Harry loosened his pants and tugged them off so he was only in his boxers he saw Louis flinch a little. He grabbed Louis’ hands and slowly placed them on his clothed cock. ‘’Just touch it, princess. No need to be nervous.’’

Louis slowly started touching Harry’s clothed cock and decided to also take some initiative himself. He pulling Harry’s boxers down, almost in shock at how big that thing was, was that even legal? He felt Harry’s hand at the back of his head, stroking his hair. ‘’Suck a little on it.’’ He heard Harry say.

‘’Uh…I-I don’t know how..’’ He said, blushing. Harry must think how stupid and unexperienced he is.

‘’Oh my god Lou, that’s so hot..’’ Harry moaned, using his two hands to pry Louis’ mouth open and with his other hand he pushed his tip into Louis’ mouth. ‘’Suck on the tip, yeah like that.’’ Harry moaned, tipping his head slightly back. He kept his hand at the back of Louis’ head so Louis couldn’t release his cock at all but was forced to keep it in. He did let Louis decide how deep he took it, it’s too early for Louis to start deep throating him but in the future... He’ll make Louis choke on his cock while fat tears are streaming down his pretty cheeks.

Louis licked and sucked as hard as he could while his hand covered what he couldn’t suck in. His jaw was getting sore but he kept going, his saliva was dripping down his chin making a dirty mess. Harry pulled his cock out and used his hands to hold Louis’ head up, groaning at the sight of Louis’ glassy blue eyes, his puffy lips and his chin dripping with saliva. ‘’On your hands and knees Lou, so I can prepare you.’’

Louis listened obediently what Harry said, he’d rather wanted to see Harry but he didn’t dare to make a demand. He positioned himself as Harry ordered with his ass high up in the air, his slick already coating his hole. ‘’You’re dripping already, princess..’’ He heard Harry whispered before feeling a finger poke his hole and sliding in.

Louis moaned and bucked his hips backwards to suck in more of Harry’s finger. Harry slowly pushed his finger in, pulled it back and twisted it too. Louis was already softly mewling, he wanted to hear more of that, he wanted to hear the Omega screaming. Scream _his_ name. Normally he doesn’t bother to prepare the whores who spread their legs for him as easily, but Louis is different.

He doesn’t want to hear him scream in pain but pleasure, so much pleasure and the one providing that is him. He’s the one making Louis scream.

He added a second and third finger, Louis mewling often replaced by a uncomfortable groan. His other hand was stroking Louis’ back and adding pressure so he kept it nice and arched.

Louis was producing way enough slick now, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pulled his fingers out, against Louis’ protest, and replaced them with his cock. He pushed himself in with a loud possessive growl, wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist so he could completely cover Louis’ back with his body. ‘’H-Harry! Ah, oh my god!’’ Louis loudly moaned as he thrusted slowly but hard and deep. With each slow thrust he gave a loud growl he didn’t even knew he possessed.

He didn’t know why he behaved so differently around Louis but oh god, this felt amazing. His cock was buried deep inside this Omega’s tight, warm, little virgin hole and he couldn’t even describe how much better it was then he’d ever fucked before. ‘’You’re so good Louis, so tight and beautiful.’’

Louis had his faced scrunched in pain and pleasure while moaning as vile as he could and screamed Harry’s name as much as he could. ‘’P-Please Harry!’’

Louis couldn’t hold his and Harry’s weight anymore and fell flat on the bed, Harry still lying on top of him. The Alpha didn’t move though except for placing his palms flat next to Louis’ head  to hold himself up. He used this position to thrust his cock harder and roll his hips deeper into the screaming Omega. ‘’I’m going to come, please Harry!’’

Harry licked his lips, trusting even harder into Louis before turned the Omega under him around so he could see Louis’ face when he comes. ‘’Come for me, princess.’’ He whispered, using one particular hard thrust to hit straight into Louis’ prostate. Louis came with a jolt and a loud whine. Harry slowly rolled his hips through Louis’ orgasm, but he wasn’t done yet himself. His knot was forming already, he just had to knot Louis, he needs to.

He’s only knotted two other’s before and those were because he couldn’t control himself, the others didn’t deserve his extra seed but Louis does. Louis needs to be bred, bred full of his pups and all pregnant from his seed. ‘’I’m going to knot you Louis, breed you like you want, you want my pups right Louis? I’ll give them to you, I’ll father them just like you wanted and be the perfect Alpha for you.’’ Harry kept on rambling like this while thrusting into Louis and the weird thing was he didn’t mind, he answered him with the same amount of craziness.

‘’Yes! Please Alpha, I want your pups! Knot me, please!’’ Louis yelled submissively, he’s too young for pups and he just started college but it felt so right to be pregnant, his inner Omega was even thinking how bad it was he was on birth control! The moment Harry pushed his knot in he had to hold back his fangs that were begging to be sank into Louis’ neck, but he can’t fucking bond Louis! He could just on time control his Alpha and bite next to Louis’ mating spot, if he bit a little bit to the left he would’ve mated him!

Louis was almost in shock, thinking Harry bit his mating spot. But his inner Omega was purring in contentment, and he followed that without thinking Louis was loudly purring while his alpha was crooning. They both didn’t notice each other’s purrs and croons as they cuddled into each other with the feeling of how right this felt. But after a few minutes Louis snapped out of it, oh god Harry mated him! ‘’Harry?! Stop that!’’ He said, hitting Harry’s chest.

‘’What?’’

‘’That sound, stop it. What the fuck, why did you bite me?!’’ Louis yelled in distraught, he can’t be mated yet! The alcohol still running in his veins was making him cry to no end. Harry had no idea what Louis meant so cuddled the crying Omega into him and just then noticed the mating bite, oh fuck… But his eye caught the scent gland, it wasn’t under it but too much off. ‘’I didn’t bite right princess, I bit too much away from the scent gland, we aren’t mated. Calm down baby.’’ Harry started automatically crooning again, calming Louis down.

‘’We aren’t?’’ Louis asked through his sniffles.

Harry shook his hand, kissing Louis’ forehead. Damn, Louis crying sent him in overdrive. ‘’No princess, it’ll stay for a few days but it’s not a mating bite.’’

Louis with a deep sigh let his head fall back on the cushion. It felt so good and he has to give Harry some credit, the Alpha knew exactly what to do to make him scream. But would Harry throw him out after his knot deflates? ‘’We really can’t say anything to Zayn, he can’t even see me leaving this room!’’ Louis said.

‘’Don’t worry, he’ll fall asleep at five am, then sneak out.’’ Harry answered.

Louis nodded. ‘’But Niall will know that something is up! I didn’t go back to our-‘’ Harry held his phone up with a message from Liam.

**From: Liam  
Sent: 2:34 AM**

_Niall is staying in my room until morning, tell Louis so he doesn’t need to worry and head back on his own._

_~L_

 

‘’Niall has been laid as well, so don’t worry about it princess.’’ Harry chuckled.

Louis gave a small shriek when he felt Harry’s knot shoot another load of cum into him. Harry was softly rubbing his belly, content with his seed filling the Omega. ‘’You know, I’ve only knotted an Omega twice and that was because I couldn’t control myself back then. But now I just needed to knot you, you’re the first I had that with.’’ Harry whispered out of nowhere, because that’s how he felt. He needed Louis to know he wasn’t just a hook up, sure he doesn’t want a relationship but not because it’s Louis but just because he can’t himself.

He wouldn’t be able to stay loyal and that’s all Louis deserves, an amazing Alpha that only thinks about him and treats him like the princess he is.

Louis hummed softly, what does that mean? His status is a little higher than fuck buddy now because Harry likes knotting him? ‘’So? What do you want me to say Harry?’’

‘’Nothing, just I wanted you to know.’’

 Louis didn’t reply after that, he was tired and felt the need to sleep for a little while. So he did, he fell asleep with Harry’s knot still pumping seed into his womb. Harry woke him up around two hours later to tell him he wanted to keep this a secret he had to sneak out now. Louis sleepily gathered his clothes, but Harry dressed him because he couldn’t be bothered.

Harry sneaked out with him to make sure Louis arrived at the Omega dorm. ‘’Hey Lou.’’ He said, grabbing Louis’ wrists softly before Louis could enter the dorm. ‘’I’m not just casting you aside.’’

Louis shrugged, he’s still too drunk for this. ‘’Sure you will, you’ve already fucked me so what else would you want?’’ 

 ‘’You don’t regret it right?’’ Harry asked to be sure.

‘’I don’t, it was good and you were really nice so no I don’t regret having sex, but maybe when I’m sober I will.’’ Louis pried Harry hand off of him, holding it for only a second longer then he needed to but… No matter how much his brains scrams at him Harry is just using him, he would never love someone like him his heart is yearning for Harry’s touch. ‘’I just don’t want things to be awkward after this…’’

‘’It won’t Louis, goodnight.’’ Harry placed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head, watched as Louis entered the dorm before turning back around.

He doesn’t know why he wants Louis to stay at his side, why he wants to really impregnate the Omega, mate him and provide for him the rest of their lives. He really doesn’t know what Louis is to him, or even will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis woke up with a major headache after Yesterday’s party, the party where he had sex with Harry. What was he thinking?! He’s not going to openly admit how good it was and that Harry was really sweet and everything he hoped for his first time, well except he was drunk but everything else was fine.

He doesn’t even know how to tell Niall about this, what if Niall tells someone else? Yeah, he was not going to tell anyone and keep this to himself, no one would find out anyway. He did have to hide the mark Harry made though, if Harry didn’t control his urges he would’ve mated him! But to hide it he would need to wear a stupid scarf.

Niall arrived a little after lunch, looking giggly and happily as ever. ‘’How was your night, Lou?’’ Niall asked, sitting on Louis’ bed.

Louis placed his book down to look at Niall. ‘’It was fun, yours?’’

Niall nodded. ‘’Yes! I had a lot of fun..’’

‘’..’’

‘’I had sex with Harry.’’

‘’I had sex with Liam.’’ They both blurted out at the same time, followed by a laughing fit.

‘’Just keep this to yourself please?’’ Louis asked, he wants to trust Niall on this.

‘’Of course! The same about me and Liam, he had so much stamina, he fucked me like three times.’’ Niall proudly held his hand up in a high five position.

Louis high fived Niall’s hand. ‘’Wow, Harry just knotted me once and after that I fell asleep.’’

‘’He knotted you?!’’  Niall gasped. ‘’Seriously? O my god, he’s totally into you and he’s totally going to fuck you again.’’

‘’Huh, why should he? He already had me.’’ 

‘’Louis, an Alpha only knots for the first few times they had sex, which Harry clearly passed and then they only knot with breeding purpose in mind, or else the knot is invalid and doesn’t inflate. But he saw a mate in you, a future or else he wouldn’t have knotted you, it’s common knowledge.’’ Niall explained, looking smart for the first time.

‘’Yeah in sex logic it maybe is and I don’t have much knowledge about that.’’ He chuckled. ‘’I’ll see where it heads but I’m not going to keep my hopes up about anything, it was awesome but that’s it.’’

If only he believed his own words.

 

Eventually Niall and him had to eat dinner so Louis dressed himself in Zayn’s hoodie, which he ‘’borrowed’’ and some skinny jeans. Not bothering to do his hair he went out with Niall who pretty much looked like him, a hangover hungry lazy Omega. Luckily today they had pizza so they both took a pepperoni pizza and sat down at an empty table.

While enjoying their dinner Zayn had joined them too. ‘’So had fun last night?’’ He asked.

Both Niall and Louis hummed, not wanting to give away too much. ‘’Yeah, how was your night?’’ Niall asked. He already knew because he saw Zayn with another Omega  dancing, they were slowly grinding against each other and knowing Zayn he probably got in the Omega’s pants. 

Zayn smiled. ‘’It was a lot of fun, next Saturday there’s another one. Every weekend there is actually so you’re always welcome.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, but I’ll think I’ll pass this weekend. My head hurts like hell.’’

Zayn laughed, throwing his arm around Louis. ‘’That’s college life buddy, you try to survive the headache’s.’’

They continued their conversation’s until Zayn had to go back to his room to deliver Harry’s and Liam’s pizza. They made a bet and the loser had to get the pizza, Zayn lost at a stupid game of rock, paper scissors. Louis smiled as Zayn kissed his cheek and left, he felt so horrible to keep this from Zayn but.. It was just for the best. ‘’You really not going to the party this weekend?’’ Niall pouted.

Louis shook his head. ‘’Not every weekend Ni, I like being on my own too.’’

Niall shrugged. ‘’Alright, I’ll go though I promise to be back soon.’’ He said with a smile.

‘’Thank Ni.’’

Niall was really glad he made a friend like Louis. Louis never pushed him into anything, well except the homework shit, but that’s for his own good. If he didn’t have Louis he would be screwed tomorrow or be forced to do it now and he really wouldn’t be able to finish anything now so he’s glad he has Louis as his roommate and friend.

******

Harry had pulled Jesy with him into an empty classroom, feeling horny and she was the only one appealing in sight so he pulled her in with him. ‘’I’m not just going to let you use me again!’’ She said angrily trying to walk passed Harry out the room again. Harry stopped her by caging her with his arms, leaning in to her ear. ‘’Maybe if you satisfy me now, I’ll consider keeping you babe.’’ He whispered before giving the shell of her ear a bite.

Jesy blushed as she felt the slick already dripping in her panties. ‘’P-Promise?’’

Harry nodded, capturing her lips softly. Every time this would work, be dominant, loving and seducing. And then they would eagerly spread their legs for him. ‘’I promise..’’ His lips trailed down her neck while his hands found their way under her skirt.

And just like how he thought she would, she spread her legs for him and he fucked her against the wall, over the table and even on the teacher’s desk. But he still didn’t fucking come, she wasn’t enough! A certain blue eyed Omega made it in his thoughts and just thinking about Louis’ orgasm face made him empty his seed in the condom. Jesy was out of breath because she’s never seen Harry go on like this for an hour, she was exhausted. ‘’W-Was it good?’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’For the moment yes, but you weren’t the one who made me come.’’ He said with a wink, pushed his softened cock back in his underwear and fastened his belt before leaving the room. ‘’Good luck next time, Jesy.’’

She still laid there half-dressed on a teacher’s desk, why was Harry such a weakness to her? She felt used again, useless and dirty while she excited the classroom she bumped into a small body. ‘’Oh my god, I’m so sorry.’’ She said, apologizing. Her eyes met those of Louis Tomlinson, the one who was making out with Harry last Saturday. ‘’Are you alright?’’ Louis asked. ‘’I didn’t really paid any attention, Jesy right?’’

Louis saw her reddened eyes and wet cheeks, she must’ve been crying. ‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked, reaching into his back for a tissue. ‘’Here.’’

‘’Thank you, yeah I’m Jesy, you’re Louis right?’’ She took the tissue with a smile before wiping her wet cheeks, she must look horrible.

‘’Yeah, that’s me…’’ He replied. ‘’I shouldn’t pry but I feel like you need someone you can listen to so if something is bothering you don’t mind to tell me okay?’’

Jesy smiled honestly, Louis was just too cute and adorable. ‘’Thank you, I’m just.. I feel so used.’’ She started to cry again, and people were looking at the two Omega’s with curious eyes so Louis helped her up, took her hand and pulled her out of the Main building to get some fresh air. He pulled her to a  picnic table and sat her down. ‘’So, this is a bit better and a lot quieter.’’ Louis said to her, she looked so sad he couldn’t just turn his back on her now. ‘’You said you felt used?’’

She nodded slightly, still sniffling. ‘’You probably knew already that Harry and I used to date, well I thought we were dating but apparently I’m just a quick fuck and that’s it and he just did it again. I don’t even know why I let him but I just can’t seem to say no to him or even stop thinking about him, all that’s going through my head is Harry.’’ She cried, and wow how was she describing his exact feelings too.

‘’I know, he’s a horrible person and you can’t control who you fall in love with but try and fall in love with someone who deserves your heart and not play with it.’’ Louis placed his hand over hers and visibly saw her relax. ‘’That’s advice even I can use.’’ He added.

She looked up at him, her eyes dried up. ‘’Thank you so much, I really needed someone to talk to me like this. A-Are you also in love with Harry?’’ I, uhm I saw you two last Saturday kiss…’’

Louis chuckled. ‘’I’m not in love yet, so that’s why I try to stay away from him. I know if I stay around I’ll fall in love and let my heart be toyed with and broken, and I don’t want to cry for someone who doesn’t deserve my tears.’’

‘’You’re really strong Louis, I’ll try to be like you. I’m not going to let him toy with me anymore,  I’m not his personal pleasure Omega.’’ She walked around the table to give Louis’ a hug, she literally melted in his arms.

‘’You know, if you ever need a hug like this again don’t be shy to ask.’’

‘’Same to you Louis, thanks for listening.’’

They had some small talks together, learned to get to know each other more before they had to go to class again and parted ways. He didn’t even notice he was talking to her for almost an hour but she was really fun to have a conversation with. She was so funny and a smile definitely suited her better than the crying.

Louis doesn’t even know why he helped her, normally he wouldn’t be bothered but lately he’s been changing. He’s more social, goes out and makes new friends and he’s liking it so much more. He doesn’t feel lonely anymore.

******

Harry, Zayn and Liam were enjoying lunch, laughing and joking with each other when a sniffling Niall took place next to Liam. ‘’What’s wrong Ni?’’ Zayn asked concerned, the blond was never walking around without Louis. It was like Niall was adoring Louis like a god or something. ‘’I’m being exchanged for a girl Omega.’’ Niall sniffled sadly..

Harry, Liam and Zayn shared some concerned looks with each other. Over the past few weeks Niall had become a great friend to them and really fitted in to their group so seeing Niall like this broke their hearts. ‘’What do you mean Nialler?’’ Harry asked.

Niall shrugged. ‘’I don’t know but during free period Louis met this girl who was crying and they became friends and then our previous class with history and Louis sat next to her!  I mean she’s cute and I’m cute, I'm an Omega and she is as well, I’m totally being exchanged.’’

‘’He wouldn’t do that Niall, he just made a new friend…’’ Zayn tried to calm Niall down but he did get where he was coming from. Niall felt a little bit jealous.

‘’He doesn’t get to have new friends! He’s my Omega friend and I don’t like sharing Louis with her.’’ Niall pouted.

Liam wrapped Niall in his arms, placing kissed on the top of his head. ‘’You can’t force Louis to only be friend with you Niall, that’s not how it works but you can talk to Louis about it and tell him how you felt when he didn’t sit next to you, I’m pretty sure he would choose you over her.’’

‘’You two make a pretty good couple.’’ Zayn said, making Niall and Liam blush. ‘’Oh, see I blushing cheeks?! Oh my god I do! I spotted a future couple!’’ He yelled excitedly.

Harry nodded, agreeing. ‘’They’re totally going to bang.’’

Even Liam was blushing, he already did it with Niall and he couldn’t wait to do it again. ‘’Just ignore them.’’ He whispered in Niall’s ear.

The four of them had another laugh together but Niall stopped laughing when he saw Louis walk in with that annoying girl again! ‘’See it’s that girl!’’ Niall hissed.

Liam, Harry and Zayn all turned their heads to see the one who’s making their blond Omega friend upset. ‘’Oh god.’’ Harry groaned, letting his forehead rest on his arms.

‘’Jesy is Louis’ new friend?’’ Liam chuckled. ‘’Good luck Haz.’’

‘’You three know her? Is she more fun than me?’’ Niall asked insecure.

‘’No, definitely not.’’ Zayn said right away. ‘’She’s Harry’s stalker, always begging for attention from him. She was best friends with Perrie but no one knows why but they had a fight and everyone choose Perrie’s side for some reason and Jesy was the laughing stock so when Harry paid her a little attention she became completely obsessed with him..’’

‘’Yeah, I fucked her this morning again.’’ Harry said, laughing. ‘’Just watch.’’ He said as Louis and Jesy approached their table. ‘’She’s going to cry again.’’ Harry said but instead for going for them they walked past their table, Jesy just smirking at him.

‘’What just happened?’’ Liam was astonished, did Jesy just look Harry in the eyes without crying? Wow…

They watched as Louis and Jesy sat down and laughed together. ‘’I think we have a problem.’’ Zayn said, he does not want  Jesy in their group so Louis just can’t be friends with her. It’s just too weird to have Jesy in their group.

‘’So now you three see the problem?’’ Niall asked.

‘’Yes Nialler.’’ Harry replied. ‘’Louis is exchanging you for miss slut.’’

Niall growled a little, Louis is his! ‘’I don’t want that, we need to get rid of her, he’s mine.’’

‘’Wow, possessive Omega alert.’’ Zayn chuckled, Louis deserved such a good friend like Niall but Jesy? Come one, everyone but her!

They tried to think of some sort of plan but couldn’t come up with anything decent, Niall said that Harry had to sacrifice himself and keep Jesy away from his Louis but Harry did not want that at all. ‘’No way! I’m not doing that, she’s crazy.’’

‘’So?’’ Niall grumbled back. ‘’She’s obsessed with you so before she shift her obsession from you to Louis you have to get her away from him!’’

‘’Guys, Louis is approaching so shut up.’’ Liam whispered just in time for Harry and Niall to shut up.

‘’Hey guys!’’ Louis happily chipped, oblivious to what was happening at this table mere seconds ago.

‘’Hey Lou.’’ Zayn replied, luckily Jesy wasn’t here.

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t sit with you guys but I made a new friend.’’ He said.

‘’Yeah, I saw.’’ Niall replied bitterly.

Louis was taken aback by Niall, what was his problem? ‘’What’s wrong Ni?’’

Niall huffed. ‘’Why are you giving her attention? She’s just a slut for Harry who only-‘’

Louis didn’t even know what he was hearing. Jesy honestly told him about what happened to her which made everyone suddenly hate her for literally nothing! Just because she had a fight with Perrie everyone had to pry into that and choose sides. And then when she finally makes a friend who in the end just used her for sex, she’s the one who’s called a slut or whore? That’s bullshit and he’s not letting Niall get away with that.

‘’Well excuse me Niall, but you don’t even know her. Don’t call her that because she’s not, she’s the one being used. Go be friends with these horny Alpha’s who fuck everything with a hole.’’ He spat before standing up and leaving the table, he felt just like Jesy. He also was used by Harry, so was he a slut as well? How could Niall just say that?

He was angrily stomping away from the cafeteria to search for Jesy and found her outside, eating alone at a table. ‘’Lou? I thought you were going to sit with your friends?’’

Louis angrily sat down. ‘’They’re not my friends anymore, does everyone think about you like that?’’ Louis asked.

She nodded. ‘’Pretty much yeah, there are two girls named Leigh-Anne and Jade who are my roommate’s  but they’ve also got others who do not like me so I mostly sit alone like this…’’

‘’Not any more, I’ll sit with you. I don’t understand why everyone would treat you like this.’’

She sighed. ‘’Because Perrie was in love with your best friend Zayn, she probably still is but someone made up a rumor about me having sex with Zayn. Which is not true! I didn’t had sex yet, my first time was with Harry because I thought he loved me and that was all after the fight.’’ She paused. ‘’But she believed it so spread a rumor to everyone that I was a slut and had sex with multiple Alpha’s. She doesn’t even look at me anymore and we literally grew up together, so to say I was hurt is an understatement. I was devastated what happened and how quick it went, people even asked how much it would be for me to suck them off. I-I even wanted to kill myself at one po-point.’’ She started to cry so Louis stopped her from talking and pulled her into a hug.

‘’Shhh, it’s okay. That’s enough for me to know, I don’t need to know how much you suffered. You’ve been bullied for almost a year and you don’t deserve this at all…’’ He felt so sorry for her, just imagine being alone every day just because someone made up a rumor! Being made out for slut till the point you don’t even want to live anymore! ‘’How about I come to your room tonight so we can watch a movie with your roommates, tell them the story so you’ve two more at your side.’’

‘’I don’t think they care that much, they probably believe what I am as well. I mean who doesn’t if I always spread my legs for Harry?’’

‘’That’s not your fault, you’re in love and he knows exactly what to say to make you do that which you are not going to listen to anymore! You’re the boss of your own body girl. So tonight I’ll help you and we’ll talk to them.’’

‘’Okay Louis.. Whatever you say.’’ she smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes. No one has ever been this nice to her, she's happy to be friends with Louis. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely support everyone :)

Louis had promised Jesy to come to her room to talk with her roommates. But the moment he wanted to slip out of his room, Niall entered the room. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Niall asked softly.

‘’None of your business.’’ Louis said before leaving, he was being really hard on Niall. He knows that even though Niall called Jesy a whore because she slept with Harry, which he did too, but Niall doesn’t deserve this treatment either...  But still, why do the Omega’s get called slut or whore when they sleep with an Alpha who gets praised for fucking an Omega? It doesn’t make sense now does it?

After he closed the door he could swore he heard Niall sniffle sadly, it’s hard but… He was indirectly called a whore by Niall and he’s not letting him get away with that so easily. Even though he's being hard on Niall, maybe it will open his friend's eyes.  
  
He had promised Jesy to come to her room and meet her roommates. He made his way to Jesy’s room, knocking on it.

A blond girl opened it. ‘’Are you Louis?’’ she asked politely.

‘’Yeah, I’m here for Jesy.’’ He said, smiling back.

‘’Yeah she mentioned you! Come in.’’

Louis entered the room, seeing Jesy sitting on a couch in front of the tv with another girl next to her. Jesy stood up to give Louis a hug and introduce her roommates. ‘’Louis, this is Jade and that’s Leigh-Anne. Leigh-Anne, Jade this is Louis.’’

‘’Nice to meet you!’’ Jade yelled with a mouth full of chips.

The four them introduced themselves more to each other until Louis spoke up about Jesy. ‘’Okay, to be honest I’m here for her because you two should know these awful rumors going around and aren’t even sitting next to her. You’re friends right?’’ Leigh-Anne and Jade hang their heads a little, probably embarrassed now that they’ve been confronted with their behavior. ‘’Lou… You can’t blame-‘’ Jesy tried to stick up for them but Louis wasn’t having it.

‘’No, I do. How can they laugh and smile in here and are probably talking behind your back with the others, forcing themselves to laugh and joke about you.’’ Louis crossed his arms like an angry mother would. ‘’I’m right aren’t I?’’

Jade was the one to reply. ‘’Everyone is talking about her whenever she’s in close proximity, even our group of friends so yeah we can only force ourselves to laugh with them. If we stick up for her… then we’re…’’

‘’You will also be the laughing stock?’’ Louis finished for her, raising his eyebrows when he saw them nod their heads. ‘’Then do you think she deserves to be the laughing stock? I bet you both have had more sex than her so why is she the slut? She’s in love with a damn man whore who fucks the whole school and nobody blames Harry for sleeping around but she has sex with only one Alpha and she’s a slut? People are crazy.’’

Leigh-Anne raised her head. ‘’But, you don’t understand how it feels to be the one standing out. I’m sorry Jesy for saying this but I want to fit in..’’

Louis chuckled. ‘’Oh girl please, I’ve always been alone reading books. My first party was two weeks ago, where I drank alcohol for the first time and why try to fit in something you don’t belong? Why do you want to have these fake friends when you could have someone like Jesy who wouldn’t spread rumors behind your back?’’ Louis paused. ‘’Do you think she would stab you in the back? I don’t but I can say for sure your ‘’friends’’ would for a damn chocolate bar.’’

Jade sighed, Louis was right and she knows that. ‘’You’re right Louis but even though you were alone in the past you’re not right now, you can easily join in Zayn’s, Harry's and Liam’s group and fit in perfectly. We wouldn’t even come close to that..’’

‘’Yeah because you’re trying to fit in and I’m not. They’re my friends because they would be there for me and I’m having a major fight because they were talking shit about Jesy, I’m having a huge fight with my Niall because he called her something she’s not, I’m sticking up for her.’’

Jesy was softly crying because she didn’t know that Louis was having a fight with his friends, and it’s all her fault. If she never- ‘’And I’m not even regretting it. She’s an amazing girl who doesn’t deserve this shit.’’

Jade and Leigh-Anne again hang their heads in shame, Louis was exactly saying the things she needed to hear. ‘’We’re sorry Jesy, can you forgive us?’’

She nodded, bringing the two girls in for a hug. ‘’Yeah, thank you girls.’’

Louis smiled happily, well that’s one step in the right direction for them. ‘’Lou? You can go make up with your friend too.’’ Jesy said. ‘’Thanks for everything but I think I’ll be alright, I’ll try and have a talk with Perrie too..’’

‘’Great, good luck. Just tell her how you feel and it’ll be fine.’’ Louis pep talked her one more time, gave her a hug before going on his way back to his room to apologize to Niall for being too hard on him.

******

Louis entered his room and was met with a crying Niall and a lot of tissues and empty food containers on the floor. ‘’Oh my god, what are you doing?! It’s a mess in here!’’ He scolded immediately. 

He saw Niall poke his head out from under his blanket. ‘’Lou?’’ Niall was out of his pillowfort in a second and in Louis’ arm, bawling and repeating sorry over and over again. ‘’I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Please don’t change rooms and leave me, I’ll be nice to her but don’t leave me please, I’m so-‘’

‘’I’m not leaving Ni/’’ Louis petted Niall’s head. ‘’I’m sorry for being so mean to you but yes, what you said went too far Niall. You said she was a whore for sleeping with Harry which I did too, so indirectly you called me a whore as well and it upset me a lot but you didn’t deserve the treatment I gave you either, I’m sorry.’’

Niall shook his head in Louis’ shoulder, still a sobbing mess. ‘’I was just jealous because you didn’t sit next to me but choose her instead and I don’t want to be exchanged for her! And I thought you were leaving to be her roommate instead!’’

‘’You’re my Niall there’s no way I’ll exchange you for anyone. And I sat next to her because she always sits alone and didn’t have any friends to rely on, you however are friends with the whole class so you could sit next to anyone. I just helped her roommates see in that’s she a great friend instead of those losers who talk behind each other’s back, that it’s better to have one or two best friends than a hundred fake ones.’’ Louis slowly walked to the bed and let Niall cuddle into him.

‘’Lou?’’ Niall spoke after a half hour of silence. They changed their positioned so they were lying under the covers with their foreheads almost touching.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’You’re my best friend, you know that?’’ Niall whispered.

Louis smiled. ‘’Yeah you’re my best friend too Ni..’’

Niall was all over the moon and cuddled more into Louis, he even started to purr in contentment. The two eventually fell asleep like that, their hands curled together and their foreheads touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all about Harry and Louis! ^^ I'm free this weekend so expect another chapter Saturday or Sunday! xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. you all want HarryxLouis. So here ya go, a whole chapter full with sex. :) 
> 
> You perverts. ~

Niall and Louis had finally made up and were closer than ever. Louis also apologized to Zayn, Harry and Liam the following day for his behavior. Though his apology to Harry sounded less sincere than to the others, but it wasn't in his control. How could he apologize to him? Things with Harry were very awkward in his opinion… He couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He introduced Niall to, Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne and they all loved Niall. Niall also apologized to Jesy for being an ass and promised to be her friend from now on, they also promised to have a movie night this Saturday instead of going to the Alpha dorm for a party. Jesy was delighted to have friends and always thanked Louis for it, there wasn't a day that she didn't thank Louis. 

It was almost two weeks later when Louis was on his way to class (which he didn’t share with Niall or the girls) but on his way he was suddenly pulled into a janitor closet? Yeah, a filthy janitor's closet. ‘’You almost gave me heart attack!’’ He yelled at the curly Alpha standing in front of him, Harry.

Harry used his perfect smile with his perfect dimples to calm Louis down. ‘’I’m sorry princess, I feel like you’ve been avoiding me…’’ Harry dipped his nose in Louis’ neck. ‘’And I don’t like that, princess.’’

Louis bit his lip, fuck he needs to resist this! He doesn’t want to end up like Jesy! ‘’Harry, stop it.’’ He lightly shoves Harry away who had a confused expression. ‘’I don’t want to end up like Jesy, I’m not going to let you use me too.  Go to one of your other flings, what we did was a onetime thing and it’ll stay like that.’’

‘’Why though? I’m not using you, when I was having sex with her I had to think about you to come. I knotted you, and even you can’t deny it didn’t felt good.’’ Harry was again kissing his neck and he was right, it feels so good. Louis let out a soft moan. Alright just fuck it, he thought before throwing his arms around Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and lifted the Omega up while changing his lips from Louis’ neck to the Omega’s lips.

He turned them around so he could place Louis on an old desk. ‘’I’m so going to knot you again, right here princess.’’

Louis was already high on Harry’s alpha pheromones. He wants Harry so much, his lips, his touch and his cock to fill him… ‘’Please Harry… Don’t…’’ He whined, he needs to resists but he can’t. Every inch of his being is begging to submit and give himself to the Alpha in front of him.

Harry pulled his shirt off before going back to kissing Louis. ‘’I’ll fill you again, fuck you so good, _breed you_. ’’ There he goes again, mumbling this weird shit about breeding Louis. He himself doesn’t even think about kids but his inner Alpha wants them _now_ , wants Louis to be the mother of his pups and bare his mark on his neck. 

Harry guided Louis off the desk and whipped them around so he was leaning against it. He pushed his jeans down and guided Louis’ mouth to his cock. He didn’t even need to say anything and Louis was already sucking on it, still sloppy but even so, it felt so good.

‘’More tongue baby, oh yeah like that. So good princess.’’ Harry moaned, tipping his head back. After a few minutes he had enough of the blow job and wanted to have his cock shoved up somewhere else. ‘’Lou, bend over the desk.’’ He ordered, content when Louis scrambled to his feet and bend over the best. Louis look behind him, seeing Harry approach him with such a dominant posture it made him produce more slick.

Harry licked his lips as he sat on his knees and pulled Louis’ cheeks apart, groaning as he saw the slick drip out. He just needed to taste it so he dipped his face closer to Louis’ hole, first licking softly around Louis’ rim. Louis was a moaning mess above him, clamping his hands at the edge of the desk. ‘’Shhh baby, can’t give us away now princess.’’ He whispered when Louis got a bit too loud. He went back to suck at Louis’ rim, the taste of slick making him moan and lap harder at it.

He pushed his two fingers next to his tongue to open the Omega up but as the impatient Alpha he is he couldn’t wait anymore and retracted his fingers. He held one of Louis’ legs up so he was standing on one leg, one knee on the desk and his body bend over the desk.

With his other hand he lined his cock up to Louis’ hole, pushing it in in a hard fast thrust. Harry groaned as he bottomed the omega out, matching Louis’ soft whine. ‘’Shhh Lou..’’ Harry waited a few second for Louis to adjust before thrusting his hips slow and deep into him, hitting Louis’ prostate with each thrust.

Because of that Louis’ moans were more high pitched and louder with each thrust. Harry released Louis’ leg so the Omega could stand on two legs again and used his free hand to clamp his hand over Louis’ mouth. ‘’If you can’t shut up I’ll gag you princess, but I guess you’ll like that, don’t you?’’ Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis’ moans were muffled by Harry’s hand as the alpha sped up his thrusts. Louis had to come, he needed to come so badly! He hummed desperately to warn Harry but then Harry hit his bundle of nerves and he came with a loud groan, his saliva coating Harry’s hand. ‘’Did you just come Lou?’’ Louis could hear Harry smirk behind him. ‘’But I’m not done baby…’’ Harry started thrusting again but even harder and faster than before, making Louis cry out in pleasure and shiver with sensitivity.

Louis was shaking from too much pleasure, his mouth still covered by Harry and his eyes leaking tears. ‘’Lou, you can’t come without permission anymore… From now on you’ll have to ask me to come, if you do without asking then you’re going to get punished.’’ Harry didn’t even know he could be such a sadist but when it came to Louis he loved seeing him cry and submissive, he needed to see how far he could push the Omega.

Louis cried as he held his orgasm back, he asked Harry over and over again to cum but all that came out were his muffled cries. ‘’Shhh baby, hold it. Can you feel my knot, princess? Beg for it baby, when I release you I want nothing else to hear except your begging for my knot.’’ Harry took back his hand that was coated in Louis’ saliva.

‘’P-Please Harry, knot me, please I want your pups! Please Harry give me your knot, please… alpha!’’

Harry knotted at the moment Louis begged, oh god the crying and begging made his knot pop immediately. ‘’Come princess, you’ve permission.’’ Harry groaned as he pushed his knot into Louis’ tight hole, feeling Louis squirt a huge amount of slick. Again, he couldn’t withhold his Alpha from biting Louis so this time he bit Louis’ shoulder, breaking the skin until he could taste Louis’ blood in his mouth.

Louis was shaking uncontrollably as Harry was astonished what Louis just did. ‘’You just squirted Louis, that’s so fucking hot.’’ Harry started licking the bite wound the conflicted once more on Louis. Louis couldn’t even form any words anymore, he was all high on pheromones. There’s too much pleasure and his Alpha- Not his, what is he thinking? Harry’s knot was pulsing inside of him as his seed was again spurting deep inside of him. If he wasn’t on birth control he would definitely be pregnant. 

What forever reason was sounding appealing to him, baring Harry’s pups. ‘’You okay princess?’’ He heard Harry ask and all he could do was hum, he was still fucking shaking from his orgasm.

After a few minutes it stopped though and Louis slowly got his breathing back. ‘’T-That was amazing..’’ Louis whispered.

He heard Harry chuckled. ‘’It was, you squirted all over me. I’ve never seen an Omega even do that.’’

Louis matched Harry’s chuckle, he didn’t know he could do that either. ‘’You bit me again…’’

Harry hummed, nosing his mark while growling possessively. ‘’I don’t know why but when it comes to you my Alpha wants to mark you, impregnate you and keep you for myself locked away in a room secluded from the outer world.’’ Harry rambled, shocking himself.

Louis was just as shocked, looking behind him to see his expression matching that of Harry’s. ‘’I uh… I really don’t know what to reply.’’ Louis laughed. ‘’But I guess my Omega is sort of doing the same.’’

Harry kissed Louis’ neck, sucking a mark to let anyone know to back off. But this position was very uncomfortable to stay in for half an hour or even more so he apologized to Louis that this could hurt a little bit before lifting Louis up. He sat in the chair with Louis in his lap. Louis made himself as comfortable as possible as he could while knotted to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Omega while his nose was inhaling Louis’ scent where it was strongest, his scent gland in his neck. Louis had his head tipped back, resting on Harry’s shoulder while the Alpha started licking him fucking everywhere so suddenly. ‘’H-Harry? Why are you licking me?’’

‘’Because I want to?’’ Harry had unconsciously his hand on Louis’ belly, rubbing it softly.

Louis rolled his eyes and let Harry do whatever he was doing until his knot went down. After it went down and Louis stood up, he felt the slick and cum drip out of his hole. ‘’Haz, it’s fucking dripping…’’ Louis whimpered, he couldn’t go out like this! Everyone would scent it!

Harry growled at the sight of it and lifted Louis up and placed him on the desk again with his ass in the air. ‘’Clench it shut.’’ Harry ordered through his dominant growls.

 ‘’What are you doing?’’ Louis whispered, clenching for dear life.

‘’I’m going to eat you out.’’ Harry muttered, he kissed along Louis’ behind up to his hole and licked a stripe of Louis slick.  Harry chuckled. ‘’I just discovered a kink I didn’t know I had… Louis on second thought, get off the table and bent over again.’’

‘’No! I’m done for today-‘’

‘’Lou, bent over again.’’ Harry said dominantly.

Louis whimpered, fuck he’s already horny again. ‘’C-Can I ride you this time? Like the way we were knotted though facing each other?’’ Louis asked.

Harry smirked, sitting down on the single chair,  his cock already rock hard and waiting for action. ‘’Sure princess, sit on your throne.’’

Louis groaned, that was such a horrible joke but it made him laugh nonetheless. He walked over to Harry who grabbed his hand and guided him over his lap. ‘’Sit down…’’

Louis lowered himself on Harry’s cock with a small whimper. ‘’Harry?’’

Harry met Louis’ eyes, keeping his big hands on Louis’ gorgeous hips that were perfect for bearing his pups… ‘’Yes?’’

Louis had his hands now on his cheeks, his thumb slowly rubbing under Harry’s eyes. ‘’Kiss me.’’ Louis whispered before leaning in, slowly rolling his hips as he kissed Harry.

Butterflies went through their stomachs as they slowly kissed while making _love_. ‘’What are you doing to me, princess?’’ Harry muttered before going back to claiming those delicious lips he couldn’t get enough off. They completely forgot their surroundings as they kept rolling their hips slowly but surely. This was such a different way for Harry to have sex but with Louis this was the best, he wanted more and needed more.

Louis was softly moaning through his kisses.  Even he had no idea what they were doing but it felt so good, he felt so loved with each kiss he got from Harry. It were moments like this that he couldn’t get enough from Harry. He was.. He’d _fallen_ in love with Harry already. ‘’Lou, I’m knotting you again. Come with me princess.’’ Harry groaned, again kissing as he pushed hit knot in.

Louis stopped kissing for a moment to moan loudly as he came all over them. He went back to kissing Harry while seating himself comfortably as possible as he could with a fat knot pulsing inside of him. ‘’Kiss me more Louis, keep on kissing me.’’ Harry ordered, he can’t get enough of those lips.

Louis obliged, pushing his lips back to those of Harry. Again, they kissed so slowly with so much passion in it, it was like they were already a mated pair. Which they’re not and Louis was totally losing himself again. He stopped kissing Harry who growled at the loss of lips and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. ‘’What am I doing?’’ He mumbled, he was skipping class to have sex with an Alpha who gives no shit about him.

‘’Having sex with me, you mean?’’ Harry chuckled, softly rubbing Louis’ bare back.

Louis leaned back to look into Harry’s eyes. ‘’Yeah with you, why you? You fuck everyone in this school and the moment your out of my sight I could care less but now you’re in front of me, kissing me while you do that to someone else too makes me sick. The moment I walk out of that door I feel disgusting and used by you.’’ He wouldn’t cry for someone like Harry, he promised himself that and he did, he didn’t cry.

Harry shushed him, grabbing Louis cheeks to pull the Omega in a soft kiss again. ‘’I don’t kiss anyone else like this.’’ He kissed Louis softly again. ‘’I don’t knot anyone else.’’ He said, bucking his hips a little so Louis would feel even more of his pulsing knot. ‘’And I certainly do not have sex with someone twice in an hour.’’ Harry went on and on. ‘’I do not bite anyone, never but you. My Alpha never growls possessively of anyone but you, I would never see a future with anyone but you, hell my Alpha fucking wants pups with you.’’

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s neck, he shouldn’t believe these words. He probably says them to every Omega he fucks. ‘’Harry, after this leave me alone. Don’t try to seduce me again.’’ Louis whispered, he was fucking crying. ‘’I’ll find someone who does all that without looking at others, who only has eyes for me.’’

‘’I can’t stay away from you.’’ Harry replied, Louis is his already. ‘’I need-‘’

‘’You need someone to fuck, to release your urges but you don’t need love. I want to back out before it’s too late, I don’t want to fall for someone like you.’’ Louis felt Harry wrap his arms tighter around him. He’s already fallen for the Alpha but he can’t let Harry know that. ‘’So please… Don’t let me fall in love with you, Harry.’’

Harry’s Alpha was growling at him, how can he make his Omega cry? ‘’Okay princess, I won’t…’’

Louis sobbed in Harry’s neck, is this how heartbroken felt? It’s fucking horrible. He couldn’t even answer anything but sob while Harry kissed his face and hugged him as tight as he could. Harry’s inner Alpha was howling and growling at him, angry for saying something like that. That’s why Harry was smothering Louis as much as he could, hugging him as tight as he could to sooth his inner Alpha as well. After his knot deflated he didn’t move at all, he kept his softened cock buried deep inside Louis as his cum dripped out of Louis.

‘’I-I have to go.’’ Louis whispered but Harry didn’t let go. ‘’H-Harry…’’

‘’No.’’ Harry growled. ‘’Just a little longer.’’ He whispered, his nose still at Louis’ scent gland. 

Louis pushed himself off to kiss Harry one more time, one last time to taste this Alpha’s lips. _‘’Come back when you’ve grown up Haz.’’_ Louis whispered and stood up.

Harry sat in silence as Louis dressed himself, used a hell lot of tissues to keep the slick out and sprayed half a bottle of lavender scenting cleaning liquid on himself. He watched as Louis opened the door without looking back, without hesitation Louis walked away from him.

Harry could only sit there in silence, still butt naked, as his Alpha was howling from losing a potential mate. He didn’t know why he was so smitten with Louis, why he wanted him so badly and why he didn’t had sex with Louis but made love. He wasn’t in love was he? Did love feel like this?

How should he know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay first of all, you guys killed it with the comments last chapter!! Made me really happy <3   
> Second, there's some LiamxNiall smut at the end of the chapter! A few people asked for it so I added it this time, wasn't planning on it first but oh well, sometimes you just want to please your readers! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> That's all so here's another lovely chapter :)

Louis walked out of the janitor closet, Harry’s scent covered by the lavender one. But it wouldn’t mask it for long and especially not when someone got to close to him, so as fast as he could he walked out of the Main building to his Omega dorm where he could shower in his room and wash this stench off. He sighed in relief when he entered his room. Louis walked into the bathroom, undressing himself, throwing the tissues full with Harry’s cum into the bin before jumping into the streaming water.

He welcomed the warm water on his skin with open arms. He used half a bottle of shower gel to scrub Harry’s scent away until his skin was red from the scrubbing. After he dressed himself in his ‘I’m done for today’ clothes and crawled under the covers to take a nap.  He was happily snoring until a certain omega had to wake him up. ‘’Lou? Lou? Wake up..’’

Groaning, Louis opened his eyes to see Niall sitting on his bed with a plate stacked with pizza slices. ‘’I brought some dinner for you, I sneaked it in!’’ Niall said proudly.

‘’Dinner?’’ He thought he would take an hour nap, not four. ‘’How did you even manage that?’’

Niall shrugged. ‘’Harry told us you weren’t feeling well so you went back to the room and he made sure the teachers knew too, so I didn’t wanted to wake you up when I came back but you do have to eat even though you’re not feeling well.’’

Louis giggled, Niall was adorable. ‘’Thanks but I’m not sick Ni. Harry and I skipped class to you know, have sex again but then I regretted what I was doing and broke it off before I could let myself fall for Harry.’’ Great, how he was thinking about Harry. He paused to sniffle a little, he would not cry! He would not cry…

He let a tear fall though. ‘’But I guess I already did.’’

Niall cradled Louis into his arms, cuddling as hard as he could. ‘’I’m sorry Lou..’’ 

''...''

‘’I’ll be fine, I’ll get over it!’’ He said, pep talking himself.

Niall smiled sadly. Seeing Louis sad is so different, but seeing Louis holding himself big is just wrong. He pushed Louis down on the bed and crawled on top of him, cuddling Louis as hard as he could while he started crying. He would be the one to hold Louis together now, but as Louis said he’ll get over it. Niall knew that for sure but he can’t say for sure how long it would take…

 

******

It’s been three weeks since Louis sort off ‘’broke’’ up with him. They sit at the same table during lunch but they’re not talking at all, just like Harry excepted what would happen. Neither Liam or Zayn noticed anything, Niall probably knows already because if there’s someone who’s able to support Louis now it’s his Omega friend. Of course he’s still been having sex with other Omegas but still his inner Alpha is so angry with him, so unsatisfied and agitated to the point it’s agitating him! His Alpha just scoffs at him whenever he’s trying to have sex, yesterday he couldn’t even get it up.  Do you know how embarrassing that is? Let me inform you, it's very embarrassing.

And it’s not helping whenever Louis is sitting close to him, because then suddenly his inner Alpha is happy and growling in contentment at just seeing Louis, it’s getting ridiculous. He has to fucking idea why it’s reacting that way. He was making himself ready for the party, though he didn’t need to do much. He was always good looking. 

‘’Harry, Lou and Niall will arrive a little earlier to do shots okay?’’ He heard Zayn yell from his room.

Harry's inside swooned slightly. ‘’Yeah sure!’’ And yes, again his Alpha was glad Louis was coming.

Harry made sure the shots were ready when Niall and Louis came in. Harry's eyes met Louis' and they maintained their eye contact for approximately 1 second. the Omega was looking so good again, his hair was styled and he wore tight jeans that showed off his curves. _Perfect curves for baring his pups._    
  
‘’Party! Party! Partyyyy!’’ Niall yelled excitedly.

‘’Someone give him a shot so he’ll shut up!’’ Louis yelled.

Harry gave Niall two shots and everyone else one before counting down, all shotting it at zero. They did  this a few times until the others arrived. The more alcohol was consumed, the more relaxed everyone was getting. Not even an hour later, everyone was wasted and the party was in full swing. Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne were here too with another girl at their side, Jesy came to Louis and introduced her as Perrie. Apparently they’ve made up and were best friends again, though Jesy still gets picked on multiple times a day. But she's learned to ignore it and count the friends you do have, the real friends who stand by your side. 

Niall was drunkenly grinding against Liam between others who were ‘’dancing’’ and Louis was dumped in the game circle by Zayn. Zayn just didn't want anyone else to ''dance'' with him so he dumped him. He hated these games, he understands the concept of it but still. This time Harry was the game leader and decided they’d play never have I ever. As usual, Louis had no fucking idea how the hell the game worked so Zayn explained it to him. Apparently, if you have done it you have to drink, if you haven't done it then you don't drink. 

‘’Alright Zayn, you first.’’ Harry said.

Zayn thought for a moment. ‘’Alright, never have I ever… had sex outside.’

Louis, Jesy, Leigh-Anne and another two boys didn’t drink while everyone else did. He won’t get drunk if the questions were like this, maybe if there's  a question about having sex in a janitors closet, then yes. He had to drink sometimes but not too much, and then it was Harry’s turn. ‘’Never have I ever… wanted to fucks someones brains out that’s sitting right here.’’ Harry said, drinking his whole red cup empty while maintaining eye contact with Louis.

But Louis, as the strong person he is, didn’t drink. He doesn’t want to fuck someones brain out, especially not Harry’s. Well, he's lying though. He would love to fuck Harry's brain out if he grew up for fuck sake's. Louis’ mood immediately took a foul turn after that, walking away from the game to the alcohol table. He grabbed the biggest cup there was and poured it with pure whiskey, downing it in one go before filling it again. After two cups he just took a full bottle, who cares. His throat was burning from the alcohol, but he could care less right now.   
  
‘’Wow, easy..’’ Harry tried to take the bottle away from him so Louis slapped his hand away and took three big sips again. He saw Harry's eyebrow twitch which only made Louis take bigger swigs. ‘’That’s enough Louis!’’

Louis shrugged before drunkenly holding up his finger and pointing it against Harry's chest. ‘’You’re not ... not my Alpha, you don’t have a say in any- Any...? Anything, yeah anything!’’ Louis said sluggishly. Harry chuckled sadly, he’s right but still, that hurt. ‘’You’re already drunk and you’ll be wasted in twenty minutes so no alcohol anymore.’’ He said with authority.

Louis gave him the finger though, attempting to walk away but instead was scooped up by a  pair of strong Alpha arms. He cursed and yelled he was being kidnapped while Harry carried him to his room and placed Louis on his bed. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before handing it to Louis. ‘’Sober up.’’

Louis looked at the glass of water before hesitantly taking it. He took a small sip before throwing the remains in Harry’s face. That’s what he deserves. ‘’Lou…’’ He heard Harry warn.

‘’What?’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Why do you act like you care? Stop trying to get in-‘’

The door opened, followed by Zayn poking his head in. ‘’Is everything alright?’’ He asked. ‘’I heard from Niall you were throwing a fit so I came to check up on you.’’

Louis stood up and walked to Zayn, pulling him into a deep kiss while glaring at Harry. He pulled back and quickly kissed Zayn’s cheek before walking passed him back to the party to drink some more. ‘’What just happened?’’ Zayn asked, not noticing Harry’s eyes were sparkling with fury.

‘’I have no idea Zayn.’’ He said through gritted teeth. That sneaky little bitch thinking he has the upper hand now, involving Zayn like that. Harry clasped Zayn softly on the back before exiting the room and walking back to the party. He searched around for Louis and spotted the little minx at the drinking table. ‘’What was that going to accomplish?’’

Louis scoffed, turning to Harry. ‘’Nothing, I felt like it.’’ He stumbled over his own words as he talked. ‘’Are you jealous?’’

‘’Wipe that smirk off your face.’’ Harry answered.

‘’I asked you if you were jealous, doesn’t feel good now does it? How about I go fuck every single Alpha in this room huh?!’’ Louis yelled, raising his voice even more. ‘’YES, why don’t I do that? Who wants to have a piece of me?!’’

Harry’s Alpha got the better of him, growling as he again lifted Louis up but this time over his shoulder and carried him into his room, locking it behind him and throwing the Omega on bed.

_(Niall who saw it happen again wasn’t helping Louis this time, he saved him the first time by calling Zayn but now he can sort his own mess.)_

Harry crawled on top of Louis, a knee on each side of Louis’ waist, his hands pinning Louis’ wrists down. ‘’Get off of me!’’ Louis squirmed under him but gave in after three minutes struggling. It was really cute seeing him try to escape his grip, as if an Omega could even dream of doing that. 

‘’What do you want Louis?’’ Harry asked after Louis had calmed down and seized his struggles.

‘’For you,'' Louis hissed, ''to get off.’’ He was wasted, emotional and he could not do this right now.

‘’Okay.’’ Harry got off of him just like said to, like what? Harry sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. All Louis could see was his broad back, so in his drunk state he crawled to Harry and leaned his back against that of Harry, his head leaning  back on Harry shoulder. ‘’I’m too drunk for this.’’ Louis whispered.

Harry smiled down at his left side where Louis’ and his hand were intertwined. His lager hand completely covering Louis’ small one. ‘’Can we just stay like this Lou?’’ Harry asked, finally his head was calm, now that his inner Alpha had contact with Louis. That’s all it wants.

‘’Yeah… I don’t think I can walk without throwing up..’’ Louis replied, hearing Harry chuckle. Harry's chuckle vibrated deep in his chest because even Louis could feel it through their body contact.  ‘’You drank really much Lou, like way too fucking much.’’ Harry replied.

‘’I know. I’ll reg… regret it in the morning any… uh.. anyway so you don’t need to scold me, I’ll do it to myself tomorrow morning.’’

They stayed like that for over an hour, Louis eventually dozing off against the Alpha’s back. Harry carefully placed Louis under his covers and laid next to the sleeping Omega. His  right arm was Louis’ pillow while his left arm was wrapped around Louis’ waist. Unconsciously Louis cuddled more into him, so close that Louis had his nose buried in Harry’s chest, his head under Harry’s chin. He placed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head, whispering good night before falling asleep, more content than he’d ever admit.

******

Niall was dancing together with Liam when Zayn interrupted them, asking where Louis was. Niall as the good friend he is, knowing Louis wanted to keep it a secret from Zayn, made up the best lie ever. ‘’He went back to our room, he didn’t feel so good!’’ Liam raised his eyebrow at the Omega’s lie, he saw Harry carry Louis into his room. Why did Niall lie? When Zayn left them Liam immediately took Niall to the side. ‘’Alright, spit it out.’’

As innocent looking as he could Niall did as if he didn’t know shit. ‘’What do you mean?’’

Liam smirked as he raised his eyebrow, Niall is a bad liar. ‘’Louis is in Harry’s room, what’s going on between them? Haz hasn’t told us anything but I bet Louis told you.’’

Niall blushed, shit busted. ‘’Uh.. I’m not supposed to tell..’’

Liam chuckled, if someone is not supposed to tell someone it's because they fucked. ‘’Oh so they did fuck! But why’s Harry still walking after Louis’ ass if he already fucked him?’’

Niall shrugged. ‘’I don’t know the deep details but Harry knots Louis, he knots nobody but Louis. He even bites him every time! If he would bite under Louis’ scent gland they would’ve been mated, that’s how deeps he bites every time.’’

Liam had widened eyes, Harry never told him that. ‘’Are you being honest now, Niall?’’

‘’Yeah why would I lie about that? They’ve had sex multiple times already, he knots each time but before Louis could fall in love he broke it off with Harry, telling him to leave him alone. Louis was all heartbroken and shit so he’s already smitten with Harry but doesn’t admit it out loud.’’ Niall paused for a moment. ‘’But the same goes for Harry, he doesn’t admit it either but he’s smitten with Louis just as much. He’s been keeping an eye on him the whole night already, that’s why I dragged you everywhere Louis went so I could keep an eye on Harry. And that’s why I called Zayn earlier to say Louis was upset and in Harry’s room so they wouldn’t do anything and it wouldn’t end in Louis crying his eyes out.’’

Liam was silent through Niall’s rambling, if this is true then Harry is for sure, in love with Louis but doesn’t know it yet. He did say he couldn’t get it up with that one Omega last time…  ‘’So are they doing it now?’’ Liam asked.

‘’Probably, yes.’’

Liam wiggled his eyebrows. ‘’Should we copy them?’’

‘’You want to do it now?’’ Niall giggled. ‘’Yeah sure.’’

Liam pulled Niall in for a kiss. After that he pulled Niall in his own room, locking the door behind them as he guided Niall to his bed. ‘’I’m going to fuck you so hard Niall…’’ Liam smirked, pushing Niall onto the bed. He undid his belt, pulled off his shirt and jeans so he was left standing in his boxers. Niall licked his lips, Liam had such a good body, it’s gorgeous.  He pulled off his own shirt and jeans, throwing them into the air making Liam chuckle and shake his head. ‘’Silly Omega.’’ He growled before tackling Niall and kissing the life out of him.

Niall giggled, finding his way into Liam’s boxers and taking a hold of the Alpha’s hard cock, tugging it a few times. ‘’Can I suck it please?’’ He asked innocently. ‘’Alpha?’’ He added. Liam groaned, that’s so hot. ‘’Of course baby…’’ He leaned back against the headboard and let Niall crawl in between his legs. He felt the Omega grab the base of his cock, followed by his little mouth sucking his balls.

He tipped his head back, moaning as he did while Niall slowly licked from his balls all the way to the tip and taking it into his mouth. Niall sucked and bopped his head until he gagged each time and then tried to take it deeper until he had fully deep throated him. Liam’s hand found his way into Niall’s blond locks, tugging at it. ‘’I need to fuck you now, so turn so I can prepare you.’’

Niall turned around so he was still leaning above Liam’s cock but his ass was in Liam’s face in the 69 position. He whined when he felt Liam lick a drop of slick from his leg up to his rim. Niall went back to sucking Liam’s fat cock while he felt fingers enter his hole, pushing and turning inside of him. After five minutes, Niall had enough and needed to be filled now. ‘’I’m ready Li.’’ He moaned, wiggling his ass away from the Alpha.

Liam growled playfully, pulling Niall back. ‘’Ride me Niall.’’ Liam commanded, licking his lips in anticipation. Niall turned around so he could see Liam and placed a knee at each side of Liam’s waist, his hole straight above the Alpha’s cock. He reached behind himself to take a hold of it and slowly guided himself down on it, moaning as he did. ‘’So big Liam…’’ Niall whined, his hips started rolling out of themselves.

Liam laid still as he let Niall fuck himself on his cock until he needed release and fast, he wrapped his big arms around Niall’s frame and pulled the Omega flat on his chest and started thrusting up into his hole, making Niall cry out in pleasure. ‘’AH, my god!’’ Niall moaned.

‘’Can I knot you too Nialler?’’ He heard Liam grunt in his ear.

Without hesitation and high on sex, Niall could only reply, ‘’Yes please, knot me Alpha!’’ He answered before he was turned around on his back in missionary position so Liam could knot him easier. Liam placed his hands next to Niall’s head for leverage as he brutally started thrusting into the moaning Omega. ‘’Almost there baby, gonna knot you!’’

‘’Yes! Please, Alpha! Knot me!’’ Niall yelled over and over until he felt the pressure of a fat knot being forced into him. He hissed out in pain, on instinct trying to get away from the pain but the Alpha held him in place as the knot slipped past his rim. Out of breath Niall could only huff as he felt Liam’s knot pulse inside of him, releasing all his seed deep into his womb.

Liam was groaning and moaning in his neck, this was the first time he’d knotted someone too. Well, willingly then. The very first time he couldn't control his knot yet. Niall felt Liam lift him up as much as he could being this restricted. Niall felt Liam’s hand on his cheeks as he was pulled into a deep, loving kiss. ‘’Niall?’’

‘’Yeah?’’ He asked looking straight into Liam’s brown eyes.

Liam smiled, kissing him again. ‘’Be my boyfriend, let me court you.’’

‘’What?’’ Niall muttered, b-boyfriend? ‘’You mean your.. like yours?’’

Liam chuckled. ‘’Of course dummy, all mine.’’

Niall let his tears slip out of his eyes as he embraced Liam as hard as he could. ‘’Yes! I’m yours.’’ Niall kissed Liam until they were both out of breath.

After Liam’s knot died down he swiftly pulled out and cuddled Niall into his chest, wrapping his arms around the Omega. They both fell asleep minutes later, safely in each other’s arms.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds go on a date ^^ Thanks for all the lovely comments! Can't get enough of you guys :)

Harry woke up the morning after the party with Louis still in his arms, shit he totally forgot to wake him up! He then noticed someone knocking on his door, followed by Liam’s voice. ‘’Haz, I know about you two already. But let me in.’’

Harry looked down at Louis, the Omega was still in a deep slumber so he had no choice but to carefully slide out of bed to unlock the door. He opened it, seeing Niall and Liam standing there. ‘’Oh god, seriously? You just had to tell, didn’t you Nialler?’’

Niall shrugged. ‘’Liam already suspected something was up, now out of the way I need my boo.’’ Niall walked passed Harry and climbed into the Alpha’s bed to snuggle up against Louis.

Harry ushered Liam into his room and made sure to lock the door behind them. ‘’Don’t wake him Niall…’’ Harry warned, Louis needs his sleep. He also crawled into his bed to lean against the headboard, smirking when Louis ignored Niall at his back to crawl back to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulled the Omega flat on his chest and pulled the covers over them, so only Louis’ face was sticking out. Liam watched with widened eyes  at Harry, he was cuddling and smothering an Omega! ‘’What the hell happened to you?’’ He chuckled, sitting at the edge of the bed.

‘’He’s in love.’’ Niall giggled.

Harry didn’t know what happened for him to be so possessive of him but all he can think about is the small Omega in his arms. All that matters to him is Louis. But in love? He doesn’t even understand what love is…

Louis stirred in his arms, his tiny head poking up. Louis sleepily looked at Niall, who was smiling like an idiot and Liam who matched Niall’s expression. He then noticed he was lying on Harry, he was cuddling Harry in Niall's and Liam's presence… ‘’Uh…’’

Harry kissed his forehead, in front of them? ‘’They know, princess..’’

‘’Aww,’’ Niall cooed. ‘’He’s calling him princess, that’s adorable! Li, why don’t I have a cute nickname?’’

Liam chuckled, he wouldn’t be able to top something like princess. ‘’I’ll think about one, babe.’’

Louis looked confused towards Niall and Liam, why were they acting different? ‘’Now, what’s the matter with you two?’’ Louis asked, lying his head back on Harry’s chest. He was comfy so sue him. 

‘’I have a boyfriend now!’’ Niall said happily. 

‘’Wait, you two?’’ Harry was just as surprised as Louis was. ‘’Well congrats I guess?’’

‘’But we didn’t come here for that but to say Zayn is gone so you can safely return to our room, Lou.’’ Niall smiled down at Louis, he was looking so small and cute on Harry’s chest.

Louis groaned, burying his nose further in Harry’s neck. ‘’Don’t wanna.’’ He feels so safe and warm like this (when he didn’t think of the major headache he  had). At one moment he hates Harry for making him feel this way because he knows his feelings won’t be returned but Harry makes him feel so loved for some reason. His inner Omega loves being in Harry’s arms or even be close to the alpha soothes it already.

Harry chuckled, cuddling the Omega even more into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Louis. ‘’I’ll make sure he’s out of here in time so can you two leave us for a moment?’’ Harry asked.

Liam and Niall nodded before leaving them. The moment Liam closed the door behind him Harry turned them around so Louis was now on his back with Harry hanging over him. He dipped his head down, pushing his lips softly to Louis’ lips. ‘’Have I told you I can’t get enough of your lips?’’ Harry whispered, looking straight into Louis’ blue orbs.

‘’I’ve heard rumors…’’ Louis giggled.

They slowly kept on kissing until Louis really had to go, not risking Zayn finding him here. He dressed himself in Harry’s shirt, not bothering to use his own one and he sure as hell is not giving it back. Before leaving the room, Harry had him in his arms again. ‘’Come to next Saturday’s party too?’’

‘’I’ll think about it.’’ Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, placing one last kiss on them before taking a step back. He turned around, giving Harry a smile, and exited the room.

Harry slumped back down on his bed, groaning as he did. His inner Alpha was already howling in sadness at being parted with _his_ mate. But that’s the thing, Louis isn’t his mate! He just doesn’t understand why Louis captured his heart..

******

It was Thursday after school when Harry was on his way to his dorm. In the distance he saw Louis sitting on a bench with a book in his hands, enjoying the warm sun on his back. Harry approached him and quietly sat next to him, the Omega didn’t even notice him. ‘’What are you reading?’’ Harry asked.

Louis recognized his voice and immediately raised his head, a smile forming on his face. ‘’Fantasy, I like that the most.’’ Louis answered, closing his book before scooting closer to Harry. ‘’Hmm, why fantasy?’’ Harry asked, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis shrugged. ‘’Don’t know, just escaping reality by reading a book about a whole other world just fascinates me.’’ He looked at his watch, almost in shock. ‘’And just like that I forget lunch, so I’m going to get some.’’

‘’Want to go get lunch with me?’’ Harry asked.

Louis stared at Harry, was that a date? And why was he even hoping it was a date?! ‘’Uh, yeah sure. Why not?’’

Harry’s smile was again blinding his eyes, it’s just too perfect! ‘’Great, let’s go downtown and eat somewhere.’’

Louis nodded, following Harry to god knows where. Harry lead him to the school's parking  lot. ‘’What’s this?’’ Louis asked, standing in front of an expensive car.

‘’My Ferrari? It’s a 488 spider model, and it’s all mine.’’ Harry said as if it was obvious.

‘’Why the hell do you own a Ferrari?’’

Harry huffed, was the Omega getting in or what? ‘’Because I got the money and I like cars?’’

Louis huffed, rich people. ‘’Just get in, Lou.’’ Harry said, opening his own door and sliding into his seat behind the wheel. Louis got in in the most comfortable seat ever and fastened his belt, safety first. ‘’I can’t believe I’m sitting in a Ferrari…’’ He whispered.

Harry laughed. ‘’Well believe it, princess .’’

Harry drove them downtown while they were both singing along with the radio, finding out they could both sing pretty well and sounded really great together. Louis couldn’t believe how much fun he was having with Harry when they’re alone, it’s like they both can be who they are, can be themselves.

Harry stopped in front of a lunchroom and guided Louis in. Apparently Harry came here a lot because all the staff waved and greeted him with a large smile. They sat down at a table, both on the opposite side of each other, and a few minutes later a lady approached their table. ‘’Nice to see you again Harry, the usual?’’ She asked.

Harry nodded, thanking her before she turned to him. ‘’What would you like to drink?’’

Louis scanned the menu for something to drink and eat, they had tons of different kind of wraps here and he loved those. He really wanted a smoked salmon one, an egg one but the BBQ pork filled wrap sounded very tasty too. ‘’Uhm.. Can I just have a water please?’’

She nodded her head. ‘’And do you already know what you would like to eat?’’ She asked.

Louis looked at Harry before turning back to her again. ‘’Y-Yeah, can I have two smoked salmon wraps, one egg wrap and the BBQ pork filled wrap?’’ Did that sound greedy?

She giggled, scribbling it all onto her notes. ‘’He’s a keeper, Harry.’’ She said before turning around and leaving them.

Louis blushed, looking down at his lap. So it did sound as if he hadn’t eaten in years but he’s just so hungry all the time! And he’s even gained some weight and he’s getting pudgy too.. Maybe it's time to go on a diet. ‘’Hey, it’s okay Lou..’’

‘’No it’s not, I’m eating like a starving wolf. I’m getting fat-‘’

Harry laid his hand on Louis’ hand, gripping it softly to snap the Omega out of it. ‘’You’re not getting fat Louis, you’re perfect just the way you are and I think you’re gorgeous princess. If you’re hungry you eat, deal?’’

Sighing, he nodded his head. ‘’Okay, deal..’’

And there was the perfect smile again!

An elderly woman also approached their table and cheerfully greeted Harry, ‘’Oh Harry! It’s been such a long time.’’ Harry smiled brightly at the elder woman and even stood up to give her a hug. ‘’It’s great to see you too, Arba. How are you?’’

‘’I’ve been great, tell me who’s this? Your Omega?’’ She asked full hope.

Harry wanted so desperately to say yes, he’s all mine. Louis also wanted to hear him say yes, he’s my Omega but no… He didn’t.

‘’No unfortunately, he’s not.’’ He replied to her, making her frown.

Arba changed her point of view to Louis, her eyes skimming him up and down. ‘’I don’t get it, he’s perfect! What’s your name, pretty eyes?’’ She asked.

‘’Uh, Louis…’’ He said unsure.

‘’Oh what a lovely name indeed!’’ She turned back to Harry. ‘’I’m demanding you to finally take a mate Harry, and he’s perfect! Again, look at those gorgeous eyes and tell me you’ll do whatever it takes to make him yours!’’ Her posture was almost like a mother scolding her child and the fun thing is that Harry was obediently nodding along.

Louis had eye contact with Harry for a split second, making them both smile like idiots. ‘’I know Arba, you’re literally telling me what I already know.’’  Harry mumbled, he knows Louis is perfect and gorgeous. Louis is everything one could look for in an Omega and even then he’s better!

Arba then turned back to Louis. ‘’I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me, I’m sorry darling. My name is Arba, the owner of this tent, well was actually because I passed it onto my daughter but you can always find me here! I’ve known Harry since the was just a little boy who became lost and ended up in my lunchroom and ever since then he’s visiting her from time to time.’’ She said.

Her presence was just overwhelming to Louis, she talked frigging more than Niall! But the amount of kindness and love this person emitted was indescribable, Louis can also see that this woman means a lot to Harry. But before Louis could reply to her she already opened her mouth again. ‘’But if it’s not Harry… are you the one hesitating in your relationship? I mean yeah, Harry can be a bit much sometimes but he’s just as gorgeous as you! He can be a great Alpha if you look past his few flaws..’’

Louis giggled. ‘’He already is a great Alpha with those flaws, but he’s the one who’s not ready to commit to a relationship yet.’’

It did hurt Harry’s heart to hear Louis say he wasn’t ready to commit because all he wants to do is commit but on the other hand, those words are the harsh truth. Could he stay faithful? Knowing himself he probably can’t and it will only result in this amazing Omega in a heartbroken state and he really doesn’t like seeing Louis cry, he just can’t deal with that.

Luckily Arba let it rest after that and said she’d leave them alone. ‘’She’s a bit much isn’t she?’’ Louis giggled.

Harry chuckled with him. ‘’Yeah she can be, but she’s really nice and kind, she’s always been.’’

Louis smiled, seeing Harry’s sensitive side like this was much more better than the Harry who’s build a giant wall around himself to keep other’s out of his private life.

The waitress approached their table with their order in her arms, balancing everything neatly on one arm and the other. ‘’Your usual, Harry.’’ She said placing it in front of Harry. It were two meatball sandwiches and small chicken sandwiches. ‘’And for you I have the smoked salmon wraps, egg wrap and the BBQ  pork filled wrap.’’ Louis nodded his head before she placed everything in front of him, his mouth already watering.

He felt so satisfied with his first bite till his last bite, eating every single dish he ordered. ‘’Did you like it?’’ Harry asked him, his hand intertwined their fingers together.

‘’I loved it.’’ Louis answered with a happy nod. ‘’Probably the best meal I had in a while..’’

Harry stood up so he could pay but was held back by Louis. ‘’What?’’

‘’Uh, why are you assuming you are paying?’’ Louis crossed his arms, just because Harry is rich and can easily afford a million of these meals doesn’t mean he’s the one to pay. He can be treated for once too.

Harry raised his eyebrow, never had an Omega even considered paying. ‘’Lou, it’s fine-‘’

‘’Nope, sit down. You can pay for the ice-cream we’re going to get on our way back.’’ Louis already whipped his wallet out and walked towards the cash register, leaving Harry with a shocked expression. Yeah, Louis really is the best Omega he could ever find. He’s so lucky to even have this Omega have lunch with him. Louis returned with a big grin on his face, a winning grin. ‘’Wipe that smile off your face, princess.’’

‘’Nah, can’t your rich ass take being paid for?’’ Louis joked.

Harry shook his head. ‘’Yes it can, but it’s just never done before on a date.’’ Harry clamped his mouth shut after he released that word. DATE? He said the fucking word.

Louis was laughing out loud after seeing Harry flushing red. ‘’O my god, I’m dying!’’ Louis said through the tears of his laughing. ‘’Let’s go get ice-cream, lover boy.’’ Louis curled his arm around Harry’s arm, smiling up at him.

Harry couldn’t resist placing a quick kiss on Louis’ lips. ‘’Thank you Lou.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow. ‘’For what? For paying?’’

‘’No, for treating me like a normal person. Laughing with me, even at me… And just accompanying me, giving me a great time.’’

Louis leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder while they walked out, saying their goodbye’s to Arba. ‘’No need to thank me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have fun with you either.’’ Louis replied. ‘’Now let’s get ice-cream!’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’Sure, love.’’

They walked together, Louis’ arm around Harry’s arm and their sides touching. They looked like a perfect mated couple while getting ice-cream, and he's not going to admit he loved seeing people stare at him and Harry. Louis taking four scoops, two chocolate and two strawberry and this time letting Harry pay. Harry himself didn’t want ice-cream, he had eaten enough already and he needed to drive them back.

Louis quietly ate his ice-cream while Harry drove them back to Queen’s, parking in his usual spot and walking Louis back to the Omega dorm. Louis had eaten every last bite from his ice-cream too. ‘’I had a lot of fun Harry, thank you for inviting me.’’

Harry slowly placed his hands on Louis’ cheek, quietly rubbing his thumbs over Louis skin without saying anything. He leaned down to kiss Louis’ lips softly, savoring each movement. ‘’I had a lot of fun too.’’ He whispered against Louis’ lips.

They kissed another five minutes before Louis said his goodbye and walked into the Omega dorm, waving to Harry just before he closed the door.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, another chapter done! :) I'm going to speed things up a little after this one, so next chapter Louis finds out he's pregnant xxx
> 
> Oh, and some Nouis because some were begging for it lol. I don't know if i should add more Nouis into it, but if you want to just say so and if enough people want more scenes like that, then i think i can manage something ^^

Louis was not going to lie, he has totally fallen for Harry. He’s already deep in love with the Alpha, especially after their date. He knows he shouldn’t hope that anything could happen between them but he just can’t not hope right? I mean, who can't help but fall in love with Harry.  Louis told Niall about his date too and of course was his friend just as supportive and excited as ever. Everything between Liam and Niall was going great too, whenever you saw Liam you saw Niall. Niall was almost always in Liam’s lap or holding his hand. Liam was absolutely loving Niall’s attention, he always had his hands somewhere on Niall's body as well.

Tonight was another party and Harry had asked him to come too so yeah, he’ll be going and Niall was coming too, but with Liam of course.

He had dressed himself in black skinny jeans, a grey shirt and his black vans. If you’d asked him 10 weeks ago how he looked at himself he wouldn’t even know how to describe it, he barely looked into the mirror. But now he can say positive things about himself, except his belly that’s now getting out of hand. He really needs to go on a diet and soon too, he's doesn't want to say he's starting to get fat but damn, he's getting there. 

Louis and Niall went to the part together as usual, approaching the Alpha dorm while giggling and hyping each other up. You could already hear the loud thumping of the music outside of the Alpha dorm and oh boy, how much did he want to go in there, find Harry and have some fun. ‘’Lou? Let’s do shot first thing when we get inside okay?’’ Niall happily blabbered about how drunk he was going to get and how hard he was going to fuck Liam.

But to make his friend happy they would do shots first thing. Niall grabbed Louis’ hand while they were inside so they wouldn’t lose each other and guided him to the alcohol table to pour them at least three shots.

‘’Ni? I think two is enough- No, sure why not.’’ Louis already gave up when Niall poured three shot glasses and placed them in front of Louis. Then he poured three glasses for his own and counted down. ‘’1!’’ Niall said, grabbing the first glass at the same time Louis did.

They finished all three glasses, Louis again coughing when he finished the last one. ‘’Jeez, I’m never getting used to that..’’

Eventually Zayn joined them, he was already so drunk, and they did another shot. ‘’I’ve had enough shots for now!’’ Louis yelled loudly, enough is enough.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist form behind, placing kisses at the back of his neck. ‘’No way, never enough Lou… I love you so much, you know that right?’’ Zayn mumbled drunkenly.

‘’I love you too Zayn.’’ Louis giggled, oh god. Zayn’s already drunk and the evening hasn’t even started yet! Louis turned around, receiving all sort of kisses from Zayn on his face.

Harry (who was just about to approach Louis( saw Zayn do exactly what he was planning to do. Zayn was way too close to Louis in his opinion, sure they have some sort of history and are childhood friends or some shit but hands off. But then Zayn was kissing Louis on his cheeks, nose, forehead and even lips. Why was Louis even letting him? He’s not jealous, he’s not fucking jealous…   
  
_He’s so jealous._

He was so frustrated that he turned around and sat on the couch, grabbing his weed out of his pocket so he could have some fun at least. While smoking, a pretty Omega girl he knew all too well joined him in the couch, sliding next into his seat. ‘’Can I have a drag?’’ She asked.

Harry nodded. ‘’Sure you can Ariana, here.’’

Ariana took a long deep drag, holding it on for as long as possible before breathing out. ‘’That’s some good shit!’’ She said, laughing.

Harry laughed together with the Omega, literally because of nothing but somehow everything was funny. He hadn’t notice Ariana crawling onto him and suddenly snogging the hell out of him, but he went with it. His hand were on the Omega’s ass in a second, kneading them while pulling her against his lower body. If only he had seen the crying Omega watching him with widened eyes.

******

Louis after saying his goodbyes to Zayn and Niall went to look for Harry, seeing him sitting on the couch with another Omega. Okay cool, nothing to worry about but then he saw it was Ariana, a giant ass slut, who crawled onto Harry and they started snogging. At least Harry wasn't the one initiating it, but why wasn't he pushing her away?

He didn’t even want to look at it anymore. The way harry was pulling her greedily into him, his hands fondling him everywhere while clearly enjoying it. _‘God, why am I so stupid?’_ Louis thought, of course this was going to happen! It’s Harry for fuck sakes. He couldn’t hold the tears that threatened to release themselves out of his eyes, he just couldn’t fake being strong right now. Crying as he did, he excited the room and while walking through the hallway he bumped into Niall and Liam who both were shocked seeing Louis like that. ‘’Wow wait, what’s wrong Lou?’’ Liam asked.

Louis was sobbing while Niall cuddled him, he cried so hard for someone like Harry. He promises himself not to let him fall for Harry so this wouldn’t happen and look what happened, he fell for Harry and now he's crying. ‘’W-Why me?!’’ Louis cried loudly in Niall’s shoulder who was shushing him while rubbing his back.

‘’Take him back, I’ll manage a night.’’ Liam said, kissing Niall’s temple.

‘’N-No, it’s fine. I don’t want to ruin your plans either.’’ Louis said through his sobbing.

Niall shushed him again, wrapping his hand in that of Louis. ‘’Thanks Li, really.’’ Niall said with a nod, his Omega need him now and he’ll cuddle and smother the hell out of Louis this night. He pulled Louis all over campus back to their dorm room. When inside he helped Louis undress, dress and crawl under the covers. He crawled under the covers and pulled Louis into his arms, shushing and cooing him. ‘’Shh, I’m here boo..’’ He whispered.

Louis  sniffles lessened after half an hour, he must’ve seen something that really hurt him to be this broken. ‘’Can you tell me what happened Loulou?’’

‘’H-Harry, he was snogging Ariana. Both rutting against each other and he was enjoying it so much Ni, he doesn’t care about me! Why did I fall for him anyway? I knew this would happen, I’m so fucking stupid!’’ He screamed out of desperation.

Niall was going to woop Harry’s ass later, how dare he do this to Louis. He's never seen Louis break down like this, his Louis is always so strong and confident. ‘’He’s a fucker, he’s not worth your tears Lou and you know it. We’ll find you a way hotter, better and richer alpha than that.’’ Niall kissed Louis’ tears away until the Omega’s desperate breathing evened out.

Louis snuggled more into Niall, also throwing his legs over Niall’s legs so he could hook their ankles together. ‘’Thank you Ni, thank you so much for being here for me.’’ Louis whispered, tears leaking out again.

He felt Niall tighten his arms around him again, afraid that if he would let go Louis would break apart. ‘’I’m always here for you Lou, you’ll be okay because you’re really strong and smart. You’re everything he doesn’t deserve Lou.’’

‘’I love you Ni.’’ Louis muttered softly.

Niall smiled while softly head-butting Louis. ‘’I love you two, screw the Alphas, let’s get married.’’  

Louis actually let out a giggle, only Niall could make him laugh through his heartbroken tears.  ‘’Lou? Can I kiss you?’’

Louis looked into Niall’s eyes, slowly nodding his head. Niall brought his face close to his, closing the gap between their lips. Louis greedily advanced forward, snogging the hell out of Niall.

‘’Just wow, you’re such a good kisser.’’ Niall giggled after a few minutes of kissing. He didn't expect Louis to be such an amazing kisser.   
  
Louis blushed, bringing his lips again onto those of Niall’s. It just feels so good and safe with the other Omega. After their hour long snogging session, Niall held him tightly until he fell asleep and even after that the Omega didn’t let go. They both clang to each other the whole night while they slept.

******

After having enough of Ariana because his inner Alpha was getting enough of it, Harry wanted Louis. But the Omega was nowhere to be found so he started to look for Zayn who had said he had only seen Louis about an hour ago. He also couldn’t find Niall anywhere but he did spot Liam in the distant. ‘’Where’s Lou?’’ He asked.

Liam looked up. ‘’Back to his room, he was in hysterics! I’ve no idea what happened but he was crying so hard Harry, it was so sad to see so Niall took him back.’’ Liam explained.

Harry sat down next to Liam, thinking. He thought about possible reason Louis could cry and he only came up with one answer, if Louis cried, it must've been about him. ‘’I’m the one that probably made him cry so much.’’ He sighed so deep with his hands tugging his hair, he fucked up. Louis must’ve seen him with her. ‘’FUCK!’’ He yelled loudly, scaring everyone around him.

‘’Wow, easy Haz. What happened then?’’

Sighing, Harry explained what happened with Ariana and that Louis probably saw that and flipped.

‘’You fucked yourself, buddy.’’ Liam shrugged, this is typical Harry Styles. He already thought it was too good to be true, Harry settling down? No way. ‘’Not that I’m picking sides Haz, but you really are an asshole.’’

Harry looked at his best friend with a shocked face, what? ‘’What do you mean? Why am I the asshole? I’m not in a relationship with him? I can do what I-‘’

Liam had so enough of Harry’s childish behavior, now that he has Niall he truly understands how it must feel to be toyed with. If Niall would suddenly break up with him for whatever stupid reason he would flip his shit. ‘’You don’t even understand it do you? You make Omegas feel like they’re loved and welcomed, they fall for you so fucking deep they can’t even think of anything else and next you’re screwing or snogging someone else in front of them. Do you have any idea how Louis must feel right now? He’s crying his eyes out because of you! Because he’s in love with you and you’re playing him! He knows for fuck sake you’re doing it and he still can’t help but be in love with you and you keep doing this shit! You’re a horrible person sometimes Styles.’’ Liam spat, having enough of this he stood up and walked away like a proper adult. Because if he didn’t he would’ve started a fight with Harry.

Louis was so fucking sad and heartbroken and Harry just doesn’t fucking care, the prick. ‘’Li!'' Harry yelled after him but he could not bother right now. He was going back to his room and have a nice goodnight rest.

******

Louis woke up still in Niall’s arms after last night’s disaster. He wasn’t in a relationship with Harry but it’s common sense not to snog someone else if the person you go on dates with is present, right? He’s so stupid to keep falling for something like this! ‘’Stop thinking so much Lou…’’ Niall whispered.

Louis’ eyes met Niall’s eyes, his smile faltering and tears creeping into his eyes again. ‘’I’m sorry, I don’t want to cry so much like this but it just hurts so much Ni. It hurts so, so much.’’ His emotions are all over the place, he doesn't understand why it bothers him so much but it does. 

‘’I know Lou.’’ Niall shushed, it was breaking his heart seeing Louis like this. He softly kissed Louis’ lips. ‘’Do you mind, me kissing you?’’ Niall asked.

Louis wanted to answer but before he could an huge wave of nausea crept on him, urging him to run to the fucking toilet right now. He made it just in time and spilled Yesterday’s contents in the toilet. He felt Niall softly rub his back while telling him everything was going to be alright. ‘’You probably drank a little bit too much Lou.’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’Maybe I did, yeah probably.’’

He brushed his teeth after throwing up and dressed himself in a simple hoodie because he was starving and he needed something to eat. ‘’How about I go and grab something yeah? You just stay here.’’ Niall placed Louis back down because oh god, he looked horrible. Louis nodded sadly, curling himself up in a ball on his bed. 

Niall dressed himself and went out to the cafeteria. He looked at the menu and decided to take some of Louis’ favorite sandwiches and a fruit salad. On his way back he saw Liam and Harry enter the cafeteria. ‘’Hey love.’’ Liam said, kissing him on the lips.

Niall smiled at Liam but scowled at Harry. ‘’How is he?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Well aside from the crying, the screaming, the crying and throwing up he’s just fine…’’ Niall said sarcastically. ‘’I hope you get run over by a bus, Harry.''  He spit angrily. ''And I will dance on your grave.’’

Harry held up his hands in defense. ‘’Easy Nialler, I’m not in a relationship so technically I’m not in the wrong.’’

Niall looked at Liam, mouthing. _‘Is he serious right now?’_

Liam shrugged. ‘’I’ve already tried it, it’s no use getting through his thick skull.’’

‘’I hope someone bashes it in, seriously,’’ Niall turned back to Harry, squinting his eyes. ‘’I don’t care you’re the big bad Alpha here, if you ever come close to him, touch him or hell, even look at him, I will find you and I will fucking stab you!’’ After that Niall gave Liam a kiss and walked away from them.

‘’Does everyone hate me right now?’’ Harry asked.

Liam clasped him on the shoulder. ‘’Well, Louis certainly does, Niall too and yeah, I pretty much too but Zayn doesn’t. Because he doesn’t know but if he does, Haz… I won’t even pray for you.’’ Liam replied. ‘’Oh yeah, and all the Omegas you still have to fuck don’t hate you, the other who you did fuck already hate you but hey, that’s just half of the school! Stay positive Haz.’’ Liam left after that, leaving Harry there by himself. 

He hang his head in defeat. He had a single date with Louis, but he’s never told Louis they were official or anything. He shouldn’t bother about another crying Omega but that’s the thing, he does when it’s about Louis and he’s the reason Louis is crying right now. He’s the one that hurt Louis… ''Ugh, fuck me...'' He mumbled to himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

Louis has been throwing up every day for the past few days, he can’t hold in anything without throwing it up. He’s looking horrible, he’s not feverish, he doesn’t have a headache but just the nausea. So today again, he had called in sick and Niall ran out of their dorm an hour ago and was going off somewhere without telling him.

He was waiting for Niall for probably an hour before the blond returned with a plastic bag in his hand. ‘’Lou? I have something for you…’’ Niall mumbled, holding up a…   
  
‘’I’m not pregnant.’’ Louis grumbled, slapping the pregnancy test out of Niall’s hand. He's not fucking pregnant.

Niall picked it up and gave it to Louis again. ‘’Then test yourself, birth control has a very small chance of failing and maybe you had that very small chance.'' The blond replied.  ''Go pee on the damn stick right now.’’ Niall ordered.

Louis groaned as he got out of bed with the test in his hand. He read the description and how the hell a stupid thing like this even worked before following the instructions. He had to wait for a few minutes before knowing if he was pregnant? Pfff, how was Niall even coming up with this shit? Yes, he showed the signs but the birth control should prevent a pregnancy. And he's not that unlucky that he would actually get pregnant right now, he doesn't have time for pups. 

His timer went off so this was the moment of truth, he turned the stick around and saw one stripe. **Not pregnant**

Louis let out the breath he'd been holding unconsciously. ‘’Ha! I’m not fucking pregnant Niall!’’ Louis yelled before exciting the bathroom, holding the stick up.

Niall inspected it. ‘’Oh, you’re right…’’ Niall pouted, he was so sure when he was googling Louis’ symptoms that he found what Louis may be, pregnant. But alas, the test shows negative so he shouldn't be pregnant. 

******

Days passed by again and now Louis had cramps, he felt nauseous all the time, dizzy and just not like himself. Niall had enough of it and had made an doctor’s appointment for him, he promised to come with him though. So today was that day, a fun trip to the doctor… Niall had asked Liam to drive them and of course as the sweet boyfriend he is, he did. ‘’Good luck you two, Lou you better not be dying!’’ Liam said, trying to lighten the mood. ‘’I’m waiting right here for you two.’’

Louis and Niall nodded before going inside, Louis with a lot of nerves. He may have some illness he will never recover from, what if he really is dying?! The receptionist said they could sit down and wait for Louis’ name to be announced.  Luckily they didn’t need to wait for more than a few minutes before a doctor came into the room. ‘’Tomlinson?’’

‘’Yeah..’’ Louis stood up with Niall right beside him.

The doctor introduced himself and asked him what was wrong with him. ‘’Uhm, well I’m nauseous, like a lot. I’m really dizzy most of the time, cramps and very exhausted without doing anything.’’

His blond friend hummed next to him, confirming Louis' symptoms. ‘’Yeah, I was sure he was pregnant so I made him pee on a stick but we’re not getting a small baby.’’ Niall pouted, he don’t know why but he loves the idea of pregnant Louis. Well, maybe in a few years when they have graduated.  The doctor raised an eyebrow, it was uncommon to see an Omega pair, not frowned upon anymore but really, really uncommon. ‘’Oh, I didn’t know you two were trying…’’

Niall giggled. ‘’I wish I was his Omega, no we’re just friends. Maybe in the future though.’’ Niall winked at Louis who couldn’t hide his giggle.

‘’I suggest we draw some blood and I can check it right away to see if there’s something wrong okay?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded and was guided to a chair. A band was strapped around his upper arm, he had to make a fist before the doctor stuck a fucking needle in his arm. (no, he's not exaggerating, the man just plunged the damn thing right in there for fucks sake.)  After the doctor had drawn enough he smiled gently at Louis, ‘’That’s it, I’ll be back in a few minutes.’’ The doctor said. 

Louis nervously sat back down next to Niall while wiggling his feet. They enjoyed their silence as they waited for the doctor. ‘’I just hope I’m not dying.’’ Louis muttered after a few minutes. But before Niall could reply the doctor came back in, a smile on his face. ‘’I’ve great news, you’re not dying Louis. Congratulations, you’re pregnant.’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’You’re pregnant.’’

 

‘’…’’

 

Louis gulped, oh fuck no… He’s _pregnant_?

Then he’s… 

He’s pregnant from Harry.

 

‘’I’m getting a panic attack… T-This.. I can’t…’’ Louis was having trouble breathing, he can't have pups yet... He... He has to finish his school and get his degree, find a nice Alpha to settle down with and _then_ think about having pups. 

‘’Breath Louis.’’ The doctor instructed, guiding Louis through his breathing until he had it on his own again. ‘’I take this was not news you expected?’’

‘’Oh god no.’’ Louis replied right away. ‘’I’m on birth control for a reason!’’

Niall rubbed his back comfortably. ‘’I hope it’s a girl.’’ He muttered.

‘’Oh shut up.’’ Louis replied. Oh god, he’s pregnant and he drank alcohol! A lot too! ‘’Uhm d-doctor? I have consumed alcohol multiple times, i-is that really bad?’’

The doctor hummed. ‘’It depends, did you consume it multiple times a day? Then yes, there can be complications but most of the time. If it was consumed a few times there shouldn't be complications but we can’t be sure until we do an echo.’’

Louis nodded, this was all just too much to take in right now. Everything after that is just blur because all he could repeat in his mind was: _puppy._  He is pregnant, from Harry. The doctor prescribed some vitamins for him and told Louis to drink more. Niall wrote everything down because Louis wasn't really paying attention and he noticed it right away, his friend was probably zoned out and seeing his future fall down in front of him. 

Louis, just as Niall thought, was completely zoned out. He’s pregnant from the Alpha that fucks around, broke his heart and probably will do it again. Would Harry even help him in this? What if he doesn’t want to and he’ll be a single mother? He didn't even notice Niall guiding him out of the room and outside.  Niall helped him get in the back of Liam’s car, while Liam immediately asked how bad it was.

Judging from the way Louis was spacing out with wet eyes had to mean it wasn’t good what he just heard. ‘’He’s not dying right?’’

Niall shook his head. ‘’Can Li know?’’ He asked Louis, he wouldn’t tell if Louis wanted to keep this to himself for a while.

Louis nodded, but he’d rather do it himself. ‘’I-I’m not dying Liam, I’m... p-pregnant.’’ It came out softer than he’d expected.

Liam turned around in his seat, his eyes wide. ‘’Wow, y-you’re?'' He stuttered, he didn't expect that. ''Oh shit… I take it’s from Harry then?’’

‘’Yeah, he’s the only one I ever had sex with so it’s from him..’’

Liam sighed, this was such crappy news. He just hoped Harry would man up and be there for Louis through this. ‘’Are you going to tell him when we get back?’’

‘’First I want to tell Zayn, I really can’t look at Harry now without breaking out in tears so I want Zayn..’’ Louis replied. He hasn’t spent that much time with Zayn lately and right now all he needs is an Alpha comforting him. Harry isn’t even on his list right now.

The rest of the way the three of them were complete silenced. Not knowing about what to talk about or what to even say. After Liam parked his car the three of them walked to Liam’s, Harry’s and Zayn’s room. They were all hoping Harry wouldn’t be present in the room, but when Liam opened their dorm room they saw Zayn and Harry laughing loudly on the couch.

They turned their head, Harry’s eyes widened upon seeing Louis while Zayn (who had no clue about anything) smiled brightly. ‘’Lou!’’ He stood up to indulge Louis into a big hug, noticing the Omega’s wet cheeks. ‘’What’s wrong babe?’’ He asked, pulling Louis into a strong hug.

‘’Can we talk, Zayn?’’ Louis muttered in his chest, trying so hard to hold back the tears. Seeing Harry made this all so real and made him feel the pain again. He's not going to help him through this is he? There's no way Harry is ready to be a father at all. 

Harry still sat on the couch, what was wrong with Louis? Why was he crying and why does he want to talk to Zayn? He could only watch as Zayn pulled Louis into his arms, the Omegas legs wrapping around Zayn’s waist while he carried Louis into his own room. ‘’What happened?’’ he asked Liam and Niall who both shrugged. ‘’Not our story to tell, sorry bud.’’ Liam muttered as a response. 

******

Zayn had no idea what was wrong with Louis and why he suddenly started sobbing in his neck but it sent his inner Alpha in protective mode. He cuddled while shushing Louis, even rocking them slowly to calm Louis down a little. ‘’Now what happened babe, where were you?’’ Zayn asked after Louis' sobbing shifted to sniffles.

‘’T-The doctor… I wasn’t feeling well the past few days so yeah…’’ Louis couldn’t, he couldn’t say he was pregnant. Zayn was going to flip his shit, and what if he finds out who the father is? He's going to kill Harry. 

‘’And?’’

‘’…’’

‘’Lou, what’s wrong?’’

Louis still didn’t answer for at least five minutes. Zayn demanded an answer so Louis whispered softly, ‘’I-I’m pregnant.’’ He started sobbing again after the words left his lips, he didn’t even know he had any tears left. Zayn’s face went all pale, his expression full of worry.   
  
_Pregnant?_

 _His Louis?_  
  
How in the hell could Louis be pregnant? He didn’t even know Louis had sex with anyone! ‘’How? You’re on birth control and from who?’’ He tried keeping his composure for Louis but oh, he wanted to scream so loudly. Which fucker dared to even touch Louis?  Louis didn’t answer right away so he could find the right words. He already knew the moment Harry’s name would leave his mouth that Zayn would run out of this door to fuck him up.  ‘’I-I don’t know how, I never forgot one pill.’’

‘’Who’s the father Lou?’’

Louis straightened his back to look Zayn in the eyes, biting his lips nervously. ‘’Promise you won’t go and kill him..’’

‘’Depends on who it is.’’

‘’..’’

''Louis, now.'' Zayn used his alpha voice to command Louis, even though he promised to never use it he had to in this moment. He had to know who touched his Louis, he had to know who he needed to dig a god damn grave for.

 

‘’Harry…’’ Louis whispered.

  
Zayn’s never felt such anger flowing through his veins, he fucking warned him to stay away from Louis! Zayn softly put Louis on his bed, kissing his forehead, before standing up with only one goal in mind, fuck Harry up. He faintly heard Louis calling for him to stop and come back but he just couldn’t let this slide.

 

******

Liam also predicted Zayn going nuts so he needed to warn Harry beforehand. Because the moment Louis would slip Harry's name, this room was going to be a bloodbath. ‘’Haz, I kindly suggest you run.’’

Harry raised his eyebrows, run for what? ‘’Run? Why?’’

Niall joined Harry on the couch. ‘’So you can live another day? Zayn’s going to kill you in probably five minutes.’’

Harry thought for a moment what reason Zayn could possibly have to kill him, oh yeah Louis. Louis was talking to him now… The only thing Louis could Zayn which could anger them was that they had sex and Harry broke his heart. Louis was going to tell Zayn? Is he crazy? He knows he deserves a lot for doing the shit to the sweetest Omega in the world but not Zayn’s wrath! ‘’Oh god, why is he telling him?!’’

Before Liam or Niall could answer, Zayn threw the door to his room open. His eyes were flaring red with anger. ‘’I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from him?!’’ He yelled as he entered the room. Harry stood up in a protective stand is a second, he really doesn’t want to fight Zayn but if his friend really attacks him then it’s on. ‘’Z, first calm down.’’

‘’Calm down?! He just told me and you want me to calm down? Why the fuck would you do that knowing you would never start a relationship with him!’’ Before Zayn could reach Harry, Liam jumped in and tried to calm his friend down.

Louis also ran into the room, plastering himself to Zayn’s back. ‘’I’m just as much as fault as he is, don’t take everything out on him!’’ Louis said in his back.

Zayn took a deep breath to try and calm himself, he was really in a state to kill Harry! ‘’You’re defending him?’’ Zayn asked, turning around to touch Louis’ cheek. ‘’He doesn’t care Lou, soon he’ll break your heart and go off with someone else and do it all over again, it’s just a game to-‘’

Zayn saw the tears gathering in Louis’ eyes, no way. ‘’He already did, didn’t he?’’ He pulled Louis in his chest, wrapping his arms around Louis’ frame. Liam and Niall stood awkwardly at the side, Niall hoping Zayn would **beat** Harry into the ground, maybe break a few bones here and there. Yep, if he had some pompoms he would be rooted for Zayn to go and fuck Harry up. Liam was hoping the exact opposite.

Harry sighed. ‘’Lou, can we talk?’’

‘’You’re not talking to him.’’ Zayn growled. ‘’You’re not going to apologize for your bullshit, saying you won’t do it again and next.... next you’re fucking someone else again.’’

Louis was so glad that Zayn was here to speak for him, he has to tell Harry about the pregnancy but right now he just can’t look at Harry without crying. Zayn was saying the exact words Louis dreaded to hear, that Harry didn’t care about him, would never even love him and lie to him.

Harry growled back. ‘’I think he can speak for himself Zayn, you know nothing about us! You can’t order him around, you’re not his Alpha.’’

Zayn growled and flashed his eyes at Harry, he's more of an Alpha to Louis than Harry will ever be. ‘’Neither are you, but I actually care about him.’’

‘’Can you just hit him?’’ Niall sighed, he was hoping Harry was receiving some sort of smack or abuse from Zayn but this was taking too long. 

Louis knew this was going nowhere so he pulled back from Zayn’s chest, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. ‘’I need to talk to him anyway, Zayn..’’

‘’It can wait-‘’

Shaking his head, Louis took a step back from Zayn. ‘’He has the right to know too.’’ He whispered softly, turning his gaze to Harry. ‘’Let’s talk..’’

Harry nodded, walking to Louis. He ignored the growl Zayn emitted when he touched Louis’ lower back to guide him to his room. ‘’He’ll be fine Z.’’ Liam clasped Zayn on the shoulder.

‘’Why would Louis fall for someone like him?’’ Zayn asked after he dropped himself on the couch, his hands fisted in his hair.

Niall shrugged, relaxing now that the Alpha tension was out of the air. So he crawled safely in Liam’s lap so the alpha could wrap him into his arms. ‘’Falling in love isn’t a choice, right?’’

‘’It isn’t.’’ Liam agreed. ‘’I just hope Harry isn’t abandoning his child after this..’’

‘’If he dares I’ll really kill him.’’ Zayn muttered, he’ll support Louis no matter what.

******

Harry closed the door behind him and watched as the Omega sat down nervously on his bed. He wanted to jump on Louis and keep him close to his chest, never let go after that again. ‘’Lou, I’m-‘’

‘’I don’t need your excuse, I don’t want to talk about us for a long while.’’

‘’We have to eventually.’’ Harry muttered, sitting down next to Louis. Louis wanted to scoop up to him so badly, lean his head on Harry’s shoulder but he couldn’t… ‘’Then I’ll talk first.’’ Louis spoke up. ‘’We’re not in any relationship so technically what you did wasn’t wrong, but why are you one moment acting like the sweetest Alpha ever, the one who’ll says he be there for me forever, takes me on a date, kisses me and even knots me but then you like switch personalities. Suddenly you’re this badass, asshole Alpha who don’t give no shit.’’ Louis blurted, it was like a weight lifting of his shoulders.

Harry sighed. ‘’I don’t know Lou, whenever I’m with you I’m just different. I want to hold you, kiss you and never let anyone touch you and I did look for you but found you cuddling with Zayn at the party and after that I real didn’t give a shit no, I got high and then she crawled onto me and started kissing me so I just went with it.’’

‘’I think there’s a fine line between Zayn giving me small kisses on my cheek or whatever and you snogging the shit out of a stranger Omega.’’ Louis bit back, he can’t turn this onto him for fuck sake. ‘’I just feel so betrayed, Harry. If you don’t want anything to do with me aside from sex then just tell me and stop leading me on a leash. I did exactly what I was afraid of would happen, I fell for you Harry.’’ Louis started crying. ‘’B-but you don’t care.’’ He sobbed.

Harry’s heart broke seeing Louis like this. He had Louis in his lap in a second, rocking him slowly while placing kisses on the top of his head.  ‘’I’m so sorry for hurting you like this Lou and I do care, or else I wouldn’t be sitting here comforting you.’’

Louis sniffled into Harry’s neck, his scent was so strong here. And Louis wanted to be wrapped in his arms forever like this. ‘’B-But you’ll never love me.’’ He whispered.

Harry tightened his arms around Louis, he wants to love Louis. But he doesn’t know how, he doesn’t know what love is. ‘’You’ll never know Louis, I feel things with you I just can’t feel with someone else but is that love? I don’t know.’’

Louis chuckled softly, of course not. He hasn’t impregnated someone else. His inner Alpha just wants the child inside of Louis, not Louis himself. ‘’I think I can explain why that is, but it’s not love for me.’’

‘’Hmm? What do you mean?’’ He asked.

Louis sat back in so he could look Harry in the eyes when he said it. ‘’I went to the doctor because Niall thought I was dying or something stupid, but I’m not.’’

‘’…’’

‘’I’m pregnant Harry..’’

Just like Zayn's, Harry’s face went all pale. ‘’Y-You’re?’’

‘’…’’

‘’Oh god, it’s my child isn’t it?’’

 ‘’You’re the only whom I had sex with so yeah, I’m sure it’s yours.’’

Harry was still taking it in. He impregnated Louis, that’s why his inner alpha is so possessive over the Omega but it doesn’t explain his feelings for Louis himself. He’s going to be a father… ‘’D-do you want to keep it?’’ Harry asked.

Louis’ eyes widened, he completely forgot. What if Harry doesn't want to keep it? What if Harry forces him to remove the pup? ‘’I’m not letting it be aborted! Are you serious?!’’ He yelled angry, if Harry doesn’t want it doesn’t mean it has to be killed.

‘’I didn’t mean it like that Lou! I wouldn’t say that! I just asked your opinion, you must have some sort of a plan for the future.’’

Louis sighed. He literally got word about his pregnancy an hour ago and Harry thinks he got it all planned out already? ‘’I barely know it for an hour too Harry, I don’t fucking know what to do! I just want to know if you want this puppy, if you want to be in its life or not. Because if you don’t-‘’

Harry noticed Louis was afraid of rejection again so he pulled him into a kiss, maybe it’s the wrong move but it’ll stop Louis from starting to cry again. ‘’I want to be there, of course. It’s my responsibility Lou.’’ He whispered, he’s not making a mistake again. ‘’I’ll be there for you and for our pup.’’ He softly placed his hand on Louis’ belly.

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s hand. ‘’So you’re not letting me do this alone?’’ He whispered, that was something he was so afraid of. Doing this all by himself.

‘’No, of course not.’’ Harry replied. ‘’I’m going to try so hard Lou, I’ll show you I can be a good Alpha for you and for our pup.’’

Louis’ heart was fluttering with the word ‘our pup’. He was going to have a pup with Harry, who’s saying he’s going to try so hard the be a good alpha for them both? ‘’I can’t wait Haz.’’ He cuddled back into Harry’s chest while Harry slowly scooted them more onto the bed so Harry could rest against the headboard with Louis curled up on him. He pulled the covers over Louis’ waist before wrapping his arms around the Omega. ‘’But I swear to god, if I see you kiss someone else again I will not only kill them but you too.’’ Louis whispered before dulling off to sleep, god he didn't know crying exhausted a person this much. 

Harry smiled down to the Omega. ‘’Deal, I won’t kiss ever again. Except you.’’ Louis probably didn’t hear it but his pup did. He’s making a promise not only to Louis but to their pup too, so he can be a great Alpha and father. Louis needed a good nap like this, finally sleeping without worries in the  arms of the Alpha he loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to have Harry go with it and not be that much of an asshole anymore. They also have a lot of stuff to work out before Louis and Harry can be a happy family, but for today this was it guys! Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> ~Oh if you guys think that was Zayn's wrath you're wrong, next chapter will has his wrath and damn, I can't spoil it but it's going to be a hell of a ride!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to update yesterday but totally forgot lol. BUT, the moment all of you have been waiting for ZAYN'S WRATH <3 I actually changed a lot of what i had written before so it's a little bit shorter than i wanted, but better than before, this chapter was a mess so it took me some time editing this! Hope you enjoy!

Harry cuddled Louis into him while the mother of his pup took a nap. He was going to be a father… How the hell is he going to tell his parents this? Are they even going to accept Louis? Louis isn’t from a noble family with a lot of money. His parents are these huge control freaks who wants him to mate a highly respected Omega…

He sure as hell isn’t going to give Louis up or abandon his pup, no fucking way but he’s so nervous about telling his parents this news. And not only that, after Louis wakes up he has to face Zayn again who is probably going to kill him.

 

Life can seriously be fucked up sometimes.

 

******

He let Louis sleep for an hour more before deciding to confront Zayn, he has to talk to him some time right? He’s never been so nervous. The sweat was rolling down his forehead as he stepped out of his room into the living room where he already saw Zayn foaming. ‘’You… fucker.’’ Zayn muttered. Zayn's whole aura was flaring anger and dominance, honestly, it terrified even him.  

Liam and Niall were just watching as Harry approached Zayn and sat down next to him without saying anything they sat there for at least ten minutes in utter silence…

‘’Zayn…’’ Harry started but was cut off almost right away.

‘’Don’t- I’m not ready yet.’’ Zayn growled. So much shit is going through his mind. First of all, his precious Omega (well not really his but still, his) wasn’t who he thought he was. He can go sit here and blame his best mate for impregnating Louis but… Louis is at partly at fault as well. 

_But, he’ll direct his anger onto Harry anyway._

‘’Just how could you?’’

‘’I didn’t do it intentional!’’ Harry replied, as if he impregnated Louis on purpose! He’s not ready for this either, but he’s going to try to be responsible for once. And he's sure if he wasn't going to be responsible, Louis would've strangled him right there and then.  

Zayn sighed. ‘’So what now? You’re going to try to be a good Alpha to him huh? You’re never going to sleep around again and break his heart? Are you truly going to be a father to this pup?!’’ Zayn said frustrated. ‘’As if I believe that Harry! I know you, you’re not father material at all.’’

‘’I will try!’’ Harry said, trying to defend himself. ‘’From now on I’m putting all that behind myself, try to have some faith in me!’’

Zayn angrily slammed his fist on the table. ‘’How?! How the fuck can I have faith in someone like you? You fucking impregnated Louis?! Do you have any idea how fucking hard he worked his ass off to receive that scholarship so he can study here huh?! No you fucking don’t, you don’t know shit about him! Now he won’t get to study anymore, he has to focus on his pup!’’

‘’I fucking know! I’m going to be different and I’m going to be a good Alpha to him Zayn! I will get to know him, I’m not going to abandon him!’’ Harry yelled back.

Liam and Niall were watching with amused eyes, Niall was hoping Zayn would still hit Harry and Liam was ready to step in any time to save his best mates from killing themselves. 

‘’You say that now Harry, but I bet you’ll get bored in a few weeks or months and then you’ll make a mistake of fucking someone else and breaking his heart! You’re not ready for this so don’t even fucking try!’’

‘’I have to! I will be ready, I will take care of him and my pup! That’s my duty from now on, fuck off Zayn, he’s mine!’’ Harry growled possessively. ‘’I don’t fucking care what you say, you’re just jealous it’s not your pup that’s growing inside him!’’

Zayn flashed his red eyes and was on Harry in a second. ‘’I’m not- I’m not fucking jealous! He deserves more than you! You don’t even know his favorite food, his favorite color, his favorite book or his favorite flower! You don’t know shit, don’t start talking like you know him or that you’re even committed to this.’’

Harry shoved Zayn off of him, tumbling them over on the ground so he had now control over Zayn. He pulled his fist back and punched Zayn right under his nose, almost forcing the blood out of his nose. ‘’Again! I will learn that all, I am committed to this and you’ll have no fucking say in anything. You think you’re everything to him but you’re not, you’re just his friend, nothing more Zayn! If he truly meant anything to you then you would’ve mated him long ago, you would’ve claimed him already! Well newsflash buddy, you fucking didn’t and he fell in love with me! ME!’’

Zayn shrugged his bleeding nose off and used all his strength to push Harry off of him, making sure to return the punch but with a heck lot more force. Next he swung his first into Harry's stomach as well, sure he heard something crack in there. Harry roared out from pain and stretched his claw, aiming directly at Zayn's throat.  Zayn managed to dodge slightly backwards so Harry's claw only scratched his skin, not deep enough for it to actually be lethal. Zayn hissed out form pain but didn't let a scratch like that take him down, oh no, Harry has to suffer _even more_.   
  
Zayn swatted Harry's claw to the sides to evade yet another attack and wrapped his own hands around Harry's throat, cutting of his air. Harry struggled beneath him, but Zayn used every inch of his skin to weight him down, making it close to impossible for him to stop Zayn. He used his claws to claw at Zayn's arms, loving the way his friend's blood streamed out from the wounds but slowly his moves got weaker as he wasn't able to breath anymore. ''I told you, I will kill you if you as much as touched him.'' Zayn muttered, his eyes only focused on actually killing Harry.   
  
Harry gulped and used his legs to tumble them over. He was gasping for air, but knowing he couldn't just give in like this, he kicked Zayn right in the knee. ''Think that's broken, mate.'' He said while still gasping for air. Zayn ignored the way his knee shattered though and was ready to pounce Harry yet again, but instead Liam had pulled Zayn to the corner while Niall (A little Omega) stood in front of Harry.

Harry’s instinct refrained him from shoving the tiny Omega to the side. ‘’Calm down you two!’’ Niall yelled loudly. He did want Zayn to punch Harry, but he didn't want them to end up with broken bones and blood running down their faces, damn, they looked like ancient warriors like this. Both Zayn and Harry were having breathing and trying to calm down but both still focused on their enemy, each other.   
  
Zayn had blood pouring out from the wounds on his arms, his arms and his throat. His knees was obviously broken as well, he was keeping it in the air like a hurt puppy. Harry wasn't doing better, probably worse in Niall's eyes. Harry was clutching his stomach, blood not only pouring out of his nose but out his mouth as well. He probably had internal bleeding and some cracked ribs. There was also no doubt about his throat being bruised, and surely, the mark of Zayn's fingers should appear in the next few days. 

The door to Harry’s room opened, revealing Louis who wasn’t looking too keen on being woken up by two yelling Alpha’s. ‘’What happened?’’ He didn't need an answer though the moment his eyes landed on the blood bath in front of him. Louis was shocked, the floor was coated red in blood, Harry was bleeding everywhere from his face and Zayn was looking bad as well.  

‘’O my god, what happened?!’’ He cradled Zayn’s face with his hand while instructing him to pinch his nose and slant his head slightly forward. ‘’Alright, breath slowly through your mouth Z.’’ Louis instructed. Louis was almost crying from the sight in front of him, Zayn's arms were fucked up, his knee was fucked up and his throat as well. 

 ‘’Again, what the fuck happened?’’ He asked again after nobody answered him at first. ''We need to get you to the hospital, like right now.'' 

‘’They fought.’’ Niall chipped, earning a scowl from Harry and Zayn. ''For you, I think Zayn won.''  Harry growled lowly in his throat, if they didn't interrupt him he would've been sure to kill Zayn. Slowly suffocate him as he tried with him.  Louis raised his eyebrows, looking at Harry who avoided his eyes before looking at Zayn, who did the exact same thing. ‘’Jeez, Haz, you okay?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Maybe a few broken ribs, broken nose, almost chocked to death but aside from that I'm fine.’’

''You two are getting in the damn car and Liam will drive us to the hospital, right now-'' Before Harry or Zayn could object, he raised his finger. ''Don't you dare, you're going right the fuck now.'' 

Zayn hummed, he knows better than to argue with Louis. Harry nodded as well, they growled at each other again in the car but one snip of Louis' fingers shut them up. They arrived at the hospital and before they knew, both alphas had been examined and treated. ''So, how bad is it?'' Liam asked when the doctor returned. 

''Well, it's good they're alphas because they'll heal fast. Mr. Malik's arms are stitched up, his throat didn't need stitched and we managed to easily stop the bleeding. It's bandaged now.  As expected his knee is broken so he'll need a cast.'' The doctor paused to shift to Harry's examination. ''Mr. Styles has three broken ribs, a fractured nose, a bruised neck and he suffered from internal bleeding as well. His injury in his abdomen was caused form a heavy blow to his internal organs, but it has been stopped. They'll both stay the night for observation.''

Louis nodded. Niall, Liam and Louis thanked the doctor before visiting them. Louis first went to Zayn to see how his best friend was doing. He understands Zayn did this for his sake, because Harry had been a jerk to him numerous times and Zayn was someone who could not easily forgive that. Which he totally understands, it's not like he himself trusts Harry now. 

''Hey Z, how are you feeling?'' Louis asked softly as he stood besides Zayn's bed. ''You look horrible.''

''Thanks babe,'' Zayn chuckled. ''I'm sorry for frightening you.'' He raised his arms that were bandaged as well to ask for a hug. Louis giggled,  wrapping his arms around Zayn. He swooned of the feeling of Zayn's arms wrapped around him as well. ‘’It’s okay, silly. Why did you fight?’’ He asked after he pulled back. He knows already. but he wants to hear it from Zayn.

Zayn sighed, because he fucking hates Harry for what he did and he warned him for it. He fucking warned Harry not to! ‘’I’m not agreeing with Harry, you shouldn’t believe a sneaky dirty rat like him. He won’t hold his promise Lou, don’t go in further so he can only break your heart once more.’’

 Louis saw only pure love and worry in Zayn’s eye, but… He was already too far for Harry, his inner Omega didn’t want anyone else than Harry. Yes, the man is an asshole and god, Louis is going to make him suffer for his crimes but still, he loves the criminal. ‘’Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. But I want to give it a shot, as you say, I can’t go in further Z, I’m already too far.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’So please respect that okay? This pup needs it'sf father as well, plus he actually has the right to care for his own pup. And until he does break his promise I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt, doesn't mean I trust him though.’’

 Zayn didn’t like it at all, he knows this is going to go wrong. Harry will charm his way into Louis' heart again and will somehow break it _again_. He does know Louis is right though, Harry deserves at least one chance to prove himself. ‘’Just because it’s you, but if he ever hurts you I’ll be always ready to care for you alright? And I won't hesitate to fuck him up again.’’

‘’Okay, thanks Z, I love you.’’ Louis embraced Zayn again, adding a little more pressure to assure the Alpha. He smiled in Zayn’s bandaged neck when he heard the Alpha mutter I love you back. He stayed with Zayn for another hour before deciding the spent his remaining half an hour with Harry. Visiting hours suck. 

He walked in and damn, Zayn really did fuck him up. He couldn't withhold the giggle escaping his mouth. ''Why are you laughing?'' Harry groaned, his voice hoarse. Being choked isn't really an experience he wants to do experience again. 

Louis approached his bed, automatically grabbing Harry's hand. ''Because Zayn really did fuck you up, you deserve it though.'' 

''I do.'' Harry simply answered. ''Maybe not this much but I did deserve some of it.''

''No, I'm pretty sure you deserved even more.'' Louis replied. 

Harry didn't say anything for at least a minute. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered. 

Louis actually raised his eyebrows, Harry? Apologizing? What, is the world ending or something? ''For what exactly?'' He asked to verify. 

''For,'' Harry started, stopping to couch for a moment. ''For letting you fall in love with me even though I said I wouldn't let it come to that... For impregnating you and ruining your scholarship... For not being a good Alpha but basically a huge jerk... For letting another Omega hump me and kiss me and even going through with it... For fighting for Zayn... Do I need to continue really? I know i'm horrible now.''  

''I've heard enough Harry, and I do accept your apologies but I'm not going to forget what you did. It'll take some time for me to trust you, and yes, I am in love with you but I'm not going to act on it.'' Louis said, using his sass. 

Harry smiled, his dimples showing. ''So... If I would beg for one tiny kiss, you would...?''

Louis shook his head. ''Nope, you don't deserve one yet.'' He answered. ''Maybe another time, Styles.'' 

Harry chuckled, oh well, he tried. ''I'm really going to try Louis, I really am.'' He whispered, he just needed Louis to understand that. 

Louis nodded, he leaned forward to place a kiss on Harry's forehead. He let his lip linger there for a few seconds,'' I know Harry, I know you will.'' He whispered as his lips ghosted over Harry's skin. Maybe Harry is going to be a perfect father and Alpha, maybe he is going to fuck it up anyway but he'll act on it the moment it happens. For now, he will give Harry a chance, just one more chance. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know for sure if ''cast'' is right for a broken knee, so if anyone does know, feel free to inform me! Oh yeah, also thanks for the amazing support and comments, you guys are absolutely killing it! I'm so happy hihi ~


	13. Chapter 13

The past few days have been going a little bit better according to Louis. First of all, after leaving the hospital Zayn was trying to accept the whole situation and didn’t ooze jealousy all the time. Sometimes he still did, and sometimes the two of them growl at each other again but Louis can handle them. Zayn is trying, and for that Louis is really thankful.   


Harry is also trying so much to be a good Alpha to him. He holds him tightly the whole night, he makes breakfast for him in the morning, he walks him to all his classes and he gives him attention whenever he wants and wherever they are, even in public! It’s not like was trusting Harry again, but he understood why he fell in love with him again. Harry is just exactly his type, he’s hot, sweet and funny.   
  
Harry hasn’t been pushing him into anything, if Louis didn’t want a hug he didn’t give one, the same goes for kissing and sex. He did try to have sex with him a few days ago but Louis simply refused (even though it was hard to do so) but he did it. He came close to giving in two days ago when Harry came out of the shower, looking hot as ever. The marks of Zayn’s hands on Harry's throat have slowly been fainting the past few days, they’re still visible if you focus on them but the alphas have both been healing in their own fast way.  
  
Harry still has to be careful with his ribs now and then, but at least it doesn’t hurt much anymore. His nose has been doing a hell lot better as well. Zayn’s situation is basically the same, except for his knee that’s still casted. It’ll take maybe another one or two weeks before that’s full healed.   
  


  
******

  
It was two weeks later when Louis woke up feeling incredibly horny. He was tightly wrapped in Harry’s arms, but damn, he wanted more. He’s been aching for Harry’s knot for weeks and he’s been holding out so long and Harry hasn’t even as much as looked at another Omega. Louis even had Jesy trying to make a move on Harry to test the father of his pup, but alas, he didn’t give in and found out about Louis trying to test them. He didn’t mind though for he understood why Louis tried it.   
  
Jesy didn’t know about his pregnancy yet, he was afraid of her reaction. Would she be angry? Happy? Not that she could change anything about this whole situation but at least she isn’t head over heels for Harry anymore, maybe she can accept it. She even helped him with his crazy ideas so why not? But when he tried to tell her he backed out last minute, too scared after all.   
  
But back to his needs, god he wants it. He’s horny for fucks sake and hasn’t gotten action in weeks, he’s aching for Harry right now. Louis bit his lip as he stared at Harry’s sleeping form, should he just jump on him and hope Harry would remain asleep? Or just wake Harry and beg him to fuck him? _‘No, you’re not giving in Lou!’_ He scolded himself.   
  
He shrugged and decided to take matter in his own hand. He softly reached his arm back to his bum, slipping his hand under the fabric of his panties. (Yes he wore panties to make Harry suffer even more) . His index finger softly trailed his soft entrance until he felt some slick starting to drip. He used it as a lubricant to slip his first finger inside, holding back a moan as he did. He shuffled closer to Harry for his scent as he fingered himself open with his fingers.   
  
After fingering himself open up to three fingers for way too long without release he decided to just give in and use the damn Alpha in his bed. He’s there anyway, better make use of it. _‘Just one time.’_ He thought to himself as he softly shook Harry’s sleeping form. ‘’Haz…’’ Louis whispered, trying to shake him awake.

Groaning the alpha opened his eyes to see find Louis looking down at him with hungry eyes. ‘’What’s wrong, princess?’’

‘’When was the last time we had sex?’’ Louis asked, his eyes even hungrier than before.

Harry scented the air, god was that Louis’ slick? He scented another time, yep it was. ‘’Are you horny right now?’’ Harry smirked, sitting up. Only his Omega wakes him up to ask about the last them they had sex. ‘’I think our last time was in the janitor closet, but I’m more than ready to change that.’’ He whispered hoarsely back, his hand wrapping around Louis’ frame so he could pull the Omega in his lap. He noticed Louis had a fair amount of slick already leaking from his behind.

Louis bit his lip while he leaned down to try to kiss Harry. ‘’I want your knot so badly.. And I think you want to give it so desperately as well, don’t you Alpha?’’ Louis teased as he was grinding down onto Harry’s half hardened cock, yep, he was just as eager.

 

Harry hummed, kissing Louis’ neck so he could leave multiple marks behind, god he missed this so much. He missed Louis’ skin under his lips, or his lips on his lips for that matter. He missed every ounce of Louis’ skin. He’s been trying to prove himself to this Omega, he had to. His inner Alpha wouldn’t take anything else though, when Jesy tried going down on him all he could do was shove her away.  ‘’Are you trying to put the words in my mouth?’’ Harry muttered.

 

‘’No Alpha, they already are.’’ Louis said smugly, which earned him a playful bite in his neck.

 

‘’Hmmm,'' He hummed softly.  ''I do want to fuck you really bad Lou… I missed you…  you moaning my name, or even scream it but I don’t think my roommates like that, especially Z.’’ Harry chuckled. Yeah, Zayn is doing better lately but he can still tell Zayn doesn't like it. Zayn doesn't like him giving Louis affection, kissing Louis or pulling Louis into his lap. Nah, Zayn doesn't like him touching Louis at all. 

 

‘’Don’t care, just fuck me already.’’ Louis said while pulling off Harry’s hoodie he had claimed yesterday, he's pregnant and craving Harry's shit. 

 

Harry leaned forward so he could suck on Louis’ nipples while cradling the Omega’s bum. ‘’Can I make love to you again, instead of fucking you love?’’ Harry asked, he really liked that. Slowly kissing the Omega while their hips moved in sync, he can’t wait to do that again. ‘’I promise to fuck you hard afterwards.’’

 

‘’Okay, I really liked that too.’’ Louis started off my slowly pressing his lips against Harry’s while the alpha completely undressed him. ‘’Why am I the only one naked?’’ Louis grumbled.

 

‘’I already am naked, princess. I slept without clothes.’’ Harry replied, pulling away the covers to reveal his hard on. ‘’See?’’

 

‘’Oh..’’ Louis muttered, his eyes preening upon seeing the Alpha’s cock, it already being rock hard and ready to penetrate him.

 

‘’Lou, turn around and climb on me so I can eat you out while you suck me off.’’ Harry ordered, proposing a 69.

 

Louis blushed because he’d never done something like that, but his inner Omega got the best of him and he moved as fast as he could to obey Harry’s order. With blushed cheeks he shoved his bum close to Harry’s face who didn’t wait a second before diving in. ‘’Ah, my god.’’ Louis moaned while Harry’s tongue did the work.

 

He felt a slap on his left cheek which made him jerk slightly. ‘’Don’t slack off, get to the sucking Louis.’’ Harry said dominantly before returning to licking Louis’ hole.

 

Louis gulped as he grabbed a hold of Harry’s cock and bent down to take it into his mouth. He did as best as he could to please the Alpha while being so fucking distracted by Harry’s tongue! How does he except him to do a decent job at sucking while he was already almost shaking from the pleasure.  Harry growled when he tasted a gush of slick, it only motivated him more so he added two fingers next to his tongue. Surprisingly, the Omega was lose already. ‘’princess, have you been fingering yourself?’’ He twisted them as he spoke, curled them and sped up his fingers to hit Louis’ prostate.

 

Louis hummed around his cock as an answer. He tried taking Harry deeper into his throat, which made him choke. It turned Harry on so much so he started thrusting his cock into Louis’ throat to receive more of those vibrations and delicious sounds. ‘’Yeah, good boy, take it Lou, all the way.’’ Harry encouraged the boy to take it all, but to no avail, Louis couldn’t.

 

Louis released Harry’s cock with a pop, the tears streaming down his face which normally turned Harry on, but this weren’t choking tears, this were sad tears. ‘’Baby? What’s wrong?’’ Harry turned the Omega around and pulled him into his lap. ‘’Talk to me Lou?’’ He shushed him while stroking Louis’ back.

 

‘’I-I want to be good and take it, but I c-can’t.’’ Louis said through his sobs. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

 

Harry pulled Louis’ face softly out of his neck, holding his cheeks with his giants hands. The moment Louis avoided his eyes he ordered Louis to look into his eyes. ‘’Now, I am the only who needs to apologize for pushing you babe, don’t worry okay? You just need practice so we’ll practice, don’t push yourself, say when you don’t want something or when it’s too much, talk to me about this okay?’’

 

Louis nodded as much as he could while Harry held his head in place, he understands now that he needs to tell Harry his limits. ‘’T-Then can we take the deep throating a lot slower please?’’ He whispered softly. He doesn't even know why this upsets him so much, why would he cry about deep throating?

Louis’ eyes widened slightly when he felt Harry’s lips on his. ‘’Of course Lou, everything for you.’’ Harry replied, kissing him a few times. ‘’Ready to be loved now?’’

 Louis giggled, nodding his head while Harry wiped his wet cheeks dry with his thumbs. ‘’Yes Alpha.’’  
  
Harry guided Louis through the preparation and slowly inched himself into Louis. ‘’You good Lou?’’

 

‘’Yeah, start fucking me already, I want it hard Haz.’’ Louis look  
  
  
''I thought you wanted to make love?''   
  
Louis shook his head. ''After, first fuck me.''   
  


Harry shrugged, pulling all the way out before brutally slamming back in again, knocking the breath out of Louis who literally gave a scream. ‘’AH GOD!’’

Harry leaned down and shushed him, his hand clamping Louis’ mouth. ‘’That definitely woke them up.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Want to anger Zayn baby?’’

Louis nodded, giving more screams every time Harry repeated the move, pulling out and slamming in again, pulling out and slamming in again. His large hands held Louis' leggs as he pounded into his Omega. He loved the sound they created, he loved the sound of his balls slapping against Louis' ass. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the Omega's torso as leverage and started hammering into him harder. But the moment Harry slammed right into his prostate he came, without permission. ‘’Sorry Alpha, please..’’ Louis bit his lips nervously.

Harry bent down, their noses touching before speaking up, ‘’Princess, what was our agreement?’’ He asked, clearly amused judging from his tone.

‘’No coming without permission..’’ Louis answered softly. He felt Harry’s lips on his forehead, which confused him.

‘’It’s alright Lou, I’ll have something fun as a punishment after I knot you, okay? You going to be good and take it?’’

 

Louis nodded. ‘’Y-Yeah, I will. For you I will.’’  
  


Harry was a bit surprised by the answer but it made him smile and blush? He felt the heat creeping into his cheeks, he could feel the warmth spreading. ‘’Are you blushing?’’ He heard Louis’ high pitched voice. Harry refused to admit it so started trusting into Louis’ already abused and very sensitive hole. He didn’t spare Louis at all this time, brutally fucking straight into him until he felt his knot form. ‘’I’m going to knot you Lou, so hard.’’

Louis hadn’t even had words to form, he laid there while getting fucked and moaning out loud like a vile little slut. Harry pushed his knot it and gave Louis permission to come, so he didn’t hesitate a second before spurting all over his stomach. But at the same time Louis was shaking uncontrollably as he squirted a huge amount of slick out of his hole, coating them both in it.

Louis was breathing heavily and still shaking uncontrollably, all high from his orgasm. Harry, in Alpha mode, made sure his Omega (yes his) was covered up and comfortable before starting to groom him. He gave soft licks to Louis’ face, going down to his neck to suck at his scent gland.

His knot would go down pretty fast now that it doesn’t have a purpose anymore, Louis is already pregnant so technically, knotting isn’t necessary. After his knot went down and Louis was almost ready to fall back asleep again, Harry shook him slightly. ‘’You still have a punishment, love.’’

 

‘’Wipe that smirk of your face, Styles.’’ Louis grumbled but sat up, noticing Harry was holding one hand behind his back, clearly hiding something. ‘’What’s the punishment?’’

 

Harry pulled out his hand and showed Louis a knot size plug. ‘’You’ll wear this for the whole day, no taking it out until we’re going to sleep tonight.’’

  
Louis groaned, this was going to be a long, long day.

 

Harry instructed him to stick his ass out, which he did, and he held back a moan when Harry pushed the fat plug passed his abused and still lose rim. After it was fully inside him Harry softly patted his butt. ‘’Good, my little princess.’’ He heard the Alpha praise him, making him blush.

  
‘’Now, let’s go shower and dress, we have the day off but I want to go get some lunch together.’’ Harry chuckled when he saw Louis’ eyes widen slightly before the Omega squinted his eyes. As if he was saying, it’s on bitch. Harry also couldn’t hold back his laugh while Louis waddled to the bathroom, clearly uncomfortable with the object plugged inside. ‘’Don’t you dare laugh, or you can go to lunch on your own.’’ Louis threatened, before going into the bathroom.

 

Harry shook his head with a loving smile on his face before it faltered. While Louis would take a shower he already decided to call his mother first before joining his Omega. _‘’Anne speaking.’’_ He heard his mother's high pitched voice pick up.

 

‘’Hey mom!’’ He replied.

 

 _‘’Oh, Harry! I’m missing you darling, when are you coming home?’’_ His mother asked. He has a fairly great bond with his mom, which is only logical because every Omega has a good bond with his/her children (unless they’re damaged or something). Because it was in a mother’s nature to always care for her child.

‘’Soon mom, I have some pretty important news so… I’ll come home soon, with someone else..’’ He said hesitant, should he tell the news in advance? Or should he wait and do it in his parents faces? He knows his mother wouldn’t appreciate Louis’ status at first but eventually she’ll give in and love Louis equally. His dad however… Is surely going to kill him.

 _‘’Someone else? Oh my, did you finally find an Omega, Harry? What’s her name?’’_ His mother already interested in the conversation was not going to let him end this call before she knew everything. Maybe he would just talk about Louis but leave out the pregnancy part for now? Yep, that’s the best solution he could come up for now.

‘’It’s a he, mom. And his name is Louis, eighteen years old and I met him at school.’’ He answered.

_‘’Oh, a youngster then. But it’s a lovely name, darling. Which family is he from? He surely has to be from a rich family if he attends Queens.’’_

And there he goes… ‘’Uh… He’s from the Tomlinson family, he’s uh… He’s uhm… on a scholarship…’’ Surprisingly the words came out softer than he excepted to come out.

  
His mother didn’t reply instantly, instead it sounded like she was thinking for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. _‘’Harry… You know what your father is going to say about this, don’t you? You know he wants you to mate the first daughter of the Swift household, you refused so he gave you a choice to find your own Omega before your twenty-first birthday or else you had no choice. But he didn’t mean an Omega from a poor family, Harry. Have you not respect for your father’s wishes at all?’’_

  
Harry sighed, normally he would never in a million years cross his mother but the feeling creeping in his chest didn’t leave him no choice, no one talks about the mother of his pup like that. ‘’I’m sorry mother, but first of all, this is my life and I will choose which path to take. I do not care about his family’s status at all, only you and dad do. Second, just because I choose Louis doesn’t mean I don’t respect my father! You know I respect him and his wishes, but I simply can’t fulfill that wish mother.’’

_  
‘’Harry, I understand I hit a nerve just now, that boy must mean a lot to you already… But you can’t do that Harry, you are the son of Desmond Styles, you have an image to protect and that boy does not suit our family. I’m sorry I’m sounding so harsh darling, you know I love you and that I mean the best for you right? Leave the boy before you fall in love.’’_

‘’No one cares about status in this age anymore mom, it’s the twenty-first century! Why can’t you be like any other mother and ask me what he looks like, what he likes and when I would introduce him to you! Why can’t you act to be happy even if you’re not, why don’t you just fucking fake it?!’’ Harry roared into his phone. He’s NOT leaving Louis, fuck no. ‘’He’s mine, I’m not leaving him. I rather leave this god damn family.’’  
  


_‘’Harry! You’re not allowed to talk to me like that, mind your language! No matter what I am your mother, but I am also your father’s Omega who knows he’s not going to like this Harry! How can I act happy when I know that boy is never going to be accepted? Just like your father had to mate me, you will mate someone of his liking Harry, you have no choice in that matter. My advice as your mother is to let it go or you’ll have to keep that Omega as a concubine-‘’_   
  


Harry’s head was spinning, did she say he has to mate someone else and keep Louis as a whore beside him? That that was the only way for him to be together with the Omega he desires? ‘’Alright, you know what.’’ He interrupted. ‘’My advice as your son is to take some lessons in parenting before calling me back, I’m not coming home until you’re respecting my choice. And my second advice to you is to never, ever call my Omega a whore again mother. I won’t take it lightly next time, bye,’’ He said before ending the call and throwing his phone angrily against the wall with a loud roar.  
  


Louis who was in the bathroom suddenly heard Harry’s angry outburst and decided to step out the shower to calm his Alpha down. All naked, he exited the bathroom to find Harry heavily breathing on the bed. ‘’Haz? Come, let’s shower and calm you down before talking okay?’’ Louis’ inner Omega was going crazy with the thought of calming his Alpha down, he was so distracted he hadn’t had the time to act embarrassed by his nakedness and the plug that was still suited into his ass.  
  


Harry indulged Louis into a hug, ignoring the wetness of Louis’ hair and skin as he didn’t let go of his Omega. ‘’You’re mine, repeat it.’’ He ordered, his inner Alpha was in control of his mind now, he needed Louis to submit everything to him. Louis felt the dominating aura of Harry, it made him gulp and act in a second. ‘’I’m yours, I’m yours Alpha, I’m your Omega. This is your puppy.’’ Louis whimpered, guiding Harry’s hand to his tummy. ‘’Your puppy, Alpha.’’ He avoided eye contact with Harry as he bared his neck, completely submitting himself.   


This was probably the closest thing to submission an Omega could get before dropping.  Harry as an Alpha felt powerful to have this creature under his control, in his not right state of mind he bit Louis’ neck harshly to create a mark that would last for days as he tugged his cock out of his boxers.  
  


Then he pulled the whimpering Omega up and lightly threw Louis onto the bed. His mind could still detect that this Omega was carrying his pup, so he knew to be careful. ‘’H-Haz? P-Please come back, Harry.’’ Louis whimpered as his body automatically produced slick as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. Both Alpha and Omega were moving on instinct, Harry making himself ready to mate Louis and Louis made himself ready to be mated by the Alpha.  
  


Louis had no control on his body as he stuck his ass in the air and made inviting, whimpering sounds towards Harry. ‘’Mine.’’ He heard Harry growl before he felt Harry roughly pull the plug out. ‘’Say it!’’ Harry yelled.  
  


Louis could only answer as his Omega took over. ‘’Yours! I’m all yours Harry, please…, fuck me please!’’   
  


 The Alpha licked his lips as he nudged Louis’ entrance with his cock. ‘’I will Omega, you’re mine, I want you to repeat it every single time I thrust into you, clear?’’ He ordered.

  
‘’Yes Alpha, yes!’’

  
And then everything went by in a haze, Louis probably repeated the words I’m yours for over a hundred times until Harry finally was finally coming back to him. ‘’L-Lou? I can’t stop yet, please bear with it a little more princess.’’ Louis heard Harry whisper faintly, his mouth was dry and his throat sore. He couldn’t stop repeating ‘’I’m yours’’ because it was Harry’s order, his inner Omega didn’t let him stop even after Harry regained control of himself again.

  
After Harry had shoved his knot he softly cuddled Louis into him. ‘’I’m sorry princess, I lost control.. I’m so, so sorry.’’ He whispered.

  
Louis was still shaking from the multiple orgasms he had, he has never witnessed an Alpha losing control but damn, this… this he hadn’t excepted. ‘’W-What happened f-for you to lose c-control like that?’’ He asked through heavy breaths. ''Don't apologize, that was fucking amazing!'' 

‘’I call my mom to tell her about you…’’ He replied. ‘’She did not take it well… Let’s just leave it at that.’’ 

 _  
_ Louis nodded, he didn’t reply for a few minutes so he could rest a little and stop shaking for fuck sake’s. ‘’Well, not weird considering her son told her he’s going to be a father.’’

Harry shook his head lightly, his knot already went down so he could slowly turn Louis around so he could look his Omega in the eye. ‘’Lou… I must tell you something. My family values status a lot, like so much that my father wants me to mate a woman of his liking. A woman with a rich background, a fortune and shit. I refused, I mean why would I want to mate someone I do not like in the least? So he gave me an option to find my own Omega here at Queens, I have until my twenty first birthday so I only have three months left. I told my mom about you, about your family and she didn’t want it, she didn’t even act happy or fake it or anything, she plainly said I should leave you or keep you as whore at my side, so I went nuts. No one is allowed to call you that, NO ONE!’’ He roared angrily again, almost scaring Louis if it wasn’t for the sincere sparkle in Harry’s green orbs.

 

He softly brought his lips towards Harry’s to calm his Alpha down. ‘’I understand Haz, thank you for being honest with me. As if I would let you mate a bitch, fuck no, you’re mine as well. I won’t let anyone stand in between us, this puppy needs you in its life as well.’’

 

Harry smiled softly. ‘’Oh what should I have done without you? Thank you Louis.’’

 

Louis smiled before cuddling back into Harry, enjoying the Alpha’s arms around him and the silence between them. That was until Harry spoke up. ‘’Lou, you know.. I’ve been thinking for a while about something know, only one question remained in my mind.’’

 

Louis hummed, silently asking him what that question is.

‘’A question that lingered in my mind is, what love is? I never knew what it was, I thought it was something that just happened, something you could choose. That you could choose to love someone but love is not something you go out and look for. Love finds you, and when it does, ready or not, it’ll be the best thing to happen to you. Today I begin to understand what love must be. When we’re parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first one has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence.’’

 

Louis listened with a smile on his face so when Harry finally was done with his lovely quote, he asked a question that lingered on HIS mind for weeks now. ‘’So do you love me?’’ Louis asked  with a squeaky voice.

 

He saw Harry nod. ‘’Yes, I do. I don’t only love you, I am in love with you. I am incomplete without you.’’ As soon as he said those words he saw tears spring into Louis’ eyes. ‘’Don’t cry princess.’’

 

‘’I’m just so happy, I love you too Harry, so much.’’ He cried silently for what felt like hours, only tears of happiness though. Finally the Alpha he loves, the Alpha who’s going to father his pup said he loves him. ''I will kill you if you even leave me.'' 

  
Harry chuckled. ''I will kill myself before ever leaving you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was dragging this chapter out so much, like the first part were almost 10k words just about Harry trying to gain Louis' trust but during editing I found out ti was so fucking boring so i just deleted it all and decided to make it shorter. Hope you guys liked it! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update but I was a little bit busy :(

Anne sighed deeply after Harry hang up on her, never has Harry ever yelled at her. Not even in his rebellious teenage years but now she wasn’t the most important Omega in her son’s life anymore, he had found one to start a family with. ‘’Oh, what am I going to do?’’ She whispered to herself. There’s no way Desmond is going to tolerate Harry’s sudden decision. With her head held high she approached her mate’s study, politely knocking on it to announce her presence. ‘’Come in.’’ A deep voice commanded.

‘’It’s me Des.’’ Anne said as he opened the door.

‘’Oh, right on time love! I just got a call from Geoff, he invited us over for dinner tonight so be ready at six.’’

She nodded her head. ‘’And I just got a call from Harry… He has some… particular news.’’

Desmond raised his eyebrow, what could Harry have done now? ‘’What did he do?’’

Anna took a deep breath. ‘’He’s met a male Omega and he’s smitten with him to say the least, he yelled at me.’’ She replied, a hint of sadness lingered in her voice.

Confused, Desmond leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his neat desk. ‘’And for what reason did he have to yell at you?’’ He asked, it must be important if it meant Harry yelling at his mother, he’s never done that before.

‘’The Omega is at Queens on a scholarship, his name is Louis Tomlinson.’’

‘’A scholarship? A poor family I take it then?’’ Anne could hear a faint emotion of disgust in Desmond’s voice, so all she could do was nod to his question. ‘’Hmmm, that won’t do. He knows all too well that I won’t accept that.’’

‘’I have told him that as well, which resulted in him yelling at me. He even threatened to leave the family if I didn’t took parenting lessons to learn to fake being happy for him. He’s not going to leave that Omega, and when I realized that and proposed he could keep him as concubine he lost it, if he would have been in front of me I would probably have been thrown across the room.’’ She admitted sadly, she shouldn’t have said that to Harry about Louis. Maybe his son was right, why couldn’t she just be happy for him? Maybe because she never had a choice in her mating either just like Desmond never had. Their parents forced them to mate as well.

‘’I’ll talk some sense into him Anne, don’t worry my love. Just like we did he’ll have to mate a suited Omega who is capable of baring a strong Alpha heir. I’ve already let him roam free for longer than necessary, he was supposed to mate at eighteen with that Swift girl, upon his refusal I gave him three extra years to make up his mind which was clearly a mistake of mine, I shouldn’t have given him that kind of freedom. Go dress up for tonight’s dinner, I’ll handle Harry.’’

She could only nod obediently before leaving his study, her son is going to be in trouble… Desmond had always been stern with Harry so he could become a good Alpha for this family, his twin brother Marcel is an Omega so isn’t capable of running the family and Gemma, a beta so all Desmond had was for Harry to start growing some balls and start thinking of their family. 

Desmond immediately called one of his secretaries. ‘’It’s me, I want you to find a method to spy on Harry and a certain Omega called Louis Tomlinson. I also want every single piece of information of that boy there exist, including his family’s information. I want it before tomorrow evening.’’ After he made sure his secretary understood he hanged up.

Harry could be such a stubborn troublemaker.

 

******

Harry was lazily lying in bed with Louis while watching tv. ‘’When is your next appointment by the way?’’ He paused, ''For our pup, of course.''

‘’I haven’t made one yet…’’ Louis replied. ‘’I want to tell my dad about it first, so I decided to go home this weekend if you don’t mind.’’

‘’Can I come with you? I would love to meet him.’’ Harry asked.

‘’Really? You want that?’’ Louis asked, no one liked meeting parents right? At least, he scared to meet Harry’s parents eventually, they surely won’t like him.

‘’Yeah of course, he would want to know the Alpha who knocked up his son as well I take it? And I’m not letting you travel back home alone, what would your parents think?’’ 

Louis shrugged. ‘’My dad would understand I guess, and my mom isn’t here anymore so yeah..’’ He said sadly.

‘’Oh I’m sorry Louis.’’

‘’No need to apologize, it happened eight years ago, the accident, so I’m kinda over it. Sometimes I do miss her deeply but I have my dad and sisters, so it’s not like I’m alone and now I have you too.’’

‘’I’ll be here forever Lou.’’ Harry petted Louis’ head lightly before making an attempt to stand up. ‘’Shall we go out to eat?’’

‘’Another date?’’

Harry nodded, holding out his hand. ‘’You can choose whatever you’d like to eat.’’

Louis thought very hard for a moment before simply decided for pizza, that’s something he craved so much at the moment. ‘’Pizza! Please can we go eat pizza?’’

Harry chuckled, of all the things he could choose he chooses pizza. ‘’Sure princess, let’s go.’’

******

 

Harry drove them to the nearest pizza restaurant and ordered a table for two. They were pretty full but the mention of Styles had them running around as fast as they could to assure the pair of a table. ‘’I didn’t know you were that famous.’’ Louis whispered. Maybe it is because he’s from such a small village that he didn’t but apparently the Styles’ family is a very wealthy, promising and famous family.

‘’You probably live under a rock then, every day there is some scandal or whatever article about my family in every newspaper there is. Look outside to the black car on the other side of the road, those are paparazzi.’’

Louis indeed saw them with camera’s, wait is he? ‘’Wow wait, am I going to be in an article as well?’’

‘’Don’t worry Lou, they won’t make a big deal out of it. We’re just eating pizza together, that doesn’t interest anyone. Now would there be a picture of us holding hands, kissing or whatever intimate then yes, that would be on the front page next thing tomorrow.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Not that I would mind, but if you don’t I won’t do anything affectionate in public alright?’’

Louis shrugged, he liked it especially when Harry did anything in public, it meant he wanted to be seen with Louis. He wasn’t hiding their relationship. So Louis pulled Harry into a kiss, afterwards smirking towards the paparazzi. ‘’Like that you mean?’’ Louis asked innocently as possible.

Harry smirked as well. ‘’Yep, like that.’’ The car immediately drove away, so tomorrow Louis and his ‘’scandal’’ would be on the front page. Oh well, he really doesn’t mind people knowing he has someone now, maybe It’s better if everyone knows he has an Omega now so they won’t try seducing him.

They were guided to their table a minute later and soon Louis had ordered three different pizza’s, not for them both, no for himself. ‘’Cravings?’’ Harry asked.

‘’I guess?’’ Louis giggled. ‘’I just couldn’t choose…’’

‘’It’s alright, princess, you can eat whatever you want to satisfy _my pup._ ’’ Harry intertwined their fingers together above the table, not letting go while the two ate their pizzas. Louis could only smile at the words  _‘my pup’_ , Harry was being so good and loving to him. It’s like he’s acting like a real Alpha and he wonders sometimes, will things be like this forever? Or is this something like the calm before the storm kinda deal?

‘’Haz?’’ Louis asked after a few minutes. There's been something wandering on his mind lately. Most Alpha's always want Alpha offspring and most of the times neglect a first born beta or Omega, that's just their nature. Over the years that opinion had changed some Alpha's mind but most still want a male Alpha offspring as their firstborn. 

Harry swallowed his bite and looked Louis into the eye. ‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Would you rather have a boy or a girl?’’ He asked, a little bit of hesitation in his voice which Harry noticed.

‘’Lou, I don’t care if it’s a girl or boy, an Alpha Beta or Omega. I’ll love my pup no matter what, I would never think less of them for who or what they are.’’

Louis smiled. ‘’Thanks Harry, you always know exactly what to say to reassure me.’’ He said.

‘’I know, that’s why I’m your Alpha.’’ Harry replied, noticing just what he said after the words left his mouth. And the huge grin on Louis’ face wasn’t exactly helping either. ‘’Oh don’t you dare Lou.’’

Louis giggled loudly. ‘’But that was so cute.’’ Louis said, trying to mimic Harry: **‘’I know… That’s why I’m your Alpha.’’** He repeated, exaggerating it a lot.

A few seconds later they were both in a laughing fit, both oblivious to the shady person sitting in the back of the restaurant, observing their every move and occasionally taking photos of them.

******

Desmond came home and retreated to his study, finding the papers he’d been waiting for.

 

* * *

 

_Personal information_

**Louis William Tomlinson** (born Louis Troy Austin; 24 December 1998)  
  
Son of Troy Austin and Johannah Poulston, split up when he was young. He later took on his stepfather’s name- Mark Tomlinson. Has four younger sisters named Lottie (16), Fizzy (13), Daisy and Phoebe (6)). His mother died in an accident, leaving Mark to care for the family. 

Family isn’t poor nor wealthy and has enough money to support the family, a middle classed family. He received a full scholarship through the Maliks, who are on very good terms with the Tomlinson family. Zayn Malik, Alpha and first son of Yaser Malik, was supposed to mate with Louis Tomlinson but aside from their friendship no relationship has bloomed between the two.

His grades are top notch, straight A’s.   
Roommate: Niall Horan, also male Omega and 18 years old. His relationship with Louis is as close as it could get.

 **Daily activities**  
  
My spy followed the pair towards a pizza restaurant, they were very touchy and looked like a mated pair throughout the whole dinner. (Holding hands, kissing etc). They returned back to their dorm, Louis following Harry into his dorm.   
  
That was all they did today, but I can conclude out of the information that Harry is not going to take it easy when you forcefully rip them apart. My advice is to act carefully.

**-B**

* * *

 

Desmond sighed. His secretary was probably right, forcing Harry to come back now isn’t going to work. He needs to do this carefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh, what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lot for the amazing comments :) I'm surprised I haven't gotten one negative one but alas, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade XD. 
> 
> xxx

Louis had called his father before hand to announce he was coming for a visit with Harry, his father was surprised but he was eager to meet Harry. Louis left out his pregnancy  for now, he’d rather tell his father in his face. He also needs to talk to his father about his future. There’s no way he can finish Queens now, it was his dream but now that he knows he’s going to be a mother his instinct kicks in, knowing he has to take care of his pup.

Harry proposed to drive them and who was Louis to deny that? Louis decided to stay the whole weekend so Harry as the kind gentleman had packed their bags and put them in his car. Niall wanted to come along as well but Louis said this weekend was only for him and Harry, luckily Niall understood and didn’t make a fuss. 

 _Well_ , that was until Louis actually had to leave. Niall didn’t want to let go of Louis and started to kiss Louis all over his face. Louis was used to it already but Zayn, Liam and Harry had never seen the two of them like this. ‘’Uh, are you having an affair Lou?’’ Harry asked. ''Like, do I need to worry?''

‘’Yes, with Niall.’’ Louis giggled. ‘’It’s only Omega love, so don’t worry.’’

‘’So that’s why he’s so obsessed with you. Niall is in love with you.’’ Liam chuckled, as Niall’s boyfriend he should be intimated or even disgusted by what his Omega was doing with Louis but he couldn’t? He even liked to see the two Omega’s like this. ‘’Have you two had sex?’’ He asked straight-out.

Niall almost choked on his spit. ‘’No! Louis is not ready yet!’’ He pulled Louis into his arms, like he was shielding Louis.

Zayn shook his head at the two. ‘’He’s pregnant for fuck sake, be a bit more gentle with him.’’

‘’It’s okay Z, Niall wouldn’t hurt me or the pup.’’ Louis pried Niall off of him and pushed the Omega into Liam’s arms so he could run to Harry and escape Niall’s clutches.

He grabbed Harry’s hand, said his goodbyes to the others before they left. Harry literally sped of as soon as Louis had buckled himself up (safety first) so Niall wouldn't be able to jump in the car as well or do something to prevent them form leaving, like slashing his tires. ‘’Are you nervous about meeting my dad?’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’A little, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ll just be myself and that’s all I can do right?’’ He replied.

Louis nodded. ‘’That’s all you have to do, be yourself.’’

******

 

Harry parked the car before Louis’ house. Surprisingly it wasn’t small, sure it wasn’t big and it never came close to his mansion but he thought Louis was poor? But if he was, they wouldn't have been able to afford a house like this. ‘’What?’’ Louis said.

‘’I don’t know if this sounds harsh, but I thought you were poor..’’

Louis laughed. ‘’Not poor, not rich. My grandfather build this house himself and when he passed away he gave it to my dad. It has five rooms so I think it’s pretty big, of course the interior isn’t fancy or expensive at all and we probably have to sleep in a single bed.’’ He replied. ''But, it's what I call my home.''

‘’Oh, that won’t be a problem. You always sleep on top of me anyway.’’ Harry chuckled.

They stepped out of the car and Harry made sure to pick their bags out of the trunk. But before they even entered the house the door swung open and two little girls came running out. ‘’CHARGEEEEEE!’’ They both yelled as they ran to Louis.

Harry could only watch as Louis went to his knees and indulge the two little girl in his arms. They must be around six years old, Harry noted. ‘’Daisy, Phoebe!’’ Louis chipped happily, smashing them into a hug.

‘’Lou, we missed you so much!’’ Louis petted them throughout their cries. ‘’I’m here now, and I’m staying the whole weekend with Harry.’’

The girl then finally shifted their sight to Harry, squinting their eyes as they eyed him up and down. ‘’I’m Harry.’’ Harry said after he felt like they were done analyzing him. 

‘’Are you his boyfriend?’’ The left girl asked curiously. 

Harry had no idea what to say but he just went with it. ‘’Sorta... I’m his Alpha.’’

The girls watched Harry like he was some badass, tough, cool Alpha. ‘’That’s a bold statement to make.’’ A deep voice interrupted, from the doorway. Harry saw the Alpha standing there with his arms crossed. That must me Louis' father. 

‘’Dad!’’ Louis passed the twins to run into the Alpha’s arms. ‘’I missed you.’’

Mark indulged him into a hug, welcoming him home. ‘’So, now that you and _your Alpha_ are here, let’s have a chat?’’ Harry should’ve been intimidated by the Alpha, but he isn’t. He wouldn’t give up on Louis ever, plus if he thought about his own father than honestly, sorry but Mark wasn’t his biggest obstacle in this whole relationship.

And Louis was holding his hand from the moment they walked into the house until they sat down in the living room. Looking around, it really was clear Louis’ family wasn’t that wealthy. The couches were pretty old, not even a flat screen tv. But the thing is… It felt like home.

‘’So.. Firstly, I should introduce myself. I’m Mark Tomlinson, Louis’ father.’’

‘’Harry Styles, his future Alpha..’’

Louis didn’t really know what to do, it felt so good hearing Harry say that. And that was definitely Harry being himself, saying what the hell he wants. ‘’Styles eh?’’ Mark repeated. ‘’ **Why** Louis?’’

‘’Why Louis?’’ Harry repeated, why not Louis?

‘’Yeah, why him of all the Omega’s that are graveling at your feet.’’

Harry looked at Louis who was looking at him as well.

''...''

‘’Because of all the Omega’s graveling at my feet, he isn’t.’’ Harry answered what came to mind, and that was it. ‘’I’m quite the asshole actually, but he snoops out the best out of me. He tells me to go fuck myself, he walked out on me multiple times, threw water in my face… And I could go on for a little while longer but in the end, he showed me what love is and I’m going to fight for it.’’ 

Before Mark could answer Harry spoke up again. ‘’And I have a reason to stay in his life and be his  Alpha, but not only his…’’ Harry stopped there to look at Louis so he could finish his sentence. ‘’Uhm, dad… I’m pregnant?’’

Mark’s eyes widened. He did not expect that. ‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’He’s pregnant, it’s mine.’’ Harry clarified.  

Mark sighed, his hands going for his face to cover it. He didn't say anything at all while rubbing his face, probably thinking of what he could say. ‘’Jesus Christ Louis, you’re eighteen..’’

‘’I know, it’s not like we planned it dad. We didn’t use a condom, no but I’m on birth control and I never missed a pill. So I don’t know…’’ Louis said.

‘’You never missed one?’’ Mark asked to confirm.

‘’Nope.’’ Louis answered, popping the p.

Again Mark didn't say anything for a few second before breaking the silence once again.‘’Then that means you’re both so highly compatible that your body made you so fertile your pill didn’t stand a chance. It went from 99% and dropped all the way down to 0%. The moment you met you both probably felt a pull towards another, that’s nature doing her work and well, it worked.’’ Mark said.

‘’I did feel a pull since the start, though Zayn always kept growling at me whenever I approached you.’’ Harry chuckled.

‘’I’m not going to say I’m proud of you and that kinda crap Lou, because I’m not. But you know I’ll always be here for you no matter what, but you know that you won’t be able to finish Queens now..’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I know… But my puppy will need me, but me and Harry need to talk about the future, like where I’ll go in a few weeks so I can adjust to my surroundings and nest and that sorta stuff.’’

‘’You do, it’s important for your mental health that you have a safe place without stress to go through your pregnancy Louis.’’ Mark nodded.

‘’I’ll make sure he’s in a safe place with everything he needs.’’ Harry said. ‘’I promise to take care of him for the rest of my life, that’s why I want to properly ask you to grant me permission to mate your son.’’ Harry asked, his eyes only showing sincerity.

Mark crossed his arms as he watched Harry before standing up and extending his hand. ‘’Take care of my son, if you ever break his heart I’ll break all your bones.’’ He said with a sincere smile.

Harry chuckled, he heard that before. ‘’That’s a deal.’’ He replied, sliding his hand into Mark’s offering hand.

‘’Good luck you two, make him happy.’’ Mark added. ‘’Now, how about I make some tea?’’

Louis nodded together with Harry. Mark retreated into the kitchen and Louis crawled into Harry’s lap to cuddle into him. ‘’He really gave his permission.’’ Louis muttered.

Harry hummed, stroking Louis’ side. ‘’Now we only need my father’s permission, which will be a lot harder…’’

Louis’  sister came in  eventually and stole Louis’ attention for themselves, though Harry couldn’t complain. He always was like this with his little sister and twin brother as well, especially Marcel, his twin brother who always loved his attention. He could only watch as the twin girls crawled all over Louis. ‘’Where are Lottie and Fizzy by the way?’’ Louis asked Daisy who was in his lap. Phoebe changed her attention to Harry but was still a bit wary around the new Alpha, though her curiosity got the better because she was sitting against his side while watching Daisy and Louis.

‘’They’re out shopping, they’ll be back in an hour or so..’’ She answered.

Louis nodded, catching Phoebe’s eyes so he smiled. ‘’You can ask Harry to play with you as well Phoebe.’’ Louis giggled.

Harry saw her hesitating so he just picked her up and placed her on her knees, bouncing her around, which made her giggle and eventually she was in a laughing fit. ‘’Stop! I can’t anymore!’’ she said through he coughing of too much laughing.

Louis smiled at the two, Harry was going to be a great father and this only confirmed it.

******

Lottie and fizzy arrived home twenty minutes later and went straight for Louis, hugging him as hard as they could. They also introduced themselves to Harry and he found out that Louis was the oldest, eighteen, Lottie is sixteen, Fizzy is thirteen and the twin girls are six. Afterwards they had a nice long chat where Louis announced he was pregnant. They received it well and congratulated them, honestly Harry couldn’t think of a better way to had spent this weekend. The smile on Louis’ face is priceless, and that of the girls as well.

Sometimes he wonders how it would be if he was born in a normal family like this, no expectations just all the love and care. Like a proper family. He promises himself that he’ll be a father like Mark, not like his father. He’ll love his children and let them choose for themselves.

 

After dinner, Louis and Harry retreated to Louis’ old room. ‘’Don’t you dare laugh..’’ Louis warned before opening the door. Harry walked in, unable to hold his laugh. ‘’It’s fit for a princess like you.’’ Harry said through his laugh.

Louis stood in the middle of his pink room. He choose this color when he became thirteen, of course he regretted it afterwards but there was no money to redo it… ‘’Don’t laugh.. I choose it when I just presented…’’ He pouted.

Harry pulled him into a hug. ‘’It’s just funny princess, I like it. Do you feel safe in here Louis?’’

Louis nodded in his chest, the safest aside from Harry’s arms of course. ‘’Yeah, I really do..’’

‘’That’s because pink soothes you, you said you choose it when you presented so your inner Omega knew it would feel safe in a pink room so that’s why you choose it in that moment. Don’t be ashamed, if you want pink to feel you safe you get pink darling.’’

‘’Okay, thank you.’’ Louis muttered. ‘’I’m really tired, can we go to sleep?’’

Harry nodded, lifting Louis up and softly placing him on the single bed. ‘’Lift your arms up, baby.’’ He instructed, he did this a lot lately. It was all on his alpha instinct that told him to provide for his Omega, that included dressing him so he was warm, making sure he feels safe and is safe, that he eats enough and is always full, that’s he clean etc. ‘’Warm enough baby?’’

Louis nodded sleepily, his inner Omega loved the way Harry provided for him, like he really was a princess. ‘’Yeah, now I only want you to cuddle.’’

Harry chuckled, throwing his shirt and pants off, followed by his boxers. He crawled under the covers and pulled Louis on top of him. His hand automatically moved through Louis’ hair, petting his head to make him fall asleep as always. It worked, because not even five minutes later his Omega was already asleep. ‘’Good night my love.’’ He whispered, succumbing to sleep half an hour later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to take a moment to take you all for the amazing support and comments! I always am so happy whenever I see something in my inbox and yes, I don't always reply because sometimes I just don't know what to reply but know that every single comment is appreciated! Now, enjoy!

The weekend went by in a flash and before Louis knew he was saying goodbye to Mark and the girls. ‘’I’ll miss you guys.’’ He sniffled, hugging them all.

‘’We’ll miss you too, Lou.’’ Lottie replied, snuggling into Louis for comfort.

‘’I’ll be back, I promise.’’ Louis said.

After the girls had their turn, he hugged his dad who told him to take care and call him some more. Also Mark wanted to be there for his first appointment with the obstetrician. ‘’I’ll call dad.’’ Louis reassured him.

Mark nodded and pulled back from the hug, he gave Harry a strong hand. ‘’Take care , of both of them.’’

‘’I will.’’ Harry nodded at him.

They drove back to the dorm and Louis announced he was going to Jesy’s room to finally tell her the news of his pregnancy. He was rather nervous of he reaction if he was being honest, would she be sad? Angry? Happy?

He didn’t know but he would find out in a minute because he stood in front of her dorm. He knocked and heard Leigh-Anne’s voice telling him the door was open. ‘’Uh, is Jesy here?’’

‘’Yup, the bathroom.’’ She answered.

Louis smiled at her before walking over to the bathroom, the door was open so he could just walk in. Jesy was styling her hair in front of the mirror, she looks gorgeous as he always does. ‘’Oh, hey Lou!’’

She pulled him in a quick hug and kissed his cheek before returning to her hair. It was already straight but she was still straightening it, like if it could get more straight? ‘’Can I talk to you, maybe take a walk?’’ He said, he sounded nervous and she could tell.

She nodded hesitantly. She finished her hair and followed him out, telling the girls she would be back soon. ‘’So, something wrong?’’ She asked.

They’ve been walking for the past ten minutes and Louis still didn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say! ‘’Uh, kinda, I need to tell you something,’’ he said as he nervously bit his lip.

Jesy stopped for a moment and pulled Louis to the nearest bench so they could sit down. She pulled his hands in hers. ‘’Lou, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Are you okay?’’ She asked, worry floating through her eyes.

‘’I-I’m,’’ He paused, ‘’pregnant..’’

Her eyes widened for a moment before they softened, ‘’oh god, a-are you happy or sad? Because judging from that I need to think of my reaction.’’

Louis softly giggled. ‘’No, I was sad, but now I’m kinda happy? Is that weird?’’

She shrugged. ‘’Nope, then congrats! There better be a little girl in there!’’

Louis let out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding, but he hadn’t told her it was from Harry yet. ‘’Is the father around? Or did he abandon you? Who even is the dad?’’ She was rattling questions left and right, typical of her.

Lately she’s been doing so much better, people aren’t slut shaming her anymore and she gained a hell lot more confidence. It’s like she can finally be herself.

‘’Harry,’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’Harry is the dad.’’

Jesy didn’t reply right away but grabbed a hold of his hands once again. ‘’I’m sorry Lou… Did he leave you?’’ She had tears gathering around her eyes.

Louis shook his head, ‘’No, no… He’s staying but I thought you would be angry or something, I don’t know..’’

‘’Lou,’’ She smiled softly, her hand reaching out for his cheek. ‘’I would never, ever be angry with you. You literally helped me back on my feet again! You just said you’re happy, isn’t that enough? Sure, maybe I do have some feeling left for Harry but he clearly has eyes for you.’’

‘’Huh?’’

She pointed to the other side of campus where Harry was standing with Liam, Zayn and Niall eyeing them closely. Harry’s eyes never leaving Louis’ figure. ‘’Lou…’’

‘’Yeah?’’ He doesn’t understand why she isn’t angry, or at least sad?

‘’I’m happy for you, really happy. Don’t let him go back to his old habits kay? Keep a tight leash on him.’’ She added a wink with a playful smile. She reached forward to quickly place a kiss on his cheek once again. ‘’And I’m so holding your pup in the future.’’

Louis softly laughed. He overacted way too much, she is one of his best friends. As long as he’s happy, she would understand and be there for him all the way. ‘’Hey, Jes?’’

She hummed softly. ‘’Thank you.’’ He said, pulling her in for a hug. He felt her relax in the hug and they stayed like that for a solid minute before pulling apart. They had some small talk about the future, the next appointment and Louis’ plans etc. until it was time to head back and they parted ways.

He was really happy she took it so well, maybe deep down inside she is sad because as she said, she does have some feelings left bubbling inside of her but she knows Louis is happy and to her, that’s all that matters right now.

******

Today Louis had the long awaited appointment at the obstetrician and he was so nervous, he was going to find out if there was one pup, two, three or four… He hoped not more than three, but something in the back of his mind was saying it were two pups, call it mother instinct? His belly was showing already and he can’t be that far long. The first time he had sex with Harry was around twelve weeks ago, so they can't be older than that.

They were in the car on their way but Louis was oozing nerves and it distracted Harry too much. H could scent Louis' nerves spreading through the car. ‘’Calm down love, Mark will be there as well.’’ Harry said, intertwining their fingers together.

‘’I know, I know.. I’m just nervous, we’ll find out about our pup or maybe pups.’’ Harry hummed, focusing back on the road.

They arrived at their destination ten minutes later and they could see Mark waiting in front of the building. They got out and Louis strode to his father to hug him. ‘’Morning Lou, how have you been?’’

‘’Good, sometimes the hormones get the better of me but I feel good..’’ Louis replied.

Harry gave Mark a strong hand before they moved in. Louis and Mark sat down while Harry went to the front desk to announce their presence. He was also instructed to sit down for a moment. Not three minutes later a lady’s voice called Harry’s last name and instructed them to follow her. Louis’ nerves had calmed down slightly but the moment he stepped into the small room they returned, hitting them full force. ‘’Hello, my name is Adriana and I’ll be the one to guide you through your pregnancy, do your controls etc.’’ She smiled, it was a very sweet smile.

Louis could only smile back as he extended his hand. ‘’Louis Tomlinson, and this is my Alpha Harry and my father Mark.’’

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you.’’ Mark said politely.

‘’Same for me.’’ Harry added.

She smiled to them as well. ‘’Likewise, now Louis even I as a Beta can smell your nerves and there’s nothing to be nervous for! If there was something wrong, those two would’ve scented it.’’ She said. ‘’Now can you sit down for a moment?’’

Louis nodded and did as she told, reaching out for Harry’s hand blindly. ‘’I’m here princess.’’ He grabbed Louis’ hand and kissed it. Mark watched with fond eyes at the two, he’s glad Louis found an Alpha like this, a very loving Alpha he is indeed.

Adriana smiled as well, she could feel the bond between them even though Louis doesn’t show a mating mark on his neck which did confuse her at first but she wouldn’t pry yet. ‘’Okay Lou, I’m guessing you’re not familiar with the procedure so what I’m going to do is weigh you, check your blood pressure, measure your abdomen, check the position of your baby or possible babies and listen to your baby's heartbeat. It’s nothing to be nervous about, okay?’’

He nodded and followed her through the tests until he was guided to lie down and raise his shirt. She then squirted a fair amount of cold gel onto his stomach. ‘’So see, with this I can see how many blobs there are on the screen and find out if you’re carrying multiples.’’ She said. ‘’Are they multiples in your family Louis and Harry?’’ 

Louis nodded as well as Harry who replied, ‘’Yeah, I’m a twin myself.’’

‘’So the chances you’re carrying multiples are higher.’’ She giggled. Then she focused on the screen as she moved the weird stick over his belly. Mark was mesmerized onto the screen as well. ‘’Aha, there they are…’’

‘’They?’’ Harry repeated.

She nodded. ‘’Yeah, two blobs. So you’re having two puppies.’’

Louis hadn’t even noticed he started crying but the look on Harry’s face made him sob even more, Harry was looking with such loving eyes towards the screen. ‘’H-Haz..’’

Harry kissed him on his lips as soft as he could, not caring Louis’ father was behind him. ‘’Thank you Louis, I love you.’’ Harry whispered, he was going to be a father to two puppies! He could just in time control his own tears from leaking out.

‘’Congrats you two, would you like a picture of them?’’ She asked.

‘’Yes please, can you make that two?’’ Harry asked. ‘’One for the crying father over there as well?’’

Louis looked at his dad, indeed seeing the big bad Alpha sniffling. ‘’Oh dad..’’

Harry gave them a little space so Mark could indulge Louis into a hug. ‘’I’m going to be a grandfather, aren’t I?’’ He sniffled into Louis’ neck. ''I really am going to be one.''

‘’Yeah dad, you are.’’ Louis giggled through his own tears.

Adriana had printed out two photos for them and handed them over. ‘’Thank you so much, Adriana.’’ Harry said as he shook her hand.

‘’No problem, lets schedule the next appointment at your nineteen week mark so we can find out their gender, sounds good?’’ She asked.

‘’Yep.’’ Louis replied, still staring at the photos. There were just tiny blobs but those were his puppies, oh god, he was already in love with them. The scheduled their next appointment before parting ways and going home again, well Harry and Louis went back to the dorm for now. They had discussed a little what they were planning on doing in the future, Louis just wanted a safe space before he was twenty-five weeks along so he could settle in before nesting and Harry wanted a place for themselves but to do that… He had to talk to his father, his father should understand eventually right?

******

Desmond sighed, going over the reports. ‘’They went to an obstetrician?’’ He sighed deeply as he looked over the report his secretary gave him. ‘’So that’s why Harry is acting out, he has impregnated that Omega… That changes a lot though.’’ He was acting out as well, he was talking to himself. But now he understands why Harry went as far to defy his mother and go against his own orders. His son is going to be a father, he is going to be a grandfather himself... Would Harry even let him see his own grandpups at this point? 

He's done nothing but make his son's life miserable, well not miserable but harder. He always tried to do to Harry what his own father did to him, force him into a marriage, force him to listen to orders even though he didn't want to. He knows himself how horrible that was, so why is he doing the same? Because there always are consequences, and he's afraid that this time, those would be too risky. 

_He needs to talk to Harry, his own son would understand him right?_

‘’Servant!’’ He yelled loudly. A minute later a female beta entered the study, bowing politely as she did.

‘’Call Anne here’’ He ordered the female beta who again bowed and retreated to fulfill his order.

Anne upon arrival was confused to be summoned so suddenly but couldn’t refuse it. ‘’What did you want to talk to me about, darling?’’ She asked when she sat on the opposite side of his desk .

‘’I had someone follow Harry around for a while now, and Yesterday they visited an obstetrician. Louis, that Omega, is pregnant and I guess we know now why  Harry isn’t going to leave him. He’s the one who impregnated Louis.’’ Desmond said.

Anne’s eyes widened. ‘’What? T-That’s…’’

‘’Unfortunate? Yes, but I’m not someone to separate a pregnant Omega with its Alpha. I myself as a father can simply not do that, I’ll make sure they’re coming home Anne. We’ll have to accept it for now.’’

‘’For now?’’ She repeated. ‘’I’m sorry darling, but do not dare to separated them even after he gives birth. That would be too cruel.’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’I know, I won’t. The Swift’s are not going to like this…’’ Especially not because of the deal they made, this is probably his **karma** in the end. He deserved this for doing something in the past he had regretted doing ever since he did so. 

Anne shrugged. ‘’They simply have to deal with it, Harry has found his mate. Can’t we just be happy for him?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ Desmond reached out for his phone and dialled Harry’s number. But his own blood hang up on him. ‘’Ugh, such a brat.’’ Desmond chuckled, calling again and again until Harry finally picked up the phone.

 _‘’CAN YOU STOP FUCKING CALLING, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!’’_ A higher pitched voice yelled into the phone, in the background you could hear Harry trying to calm the screamer down. So this is Louis… He was special indeed. And feisty, really feisty. This Omega has tamed his brat of a son. 

‘’Excuse me for waking you up, Louis. But do you mind handing the phone over to my son?’’ Desmond asked calmly.

_‘’Do I mind? Yes I fucking mind you-‘’_

_‘’Dad?’’_ Louis’ voice disappeared, now it was replaced by the familiar voice of his son. _‘’I’m sorry for his outburst, that’s just his personality...’’_

Desmond wanted to reply but in the background he could hear Louis scolding Harry for saying it was his personality, it made him laugh a little. There's no way this was solely his personality, but the pregnancy hormones as well. ‘’I understand, it’s pretty late after all. My apologies for calling so suddenly Harry, I had someone following you so I know, come home first thing tomorrow okay? And then lets talk, I’m not forcing you into another mating.’’

_‘’Wow what? You had someone following me? And why the sudden change of heart? Are you sick?’’_

‘’Don’t get ahead of yourself brat, come home.’’

 _‘’Alright, I’ll come home. Say hi to mom for me, will you?’’_   Harry replied.

‘’Consider it done my son, see you tomorrow.’’ With that he hung up the phone and sighed deeply, that Omega was something. He could understand why Harry would’ve chosen the Omega. Judging from the pictures the Omega was very good looking, even better than Taylor did. And that personality, such a feisty Omega. ‘’Harry told me to say ‘hi’ to you.’’

Anne giggled, even she could hear Louis’ screaming from here. ‘’Maybe that boy is what this family needs Des.’’ She whispered, she stood up and headed towards the door to open it but before she excited Des’ study she whispered words he wouldn’t forget for a while. ‘’Just because we didn’t have the choice, doesn’t mean we need to force the same fate on our children.’’

Desmond watched her leave. ‘’I know..’’ He whispered softly. His father never gave him a choice either, he was forced to mate Anne as well. It’s not like he doesn’t love her because he does, she gave him three fantastic children but… Even he had a childhood lover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys thought Desmond was going to be the problem? Nope, someone else is going to shake things up a little ^^ And what do you think about the two pups? I'm starting this one of slowly, don't worry, there will be more in the future! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guys, Jesy isn't the bad guy in this story. I see multiple comments from people not trusting her, she's cool guys, relax! xD 
> 
> In this chapter you'll learn a little bit about Desmond, but his past will be revealed soon so you'll understand why he wanted Harry to mate Taylor. 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments! You guys keep me motivated to update more and keep writing, the next chapter is almost done so expect an update soon! :) xxxx

Yesterday Harry got called by his father to come home and the weird thing was: he was asking him to come home, not commanding him but _asking_ him. He doesn’t know what to say to Louis, as if he even want to meet his family right now. But… his father isn’t giving him much choice. He never does, don't get him wrong, he loves his father. Of course he does, but they just clash a lot. 

Harry sighed thinking about it hurt his head. He looked to his right where Louis was soundly sleeping, soft huffs escaping his pretty, delicate lips, He reached his hand out to wipe a stray hair out of the Omega’s face and kept his hand there, slowly scraping his head. It didn’t take long before Louis was softly purring unconsciously in contentment.  ‘’Love, wake up babe.’’ Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss his Omega awake.

‘’Hmm?’’ Louis groaned, softly curling into himself.

‘’Babe, we have to go somewhere, so wake up..’’ Harry chuckled, Louis was such a sleepy head sometimes.

‘’Don’t wanna.’’ Louis whispered, but opened his eyes to look at his glorious Alpha. His curls were literally everywhere, he as usual was naked, so his muscled chest was there for Louis to lean into, so he did. ‘’Sleepy..’’

‘’No babe, wake up, Loulou.’’

‘’Don’t fucking call me **that**.’’ Louis growled, immediately awake. It made harry chuckle a little.

‘’Alright, wake up princess?’’

Louis nodded, approving of that. He was Harry’s princess. ‘’Fine, where do you want to go?’’ He asked, yawning as he did.

‘’My dad called, don’t you remember? You yelled at him to stop calling.’’ Harry paused for a moment, ‘’he knows about us… and our puppy… So he wanted me to come home, and take you along.’’

‘’Huh? How does he know?’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’My father has a lot of connections Louis, wouldn’t surprise me if he knew every detail about you around now.’’

‘’D-Do I have to go?’’ Louis asked, his voice soft.

Harry pulled him into his chest, rubbing his naked back softly to ease his mind. ‘’I know babe, but yes, you have to go. He won’t leave us alone if we don’t go right now, but he won’t hurt you. He values family a lot, that’s also why he mainly wanted me to mate someone of higher standards but to him high standards mean a lot of money, to me it means literally you. You’re so sweet, gorgeous, spontaneous, funny, lovable… You’re everything to me, so no matter what he says or does, in the end he knows what’s best for me and when he sees that that is you, he’ll come around, he has to.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, I’ll come.’’

Harry cuddled Louis for half an hour before they showered, dressed and were ready to head out. It was about a two hour drive, so Harry made sure they had enough snacks for Louis’ cravings and he made sure they had enough to drink. But half an hour later, Louis was already asleep for the rest of the way.

******

Harry arrived at the golden gates with the huge ‘S’ on it. The servants recognized his car and opened the gates for him so he could drive through towards the mansion. He patted Louis’ thigh to wake the Omega up, and for the second time that day Louis told him to fuck off. Pregnant Omegas and their sleep, jeez. ‘’We’re here, princess.’’ Harry chuckled.

Louis opened his eyes, sleepily looking around. His eyes flew open upon seeing a huge fucking castle in front of him. ‘’What the fuck, Harry. You said you lived in a mansion?!’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’If I would say castle you would’ve gone crazy, plus we do have 4 mansions. Though we’re currently not occupying them.’’

‘’You’ve got to be kidding me!’’

Harry laughed out loud before going out of the car and running around to the other side to open Louis’ door. ‘’Come on princess, time to meet the family.’’

Louis hesitantly stepped out of the car and grabbed Harry’s hand, he’s not letting that go for the rest of the day, _nope_. Harry guided them inside, the servants all bowing and greeting their young master as Harry and Louis walked in. To Harry this was all normal but Louis was plastered against Harry’s side while clinging onto the Alpha’s hand for dear life.

Normally he’s confident and sassy, but in a huge castle like this that’s so unfamiliar and out of his comfort zone? Nope, Omega instincts kick in and he goes to where he does feel safe, Harry’s side.

Harry guided him up a giants staircase that split up two ways, but Harry took the left. ‘’My father’s study is at the end of this hallway, it’ll be okay.’’ Harry kissed the side of his face for good luck before strutting confidently towards the (in Louis' eyes) ominous door.

Harry knocked onto the door and opened it right away, not caring if he was allowed to come in at all. Louis followed and saw a big Alpha sitting behind a desk, a sight scowl on his face, probably because someone just entered his study without him allowing them to.

‘’Harry..’’ The scowl disappeared from the Alpha’s face upon seeing his son. He stood up and walked up to them, Louis didn’t want to, he has no idea what even is happening to him but he slightly cowers further into Harry’s side. Harry noticed it and instead wrapped his arm around Louis’ slim waist.

‘’And you must be Louis.’’ The Alpha said, straightly looking into Louis’ eyes. ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Desmond Styles, Harry’s father.

‘’Yeah, he knows that dad.’’ Harry said, rolling his eyes.

‘’Ugh, brat.’’ Desmond replied. ‘’But oh well, welcome home son.’’ Desmond pulled Harry into a strong hug, and Louis watched Harry embrace his father back. Harry and his father acted like they didn’t like each other but Louis could clearly see the bond between them. He wasn’t as scared of Desmond anymore as he thought he would be, at first he thought the man was a cruel man for forcing Harry to mate someone else but why does he has such a strong, dominant but loving, caring aura?

After their hug, Desmond returned his attention to Louis. ‘’I hope he’s been treating you well, I know he’s not always the most responsible one…’’

Louis nodded. ‘’He’s doing great actually.’’

‘’Good, now that you’re both home, let’s have a chat, shall we?’’ Desmond walked back to his  desk and sat in his leather, probably very expensive, bureau chair. Harry walked towards the two single chairs on the opposite side but instead of letting Louis sit in a chair himself, he pulled the Omega in his lap.

Desmond could only smile, but his smile reverted into a sigh. ‘’Harry, I see you and Louis are not going to part. I’m not planning to do that either. I’ve been young once also and I’m a father as well. I know how you feel and parting you and your Omega would both drive you crazy. But while I can turn a blind eye to this disobedience from you once, the Swift's couldn’t. They were very disappointed to say the least when I called them this morning to inform them of your relationship together.’’

Harry wanted to speak up but Desmond raised his hand, indicating he wasn’t done talking yet. ‘’Taylor is furious, she also announced she was not going to be someone's second choice and surely she wasn’t going to call this mating off. You’ll have to deal with her yourself I’m afraid.’’

Again Harry wanted to speak up but this time it was Louis who interrupted him. ‘’She can fuck off, he’s mine. I’m not letting her have him, I’ll go to war with her if I have to.’’

Harry smiled in Louis’ neck, before placing a kiss under Louis’ scent gland, right where his bonding mark would go… ‘’I won’t let her take me anyway, you’re all I need.’’

Desmond smiled at the two of them. The smile held a slight hint of sadness in it.  ‘’Alright, now that that is solved. Louis, I want you to stay here during your nesting and afterwards. If you move in now you’ll have enough time to settle in and eventually find your own room, there are plenty of places an Omega could choose to nest here.’’

Louis didn’t know where he wanted to spent his heat… At home maybe? But he could cause a lot of trouble for his sisters there… And what Desmond said was true, he could choose whatever place he wanted in this whole castle. But, he doesn't like it when choices are _forced_ upon him.  ‘’I-I’ll think about it..’’

‘’You do that,'' the matured Alpha replied before returning his gaze to Harry to instruct him,  ''Harry, show him around and be on time for lunch. Your mother is specially baking a cake for you and your Omega, so be sure to thank her later.’’

Harry nodded, patting Louis’ thigh to get the Omega moving and off of his lap. After they said their goodbyes to Desmond, Harry guided him downstairs again to start the tour there. He first showed the dining hall, downstairs living room (they had multiple apparently), the kitchen, fitness room, a giant fucking indoor pool…

‘’Yep, I’m so staying here.’’ Louis concluded. 

Harry laughed, he thought so. That’s why his dad told him to give Louis a tour. ‘’I thought so, just make yourself at home okay? Lunch starts in a few minutes so lets head to the dining room so we're on time, my father and mother hate it when people are late, even if it’s by a minute.’’

******

They arrived at the dining room and Louis could see a woman already sitting at the table, upon seeing Harry her eyes lit up and she stood up to embrace Harry in a  hug. ‘’Welcome home, sweetie.’’

Harry embraced her back. ‘’It’s good to be home, mom. Though I’m still a bit mad at you for our phone call, but I’ll forgive you.’’ Harry said, turning to Louis. ‘’Babe, this is my mother, Anne.’’

‘’It’s nice to meet you ma’am..’’ Louis said politely.

Anne giggled. ‘’Oh darling, just call me Anne!’’ She said. ‘’You’re so cute, and gorgeous!’’ Anne didn’t really know boundaries, because she gripped Louis’ cheeks to look him deep in his eyes. ‘’Especially your eyes, I hope the pups have your eyes…’’

Louis was a bit uncomfortable, but the woman in front of him looked so nice. ‘’Uh, thank you?’’

‘’Mom, that’s enough…’’ Harry butted in, noticing his Omega's struggles. ‘’Where are Gems and Marcy?’’

‘’Upstairs, they should be down in a second. Marcel will be thrilled to see you, Harry.’’ Anne replied.

The three of them sat down and had a casual discussion until two figures walked in, a smaller looking Harry but only with straight hair and a female. ‘’Harry!’’ They both yelled in unison and approached Harry.

Harry stood up to give them a hug. ‘’Gems, Marcy!’’

Louis loved seeing Harry interact with his family, he looked so happy here. ‘’Lou, this is Gemma my little sister and this is my twin brother Marcel. Marcy, Gems, this is my Omega Louis.’’

Gemma pulled Louis into a hug and welcomed him to the family, Marcel did the same and even kissed his cheek. ‘’I do warn you though, don’t break my brother’s heart. I’ll have your head.’’ Marcel warned with a mischievous smile.

Harry patted Marcel’s straight hair. ‘’It’s okay Marcy, he won’t. He’s fallen way too hard  for me.’’

Louis giggled, they had such a good bond.

They all sat at the table and five minutes before time, Desmond also arrived and sat down at the head of the table. Before the servant brought the food in Desmond made a toast to Louis and Harry, their future and their pups. Louis looked down at all the different cutlery placed next to his plate, what the fuck did he use for for what? Who needs three different forks and spoons?!   
  
Harry helped him though and explained which he had to use. Louis had no idea what Harry was saying but he just copied Harry to avoid any mistakes. He didn't notice Desmond shaking his head with a small smile on his lips, probably laughing at Louis for not knowing why you use three different spoons! 

And even though he hate to admit, Louis’ smile never faltered during lunch. They were all so nice to him and welcoming, it’s like he’s got a new family. Sure, Desmond had to open up to him and vise versa but Marcel, Gemma and Anne were very, very nice. Now he knows for sure, he doesn’t mind staying here during his nesting.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another update! I said it was close to being done but I didn't had the motivation to edit it until a dear reader, Sigmaraz asked for an update after the shocking news about Louis. Dummy got himself arrested -_-, but in all honesty, I understand his point of view. Paparazzi is so annoying, how can bothering people private's life be your job? Like seriously, fuck off. 
> 
> But oh well, enjoy the chapter! :) xx

Louis and Harry have discussed every aspect for the future. They agreed that Louis stays at the castle during his nesting, and afterwards as well. He’ll has to drop out of Uni for now but can always redo it in the future should he want to do it. Though he sure himself he’s devoting himself to his pups, that’s what his instinct tells him to do. Now he lives for his pups.

Harry will continue Queens and will regularly attend his lessons but mostly he’ll stay with Louis during his nesting period, and afterwards as well. But Louis didn’t want him to drop out, so he won’t. He only needs to finish this year after all, it would be a waste to throw it away now. Desmond and Anne both agreed to Louis staying here and told him he could nest wherever the hell he wanted in this castle. Of course, he won’t start nesting soon though because he needs to get familiar to his surroundings first.

Louis has also informed his father of his choice, he disliked it at first but after explaining why he wanted to stay here, he understood and agreed. His father even had a talk with Desmond and was told he was allowed to stop by whenever he wanted as well, Harry’s father made a good impression to say the least. Now all he had to do was get used to life here, in a castle… With like, a hundred rooms… A kitchen bigger than his house… A pool… Yeah he’ll get used to it.

******

A few weeks later and Louis had accustomed to his new living accommodations quite nicely. He’s actually been striding through the halls already unconsciously looking for a safe nesting place, but hasn’t found it yet. He thought of just doing it in his and Harry’s room (with that giant ass bed for like six people) but it doesn’t feel right. It’s all too large, he needs something smaller.

But his mind wasn’t busy with finding a nesting place for now, no, because today they’re going to find out the gender of the pups! Though, both him and Harry don’t really care if they’re boys or girl, or Alpha’s or Omega’s. They’ll both love them equally.

His father was coming along as well, and just like last time he was already waiting before the building, with Lottie at his side. Louis and Harry got out of the car and walked up to them. ‘’Lots!’’ Louis happily pulled his sister into a hug.

‘’I don’t know if you wanted me here, but I just wanted to come along…’’

‘’It’s okay, I’m happy to see you.’’ Louis smiled.

Harry and Mark greeted each other, followed by Louis doing the same before going inside the building. Adriana called them in a few minutes later, and they followed her inside the same room as last time. Again, she asked how he was feeling, weighing him etc. Just the standard procedures Louis could care less about, he wants to know about his pup’s genders now. ‘’I can see you’re very excited Louis, go ahead and lay down and pull up your shirt please.’’ She instructed.

Louis did just that and held Harry’s hand as she squirted the gel onto his stomach. Mark and Lottie both smiled at the way Harry was holding Louis’ hand to his mouth while occasionally placing kissed on his knuckles. Adriana searched a little, though it was hard to find the pups, she did it. ‘’You’re going to have a girl and a boy!’’ She said.

Louis stared at the screen as she explained why she knew that and before he knew the tears were streaming again… ‘’Shhh, don’t cry my love.’’ Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ cheek.

‘’I-I’m just so h-happy.’’ Louis wailed through his tears, he’s just so… happy. He's going to have a little girl, and a little boy. He can't wait to hold his pups in his arms. 

 

******

 

After arriving home and relating the news to Anne, Desmond, Gemma and Marcel, Louis was exhausted and wanted to take a nice nap. Harry as the loving Alpha he is, tucked Louis in but went downstairs to have dinner with the family, promising Louis he’ll get to eat after his nap.

‘’Thank you Haz, I love you..’’ Louis whispered softly before dulling off.

Harry smiled down and leaned in to kiss Louis on the forehead. ‘’Thank you my love, sleep well.’’ He said before softly leaving the room to head downstairs.

Arriving downstairs he took his seat at the table and answered his mother some questions about the future, and how Louis was settling in etc. ‘’So has he been nesting already? He’s out of his first trimester for a few weeks now right? He should be nesting soon…’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’From what I now he hasn’t yet, he hasn’t found a spot. He says everything is too big or something..’’

Anne nodded. ‘’He’ll find something sweetie, don’t worry.’’

Then Desmond walked into the dining hall with his dominating aura as normal, and soon Marcel and Gemma joined them as well. ‘’Where is Louis?’’ Desmond asked.

‘’Sleeping, he was exhausted after the day. So I’ll bring some food with me upstairs for him.’’ Harry replied casually.

Desmond sighed, of course. ‘’Make sure he eats enough, also Harry, I want to speak to you after dinner.’’

‘’About…?’’

‘’You’ll see.’’

After dinner Harry asked Marcel to bring some food up to Louis while he had a conversation with his father. He followed his father into his study and sat down on the chair. ‘’So, why am I here?’’ Harry asked.

Desmond sighed as he sat down in his own chair. ‘’I received a very angry letter today, have a look yourself.’’ Desmond shoved the letter up to Harry who took it and scanned it fast.

‘’Oh…’’ Harry muttered. ‘’She’s not pleased is she?’’ He meant Taylor, who made herself very clear in this letter. He could recognize her handwriting anywhere, any day.

Louis is probably going to kill her.

‘’She can’t be serious right?’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’She is very serious, the Swift’s are very determined to mate her off to you Harry. Taylor is a girl who knows exactly what she wants, now I know you two were close when you were little but then you two drifted apart, and you never told me exactly-.’’

 ‘’Harry!’’ A flustered Marcel ran into the study, interrupting their conversation. ‘’L-Louis isn’t in his room!’’

Harry’s eyes widened, immediately excusing himself to look around for Louis. ‘’He’s probably nesting! I’ll go look for him.’’ He yelled as he ran out of the study in search for his Omega..

 

Harry ran around for quite some time, downstairs, upstairs and checked every room he could possibly think of but he wasn’t able to find his Omega. ‘’Lou where are you?!’’ He yelled multiple times through the castle.He did this for half an hour more until finally, finally a small head poked out of a door. It was on the third floor, the very last door which was an entrance to a small completely empty room. ‘’Oh god, there you are..’’ Harry walked up to Louis and lifted him up in his embrace. ‘’I looked everywhere for you.’’

‘’I heard you calling my name, so I was going to come to you.’’ Louis whispered in his neck. ‘’I want to stay in this room, I’ve moved some stuff already..’’

Harry walked into the room, finding all there bedding spread on the floor in the corner, some of his and Louis’ clothes were mixed into  the nest as well. ‘’It’s not done yet, I need some more stuff but I just wanted to let you know where I was.’’

‘’It’s gorgeous love, you’re making a lovely nest.’’ Harry kissed Louis on his lips before letting the Omega down again. ‘’Can I help you?’’

‘’No, I’d love to do this myself… I won’t refuse that hoodie though..’’ Louis eyed his hoodie like a tiger who’s starving. He sighed but pulled it off anyway to give it to his lovely Omega. ‘’Here you go baby.’’

Louis gently took the hoodie before placing it in his nest. ‘’Thank you, Harry.’’ Louis settled down in his nest to take a rest. ‘’Join me please.’’

Harry crawled into the nest as well and pulled Louis onto him so he could wrap him into his arms and throw the blankets over them. ‘’So you’re satisfied with this room?’’ He asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, I do want some more soft stuff but I love this room… I stumbled upon it and right away started moving everything without clearly thinking about it. I guess I’ve really started nesting now.’’

‘’You have, but how about we go down so you can eat something? You haven’t eaten yet.’’

Louis didn’t reply right away, he’d like some food but he also wanted to finish the nest. ‘’Alright, but afterwards I’m going back to work.’’ He eventually decided, he needs to feed the pups first.

Harry kissed him on his lips. ‘’Good and after that I’ll fuck you in your nest to spread my scent in it.’’ He smirked as he did.

Louis smiled back. ‘’Oh? Really now? And who says you are allowed to fuck me in my nest?’’

‘’Because you’d love that, admit it… You’d love to have my cock in your tight little cunt right now, shove my knot deep into it and fill you with my cum… You’ll be begging for my scent in this nest, and you’ll be begging for your Alpha’s cock as well…’’

Louis moaned at the thought of Harry’s cock, shit maybe he really does want to be fucked right now, right here. But no, food and nest comes first. ‘’Fine, but first I want food and to finish my nest.’’

‘’Deal baby.’’

******

Louis ate until he literally couldn’t anymore, finished his nest and now was waiting in his little paradise for Harry to come and fulfill his promise. ‘’Alpha!’’ Louis cried out loud to gain Harry’s attention. ‘’Haaaaarrrry!’’

Finally the door opened, revealing his gorgeous looking Alpha. ‘’Yeah, princess?’’

‘’You promised me…’’

Harry sighed, this Omega is going to be the death of him. ‘’Since when are you so horny?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’Ever since you fucked me for the first time?’’

Harry chuckled, before joining Louis in his nest. ‘’Wow, it’s surprisingly soft.’’ Harry noted, how many blankets and shit did Louis use? Well, not that he did take a better look, Louis almost made his nest inside this whole room. Sure, the room isn’t large but the nest? That was large though.

 

‘’Do you like it?’’ Louis asked, hoping for his Alpha’s approval. If Louis had a tail, it would be wagging impatiently. 

‘’I love it.’’ Harry answered, earning him a kiss from Louis.

Very fast the kiss turned heated, tongue was added into the kiss. Harry pulled Louis completely in his lap, keeping their lips against one another while his hands worked on Louis’ shirt. He pulled it over the Omega’s head before returning his lips onto Louis’.

‘’I’m gonna fuck you so good Louis, god I can’t wait..’’ Harry whispered hoarsely. He pulled back to pull his shirt off and softly put Louis in his nest. He unbuttoned his jeans before lowering them and stepping out of it, every movement he made was so sexy and graceful that Louis was already leaking slick. ‘’God, hurry the fuck up. Be sexy another day.’’ Louis groaned.

Harry laughed before also peeling of his boxers, loving the way Louis eyed his cock. ‘’Jeez Lou, have some patience.’’

‘’I haven’t, I’m pregnant and horny..’’

Harry helped Louis undress while kissing him sloppily. When Louis was fully naked he didn’t waste a second before pushing two fingers into Louis’ hole. Louis pulled away from his lips to put his face in his neck, right under his scent gland. ‘’Ah, oh god, Harry!’’ Louis moaned into his neck when he nudged his prostate with his fingers.

‘’good baby, moan for me.’’ Harry growled. He kept on fingering Louis' entrance until he could also slip a third finger in. 

‘’I’m r-ready Haz, p-put it in please!’’ Louis cried out.

Harry kissed Louis’ neck before lifting him up and pulling Louis into his lap, their chest bumping together. He positioned his cock right to Louis’ hole before slowly lowering Louis onto it. ‘’Take it baby, come on Lou, yeah like that…’’

Louis bit his lip while sinking down, his head leaning on Harry’s shoulder. He didn’t waste  time before rolling his hips automatically, Harry doing the same. They were rolling their hips together into each other. Harry’s grunts matching Louis’ moans. ‘’Harder Harry, harder!’’

Harry complied to his request and sped up his thrust, he wrapped his arms fully around Louis to keep him still as he hammered his cock up into his hole. He let Louis softly fall on his back and spread his legs to fuck him in a different position. Louis let his head fall back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as all he could do was moan.

‘’Hard like this, princess?’’ Harry grunted, smiling as he looked down at Louis’ face. His Omega’s eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open in pleasure and his neck was showing, a sign of submission. He loved this, he _loved_ Louis.

‘’Y-Yeahh!’’ Louis answered.

Harry continued his assault on Louis’ prostate, making his lover come twice before he felt himself coming closer.  ‘’I’m going to knot Lou, can’t hold it anymore.’’ He said.

‘’Y-Yes please, k-knot me!’’ Louis yelled, he wanted Harry to know him and finish this already. He’s exhausted, he doesn’t understand how Harry can keep this for so long.

Harry shoved his knot in en leaned down to bite Louis’ shoulder, keeping away from his mating spot. They haven’t had that talk yet, so he can’t just mate Louis forever, he needs his consent and he’ll have that quickly. He wants Louis for himself already, make it permanently so nobody can steal Louis away from him.

‘’I’m yours already Haz, stop growling please.’’ He heard Louis whisper. Harry didn’t even notice he was growling and his eyes were flashing.

‘’I’m sorry Lou, I- I love you. I want you to be mine, forever.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I love you too, we’ll talk about it later alright?’’ He muttered tiredly, now he just wanted to sleep.

Harry cuddled him close and held him possessively against his chest, his hand over Louis’ bump. ‘’Alright, I see you’re tired my love. Sleep well.’’

‘’Thank you Harry..’’

Louis slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in Harry’s arms. Harry didn’t fell asleep for a while, he enjoyed watching his Omega sleep in his arms. He loved seeing Louis all peaceful like this. He kissed Louis’ forehead before trying to fall asleep himself, it didn’t take him long before he also fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis entered the sixth month of his pregnancy and has since a week not left his nest. It’s common for Omegas to be attached to their nest, especially with their first pregnancy so Harry wasn’t surprised when Louis refused to leave the room. He continued his school, even though he never really wanted to go, he had to. From now on all he could do was support his Omega through his last three months.

_Only three months.._

Just twelve weeks and then…

Then he’ll be a father, he’s already a father, but then he has to take care of his pups in person. He has to raise them, he has responsibilities. He doesn’t even know how to raise pups, he loves Louis, he does but what the hell has he gotten himself in? They’ve been doing it all reverse, not first dating and falling in love and then planning their future, nope… They gone straight to the puppy making. And hell, he can't wait to do it all over again. 

His thought were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He saw a servant run to the intercom to see who it was and turned to him with a pale face. ‘’Excuse me, master. Lady Swift is here to see you..’’ The servant said.

And then Harry’s world collapsed. How can he be scared of being a father when he still had to deal with her. She was the devil's spawn.   
  
In the past they were good friends, no, best friends. He could tell her everything, and she could tell him everything. She was also the first one he had ever sex with, they learned from each other on that aspect.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
_‘’Harry!’’ Taylor giggled as they fell on the bed._  
  
_Harry smiled down at her. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’_

  
 _‘’You know you can ask me anything.’’_  
  
_‘’Have you ever had sex before?’’ He asked._  
  
_She slightly shook her head nervously. ‘’N-No, I’m still a virgin… You know, maybe it’s cliché but I kind of want to save it for someone I love.’’_  
  
_Harry brushed a hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. ‘’I understand, it’s nice of you to think like that.’’ He replied. ‘’Do you love me, Taylor?’’ He whispered softly after a minute of utter silence. He leaned in after the words escaped his mouth._

_‘’I do.’’ He heard her whisper faintly before their lips met. Their kiss was sloppy, and turned heated very quickly and before he knew he had lost his virginity to Taylor._

_Flashback ends._   
  
Harry watched as the door opened and the blondine Omega walked in, a smile appearing on her face as she saw him. ‘’Harry!’’ She squealed before dropping her bright pink bags on the ground and running into his arms to indulged him into a hug. ‘’I’ve missed you.’’ She whispered in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry was lost, he didn’t know how to act or what to do. But he just wrapped his arms around her. ‘’Hey T, what are you doing here?’’ He asked, pulling back.

He saw her sigh before looking him straight in his eyes. ‘’I know we haven’t been on good terms lately… And I was just devastated after your father canceled our mating! How dare you, Harry? How fucking dare you, how dare you ask me what I’m doing here!’’ She started yelling, **oh boy there we go.**

‘’I’ve always been faithful to you! Ever since we were kids, ever since we first had sex and after that! I’ve always longed for you and waited patiently and now you suddenly cancel our mating without even talking it over with me? You just cancel it, just like that, do I mean anything to you?!’’ And now she was crying.

Harry did have some sympathy for her, she’s never been with anyone else, never. While he screwed around she’s always saved herself for him and now she’s suddenly dumped to the side. ‘’T, I understand why you’re so angry and upset, hell I truly understand it. This wasn’t how it was supposed… it’s just really complicated.’’

‘’That’s all you can say, it’s complicated? How is canceling our mating complicated if you don’t have a value reason!’’

‘’I haven’t always been faithful to you T, the complete opposite actually, I … I impregnated another.’’

Her eyes went wide before she sat down on the couch, probably from shock. ‘’Y-You have? Why?’’ She cried, the tears streaming down her face. ‘’Why?!’’

Harry sighed, this was going to happen one day anyway. He better get it over with. ‘’He isn’t the only one I had sex with, I can’t even count the amount of people I shared my bed with… He though found out he was pregnant and he’s different, I… He made me fall in love with him and I’m going to be a father, I can’t leave him alone in this and I don’t want to either.’’

She didn’t reply as she cried into her hand. ‘’You bastard Harry, you fucking promised me!’’ She stood up again to stand in front of him, she raised her hand but before her hand could reach his cheek he stopped her hand. ‘’Let go!’’

‘’Shhh, you need to calm down T.’’ Harry shushed her and pulled her into his chest. ‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t make up that promise. I couldn’t love you like I love-‘’

Before Harry could finish his sentence her lips were suddenly on his. She pulled him in by his neck and kissed him deeply. Harry reacted instantly, it didn’t feel right. ‘’What are you doing, T?’’

‘’I’m not giving up on us, Harry. I’ve devoted my life to this mating, I went to those stupid Omega classes to be the perfect little Omega for you! **I did that!**  I was the one who faithfully waited for you, **I am!**  I don’t care if you’re going to father a pup, afterwards throw the omega out and you will mate me. That agreement was made when we were young, you don’t want to know the consequences of breaking that.’’ She said bitterly. ‘’I will stay here for a week before going home to pack my shit and come live with you, and after that whore gives birth to your pup I will mate you.’’

Harry huffed. ‘’As if I’m scared of you T, seriously how many mental issues do you currently have? You’re not the innocent sweet girl you were once, and for your information… You have no say in anything, if you followed your stupid lessons then you know that I’m the Alpha and you’re the Omega, you’re supposed to listen to me. And you will fucking now, don’t you dare come between me and Louis, you will fucking regret it! And don’t call him a whore, you bitch!’’

She giggled before turning around and leaving the room, but before completely leaving it she turned around. ‘’Of course you don’t have to be scared of me, darling Alpha of mine… But you do know what my father does when someone breaks a promise, or breaks his little girl’s precious heart.’’ With that she left the room.

Harry right away slumped down in a chair, his hands fisted in his hair. He decided to quickly walk to his father’s office to have a conversation with him, and some advice. As fast as his feet could take him he walked over there, gently knocked before walking in, to find his father sitting at his desk while looking over some papers like the busy man he is. ‘’I’m sorry for interrupting you father, but I have something to discuss right now.’’

Desmond looked up, a frown on his face. ‘’You’re being awfully respectful, what happened?’’

Harry sat down, his dad knew right away when something was wrong. ‘’Taylor happened, she’s here now and she’s pretty keen on mating me. Something about it bother me though, which promise did you make with her father?’’

Desmond looked him into the eyes without saying anything. ‘’That’s something from the past and between me and Scott, Harry. It’s no concern for you, the agreement was made yes, but as I said before, you have to make her give up on you. I can’t do anything else for you.’’

Harry squinted his eyes at his father, why was he suddenly acting so suspicious? ‘’You’re hiding something, something very crucial.’’ He noted. ‘’Tell me now or I’ll ask Scott myself.’’

‘’Harry, you don’t understand the gravity of-‘’

‘’NO! You don’t understand dad! I’m about to lose my Omega, you can’t possibly know the gravity of that!’’

Desmond looked at his hands. ‘’I do though.’’ He whispered softly. ‘’I once was in love with a perfect Omega too, she was gorgeous, smart and such a loveable person.''

''...'

''And she is also know as Taylor’s mother, Andrea.’’

Harry’s eyes widened. ‘’H-Her mother? You were in love with her mother?’’

Desmond nodded. ‘’We were young and in love, but my father and hers both already had a mating in mind. She was supposed to mate Scott, and I was supposed to mate Anne. So we did, because we had to. Unlike you, were obeyed our fathers.’’ Desmond said with a chuckle. ‘’Fourteen years ago, when you were five years old, just like Taylor, I met her again at some event at their mansion. She still was so gorgeous and we still had that spark. W- We didn’t know what we were doing until it was already done, we had sex and I impregnated her.’’

Harry watched his father get teary eyes right in front of him, which is very, very rare because normally Alphas don’t show such weaknesses. ‘’They had Austin, all thinking it was Scott’s and Andrea’s son but the moment he was born you couldn’t see a hint of Scott in the baby’s face, but my eyes. He knew of our past, he knew exactly, the moment he saw the pup, he knew that it wasn’t his but mine.’’ Desmond took a deep breath.   
  
‘’Your mom still doesn’t know, I don’t want to hurt her like this. We had an agreement that if you mated Taylor, I could still see my son and he would keep this a secret. Andrea probably knows that it’s not Scott’s, but she doesn’t know that Scott knows.’’

‘’Dad… How could you?’’ Harry asked bitterly. ‘’You cheated on mom?’’

Desmond nodded, a sad frown on his face. ‘’Then look at it like this, if you were mated to Taylor right now. And you would find the love of your life, Louis, and you had this perfect opportunity  to hold him again, would you not?’’ 

Harry huffed, still doesn't.... No he would fuck the shit out of Louis. ‘’I’m not going to lie, looking at it like that, yes I would. But d-don’t you love mom?’’ Harry asked.

Desmond nodded. ‘’I do love her of course, but that love isn’t the love I have for Andrea.’’

Harry gulped, he didn’t know what to say. He understand it from his father’s point of view, but cheating on his mother?  ‘’Thanks for being honest with me dad, but… How do I get out of this? I’m not giving up on Louis, I can’t.’’

Desmond smiled. ‘’I know, just do what I didn't. Fight for your love…’’

******

Harry walked back to his room after his conversation with his father when he bumped into Taylor again. ‘’Oh hey darling, I was just-‘’ He interrupted her by slamming her into the wall.

‘’Listen here, I don’t fucking care what my father did and their stupid agreement but you’re not staying here. Go home, and out of my life. I will never give Louis up for you.’’ He growled into her face.

Her submissive side showed her neck right away but she couldn’t keep these words from escaping that would change everything. ‘’So your happiness is more important than your mother’s, brother’s and sister’s?’’ She muttered.

‘’What did you say?’’ He asked.

‘’What do you think the news is going to do to them? Their daddy cheating on mommy? What’s mommy going to think? And Andrea and Austin? What do you think this news is going to do with our families? Well, let me tell you darling, it’s going to rip it apart.’’

Harry growled into her face. ‘’Do you think I haven’t talk to my dad about this already? He’s going to tell my mother tonight, no secrets anymore, and no agreement anymore, T. Go home.’’

‘’You can’t do this to me Harry, I love you!’’   
  
  
‘’I don’t love you, get a grip T!’’ He yelled back.

She shook her head with tears in her eyes before walking off, giving him the finger. Harry sighed before walking off, he really needed Louis right now and made his way to Louis’ nest.  Once he entered he loved seeing Louis curled up in pillows and blankets in the nest, just adorable. ‘’Love.’’ He whispered, shaking Louis lightly.

Louis opened his eyes before yawning. ‘’Yeah?’’  
  
‘’I need to talk to you for a moment..’’ Harry whispered.

‘’Why do you sound so upset Haz, everything okay?’’ Louis sat up and reached out for Harry’s cheeks with his hands. Harry shook his head. ‘’Not really, Taylor arrived today and well, she’s not happy I’m not mating her. And now some stupid shit about my dad having an affair with her mother, which resulted in a child and it’s just all so fucked up  Lou..’’

Louis pulled Louis into his chest and slowly rocked his alpha. ‘’It’s going to be okay, I’m here…’’ Louis slowly pulled Harry’s big hand on his bump. ‘’And our pups are here as well, all safe and healthy.’’   
  
Harry nuzzled into him, Louis’ scent was calming him down. ‘’Thank you Lou, I love you so much. Don’t leave me, ever.’’

Louis was taken aback by Harry’s vulnerability so suddenly, normally he’s the dominant, badass Alpha but now he was like an innocent lost puppy who needed some cuddles. ‘’I love you too Harry, we’ll be okay. I’m not going anywhere, never.’’

 _ ******_  
  
_Taylor leaned against the door, hearing her Alpha declare his love to another one. Tears streaming down her face, she left it. ‘’He’s mine..’’ She whispered pitifully._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down >:)


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was eating his breakfast downstairs when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind, followed by the feeling of lips on his earshell. ‘’Morning, darling.’’ He heard Taylor say.

He wiggled her off and scoffed at her. ‘’You’re still here?’’

‘’I’m not leaving Harry, you will mate me.’’

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes before leaving the room so he could make breakfast for Harry in the kitchen. Only Taylor and a servant remained in the dining room. The servant went to clean up Harry’s plate when Taylor stopped her. ‘’Hey darling, what’s your name?’’

‘’B-Bailey, my lady.’’ She stuttered, she didn't like Taylor smiling like that.

‘’Bailey? Cute name, I want you to bring Harry into my room tonight at eight sharp, and lock the door behind him, am I clear?’’ She hissed into her face. All Bailey could do was nod her head obediently before scurrying off.   


******

Louis was resting in his nest when he heard the door suddenly open. Harry just left to make breakfast for him, and no one else would enter his nest? He looked up seeing a blond woman standing in the doorway. ‘’Who the fuck are you?’’ He growled, feeling threatened in his nest.

She huffed. ‘’Who am I? Darling, I’m Harry’s real Omega.’’  Taylor replied.

‘’Get out my nest before I break your neck, sweetheart.’’ He growled again. ‘’Oh, and he’s mine. I’m the one carrying his pups, not you.’’

She shrugged. ‘’You can be his side whore in this room for him to use, I’ll be his main Omega in the spotlights. You’ll find out soon that he only has eyes for me.’’ With that she walked out again, not even bothering to close the door.

Louis grumbled as he walked over to it but before closing it he yelled at her, ‘’Learn to close doors, you rude, intruding, bitch!’’

When Harry returned half an hour later he told him exactly what happened, and his Alpha was not happy hearing about Taylor’s actions. ‘’I’ll tell her off Lou, hell, I’ll throw her out of the fucking window for entering our nest without permission.’’

Louis nodded as he munched on his cheeseballs. ‘’Please do, make sure she does a somersault or something spectacular on her way down.’’ He giggled, making Harry laugh as well.   
  
‘’I will, for now let’s just cuddle for the rest of the day. I’m in need of your cuddles.’’ Harry laid down and spread his arms so Louis could crawl into them. And the moment he did, he tightly wrapped them around Louis and held him close.

******

  
The remaining time of the day went by like always, cuddling, Harry bringing Louis food and do it over again but he wasn’t complaining. He loved providing for his Omega but on his way downstairs, a servant approached him and told him Taylor wanted to speak to him. ‘’You don’t have to follow me, I know very well where she’s staying.’’ Harry told her when the girl followed him.

‘’I-I’m sorry m-master, but she asked me to c-come back.’’ She stuttered as she avoided his eyes, but he didn’t think much of it and continued walking towards Taylor’s room.

When he entered he heard the door being closed so suddenly and the door being locked. ‘’Oi?!’’ He yelled, banging on the door. ‘’I will fucking fire you girl!’’

‘’Don’t be so mean, Harry…’’ He heard Taylor’s voice coming from the bathroom. The moment she opened it the forceful smell of her heat hit him. ‘’I need you, Harry…’’

Harry shook his head and gulped. ‘’No Taylor, we can’t… go back in there and close the door..’’ He replied weakly.

Taylor approached her and now that Harry got a good look at her he saw she was wearing a shining through, silk dress. Showing off her nipples and her breast. ‘’You don’t want me to… do you Alpha?’’ She reached out to him and touched the bulk in his pants. ‘’I know exactly what you do want…’’

Harry let his head fall back against the wooden door, he’s in trouble. He’s an unmated Alpha, how the fuck is he going to resist an omega in heat in an enclosed room like this?! ‘’Taylor, listen to me.. You can’t do this, we can’t..’’

He felt his own cock starting to harden against his will as she palmed it through his jeans. ‘’I called my father, he was very disappointed and ordered me to take a heat pill Harry… I can’t refuse it either, you need to help me, please fuck me Alpha, please..’’ She begged him as she slowly sunk down.

His hand landed in her soft hair as she undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. ‘’You’ve grown so much over the years Harry, the last time I had this in me you were what seventeen? Even then it had already grown so much bigger than the fifteen year old you who took my virginity. But now… you really are an Alpha now.’’ She grabbed his cock and wrapped her lips around it.

He moaned as she started sucking him off, he needs to resist but he can’t. ‘’Fuck, T, no..’’

‘’You say no but your body says yes Harry, just let it go… Just fuck me Harry, just do it..’’

‘’You want me to do it?’’ His voice started getting hoarse, he was losing control completely. He can’t lose control, he can’t do this to Louis or his pups.   
  
He kept moaning as she sucked him off but he was nowhere near close, he needed more, he needed to fuck her. His eyes had turned completely black, a sign he had lost control.  ‘’Get on your hands and knees, Omega.’’ Taylor scrambled on her hands and knees on the floor and let Harry see her slick heat. She cried out as she felt a large hand palm her cheeks. 

‘’Fucking whore, that’s what you want right? To be fucked like a bitch in heat.’’ He whispered in her ear as he leaned over her, making himself ready to penetrate her. 

She could only whimper in need. ‘’Knot me please, I need your pups Alpha!’’ She cried out, which stilled Harry’s action's.

‘’Knot you?’’ ‘’My pups?’’ He repeated. His black eyes showing hints of green. He scrambled backwards, what was he doing?! ‘’Fuck Taylor, you fucking bitch! Get away from me!’’ He yelled at her.

‘’Please, Harry… I need more, I need your knot..’’ She crawled back to him but he did what he normally would never do, hit an Omega. It was against his very nature to do so, but damn, did he care now? Nope. 

‘’The only one who gets my knot is Louis! He’s the only one who’ll ever carry my pups, you don’t deserve that!’’ He yelled. ''I fucking love him, not you!''

She was shaken as she was rejected even in her heat. ‘’Y-You’ve knotted me before… What are you talking about?’’

‘’Oh you know very well that an Alpha can’t control his knot the first time they have intercourse, get away from me Taylor... Or I will really kill you.’’ Harry growled in anger. He banged his fist on the door until it bled, he needed out, he can’t control himself for long. ‘’OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!’’ 

He kept banging until Taylor was begging him to stop, he kept banging the door until his hands were surely broken but even then he didn’t stop. There was a small dent in the door, but it wouldn't be enough. His punches were becoming weaker every time his bleeding hand hit the hard wooden surface. He needed to get out, he needed to go to his Omega and his pups. ‘’OPEN THE-‘’

‘’H-Haz?’’ Louis’ voice came through the other side. ‘’Why are you locked in there?’’

‘’L-Lou?’’ Harry sighed in relief. ‘’Please don’t stop talking to me, please don’t. Taylor took a fucking heat pill and locked me in here with her, please Lou, I’m losing it.’’

‘’W-What? Haz, please don’t have sex with her, please don’t.’’ He heard Louis whisper softly but loud enough for him to hear the desperation in his voice.

Harry had to tell him now, he needed to. ‘’I got close to do so, but I didn't. I can’t knot anyone else than you, please you mean everything to me. I couldn’t control myself and lost it for a few minutes, but she mentioned pups and I saw you, and I could snap out of it. But you have to get me out of here Lou, I can’t control it for long anymore.’’ He was almost in tears already. Louis was going to leave him, he knew he would. He let another Omega suck him off, hell, he almost did worse than that.

‘’…’’ Why wasn’t Louis saying anything?

‘’Louis, please I’m so sorry, I love you so much, I love our puppies so much. Please don’t,’’ Harry was choking on his tears as he begged for Louis’ forgiveness.

‘’Haz, thank you.’’   
  
Huh? ‘’Huh?’’

‘’For stopping and snapping out of it, I knew something was wrong or else I wouldn’t have left my nest. It must me fucking torture being in there, but you can do it okay Haz? Resist her, you can, I know you can. Think of me and nothing else, okay? I’m going to get someone to open this door, control yourself.’’

‘’W-Wait, don’t leave Lou!’’ He yelled desperately. And banged the door again, hissing in pain when he took a look at his hand. They were both bleeding and his fingers were bent in angles that shouldn't be possible. ‘’Fuck!’’

‘’A-Alpha, that must hurt… Let me take care of it Alpha..’’ Taylor whispered, approaching him.

‘’You stay fucking there, take on more step and I will bang my fist into your face.’’ He growled out.

Harry slit down the wall and repeated Louis’ name over and over again to remain control. Even when Taylor started fingering herself to get some relief he kept a hold of himself. The door opened after five minutes, five minutes of chanting Louis’ name over and over again and there stood his father, his mother that god damn servant and his perfect Omega.   
  
He couldn’t keep the tears from streaming down his face once again, fuck being an Alpha and strong an shit. ‘’I’m so, so sorry Louis.’’ He sobbed brokenly. But he felt two tiny arms wrap around him and then the scent of Louis hit him, so soothing and calming. ‘’I’m so sorry, so sorry Louis, I’m so fucking-‘’

‘’Shhh, I’m here.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Let’s get you into bath to get rid of that horrible scent of her, I could scent it all the way in my nest.’’

Harry looked at him with a snotty nose, teary eyes and wet cheeks. ‘’Y-You don’t hate me? You’re not leaving me?’’

He shook his head and Harry could only pull Louis into him. ‘’You were locked into a small room with an Omega in heat, as an unmated Alpha that must be the hardest thing in the world Harry. And seeing you like this confirms me that you did not want this, you didn’t want to have sex with her and you withheld yourself from knotting her, hell you would’ve mated her in a heat frenzy like this. I’m just glad I haven’t lost you.’’ He heard Louis also whisper brokenly, so they were both scared to death of losing one another.

‘’You will never lose me, never in a million years. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.’’ Harry replied. ‘’Let’s get me cleaned up.’’

Louis stood up but before leaving the room he saw Taylor look at him with teary eyes. He walked up to her and smiled at her. Desmond, Anne and Harry watched Louis with anticipation. What was Louis going to do? And before they even processed what happened, Louis had punched her in the face, shattering her nose in a flash. ‘’You called me a whore right? Says the woman who’s so desperate to have a claimed Alpha that she needs to lock him up in a fucking room and even then still fail! What _a fucking failure_ you are, stay the fuck away from **MY MATE, MY ALPHA AND MY PUPS**. You can have your god damn heat here, alone and then I want you gone or I will make sure you’re leaving this house, but not alive, probably in a coffin.’’ Then he turned around and pulled Harry with him. Ignoring the widened eyes of Desmond and Anne.

‘’You’re so amazing Louis.’’ Harry sniffled.

‘’I know, she needs to keep her hands of my property.’’

Harry kept silent as Louis undressed him and as Louis threw him under the shower and scrubbed every inch of him. He kept silent as Louis dressed him and pulled him back in the nest and crawled on top of him. ‘’Now, I’m pretty shaken up from leaving my nest, you’re staying here and rub my back for the rest of the night.’’ Louis ordered, lying his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Of course I will, my Omega.’’ He nuzzled Louis’ hair as he rubbed Louis’ back. To Louis it must’ve been so hard to leave his nest, he really has such a brave Omega. And all his. 

******

Desmond looked in disgust at Taylor who was whimpering on the bed. ‘’Such a disgrace you became.’’

‘’Des… She’s just a girl, she doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’s blinded by love..’’ Anne reached out to touch his arm but refrained from it last second. Desmond told her what happened in the past and yes, it was hard to hear but maybe she's always known she wasn't truly the one for her Alpha. 

‘’I know, I don’t even understand why you’re still comforting me after what I told you.’’   
  
Anne shrugged. ‘’It happened like what twelve years ago? I know you’ve always loved her, but I love you as well. You said you haven’t touched her since, and I believe you for that. Am I going to forget this and forgive you instantly, no. But I’m not going to become like Taylor over there, I will accept whatever the future holds for me.’’

‘’You really are too good on me, Anne. I don’t deserve such an Omega as perfect as yourself.’’ He replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. ‘’And while I do still love her if I’m honest, you’re my Omega and ever since that day I never forget that. I know who I’m supposed to love and protect, that’s not Andrea but you.’’

Anne sighed and returned her sight to Taylor. ‘’What are we doing with her?’’

Desmond shrugged. ‘’I’ll have someone bring her food everyday but as Louis stated she’s out of this house after her heat. I’ll make sure they’ll never bother our family again.’’

******

After Taylor’s heat was over, Louis personally threw her out of the house. He hated to leave his nest again but he couldn’t withhold himself from seeing her off. ‘’Just take care of him okay?’’ She whispered brokenly when Louis threw her bag into her face. Her nose was patched up because not only was it broken but shattered as well. It can only be corrected through surgery but until then she'll walk around deformed. 

‘’I was planning that already before you tried to whore yourself to him! Tell your father the damn agreement is off and if he has a problem with that he can personally come here to tell me that, also tell him I’m pregnant and ready to do crazy shit like stabbing him in the face or something. Now get out and never come back, you slut.’’ Then he threw the door close and walked into Harry’s arms. ‘’I hate her.’’

‘’Me too, let’s get you back to the nest. Being out it is only stressing you out, it’s bad for the pups.’’ Harry slowly guided Louis back to the nest and tucked him in. ‘’Thanks Lou, for throwing her out.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Happy to be at your service, I hope we don’t get to much trouble with her father.’’

‘’Probably, but oh well, you’ll stab him right?’’ Harry chuckled.

Louis threw a pillow in his face. ‘’Joker, I’ll probably shit my pants but maybe if I go crazy mode I will stab him.’’ He joked back.

Harry kissed him on his lips, making Louis completely melt into the kiss. ‘’You know, when I heard you screaming for someone to open the door I was so lost and didn’t know what to do. And then you said you were locked in there with Taylor in heat and I just knew you mated her, do you know what I felt at that moment? I was so heartbroken, so to hear you say you controlled yourself in the end and didn’t mate her was such a relief Harry. I didn’t know what relief really was until that moment, you were still mine, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you really…’’

‘’I didn’t..’’ Harry raised his head. ‘’I didn’t do it, that’s important right now. But if you didn’t come, then maybe I would’ve and I don’t know what I would’ve done if I did. Well no, I do know. I would be in jail because I would’ve killed her, hell I was ready to do it in there after I came back to myself and she tried to come closer. I wanted to rip her head off.’’ Harry said. ‘’But I was so… scared of you rejecting me or even leaving me. That was all I could think of at that moment, that’s also why I was so happy when you held me close and told me you were there…’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I as an Omega don’t know what it’s like to be enclosed with another Omega in heat, I could easily resist that but for you it’s defying all nature. It’s like me trying to ignore an Alpha’s order, I can’t but you did, you did defy nature. That makes me fucking proud yeah?’’   


Harry pulled him into a kiss again. ‘’God, you don’t know how much I love you, I never would've guessed you would change me this much.’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’I think you love me a lot.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you.’’ He whispered.

Louis smiled honestly at Harry, his Alpha could be such a sap sometimes. ‘’You're such a sap.’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’What can I say other than I'm me when I'm with you?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm going to speed shit up after this chapter again. So next chapter i think I'll have the pups being born :) 
> 
> Oh yeah, at first I totally had Harry really having sex with Taylor and just before knotting her he pulled out but I changed it. Didn't like it while reading it, it doesn't fit in this story. Maybe for another fic ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment is hear my dear lovies, the pups! :)

The remaining three months of Louis’ pregnancy went by in a flash and before he knew it he was crying out in pain, in the middle of the night if he may add, his body ready to birth the pups. ‘’I can’t Harry, it hurts!’’ He yelled out loud. The pain spread through his body, it was unbearable.   
  
Harry was softly kissing his forehead while calming him, he hated to see his love be in this much pain. ‘’I know baby, the doctor is coming as fast as he possibly can. He’ll be here soon baby.’’

Anne also came in to guide Louis and teach him some tricks to maintain his breathing. She kept this up for twenty minutes before a servant guided two nurses in who arrived to help Louis. One nurse was setting everything up while the other explained to Louis what they were doing. ‘’So, you need to listen closely to my instructions, alright Louis?’’ the nurse said.

‘’Y-Yeah, please get them out.’’

She giggled softly, she could see he was a very strong person. ‘’I know, you’ll have them in your arms soon. You’re almost there to birth them. Alpha? Can you sit behind him to provide support?’’ She asked Harry. ‘’Oh, and please don’t faint.’’ She added./

Harry nodded nervously and sat behind Louis. ‘’H-Haz…’’

‘’I’m here baby, it’s okay. You’re going to birth our pups okay? And everything will be okay, they’ll be safe in our nest and I’ll protect them and won’t let anyone hurt them so while you sleep you can sleep eased okay?’’ He was rambling on and on in his nervous state, but it actually helped Louis who could only listen to his Alpha’s ramblings.

‘’Can someone call my dad, Z,  Jesy and Niall? To let them know..’’

‘’They’ve already been called, sweetie.’’ Anne smiled. ‘’Harry already told me to call them when he ran into our room in hysterics.’’

Louis giggled a little before crying out in pain again, jeez these two were little devils. ‘’They’re ready, Louis. Are you as well?’’ The nurse asked, everything was set up and ready if something would go wrong. Though they didn’t suspect it because Louis’ vitals were looking good.

Louis shook his head, nope, he’s not ready. ‘’No..’’

Anne noticed Louis’ distress and placed her hand on his. ‘’It’s going to be okay sweetie, we’re here, the nurses know what they’re doing and you’re ready to be a mother. You will do wonderful, I know you will. You four will make a perfect little family, so are you ready to see your family?’’ She asked.

Louis felt so much more relieved after her words, yes he wanted to see his family. ‘’Y-Yes, I want to see them..’’

Anne smiled and nodded to the nurse. ‘’Alright Louis, when I say push you will follow my instruction through the birthing okay?’’

‘’Yeah, get them out please..’’

Harry held Louis’ hand while saying comforting stuff to him, most didn’t made sense but surprisingly Harry’s nerves calmed him for some odd reason.  
  
The nurse guided him, instructing him to stop, breath and push until he felt his first pup slide out of his canal. ‘’The baby boy is first, Alpha, want to cut the cord?’’ She asked.

Harry eagerly went to her and cut the cord of his puppy, he looked so gorgeous, even with all that blood. She gave his pup to the other nurse who said she was going to clean her up. ‘’Keep him in this room.’’ Harry growled possessively, which made Anne smile gently. ‘’Honey, she will. The tub is right there in the corner.’’  

Harry blinked, oh… ‘’I apologize…’’

The nurse at Louis’ side just giggled, saying they see this behavior with every Alpha. Hell, they would be worried if an Alpha didn’t growl at the thought of his pup being taken away. ‘’Lou, the girl wants out too. I want you to start pushing now.’’ She instructed after half an hour. Anne had the baby boy in her arms who was cleaned up and had his health check. He was a healthy little pup. 

Louis nodded and took a hold of Harry’s hand again before he started pushing and following her instructions again. He felt a bit more calm during the second pup’s birthing, maybe because he knew what to do now. The moment a second cry filled the room, Louis knew he was done and couldn’t contain his tears and exhaustion anymore. ‘’You did it baby, I’m so proud.’’ Harry kissed his forehead before cutting the second pup’s cord.  
  
The girl was cleaned too, declared healthy  and placed in Louis’ arms next to the male pup. ‘’Now we need names..’’ Harry whispered, watching down to his family. Oh gosh, they were all so beautiful. Louis looked up with teary eyes, meeting Harry’s wet eyes as well. ‘’Oh Haz, can we give them a name when I wake up? I really want to sleep right now..’’

Harry nodded, kissing Louis on his lips before settling next to him in the nest. He placed the pups between them and pulled Louis into him so the pups were safely tucked between them. He didn’t even notice the nurses cleaning up or his mother leaving a wet cloth on Louis’ forehead. All he could think of right now was his family in his arms, he loved them to death and he will  never let anything happen to him. Over his dead body.

******

  
Zayn, Niall and Mark all arrived in haste together after receiving the news of Louis going into labor. Jesy and the girls would stop by another day or else it would be too busy for them right now.Neither Zayn, Niall or Mark wasted time to gather their shit and go the Styles’ castle. Niall of course took Liam with him, Zayn came with them and Mark decided to go alone and not take any of the girls yet either. Louis needed his rest first.   
  
As they arrrived, Desmond each gave them a room where they could reside for as long as they wanted but for now Louis and Harry were resting and couldn’t be disturbed.

Niall pouted because he wanted to see the pups but he understood, Louis wouldn’t want people too close to his pups at all right now. So they waited for not one day, or two, but for a whole week they waited before daring to knock on the door. Harry opened it of course to inspect who knocked and to make sure his family wasn’t in danger. ‘’Oh, hey guys!’’ He chirped happily.

‘’Is he okay?’’ Zayn asked right away, he'd been worried to death about Louis. ‘’How are the pups?’’

Harry nodded, opening the door. ‘’Come in, I think he’ll be happy to see you.’’

Zayn before entering softly knocked his fist on Harry’s chest. ‘’I still have some hate for you, for what you did but I know you make him happy so continue doing that. Make sure to tell him how much you love him every day.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’I already do Z.’’

‘’Good.’’ Zayn entered, followed by Niall, Liam and Mark. Harry gulped because he hesitated a little after they entered, what if they hurt the pups? They’re all Alpha’s? Well except for Niall but that Omega would be able to take his pups if he wanted them for themselves and then- ‘’Haz, calm down.’’ Louis reminded him. ‘’They’re okay.’’

Harry came back to his senses, apologizing to everyone but they all understood. Alpha instincts could be a bitch sometimes. They sat down in front of Louis who had the two pups in his lap, they looked so adorable and Niall couldn’t withhold his soft squeal. ‘’Oh god, Li, I want pups too.’’

Liam slapped himself in the face, he knew this would happen. ‘’In time Niall, in time.’’

‘’You’re fucked buddy.’’ Zayn muttered.

Louis giggled as well and leaned into Harry’s chest who possessively wrapped his arms around Louis and the pups. ‘’So… what are their names?’’ Mark asked. ‘’I want to know by Grandchildren’s names so I can start buying stuff with their name on it.’’  
  


Louis giggled. ‘’The boy is called _Raphael_ and the girl is called _Kayla_.’’   


‘’Raphael and Kayla…’’ Zayn nodded. ‘’Good names, I like them.’’

  
‘’Me too!’’ Niall raised his hand. ‘’Especially Kayla, she’s so adorable.’’

  
Louis looked down at his little princess, leaning down to nuzzle her face. ‘’I know, my pretty girl.’’

‘’Aw, you look like a proper mom Lou.’’ Niall said, he wanted pups now too but he knows he needs to finish school first before starting a family with Liam. Though, his own instinct are flaring seeing Louis with pups. He wants pups as well.. 

‘’He is a proper mom.’’ Harry butted in. ‘’He’s the perfect mother to my pups.’’ He added, making Louis blush but smile.

Mark looked with fondness to the two small bundles of joy in Louis’ arms, he can’t even believe Louis is a mother now. But he has to believe it because the truth is that there are two gorgeous pups in his arms. ‘’I think you’re going to be just as good as a mom your mother was.’’

Louis smiled at his father. ‘’Do you want to hold them, dad?’’ He never let anyone even close to them until now, but he knows his father wouldn’t hurt them.

Mark nodded but looked at Harry for approval first, when Harry nodded as well he carefully let Louis slide Raphael into his arms. ‘’Hello, little heartbreaker… You’re going to break so many hearts, Omega's hearts’’ Mark said, smiling down at the pup. He looked just like a mix between Harry and Louis. He had Harry’s curls and dimples, but Louis’ blue eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’Are you thinking he’s going to be an Alpha?’’ Personally, he doesn’t care about their genders but every Alpha loves a Alpha son and if the first born is an Alpha, well, everyone knows who’ll be Harry’s favorite. It’s just in their nature to take after Alpha pups.  
  


Mark nodded. ‘’You’ll learn when you’ll have more pups, you’ll know right away when you look into their small eyes, or you can tell from his scent…’’

Louis didn’t saw Harry’s face but he felt the Alpha beaming behind him. ‘’And Kayla?’’ He took back Raphael en placed the pup in Harry’s arms before handing Kayla over to his father as well.

Mark also looked down at her, she had Harry’s eyes, dimple but Louis’ hair and face structure. ‘’She’s going to be an Alpha as well, Alpha female are very rare these days so you’re having two Alpha pups, that’s going to be hard work Louis.’’

‘’Huh, she’s an Alpha?’’ Niall huffed, ‘’that’s weird..’’

‘’Don’t call my pup weird.’’ Louis hissed, ‘’she’s special.’’  


Niall pouted as his eyes remained on the tiny girl. He's never seen a female Alpha before, it's weird thinking about it. He himself in an Omega but he can't imagine himself with a female Alpha. ‘’How many female Alphas are there? And how does it work, does she have a penis? Can she have babies? Does she-’’

‘’Niall…’’ Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all groaned his name at the same time.

Mark sighed. ‘’To answer your question, she’ll have something like a penis but it’s inflatable. She can’t get pregnant herself no, but she can just like a male Alpha impregnate an Omega in the future. And about 3% of the Alpha population is female, so it’s very rare. Three hundred years ago there were almost no male Omegas and a lot female Alphas, but time shifted and now female and male Omega are both equal but the female Alphas have trimmed down in the years, it probably has something to do with evolution. Scientist still aren’t clear about it.’’

Niall nodded. ‘’Why don’t we get this shit during classes? Would be way more interesting then solving some stupid occasion.’’

‘’Because most people won’t even meet an female Alpha, Ni.’’ Liam chuckled, he’s never seen one. But Louis will have his hand full with two Alphas.

They all talked some more until Mark clearly saw Harry getting uncomfortable with their presence so he gathered the bunch and got them out of the nest. He promised to come visit in the future when Louis was comfortable leaving his nest, though that could take easily another month or three. He  promised to call though.

Zayn, Liam and Niall promised to call as well but because they’re busy with school they simply can’t come visit so easily.   
  
Louis didn’t want them to go yet, but the moment they left he felt a bit relieved for some reason. Maybe he wasn’t fully ready yet to have others visit his nest for such a long time, plus he was tired and he still needed to feed the pups. He sat straight up and let them nurse from him at the same time. He did notice they were pretty rough, they bit a few times, they pawed his chest and often hissed at each other. Now he could see what his father was talking about, yep, two Alpha puppies. ‘’They’re already rivals.’’ Harry chuckled, watching his pups feed from his Omega.

Louis nodded. ‘’They’re going to fight so much in the future, but I’ll teach them sibling love and to use their strength to protect one another, not fight each other.’’ He said.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis on his lips. ‘’When can I mate you for real?’’

Louis was taken aback by the sudden question, but this question lingered in his mind for quite some time now as well. ‘’Uh.. I-I mean… I want it soon..’’

‘’Can I do it during your next heat?’’ Harry bit his lip as he asked it, he’s never had sex with Louis during his heat. He impregnated Louis outside of his heat. 

Louis gulped, that would be in six months… Isn’t that too soon? ‘’I don’t know.. Maybe that’s-‘’

‘’I will mate you during your heat, there’s no way I would be able to hold back anyway and I’m not going to give you some shot so you can’t be bonded, that’s something whores take.’’ Harry’s dominant side was back again. And he was not going to let go on this one, even Louis could see that. 

Louis nodded, his submissive side reacting to his Alpha's dominant side. ‘’Okay.. But, I need to take a birth control shot or something, because you’re going to forget a condom and how much I love these two, I want to wait expanding our family.’’

Harry pouted, he wanted more… He wants Louis pregnant all the time. How come the Omega isn't baby crazy and he is? ‘’Well… not to bust your bubble babe but do you mean to say you’re going to take a shot like that every day because the last time I checked we conceived these two outside of a heat while you were on birth control.’’

Louis gulped, oh shit. He forgot he's extremely fertile if Harry is involved.  ‘’Then what do I do? Harry, we can’t have children every year for the rest of our life. I  mean, my body is meant for that but that shit happened hundred years ago when we were used as breeding machines and when it was normal to have thirty pups. But if birth control doesn’t work, you just have to wear a condom every time we have sex.’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’I can’t knot you if I wear a damn condom, and I can’t fuck you without knotting you, I need to knot you, preferable right now and get you pregnant again…’’ Harry’s eyes were flashing red for a second.

‘’Wow, wow, easy possessive Alpha freak with a pregnancy kink.’’ Louis giggled. ‘’I’m not letting you inside me without protection Harry, we’re going to have our hands full with these two, how do you want me to take care of more?’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’You’re meant to be full of my puppies, every day of the rest of your life. My knot was made for your tight little hole, you’re meant for me and that’s why we’re so compatible. And there are still plenty of Omegas who have so many pups…’’

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’I understand where you’re getting from Harry, but right now I want to focus on raising them and when I‘m ready we can have more pups okay? I promise I’ll give you much more pups, but not now. I’m only eighteen Haz, I have at least twenty years more to give you pups.’’

‘’Fine… I’ll wear a stupid condom.’’

Louis was satisfied and kissed Harry on his lips, see, in the end he gets what he wants in this relationship. ‘’I can also wear an Omega condom sometimes so you can knot me alright? And during my heat I’ll take a shot so we won’t forget it.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Deal, I love you.’’

Louis smiled at his Alpha. ‘’I love you too.’’


	22. Chapter 22

Louis was softly sleeping with Raphael and Kayla in front of him, his arm protectively around them and Harry softly snoring in his back. Suddenly, stupid alarm went off which made Kayla cry and Raphael followed. ‘’Shhh, daddy has to leave…’’ Louis shushed them, comforting them with his soothing scent.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Harry yawned. He kissed his pups on their heads which gained their attention. ‘’Daddy has to leave for a little, so I can do my exams, succeed and be with you forever.’’

Of course they didn’t know what Harry was telling them but they loved daddy’s attention just as much as mommy’s attention. Harry dressed himself and gave Louis millions goodbye kisses. Maybe he should’ve set his alarm an hour earlier so he could’ve fucked him as well, though he did fuck Louis four times yesterday (with a stupid condom on) so he should be good for the next few days. ‘’I love you, I’ll call you three times a day so make sure to pick up or you’ll worry me.’’ Harry instructed between his kissed.

Louis nodded. He hated the idea of Harry leaving but he was the one who forced Harry to stay at school, so he’s only to blame himself. ‘’Just be back soon?’’

‘’I promise I will, my love.’’

Harry nuzzled his pups one more time to leave his scent on them before giving Louis just one more kiss again so he could leave. Before leaving the room he tucked Louis back in and made sure he was in sleep again and then he left. He’s been leaving some portions of the day to study and do his tests at school but he would drive back home right away, though for his exams that’s not possible. He has to stay there for the whole week, a whole week without his Omega and pups.

Those two have been growing rapidly as well and their characteristics are starting to show. They’re almost two months old now and are really a match for each other, though Raphael is slightly more dominant than Kayla and you can see that during feeding especially. Kayla waits for her turn even though Louis gives them each a teat.   
  
And if Raphael decides to take Kayla’s toy she just sucks it up and let her brother have it, though not when it’s about her teddy bear she got from her father. One time, Raphael tried to paw at it and she flashed her eyes at him, hissing as she did. Raphael just shrugged it off, not particular scared of her but he didn’t want the teddy bear anymore ever since.   


Ugh, he’s going to miss them the next days. But, he needs to focus on those exams. 

  
******

But the week went by faster than expected. He called three times a day and Louis always picked up immediately. It made him think he was waiting for his call. But… before going home he had an appointment somewhere else. He walked into the store and immediately walked up the front desk where a young lady was typing away on the computer. ‘’Hello,  I’m looking for a ring.’’ He said, gaining her attention.

She eyed him up and down before nodding. ‘’And what kind of ring are you looking for? We have silver-‘’

‘’Your most expensive one.’’ Harry interrupted, he doesn’t need to bother with those cheap shit. His Omega gets the most expensive of all.

‘’Uh yes, sir…’’ She said with widened eyes, does this man even know how expensive their most expensive ring is?! Harry finally smiled, she probably thinks he’s just an ordinary student with 50 bucks, well nope, add seven zero’s to that and then they can talk.   
  
Her co-worker came in as well, she noticed Harry wasn’t an ordinary man and basically took it over from where the inexperienced girl left off. ‘’So, here we have a tray of our diamond rings, they’re between six and 9 carat.’’

Harry nodded as the lady explained more stuff about the rings, their carvings, the diamonds itself. But his eyes didn’t leave the gorgeous, shining one at the top right corner on the tray. ‘’I like this one.’’

‘’You have an amazing sight sir, this ring is a 33.19-caret type IIa certified diamond, which means this diamond is exceptional. It is chemically pure and has a high clarity. The diamond is an Asscher-cut and has a large cutlet facet. It has a value of $8.8 million.’’

‘’I want that one.’’ Harry handed out his credit cart, and gave her Louis’ finger size so she could alter the ring perfectly. And to top it off, she was going to do it right away so Harry could pick it up in two hours. In the meantime he would go get some lunch somewhere, get the ring and then go back home to his family. He also was going to buy some presents for his pups.

******

  
After he had picked up his ring and had enough presents for his precious pups, he stepped into the car and drove back home. He nervously tipped his finger onto the steering wheel as he drove. His nerves didn’t go down even after he entered the gates, not after he stepped out of the car and entered the castle.

But the moment he walked upstairs and opened the door to the nest where he saw his little angels asleep in Louis’ arms, the nerves were gone. He didn’t need to be nervous for them, they were his family, the love of his life. ‘’Love, wake up..’’ He whispered, nuzzling Louis’ cheek with his nose.

Louis groaned softly, the scent of his Alpha infiltrated his nose and in a second he had his arms tightly wrapped around Harry’s neck. ‘’Harry!’’

 Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling the Omega into him. ‘’Did you miss me, Lou?’’ He asked as he took a deep sniff from Louis’ neck, god, he missed Louis’ scent.

Louis hummed. ‘’I did, so what?’’ He heard his Omega whisper softly in his neck.

Harry pulled away so he could look into Louis’ eyes, he grabbed Louis’ cheeks and softly rubbed his thumbs in circles. Then he brought his lips onto those of Louis’, the lips he’d missed so much the last week. ‘’I missed you more, I missed your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your lips, your body…’’

  
‘’Yeah, I missed your cock as well Haz.’’ Louis giggled, making Harry laugh as well.

The two were interrupted from their lovey dovey moment by Raphael who started whining upon noticing his father’s return. ‘’Aw, daddy’s here baby, daddy is home.’’ Harry cooed, picking the pup up to cuddle him. That also set Kayla off, who now also wanted Harry’s cuddles.

And before Harry knew he was lounging in the nest with two pups snoring in his neck. One of his hands each covering their tiny backs protectively. ‘’They missed you.’’ Louis whispered. His Omega hormones went crazy seeing Harry interact like a perfect Alpha dad, it made him want to bent over right there and then so Harry could put more pups in him.

‘’I missed them as well.’’ Harry replied, nuzzling his pups. They didn’t scent like him anymore, though he loves Louis’ scent all over them, his scent needs to be there as well.   
  
Louis cuddled into his Alpha and they enjoyed their remaining time of the day like that, well of course, Harry fucked him multiple times in their nest after the pups were asleep. 

 

******

 

Yesterday, after their furious multiple love making sessions, Harry had asked Louis how long it would take until he would be able to leave the nest. ‘’I already left the nest, Haz. But not for too long yet, plus I can’t take them out of the nest yet, it’s too soon.’’ Louis had replied.

‘’Alright love, in time.’’ All Harry wanted to do was give his Omega the ring to officially ask him if he can court Louis, and then in three months he can finally mate him for real. If he would tell his past self just before he met Louis that he would be thinking about mating the boy in a year, he would call himself crazy. No doubt about it. When did he stop thinking about fucking random Omegas and started falling in love like this, like a lovesick puppy.   
  
Not that he’s complaining, this is the best that ever happened to him even though he had his doubts. Every time he holds his pups he can think about nothing else, every time he kissed Louis he can’t imagine kissing someone else, it would disgust him.

‘’So Lou, how about my mom taking care of them for an hour so we can have a picnic together, spent some time just the two of us?’’ Harry asked.

Louis didn’t reply right away. ‘’Hmmm, I don’t know yet Haz…’’

‘’Come on, we deserve some time alone..’’

‘’I know, but… I just don’t know Harry, what if I want to go back to them suddenly? I wouldn’t want to spoil our picnic.’’

Harry shook his head, taking Louis’ small hands in his. ‘’Then we can just go home, we’ll have a picnic in the garden so you’re close to the pups should you want to go to them. Please?’’

Louis sighed, thinking for a second. He does want some time with Harry alone… ‘’Alright, alright.’’

  
Harry smiled brightly and kissed Louis on his lips, thanking him for this opportunity. He’s going to make this the best romantic picnic as possible, it has to be perfect.   
  
To make it perfect he started by personally ordering the servant to cook multiple dishes for them, though he wanted to bake a cake himself. He also made sure they had a soft, large cloth for on the ground and to top it off he had a bunch of candles, cushions, blankets etc. to make a snuggly, picnic paradise.   
  
After it turned dark, he lit up the candles and took a step back to admire his work. It looked perfect, no other words could describe the scenery in front of him. He didn’t even know he could be this romantic. So as fast as he could he went to his mother’s room to notify he was done and that she could look after the pups for a little.

She had already agreed the minute he proposed it, she loved her grandchildren and couldn’t wait to have them for her own for a little while. Anne and Harry both walked to the nest and entered it. Louis was anxiously waiting for them while cuddling his sleeping pups, and Harry could see he really didn’t wanted to leave them. ‘’Sweetie, it’s okay. You’re going to love some time for yourself, I’ll take good care of them.’’ Anne was already at Louis’ side, because as a mother herself she knew exactly what Louis was going through.

Louis sighed and nodded before placing the pups in his nest and covering them with Harry’s hoodie. ‘’Alright, I’m going..’’ He kissed each of them and nuzzled them both a little longer then he should’ve. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist and slowly pulled Louis away and out of the room. ‘’See, not that hard.’’ Harry said, smiling as they stood outside the nest with the door closed.

‘’Ugh, I know. It’s just my instinct alright.’’ Louis grumbled. ‘’Now let’s go eat because I’m hungry as fuck.’’

‘’As you wish princess.’’ Harry said chuckling as they started walking, hand in hand, towards the garden. Harry made sure to cover Louis’ eyes with his hands before revealing the scenery he’d worked so hard on. ‘’Ready baby?’’ Harry whispered in Louis’ ear who only nodded.

Slowly he retracted his hands and heard Louis gasp. ‘’Do you like it?’’

Louis looked at the giant pink cushions and blankets that were gathered together. And he could smell the fresh baked goodies as well, it was perfect with the candles lit, the stars up in the sky… ‘’I- It’s perfect…’’ He whispered softly.

Harry smiled brightly and lifted Louis up before walking them over and letting them softly fall onto the cushions. ‘’I didn’t know you could be such a romantic, Harry.’’ Louis said.

‘’Me neither, but apparently I am.’’ He replied.  
  
Louis leaned into Harry’s embrace and made an attempt to reach for the snacks but his hand was retracted by Harry who reached for it himself and personally brought a snack to his mouth. _‘Feeding me, why not?’_ Louis thought and opened his mouth.   
  
He gave a slight moan as the flavor entered his taste buds. ‘’I love this, what is it?’’

‘’Strawberry covered in chocolate, there’s also pear and banana.’’ Harry replied, bringing another piece to Louis’ mouth before doing the same to himself.

He fed Louis all sort of stuff, he enjoyed feeding Louis and keeping check of exactly what he ate and if he ate enough nutrients.  That’s probably his inner Alpha taking control or something. ‘’Haz, more.’’ Louis whined.

Harry smiled and brought a small piece of cake to Louis’ lips, but instead of putting it in Louis’ mouth he ate it himself. ‘’That’s mean!’’ Louis growled, trying to reach for a piece himself but Harry held him back.

‘’Beg for it..’’ Harry whispered hoarsely. ‘’Or I’ll give you something else to suck on.’’  
  
Louis gulped, he would love to suck on something else.. ‘’Alpha, not now… we would enjoy our evening together.’’ Louis pouted.

‘’That’s true, so get to the sucking already so we can enjoy the rest later.’’ Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes and carefully undid Harry’s jeans so he could free Harry’s cock. He reached into his Alpha’s boxers and pulled the semi hard cock out. ‘’Wait Lou..’’ Harry grabbed some whipped cream and spread it on his cock, ordering Louis to suck it off. ‘’God, yes Alpha…’’ He bit his lip as he took a lick of the tip, the cream entering his mouth.

Louis licked it off as eager as he could, the sweet adding to his Alpha’s scent and musk. Harry kept on smearing whipped cream  on his own cock as Louis kept sucking it off. ‘’Now baby, did you remembering you couldn’t deep throat me before and you got upset? Well baby, we’re going to practice now. You have to take it as deep as you can to clean my cock of the whipped cream, if the base is cleaned as well I’ll give you a treat.’’

Louis did as he was told and took as much as he could of Harry’s way too large cock into his mouth. Well, he didn’t even come close to deep throating that shit. Probably just over half way. ‘’No Louis, breath through your nose and take it deeper, you can.’’ Harry placed his hand at the back of Louis’ head. He didn’t force Louis to take more, but he didn’t allow Louis to pull back. ‘’More Louis, slowly…’’

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as a tear slipped down. He did as he was told and before he knew, his nose touched Harry’s pubes. ‘’See, you could do it. I’m so proud Louis..’’ He heard Harry praise him, it made him swoon to be honest.

‘’Now, slowly pull off and go back down again.’’ Harry told him, now he did pull at Louis’ hair and push at his head to guide him through it. And in just a few minutes, Louis could take his whole cock without choking too much. He did whimper occasionally  and moaned around Harry’s cock, but that only spurt Harry on more.

‘’I’m going to come baby, swallow it okay?’’ Harry grunted, he knows Louis is not ready for knotting his mouth yet, not even close so he’s not going to push it.

Louis hummed, sending vibrations  trough Harry’s cock that sent him over the edge, coming deep inside Louis’ throat. ‘’Ah, good boy Louis…’’

Louis pulled off after he swallowed every single drop. ‘’Let me guess, that was the treat?’’ Louis smirked.

Harry was heavily breathing from his orgasm so all he could do was nod. ‘’Yeah, you were so good you made me come, so there’s your treat but I can continue feeding you if you want baby.’’ He stroked Louis’ hair as he smiled at his lover, he loved his Omega so dearly,

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, feed me like the princess I am.’’

‘’So bossy…’’ Harry chuckled, pulling Louis into his chest so his Omega’s back was against his chest and started feeding Louis again. ‘’Like this, my princess?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes my dear servant, you’re doing perfect.’’

 

Harry laughed, followed by Louis himself as well. They stayed like that for half an hour before going back inside, it was getting colder and Louis wanted to go back to his puppies. But before he could go Harry pulled him into the moonlight and went on his knees, which already made Louis’ cry on the spot. ‘’No…’’ Louis whispered.

Harry smiled up at Louis as he took his hand. ‘’My most gorgeous, loving, special, smart and the most sweetest Omega, the mother of my two pups… Would you please let me bond you during your next heat that will tie us together forever?’’

Louis looked down at Harry’s nervous smile, those perfect dimples on display that were certainly charming him. ‘’Of course, you idiot.’’ Louis replied, going down for a deep kiss.

Harry smiled into the kiss before lifting Louis up and continued kissing him that way. ‘’Now, the finishing touch.’’ Harry revealed the ring which made Louis go from normal crying to an absolute sobbing mess.

‘’It’s gorgeous… It must’ve been so expensive…’’ Louis said through his sobs as Harry carefully slit the ring onto his finger. ''I would've sat yes even if you gave me a candy ring.''

‘’It was, but you’re worth it and I only need to buy a ring like that once my life so yeah.’’ Harry smiled. ‘’I’m so happy you said yes, I love you.’’

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. ‘’I love you too, so much.’’


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small timeskip to Louis' heat and bonding :)

Louis could freely move his nest now and could leave the pups without freaking out, which was needed because every moment right now his heat could hit and he’ll bond officially with Harry.   
  
_He’ll have an Alpha._

And that Alpha will be Harry…

Speaking of Harry, he’s been gathering supplies for his heat like crazy. His Alpha instinct knew-felt it-that his Omega's heat was arriving soon. He was gathering such things as water, juice, snacks and other kinds of food for Louis’ during his heat. Harry also had bought the birth control shot, much against his wishes, but oh well, he understood where Louis was coming from.

Both Raphael and Kayla are a handful, they’re almost six months old and already trying to pull each other’s hairs out. How wonderful, Alpha twins. But they’ll grow over it when they’re both sure who's on top, who's the more dominant and stronger one. And when they’re older they’ll be both very protective of each other, every sibling loves their sibling even though they don’t always let it be known.   
  
Louis was a bit hesitant of leaving them four days for his heat but it had to be done, he wouldn’t be able to properly care for them during his heat when all he can think of is being filled with a knot. Anne didn’t mind looking after them, and neither did Marcel who adored the two pups. Probably his own Omega instinct kicking in as well, and the pups also adored attention so all was good.

Louis was now back in their shared room where he and Harry slept prior to his nesting. The pups had their own crib now where they slept, though sometimes Louis allowed them to sleep with him. Just like last night, he wouldn’t see them for four days straight so he wanted to give them all the love now.

He was sleeping on his side with the pups snuggled into his stomach and chest. While awake those two would fight for dominance all the time, but while asleep they cuddled each other and held onto one another, it was too cute. ‘’Mommy loves you.’’ Louis whispered, brushing the hairs out of their forehead.

Raphael awoke not soon after and started crying immediately which woke Kayla up. Louis knew they wanted to feed every time they woke up so raised his shirt and let them fight out their turn, as usual, Raphael went first but when Kayla had no patience left she started clawing at Raphael and hissing to sort of scare him away.   
  
Normally Raphael just ignored it but this time he flashed his reddened eyes at her and released a small roar. A full grown Alpha would laugh at the cute, high pitched roar that came out but for another pup like Kayla this scared her a lot and she backed off. Instead she started mewling at Louis who couldn’t ignore that and replaced Raphael with Kayla so she could feed too. ‘’Aw, did he scared you baby?’’ Louis cooed, stroking her back as she fed herself.   
  
Raphael huffed, he was not done yet but let his sister have a turn now. He wouldn’t be able to go against mommy anyway. 

Louis let Raphael feed again after Kayla was full and started exploring under the blankets, her curiosity got the better of her. They’re not able to crawl fully yet but they can slowly move themselves around a little. That's a perk of Alpha pups, they develop much faster.

Raphael wanted to join his sister after ten minutes and stopped feeding. Half an hour ago they were hissing at each other and now they were both playing together under the blankets, like best friends.  Louis went to reach for the glass of water on the nightstand but when he moved he felt the sticky, wet patch under his butt. He did feel thirsty and a bit feverish… **His heat**.

 

As if on cue, Harry walked into the bathroom. He sensed Louis’ heat being closer than ever and let Louis say goodbye to the twins before Harry walked them out of the room so he could bring them to his mother. After the pups were safely delivered, he pretty much sprinted back to the room towards Louis. ‘’It’s not fully here yet, I’ll give you the shot in about an hour.’’ Harry said.

‘’Okay, are the pups okay? Did they make a fuss?’’ Louis asked worryingly, what if they didn’t want his milk through a bottle? What if they wanted his cuddles?

‘’Shhh.’’ Harry placed his hand on Louis’ cheek. ‘’They’re fine, sure they’ll miss you because all pups miss their mother but both Anne and Marcel are looking after them and you’ll see them before you know it. Don’t stress out now or you’ll just delay your heat.’’ He’ll leave out the part where they both just bit him before he left. They didn't want daddy to leave them there and well, they were sure to let it be known.

Louis nodded. ‘’Sorry..’’

‘’I understand love, it’s alright.’’ Harry kissed him slowly on his lips and settled next to Louis. His pheromones will speed up the process of Louis’ heat, so until the needs really hit Louis, he’ll cuddle his Omega so he could fuck his brains out later.

 

 

******

Louis started heavily breathing and leaking more slick after half an hour, and then an hour later Harry gave him the shot. ‘’Please, Harry. Alpha…. I-I need… I need you.’’ Louis whimpered. He had already discarded of all his cloths because it was too hot with them, his skin felt like it was burning. Burning with need.   
  
‘’Shh, I’m here baby, I’m here.’’ Harry slowly positioned Louis onto his hands and knees. He saw the amount of slick leaking out of Louis, his poor baby is suffering. He went to work right away and pushed two fingers in Louis’ hole. ‘’Good?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded multiple times as he moaned and bucked his hips backwards to get more friction. ‘’Y-Yes, but please.. More Alpha, please.’’ Louis whined.

Harry’s own mind was clouding already as well, he’s trying to prepare Louis but that's kinda hard when his body is begging to sunk itself into that heat. He pulled his fingers out, licking his lips with the amount of slick dripping from them. He couldn’t withhold himself from licking it off while moaning as he did. ‘’So good Lou, so tasty baby, and you’re all mine..’’

Louis whined desperately when he finally felt Harry positioned his cock against his hole before thrusting into it in one go, making him scream and moan from pleasure. He wasn't properly prepared for the penetration but the huge amount of slick evened it out. ‘’God yes!’’ He moaned.   


‘’You like it baby?’’ Harry grunted.

Louis whimpered and bucked his hips backwards. ‘’Yes, please more! Alpha, harder!’’

Harry smirked and sped up his thrusts. He took a good grip on Louis’ hips so he could start hammering straight into his Omega in a hard pace. A few seconds later Louis was whining in pleasure beneath him and a loud moan erupted into the room as his Omega already came. ‘’Already Lou?’’

‘’D-Don’t stop, please more..’’ Louis was already hardening again with the need for release once more.

Harry leaned over Louis’ back and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. He rolled his hips as deep as he could, making Louis jerk each time he hammered into him, reaching Louis’ deepest parts. ‘’Ah…. Ahhhhh!’’

‘’Keep m-moaning like that baby.’’ Harry said before softly biting on Louis’ ear. Louis’ mind was fully clouded by the heat right now, all his Omega could do was moan incoherent words.  Harry used his full force to push Louis into the mattress so he could place his hands next to Louis’ head for leverage as he pounded into his boy. Louis was bouncing on the bed from the force he was putting into his thrusts. ‘’P-Please… ah… coming.’’

Harry smirked, his Omega was completely wrecked. From his position he could only see the back of Louis’ head, but when Louis slightly looked to the left he could see the drool on his Omega’s chin. ‘’You can come, princess.’’  
  
Louis gave another high pitch moan and was completely shaking, two signs of his orgasms. For his Omega, Harry stilled his hips for a second and let Louis shake as much as he could. After a minute he leaned down so his mouth was next to the Omega’s ear and whispered, ‘’you can come I said, but I’m not going to stop yet princess.’’ Harry chuckled and started thrusting again.

‘’Can’t… Alpha… ah!’’

‘’Yes you can, you can endure much more baby.. I want you to come one more time for me, one more time omega.’’ Harry growled possessively. ‘’I will knot you, and bite you. You’ll be mine, all mine!’’

‘’AH!!’’ Louis cried out as Harry abused his prostate multiple times in a row. He could only lay there as his Alpha uncontrollably trusted into him, if he were to see his Alpha’s eyes he would surely look into black void. There’s no way Harry is still in control if he’s fucking him like this, right now he’s getting fucked by an Alpha, an Alpha out of control.

But he knows Harry would never damage him permanently, because he has full trust into Harry, his Alpha. His inner Omega started begging for release again, begging for sleep and soon the words could only come out of his mouth. ‘’Please… ahh! Please!’’ he moaned over and over again, in the hope that his Alpha understood.

‘’Almost there Omega, almost there.’’ The Alpha growled and Louis could feel the knot catching on his rim, almost. He’ll almost be claimed for life.

He cried out loud when Harry pushed his fat knot past his rim and felt a hand clamp his hair to pull his head to the side, so Louis would expose his neck. Next he felt a piercing, stinging pain in his neck as Harry’s canines tore the skin on his neck to make an everlasting bond mark. Harry was growling in his neck while the mating mark took place.

Louis was like a ragdoll in Harry’s arms, high from his multiple orgasms, high from his heat and high from the pain in his neck. Plus, it would be a bad idea to move now and maybe create a weird ass idea in Harry’s head that he was trying to escape, never run from an Alpha. Especially not one who’s mating you. He felt Harry retract his canines and brought out his tongue to leap away the blood and close the wound, if Harry wouldn’t be satisfied with the mark, he would bite him again and again until he was satisfied.   
  
Louis could only pray that Harry would be satisfied with the first mark, the pain is almost indescribable. ‘’Mine, Omega. Say it.’’

‘’Yours… I’m all yours, Alpha.’’ Louis said as an obedient puppy in Harry’s arms. So Harry was happy with the wound, he doesn’t have to go through it again. Harry made him repeat those words multiple times before Harry’s black void orbs returned to his deep green ones. ‘’Did I hurt you?’’ He asked immediately when he came back.

Louis nodded honestly. ‘’The bite hurt, the sex was great. But it’s over and done with, the bite part then. I’ll probably jump on your cock in a few hours again.’’

Harry chuckled and kissed the back of Louis’ neck. ‘’I love you. Mine.’’   
  
‘’I love you too Harry, all yours.’’

  
Louis fell asleep a few minutes later, safely tucked in Harry’s possessive arms. Not soon after Harry followed, knowing he would need his rest now because in just a few hours he’ll have to fuck Louis again, and again and again.

 

******

Today was the last day of Louis’ heat. It lasted four full days, but only this morning he had a heat wave and literally jumped Harry but after that no sign of heat anymore. Which was great because the moment Anne carried the twins in, they both went wild for Louis. ‘’Oh my puppies.’’ Louis cried with them as he held onto them for dear life, as they did to him. Their tiny fingers clamping his shirt. ‘’Don’t cry, lovies.’’

Harry and Anne both watched with bright smiles how mother and pups interacted, the amount of love between them was exactly what they needed to see. Louis was a great mother, which made Harry proudly puff his chest out. ‘’Please open a window, dear. It reeks in here.’’ Anne giggled before leaving the room, the heat stench forcing her to go.

The pups didn’t bother though, because it smelled like mommy's and daddy’s scent mixed together. After a solid ten minutes the pups stopped crying but remained in Louis’ arms. ‘’So no one missed daddy?’’ Harry pouted as he joined them on the bed. He went downstairs to get some snacks for Louis so he could make sure he consumed all the nutrients he needs.

Louis giggled and revealed the pups who were drinking together from him. ‘’They’re not fighting for my milk.’’

Harry placed a piece of apple in Louis’ mouth. ‘’Of course not, they’re both exhausted from crying and not going to waste this opportunity of feeding from you.’’   
  
‘’I missed them so much, Harry..’’ Louis whispered.

‘’I know. They missed you too babe.’’ Harry replied, again putting a piece of apple in Louis’ mouth. He was feeding his Omega and his Omega was feeding his pups, perfect life right?

After the pups had eaten their fill they both also wanted a cuddle from Harry, which even though he didn’t admit it out loud, made him cry tears of joy. ‘’See, they missed you too.’’ Louis giggled while Harry was being climbed on by the pups. They knew exactly who they could be rough with and who they had to treat carefully.   
  
Harry nuzzled Raphael and Kayla every place he could to spread his scent over them. And after that he placed them between them both and laid them down so they could have a nap, both him and Louis needed one too. Louis pulled Raphael into him and Kayla followed. Harry pulled the three of them against his chest and wrapped his arms around his mate… He still can’t believe it. He has a mate, the most perfect one in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm way too busy during weekdays but don't worry I'll update tomorrow as well! The chapters is almost done. only needs some editing. xx


	24. Chapter 24

Since Louis’ heat the two of them have been in sync, feeling each other’s emotions for an instance. They felt what the other wanted or needed, their bond was just perfect. Almost ten weeks have passed since then and Raphael and Kayla are crawling around wherever they want to go, which is a problem. _A big one._

First of all, they both go their separate ways but when it comes to escaping shit they have the best teamwork anyone ever possessed. Last week they got each other out of their crib (which Harry had alternated so they shouldn’t have been able to climb out at all). Luckily they can’t open doors yet so Louis found them sleeping in front of the crib next morning. They didn't wake for hours, meaning they had a pretty fun and rough night together.

Louis loves them to death but oh boy, they’re getting on his nerves sometimes. He’s not going to lie, Alpha pups are a damn handful. And here’s a fun fact of the day: he threw up in the middle of the night and still is nauseous. Has he told Harry yet? No, fuck no. He knows the signs, he experienced them before. 

He hasn’t tested himself, though he did call Niall about it and asked his friend to buy him tests again. So Niall was coming over today and Louis told Harry he wanted some time alone with Niall and ‘dumped’ the pups with him so he could spent some time with his best friend. Not that Harry minds, he’ll go outside and play for hours with Raphael and Kayla.

An hour after Harry took them outside, Niall walked into his room with the plastic bag in his hand. ‘’I don’t think anyone saw me coming in with this.’’ Niall acted like he was a damn ninja or something. Acting like there's no way he was spotted with a plastic bag-that's see through mind he add- in his hand walking into a high guarded home. 

‘’There are cameras everywhere, of course they saw you.’’ Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Niall shrugged, he liked to think he’s a ninja and just broke in in the Styles’ castle. ‘’Alright, I bought two just in case so go pee on the sticks.’’

Louis nodded and grabbed the two tests before retreating into the bathroom and following the instructions. They had to wait a few minutes for a good result so Niall was rambling about his relationship with Liam and how good it was going, but honestly he couldn’t really focus on that. There’s a chance he’s pregnant, _again._   


What is he going to tell Harry? Though Harry will be thrilled for sure… He just doesn’t understand, he took the damn shot so how could he show signs of pregnancy? Maybe he’s just imagining shit again. _‘’Lou?’’_

_‘’Lou?’’_

‘’Huh?’’ Louis said, now looking into Niall’s eyes.

Niall giggled softly. ‘’You spaced out there for a second, time’s up. So let’s check…’’

Louis turned serious, nodding before he stood up and walked into the bathroom. ‘’Okay…’’ He sighed deeply before grabbing the tests and turning them around.

**‘’ || Positive’’  
‘’ || Positive’’**

‘’Fuck me!’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Give me my damn phone.’’

Niall gulped and did exactly what angry Louis told him to do and handed over his phone. He saw Louis type in a number and dialling it. ‘’Who are you-‘’

Before Niall could finish his question, the other person already picked up and Louis went mad. ‘’Yes, good fucking afternoon! I got a damn shot that should prevent pregnancy, even in heat, and well, it didn’t fucking work!’’

‘’…’’

‘’Yes I took one a week before, and one when my heat just started. We had sex for four days, not five and when we did we used a condom. So please, inform me how it’s possible that I’m producing a pup again!’’ Louis’ anger was blinding him slightly and the lady at the other side of the line had no clue what to say either, so she handed her phone to her boss who asked some other questions and came to a great fucking conclusion.

Louis groaned. ‘’So you’re telling me our chemistry is so great that even the shots didn’t work?’’ That’s what the lady told him. So basically this is how his life is planned out:

Go into heat and get pregnant  
Carry pups for nine months.   
Go into heat after six months and get pregnant again.   
Carry pups for nine months again  
And this goes on repeat until he’s infertile.

_Fucking great._

He hanged up the phone after that, he doesn’t even want to talk about it anymore. He’ll have to give birth to a pup or pups every fifteen months? He’s basically a breeding machine now, and the worst thing is… Harry is going to love it.

But for now, he would spent the remaining time of the day with Niall. Cuddle a shit load, laugh some more and maybe cry a little.   


******

After Niall had left and Harry had given the pups a bath, Louis let them nurse for half an hour and then put them in their crib. He joined Harry on the bed who was looking at some stupid videos on the tablet and suddenly he just felt all the emotions being blown into his face or something because he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face.

This sent Harry’s instinct into overdrive and in no time he was in Harry’s lap, slowly being rocked forwards and backwards by his alpha who didn’t question him until he was done sobbing. ‘’Shhh my love, easy…’’

‘’I’m s-sorry fo-… for crying s-so… suddenly.’’

Harry kissed his forehead as softly as he could, he had no idea what just happened but when his Omega’s upset he can’t think straight. He unconsciously was rubbing small circles on Louis’ tummy, which made Louis only cry more.

‘’Unconsciously you know already.’’ Louis whispered after ten minutes of utter silence.   


‘’Hmmm?’’  
  
Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes. ‘’I’m sick again, I have headaches and weird cravings or like this, emotional outbursts.’’ Then right away, Harry’s eyes switched to Louis’ belly where his hand was rubbing softly. ‘’Yeah… I had Niall buy two tests today..’’

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. ‘’B-But how? We did the shots?’’

Louis pulled back and squinted his eyes at Harry. ‘’At least fucking try to hide your happiness.’’ Louis huffed.

Harry smiled brightly. ‘’Sorry, but you know I love pups and you pregnant with mine…’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’Well be happy, because in ten years we’ll have a ton running around here. Apparently our nature can even defy those shots, our chemistry is so great that even science can’t do shit.’’

‘’Why’re you so upset? Don’t you love our pups?’’ Harry raised his eyebrow. Which Omega doesn’t like pups?

‘’Of course I love them, I love them to death but Harry… I want to finish school as well, I- I don’t want to be a breeding machine for you, a simple house bitch.’’

‘’Wow, wow.’’ Harry did not like those words coming from his angel's mouth. He flashed his eyes at Louis and spoke up, ‘’Look at me!’’ He ordered angrily, which scared Louis a little. Because of the command Louis gulped as he raised his head to meet Harry’s angry, red eyes.

‘’Under no circumstance will you call yourself a breeding machine or house bitch! Am I clear, Louis?’’

Louis nodded furiously. ‘’Yes Alpha, I’m sorry.’’   
  
Harry nodded approvingly. ‘’Good. Because yes, you’re my **personal** breeding machine. I’m not going to-‘’

‘’Oh shut up.’’ Louis laughed. Leave it to Harry to make a joke out of it and make him laugh.

Harry also laughed with him. ‘’No but seriously, don’t call yourself that okay?’’

‘’I know, my emotions are just all over the place…’’

‘’We’ll  schedule an appointment soon alright? But let’s keep this from my parents for now, I don’t think they’re waiting for more grandchildren right now…’’ Harry said.

Louis nodded. ‘’We’ll have to tell them eventually, Niall already knows so the chances that Zayn and Liam know are very, very high.’’

‘’Yeah, when are you going to tell your dad about it?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Soon, I want to wait a little though. Maybe after we have had a checkup.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’I’ll schedule one, so how about we take a shower right now and go to sleep? It’s been a long day.’’

‘’Couldn’t agree more with you.’’

They both took a shower together, Harry rubbing the soap everywhere he could manage on his Omega. He also dried Louis off and carried him to bed, tucked him in and pulled Louis into his embrace. ‘’Goodnight Haz..’’

‘’Goodnight my love.’’

******

 

Harry had scheduled an appointment at the obstetrician today so they would make this day a fun one. First they decided to take the pups out for once, take them with them towards the obstetrician and maybe a park or something. Both Raphael and Kayla were wide awake in Louis’ arms in the car, they were looking out of the window with widened eyes full of curiosity. ‘’You two just love the car, don’t you?’’ Louis cooed, bouncing them in his lap which made them both giggle. Then they returned to staring out of the window, yelling nonsense when another car passes by. They are being more vocal lately, though both haven’t said a clear word that made actual sense. Louis bet that they’ll say mommy and Harry bet they’ll say daddy.   
  
Harry parked right in front of the building and took Kayla from Louis before they went inside. He announced their presence while Louis took a seat and the lady behind the desk told them he could also sit down. ‘’Nervous?’’ Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. ‘’Not really, I do want to know how many we’re getting this time. Maybe a triplet?’’

Louis raised his eyebrow. ‘’You want a triplet? Seriously? I only have two nips to feed them.’’

‘’Doesn’t matter, a triplet would be cute wouldn’t it?’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Right Kay? You would love three little siblings wouldn’t you? Be a good big sister for them.’’ He nuzzled her cheek with his nose which made her giggle and paw at his face. ‘’See? She loves the idea.’’

Louis giggled but before he could reply Adriana came to pick them up. ‘’So… you two have been busy I see.’’ She giggled when they were inside the separate room with her equipment.

Louis nodded. ‘’Well, I took a shot but it didn’t really work…’’   
  
She had a confused look on her face. ‘’Even a shot didn’t work? I’ve never seen that happen in my whole career, heard rumors but never seen it myself...’’   
  
‘’We’re just really compatible.’’ Harry said proudly.

Adriana gently smiled, she could see the love between them. And those pups were simply gorgeous. ‘’Two Alpha pups I see, you must be happy Alpha.’’ She said.

‘’I don’t really care about their gender, I do am happy that my first borns are Alphas though, not going to lie but I would’ve loved them just as much if they were Omegas.’’ Harry replied.

She nodded. ‘’That good, you’re lucky with an Alpha like that. Not all Alphas are like that.’’

Louis smiled happily. ‘’I know, I’m really lucky for having him.’’

She giggled and told him they would do the regular checkups before going to check on the pup. ‘’Alright, now lay down and expose your belly and we’ll do the ultra sound to see how many pups you’re getting now.’’

Louis did as she said and laid down. She squirted the gel onto his stomach and grabbed the stick which she slowly placed on his belly while looking at the screen. ‘’One little pup.’’ She said after a few minutes. ‘’The shot probably did work to an extend or else you would’ve had multiples again. Because if I’m correct, those pups were conceived outside of a heat right?’’ She asked to clarify, meaning Raphael and Kayla.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah they were.’’

‘’Then the shot probably worked to some extent, but you released one egg in the end anyway. I predict if you hadn’t had the shot you would release an egg almost every day of your heat or even multiple on one day, estimating you could carry three to five pups.’’

‘’Wow, what?’’ Louis said with widened eyes. ‘’didn’t know I was that fertile..’’ Louis could see Harry beaming next to him, Alphas and their pregnancy kinks.

Adriana nodded. ‘’Yes you are very, very fertile. I do recommend you take the shots every time to minimize the amount of pups should you not be ready for a big litter like this, I’ve seen Omegas carry more than five pups in a row and break down. Years ago when we still lived in packs it was durable to birth multiples every time because the Betas took care of the pups most of the time, but in this age that doesn’t happen anymore so make sure you have enough support to help you should you show stress symptoms okay?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, can I have a printed photo of the pup?’’

‘’Of course dear, I’ll print two just in case.’’ She said with a smile. After they were printed she gave one to Louis and Harry, also telling Harry to take good care of Louis, especially during his first trimester. ‘’And congratulations on another pup, Alpha.’’ She said.

Harry puffed his chest out proudly before thanking her. He carried both the pups out of the room while Louis thanked Adriana once more. At the desk they scheduled their next appointment where they would also find out the gender of the pup. ‘’Just think about it, if I didn’t gave you that shot you could’ve been carrying so many puppies…’’ Harry said once they were in the car.

Louis giggled. ‘’How’re we going to take care of five pups at once you idiot? Plus these two.’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’Take a nanny? Marcel would gladly do it, Niall probably as well.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, we’ll see… First lets go get something to eat somewhere and then head back home, I’m also pretty tired.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Alright, I love you.’’

‘’Love you too, when you’re not going crazy about pups that is.’’ He added, giggling as he did.

Harry blushed a little, he doesn’t know why but he wants so much puppies running around. All screaming for Louis’ attention. ‘’It’s just too adorable thinking about you being surrounded by my pups, you’re perfect mother to my pups.’’

Louis now blushing as well looked out of the window. ‘’Shut it, idiot.’’ 

  
******

 

  
_A few weeks later_  
  
‘’Oh no you don’t, come back here Raphael!’’ Louis scolded the alpha pup who was crawling away from him, all giggly as he did. It was nap time, but Raphael did not want to go to bed yet. ‘’Come here, silly pup.’’ Harry who just came around the corner picked Raphael up who was clearly pouting in his arms now.  
  
He handed him over to Louis who kissed Raphael’s cheek. ‘’It’s bed time young man, no running from mommy.’’

‘’Ba!’’

‘’Yeah yeah, I know. But you have to take a nap, or you’ll fall asleep around dinner time. We can’t have that, now can we?’’ Louis replied, as if he was having a conversation with a pup.

He gently placed Raphael next to his sister in the crib and watched how he sat up and pouted. Louis safely closed the crib and put the lock on so there won’t be another incident of their pups climbing out. ‘’Have a nice nap, sweeties.’’ Louis cooed as he closed the curtains to create darkness. Even when he left the room and stole one last peak at Raphael he still saw him sitting up while pouting-he’s already in his rebellious stage.

He sighed deeply as he rested in his chair and grabbed a book so he could have some time for himself. At one point he started rubbing his tummy and softly humming to his unborn pup, gosh, his instinct was already kicking in and he still has to tell his father and Harry’s parents.  How the hell is he going to tell his father he didn’t just fuck up once, but twice now. He was never going back to uni, or get a job… Not that he needs one because one day Harry will take over his father’s business and well, that’s clearly enough to support them. 

But it would’ve been nice to finish his scholarship like he hoped to do when he finally walked into his dream school Queens. But no,  he had to meet a certain green eyed Alpha who would knock him up and throw everything upside down. And not only did he knock him up once, nope, now he’s pregnant again.

‘’Lou?’’

’’Lou?’’

Louis looked up, now his thoughts interrupted by none other than said Alpha. ‘’Oh sorry, I spaced out.’’ He giggled.

Harry smiled and walked over before kneeling on the ground between Louis’ legs. He placed his large hands on Louis’ stomach and slowly rubbed the tiny bump that was starting to form. ‘’Hello puppy, daddy’s here..’’ He whispered, he raised Louis’ shirt and placed kisses on his stomach.

Louis had his eyes closed, his hands in Harry’s hair as the Alpha had a full conversation with the pup. ‘’And your older sister and brother are going to love you, they don’t understand it now though… But they’ll love you, and protect you because they’ll be very, very strong Alphas… And of course your mommy and I will protect you as well.’’ Harry rambled.

‘’You’re such a good dad, Haz.’’ Louis said.

Harry raised his head and blushed slightly. ‘’Y-Yeah.. I do love kids, I always did and now I have them with the most perfect Omega I could’ve ever wished for.’’

‘’Cheesy, good job.’’ Louis giggled.

‘’I love you, I really do Louis.’’ Harry seriously said.

Louis’ eyes softened. ‘’I love you too, gosh, we look like an old mated couple.’’

Harry laughed. ‘’we kinda do, don’t we?’’ He replied. ‘’But mommy and daddy are allowed to do that, right puppy?’’ He said to the bump.

 _‘Such a silly Alpha.’_ Louis thought.

**But it’s his Alpha.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not going to lie, I'm kinda out of ideas. I'm getting bored of writing the sappy stuff, but I don't want to add angst at this point in the story anymore, it'll only drag it out. So the next chapters are basically going to speed things up a little.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the late update I combined two chapters to crate a larger chapter. So it's a bit all over the place, but then you'll understand why :)

‘’Bah daa!!!’’ Raphael squealed happily as he was carried into the car by Louis. ‘’Yeah, yeah we’re going on a small trip again darling.’’ Louis nuzzled his pup’s cheek before settling him into his baby seat. Harry doing the same on the other side to Kayla who wouldn’t let go of his pinky. She was holding it as tightly as she could.

‘’Darling, daddy has to drive… So we can find out your sibling’s gender today, aren’t you curious if you’re getting a little sister of brother?’’ He cooed. He's so excited to find out if he's getting another  boy or girl, he doesn't care what gender it is but he's still excited.

She had no clue what daddy was saying but she giggled anyway. ‘’Taa!’’

‘’Yeah, exactly.’’ Harry agreed with his daughter. ‘’Give daddy a kiss.’’ He said before kissed her on her forehead. She let his pinky go afterwards and then started a conversation with nonsense gibberish to Raphael who returned her ‘’words’’ with the same amount of squeals and screams.  


‘’At least they understand each other.’’ Harry chuckled.

‘’Yeah.’’ Louis replied, also laughing. He looked into the mirror to keep an eye on the pups as they had a very curious conversation with each other. ‘’They’re adorable, they’ll be close when they grow up.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Well, Raphael is the more dominant one.  But she can stand up for herself when she really feels the need to. As long as they keep it that way, they won’t fight too much.’’ He replied. If Kayla really, really wants something she'll do anything she can to beat her brother to it.

‘’Hmm, all siblings fight. I did too with my sisters, sometimes it was hell at home.’’ Louis laughed remembering all the things he went through with his siblings, the screaming, fighting, crying and the punishments for doing so… He’ll never forget it, those moments he hated but also treasured those moments because in the end, after their fights, they always cuddled and made up.  
  
When they arrived they got out of the car, Harry carrying both pups before they went into the building and did the usual. Adriana came to pick them up again and guided them into the same room as always to do the same checkups. ‘’Hmmm, You have to eat a little bit more Louis, I’m afraid the pup is too small.’’ She said after having inspected Louis gain of weight and measurements. .

‘’Too small? I’ve been eating a lot though…’’   
  
‘’He is, I’m making sure he eats enough.’’ Harry added, ''maybe sometimes even too much...''

Adriana raised an eyebrow. ‘’Can you give me a clear schedule of what you’ve eaten this whole week?’’ She asked.

Harry nodded, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. ‘’I uhm.. I take notes of almost everything I feed him..’’

‘’You do?!’’ Louis asked, a confused look on his face.

‘’Don’t blame your Alpha, but his instincts. He’s just… taking it to a whole other level.’’ She giggled.

‘’Yeah, I can see that..’’

She scanned the list he had made and came to a conclusion. ‘’He’s definitely eating enough, you’re doing a great job Alpha…’’ But then she shifted her eyes back to the screen. ‘’Though I’m afraid… afraid that this pup isn’t absorbing enough nutrients.’’

Louis’ eyes widened as he also looked at the screen, was his puppy okay? ‘’W-What? I-Is my p-puppy okay?’’

‘’He is.. Though he’s just very small.’’

‘’He?’’ Harry repeated.

Adriana smiled and nodded. ‘’Yes, you’re both getting another boy. He’ll be small, probably a weak pup but he should be healthy.’’

Harry shifted his sight to the screen, speaking to his child, ‘’I’ll protect you, don’t worry.’’ He said.

It made both Adriana and Louis smile. She again printed a photo for them and wrapped up their session, of course, before leaving she held both Raphael and Kayla. It wasn't too long ago that they were still in Louis' wombs, so to see them in person is nice. ‘’My, my… You’re both growing so quickly!’’ She cooed the pups. ‘’Absolutely gorgeous you two are.’’ She said before giving them back to Harry who easily carried them both around.

They said their goodbyes to Adriana, scheduled their next appointment before leaving and going home again. ‘’Lou…’’ Harry said while they were on their way home in the car.

Louis hummed lazily while he was rubbing his bump. He's getting another boy, a little boy... He's going to spoil this pup just as much as he does with Kayla and Raphael, and god he can't wait.

‘’I’m going to tell my parents when we’re home… When are you going to tell your family?’’ Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘’Soon I guess… I just don’t really know what he’s going to say.’’

‘’It’s going to be fine, your dad loves Raph en Kay. And he’ll love this pup just as much.’’

Louis looked at Harry and gave him a warm smile, he always knew what to say to cheer him up. ‘’Yeah… thank you Haz.’’

When  they arrived home they gathered up the family and soon Desmond, Anne, Marcel and Gemma were downstairs, waiting on Harry and Louis to finally start talking. ‘’Soo….’’ Harry started off slowly, ugh, this was so much harder than the first time.

‘’Just get straight to the point bro, some of us have other shit to do.’’ Gemma sighed. And her mother, Anne, scolded her for cursing like that in front of the pups. ‘’Sorry…’’ She apologized.

Louis was bouncing Kayla in his lap and cleared his throat. ‘’But she’s right, I’ll just get straight to the point… Uh. Well, I’m… I’m pregnant again..’’ He mumbled softer than he intended to, but everyone could hear him loud and clear. And judging from the looks he was receiving there were some mixed feelings in there. Marcel and Anne were showing a big smile on their faces, while Desmond and Gemma had the exact opposite. ‘’Uh, good for you guys but isn’t that going a little bit too fast?’’ Gemma said after a solid minute of silence.

Harry nodded. ‘’Of course, again we didn’t plan this. Louis took the shots, but he still released an egg while in heat. Adriana, our obstetrician, said it was because our chemistry is just too great that nature intends for us to breed.'' Harry used his fingers to air quotes the word breed, ''so basically, we’re uncontrollably bunnies.’’

‘’Maybe it’s fate. You always wanted a lot of kids, you never shut up about it and now you have a perfect Omega for breeding.’’ Marcel said, as an Omega himself he would love the bed over and over again and give birth to gorgeous, strong pups. Though, he still hasn’t found an Alpha for fuck’s sake. Louis silently preened at being called perfect by another Omega, _the ultimate_ compliment you could say.   
  
‘’But yeah. We just came from there and we’re having one pup, another boy. But it’s small so I have to eat more even though I already am eating enough, the pup isn’t absorbing enough nutrients.’’

Anne stood up and walked over to her son and Louis before indulging them in a hug and congratulating them. ‘’I’ll be there again, and Louis, your instincts will be as strong again but you’ll be able to control them better than the first pregnancy.’’

‘’Thanks Anne, for everything.’’ He said during the hug.

‘’No need to thank me dear, I’ll gladly help out!’’

Desmond congratulated them also but told Harry to wear a condom next time, saying he was too young to be a grandfather to multiple pups. ‘’Sure dad, I’ll try.’’ Harry chuckled, scratch the condoms. He wants Louis full with his spawns forever. 

‘’And you, give him perfect little babies in a few years again.’’ Desmond said to Louis. ‘’But looking at those two you’re already doing perfect.’’ He added to make Louis smile.

Louis looked at his two adorable, gorgeous, smart puppies and could only agree. ‘’Thank you.’’

After them Marcel and Gemma congratulated them as well. Even though she didn’t at first, she said she was happy for them but also advised them to use a better form of protection so Harry’s seed wouldn’t reach Louis’ eggs. ‘’Oh and if you do get impregnated again, get a girl next time.’’ She added with the same smirk and dimples Harry owns.

‘’Well, that’s all up to your brother!’’ Louis smirked back. ‘’I would love more girls, just looking at Kayla make me wants to have more little girls..’’

Gemma nodded and made grabby hands for her little niece. ‘’Your cuddling with aunt Gemma today, don’t you like that babyboo?’’ She cooed the pup who was a giggling mess after five minutes of getting attention from her aunt. Gemma was holding her up in the air before bringing her down again to kiss her tummy. ‘’Yes you like that, yes you do!’’

Raphael was pouting because he wasn’t getting the same attention and started throwing a tantrum already. ‘’Shhh puppy, mommy’s here.’’ Louis cooed, kissing the side of Raphael’s face to calm him down. He bumped their heads softly together and rubbed his scent over his pup. Raphael stopped with crying and cuddled into his mommy for comfort. ‘’That’s adorable..’’ Gemma whispered. ‘’I take it back, get **as many** puppies as you possibly can..’’

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and also kissed Raphael’s tiny face. ‘’Don’t worry, I’ll pump him full.’’ He said seductively, forcing Louis to blush right on the spot.

‘’D-Don’t say something like that!’’ He stuttered while on the background both Marcel and Gemma were having a laughing fit and because they were laughing, Kayla was mimicking them as well.

‘’S-See even your daughter f-f-finds it funny!’’ Marcel said through his laughing, holding his stomach as he did.

Louis pouted and hid his face using Raphael. ‘’You’re not mocking mommy, right?’’ He asked his puppy who smiled at him and in response nuzzled his face. ‘’I know, mommy loves you too. How about feeding you and going for a nap, puppy?’’

And even though they’re unable to talk or form words, they do understand the words such as mommy, daddy but also _nap_. And if there’s something Raphael hates, it is the word nap. So he started crying on the spot and yet again, throwing a tantrum. Kayla on the opposite hand, loved naps. So she made grabby hands for Harry to pick her up and bring her to bed so she could nap. ‘’Have a nice nap sweeties!’’ Marcel called out before Louis and Harry left the room carrying the two.

Louis undressed them and put them into comfy onesie. Kayla got a pink one with Daddy’s little girl on it, while Raphael was dressed into a blue one with mommy’s little man on it. Even after dressing them and placing them in their crib, Raphael did not stop crying.

‘’Shhh, your sister wants to sleep..’’ Harry scolded, fed up with his behavior. He flashed his eyes a little at Raphael who understood daddy was serious and not to made fun of now so he stopped crying. That earned him kisses from both mommy and daddy before they shut the curtains to create some darkness and left the room. Raphael, now tired from his tantrum, cuddled into his sister’s back and slowly but surely followed her into a deep slumber.

******

Louis after having put the pups to sleep and while Harry was taking a shower decided to give his father a call to also tell him the exciting news…  He made himself comfortable on the bed and picked up his phone. He instantly called his father who picked up almost immediately _. ‘’Hello son, how are you doing? And how are my grandchildren doing?’’_ He heard his father ask.

Louis smiled into the phone upon hearing his father’s soothing voice, ‘’we’re great dad, how are you?’’

They had the usual talk about how everything was going, and how the pups were doing etc. but then Louis actually had to tell him the news and god, he was not lying when he said he wanted to just hang up and tell his dad in a few months he miraculously had another pup. Or adopted one or something. ‘’So, dad…’’ He started.

He didn’t say anything else so when he heard his father hum he just went straight to the point. ‘’I’m pregnant again…’’

‘’…’’

Utter silence on the other side of the line, which made Louis only more nervous _. ‘’Are you pulling a prank on me Louis? Because this is not a funny one…’’_

‘’No, I’m not. I swear. I had my heat, took two shots as prescribed and still got pregnant. And it is because nature’s a bitch and wants me to multiply like fucking bunnies do.’’ Louis replied.

_‘’Oh god Louis…’’_

Louis had teary eyes as he heard the disappointment in his father’s voice. Of course he would be. He promised his father he would get a scholarship, go to Queens and then have a promising job that could support them just a little bit more but what does his father get now? The stereotypical Omega. ‘’I’m sorry dad, I’m so sorry.’’ He started crying, who wouldn't after hearing such disappointment. _He_ is a disappointment. 

‘’…’’

_‘’Lou… You don’t have to be sorry, none of this is your fault and you know that. I would’ve just wanted to see…  you know, to see you fulfill your dream. I know you don’t want to be coped up in a castle all day taking care of pups, but now Louis… I’m sorry to say but you know that you’re not going back to Queens right?’’_

Louis nodded (even though his father couldn’t see him) as the tears rolled down his cheeks. ‘’I know… T-That’s why I’m sad.’’

Mark sighed deeply _. ‘’That’s also something you don’t have to be Lou… Looking at you and the girls make me so utterly happy and you have the same with your pups, you’ll do anything for them. Yeah, you won’t fulfill your dream but after Queens your dream probably would’ve been to find an Alpha and have pups. Just look at it this way, you just skipped one dream and went on to the next one. And when you look at your pups in years while they fulfill simple tasks and be so happy about it, you know that their happiness is your happiness.’’_

‘’A-Are you not ashamed of me? Or angry?’’ Louis asked.

 _‘’Huh?’’_ His father replied confused. ‘ _’Why would I be ashamed of you?! And why would I by angry?’’_

‘’I don’t know… B-Because I’m the stereotypical Omega now? And that I won’t get a degree to make you proud?’’

_‘’Lou, I could give a rat’s ass about your orientation and you know that. You are an Omega so why would you be ashamed of acting like one? Hell, you could act more like an Omega and be pampered all the time because you deserve such treatment, you deserve all of Harry’s devotion and love, you hear that Louis Tomlinson? You are an Omega, you are supposed to have pups and make a family and you are supposed to love that. That’s nothing to be ashamed of young man and I sure as hell will never be ashamed of you for who you are, because in the end your my son, you are my pup.’’_

Louis chuckled slightly. ‘’Thanks dad… But I’m not a pup anymore.’’

 _‘’Yes you are, my pup and you always will be my pup.’’_ Mark replied. _‘’Oh and Louis, before I forget. You couldn’t possibly make me more prouder than I already am. Have you seen my grandchildren? They’re perfect! And you are as well, I’m so proud of you Louis.’’_

‘’Thank you dad, thank you.’’ Louis sniffled.

His father was proud of him for who he is, not ashamed. Of course he wouldn’t… He wouldn’t ever me ashamed of his pups for who they are, or what they are. He would love them no matter what. ‘’I love you dad, maybe I don’t say it enough but I really do.’’

_‘’I love you too Lou, now I hear you’re exhausted so go to sleep. And after that eat some fruit, it’s good for the pup.’’_

Louis chuckled and said his goodbye to his father before hanging up. He placed his phone on his cabinet before curling under the blankets and burying his face into Harry’s pillow where his scent was the strongest. He didn’t even notice himself falling asleep until Harry woke him up to announce that dinner was ready.

‘’Did you tell your father?’’ He asked on the way down.

Louis nodded with a small smile curled on his lips. ‘’Yeah, he gave some awesome fatherly advice as always.’’ He replied.

Harry curled his hand into Louis’ while walking down the stairs (instinct) so even if Louis would trip he wouldn’t fall because he was holding his hand as a safety measurement. ‘’Good, we’ll visit him sometime before you nest.’’ Harry said.

Louis smiled happily to him. ‘’That’s a great idea, I love you.’’

Harry replied to same words back to him and guided him into the dinner hall where they had a lovely dinner with the family.  


******

Today Louis was going to visit his father and sisters back home to spent some time with them before he goes back into nesting and of course, to let them spent some time with Raphael and Kayla. Louis was packing bags with essentials they might need during their stay, like diapers, clean clothes etc. While he was doing that, Harry was dressing the pups on the bed which was quite the hassle.

Neither of the two would sit still while dressing and while Harry dressed one pup, the other wanted to go on an adventure. ‘’Mumma!’’ Raphael cried out in despair while reaching for Louis, trying to escape his father’s grasp. He doesn't want to dress up!

Both Louis and Harry stopped what they were doing and stared with widened eyes at Raphael. Even Kayla watched her brother with widened eyes. ‘’Mama?’’ She tried to repeat also before started giggling and repeating ‘’mama’’ over and over again.

‘’Oh my god, I’m going to faint.’’ Harry whispered. ''At the same time? Seriously?''

Louis had teary eyes himself as he walked to the bed and pulled the pups in his arms. ‘’Yes puppies? Mommy is here.’’ He sniffled, butting their heads together and rubbing his scent into his pups.

Harry also joined them. ‘’Say daddy also.’’ He pouted when he just received giggles from them. ‘’Kayla, say daddy.’’

She turned to Harry and reached her arms out for him, of course Harry picked her out of Louis’ arms and started kissing her all over her face. ‘’Come on, say daddy.’’

After trying for a few minutes, Louis wanted to cheer his sulking Alpha up, ‘’she will say it when the time-‘’

‘’Dada!’’ Kayla squealed happily. ‘’Daaaaada!’’

‘’Oh god! Yes, dada!’’ Harry smiled as bright as he could. ‘’Good girl!’’

Raphael didn’t like that the attention suddenly was shifted to his sister. ‘’Mumma.’’ He whined in Louis’ neck. 

‘’Aw, daddy still loves you just as much.’’ Harry cooed to Raphael. ‘’But if you say daddy or something close to that… I’ll be really happy…’’

Raphael pouted in Louis’ arms. ‘’You’ll say it eventually puppy, no rushing things.’’ Louis  mumbled to him.

‘’Aw, come to daddy puppy.’’ Harry said, switching Kayla with Raphael. He cuddled into Harry right away. Kayla doing the same to Louis.

‘’Raphael.’’ Harry said, gaining the pups attention. ‘’Say, daddy.’’

Raphael just looked at him with his big blue eyes. ‘’Da?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Da is also good, thank you puppy. Daddy is so happy.’’

‘’Daddy appy?’’ Raphael repeated, literally making Harry cry.

‘’Yes! I’m so happy.’’

Louis smiled from a distance and placed Kayla on his hip while he continued to pack their bags. Kayla sucked on her thumb as she leaned her head against Louis’ shoulder, watching his every move.

Harry meanwhile had dressed Raphael and switched the pups once again so he could dress Kayla. He had dressed Raphael in grey sweatpants with a black shirt on it and a grey beanie. Kayla was dressed into a pink dress with a white legging under it. She also had a pink bow in her hair. ‘’They look gorgeous.’’ Louis giggled, especially Kayla looked adorable.

‘’Well, she’s my little girl, of course she has to look gorgeous.’’ Harry said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Louis giggled. ‘’Yeah, yeah. Let’s get to the car and on our way already.’’

Harry nodded and grabbed the bags and carried the pups as well. Louis is getting closer to his sixth month of his pregnancy so it’s best to let him carry less. ‘’I can carry my children, Harry.’’ Louis rumbled.

‘’I know you can, but you won’t.’’ Harry chuckled, sticking out his tongue to his Omega.   
  
They got into the car and drove to Mark’s house, parked the car in front of the house and were immediately greeted by Louis’ sisters running out. ‘’Daisy, Phoebe!’’ Louis indulged them into a hug.

‘’Lou!’’ They both said at the same time. ‘’I missed you.’’ Daisy whimpered at first.

‘’I missed you as well.’’ Louis replied, kissing her forehead as he always does.

Fizzy, Lottie and Mark stood at the door, observing Harry taking out the pups. ‘’Oh gosh, they’ve grown!’’ Lottie couldn’t wait any longer and approached Harry. ‘’Can I please hold one?’’ She asked nicely.

Harry nodded. ‘’Gladly.’’ He said, handing over Kayla so he could grab the bag out of the trunk. ‘’She bites when she likes someone, so watch out.’’ Harry chuckled.

Lottie cooed Kayla in her arms, bouncing her slightly. ‘’Hello dear niece of mine! Do you still recognize me? Well, I’m Lottie and your favorite aunt from now on.’’ She giggled and carried her inside.

Harry first shook Mark’s hand and greeted him before also heading back inside. Fizzy also wanted to hold a pup, but because she was pretty young he made sure she was sitting on the couch first  before handing Raphael to her. In his the corner of his eye he could see Kayla nibbling on Lottie’s fingers, yep, she liked her.

Soon Louis walked in while holding Phoebe’s and Daisy’s hands and also took place in the living room. ‘’So girls, I’m here because I need to tell you something.’’ He said after they had all settled and caught up with each other. Kayla still in Lottie’s lap, but Raphael sat now in Harry’s lap while Phoebe and Daisy were making weird faces at him. He was giggling and clapping his hands so he somehow enjoyed it.

‘’We’re not blind Lou, you can wear a sweater like that but you can’t hide a belly like that.’’ Lottie giggled.

‘’I noticed it already, from your scent.’’ Fizzy added.

‘’Oh? We have a little female Alpha here.’’ Harry chuckled. It’s just like Mark said, the more pups you have of your own the better you can distinguish their scents. Phoebe and Daisy have a such more sweeter, honey like scent but Fizzy has the exact opposite. A spicy scent, while Lottie has none, but she’s already seventeen and presented yet, so a beta.

‘’Correct.’’ Mark nodded. ‘’You’re learning well, but you weren’t able to smell that previously, but now you can because she has presented two weeks ago.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow, yeah she did seem more… dominant and powerful. ‘’Huh? Fizzy, an Alpha?’’

Fizzy nodded. ‘’Yep! I presented and we were really surprised, well I was, dad wasn’t because he knew already.’’

‘’You knew? Why didn’t you tell me that?’’ Louis asked.

Mark shrugged. ‘’You would know eventually, plus now we know female Alphas runs in the bloodline because Kayla will be one as well.’’ He replied.

‘’Pff, and you guys already noticed my belly. So no surprise..’’ Louis pouted.

Lottie giggled. ‘’We don’t know the amount yet, or the genders so why don’t you start with that?’’ She asked.

‘’Another girl?’’ Daisy asked hopeful. ‘’Maybe two or three?!’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’Nope, one pup and it’s a boy.’’

‘’Yay!’’ Fizzy and Daisy cheered at the same time. They’ve been playing with Raphael and they quite like a baby boy. Kayla only has attention for Lottie right now.

Louis rubbed his belly. ‘’Just as Harry says.’’

Mark stood up first and congratulated Louis by pulling him into a hug. He knew already, but still. ‘’I’m so proud of you Lou, I love you.’’ Mark kissed Louis’ forehead.

‘’Ugh, I’m not a pup anymore dad.’’ Louis groaned, making Mark laugh.

‘’Just wait when those two have grown up, you’ll still want to cuddle and kiss them.’’ Mark said.  ‘’As I already stated, you’ll always be my puppy.’’ Louis rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, a warm smile. After all the girls congratulated them as well, and when Lottie approached Louis with Kayla in her arms, the pup noticed her mother and called for Louis. ‘’Mama! Mamaa!’’

‘’Oh, she talks!’’ Lottie cooed, again hugging the pup into her but now Kayla had Louis in her sights and did not appreciate her aunt’s cuddles anymore, so she started crying hysterically. ‘’Mama! Mam!’’

Louis slowly took Kayla out of Lottie’s arms and sat down with her, cuddling his crying pup into his neck. He felt her taking a big sniff of his scent before calming down. ‘’There you go baby, mommy is here sweetie.’’

Lottie apologized to Louis, but he didn’t mind but rather understood his sister. She had Kayla on her lap for almost an hour so of course she didn’t expect such a reaction. ‘’It’s fine Lots, don’t worry.’’ He giggled.   
  
Raphael at the other side of the room was still happily playing with his aunts as well, he was on daddy’s lap so he wasn’t going to cry like his sister did.

Eventually the sun was setting but they stayed around for dinner before they had to go home again. As usual it was an emotional goodbye, but Louis promised they could come around during his nesting period and after the birth of the pup.

‘’Bye, we love you Lou!’’ Lottie waved.

Louis waved back to her, the pups were fast asleep in the back. ‘’Love you too! See you soon!’’  
  
All in all it was a good day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... about four or five chapters left i think? I know, it's been a long ride and I will start a new fic after I'm done with my school and get motivated again! :)

Harry had woken up in the middle of the night because he missed something in his arms, he missed his Omega. ‘’Lou?’’ He whispered groggily. He wouldn’t be able to sleep without his Omega so he went to search for Louis.  Obviously, he first checked the nursery connected to their room where the pups were still softly snoring. _‘Not here huh?’_ He thought.

He also searched downstairs, in the kitchen, the bathroom but he couldn’t find him. But when he was in the bathroom and saw the empty laundry bin (that clearly was full not a few hours ago) he knew what was up. _‘Seriously, in the middle of the night?’_ He yawned and walked automatically to the abandoned room where Louis’ first nest was. Upon opening the door he found out it was not abandoned anymore, nope. Louis was wide awake, arranging his worn clothes full of his scent in the corner. ‘’Babe…’’ He whispered, gaining Louis’ attention. ‘’It’s almost 4 AM..’’

Louis shrugged, eyeing his shirt. ‘’Gimme that.’’

‘’I can’t, then I don’t have anything to- Okay fine..‘’ He pulled his shirt off and gave it to Louis who took in gladly before arranging it between the other clothes.

‘’I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly.’’ Louis mumbled.

Harry sighed and approached Louis’ nest and sat down behind Louis. He pulled Louis between his legs so the Omega’s back was resting against his chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around Louis, his big hands resting on the bump. ‘’No problem baby, you could’ve warned me though. I was kinda worrying.’’

Louis snuggled into him. ‘’I’m so tired.’’

Harry kissed the top of his head. ‘’Then sleep, I’ll go take the pups and bring them here. They’ll going to love sleeping here during the remain of your pregnancy.’’

Louis nodded and curled into the nest. Harry draped a blanket over him and told him he would be back in second. Louis had drifted off to sleep already when he returned with Raphael and Kayla. He had placed the confused pups in between him and Louis before pulling them all into him. The pups were confused at first at being suddenly awoken like that, but now that they’re in daddy’s arms with mommy at their side, it didn’t matter anymore. They felt safe and warm, so it didn’t last long before their eyes fluttered close and they drifted off to sleep.

******

Harry had made a cake today because it was a special day  today, it’s exactly a year ago Raphael and Kayla were brought into this world! It’s their birthday! So he had made two cakes, a blue one for Raphael and a pink one for Kayla, he had also bought a lot of toys for them.

He had Marcel carry one cake upstairs and he carried the other. Anne, Desmond and Gemma were all following them with their own presents in their hands. Softly he opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Louis sitting upright watching over the playing pups.

Raphael was crawling after Kayla who appeared to be running away from her brother. ‘’Can we come in, babe?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Yeah.’’ Louis replied.

They all walked in and asked how Louis was doing first of course, but after that Louis called Raphael and Kayla to him who already had been both curious to why everyone was suddenly in the nest. ‘’Mumma?’’ Kayla, now seated in Louis lap, said confused.

Raphael was picked up by Harry and placed in his own lap. ‘’It’s your birthday today, so daddy made a cake for the both of you!’’ Harry had placed Raphael’s cake and Kayla’s cake in front of them.

Gemma was in charge of the pictures so while the pups started ‘’playing’’ with the cake she had made around a hundred pictures and ten videos already. She also had it on video that Raphael showed Harry his cake covered hand and when Harry wanted to lick some of it off, Raphael slapped his whole flat hand against his father’s cheek. Everyone was having a laughing fit of course, and especially because it was all filmed.

Kayla was a bit more neat with her cake, she was pulling of the decorations Harry had placed on the cake like the multiple bows, the sparkles and the strawberries. ‘’Mumma, wook!’’

‘’I’m looking baby, it’s yummy isn’t it?’’ Louis cooed.

She nodded her head and took a bite of the strawberry, making an absolute mess on her clothes but oh well. In the meantime, Raphael had completely destroyed his cake and he was covered in it himself, plus he had ‘’decorated’’ Harry with cake as well.

‘’They’re adorable!’’ Gemma squealed happily, she had captured everything on film! ‘’Now let’s let them open their presents! Aunt Gemma’s present first!’’

She gave a dinosaur themed wrapped present to Raphael and a hello kitty wrapped present to Kayla. They couldn’t open it themselves yet, so Louis and Harry opened them themselves. ‘’Oh look Kayla!’’ Louis showed her the Hello Kitty themed electronic play book.

Raphael basically got the same but themed in dinosaurs, and the moment he opened that book and pushed a certain button it made a roaring sound. Raphael was loving it and pushing the button over and over again. ‘’Raaaaawr!’’ He did himself, laughing and giggling as he kept pushing the button.

‘’Wow thanks Gem, he’s loving it.’’ Harry said.

Gemma huffed. ‘’I know what my dear nephew and niece love.’’

Next was Anne and Desmond who had bought huge teddy bears for them with their name on it. A black bear for Raphael and a white one for Kayla. Aside from that they had given Louis a bunch of clothing sets for them as well, though they were a little on the bigger side so they could grow into it, as Anne described.

Marcel had given them both a giant keyboard and each key said another word, so they could learn themselves. ‘’Aren’t you two lucky?’’ Louis giggled. ‘

The pups started playing with their new toys right away while the adults were chatting. Eventually, they all left again and peace returned to his nest.

Well, until his phone went off showing his father’s name on the screen so he couldn’t refuse to pick up. ‘’Louis speaking.’’

_‘’Hey dad here, how are you doing Lou?’’_

‘’I’m doing great, how are you holding out dad?’’

_‘’Couldn’t do better! I wanted to give you a call to congratulate you on the pups and ask you if it would be okay to pay you a visit tomorrow with the girls?’’_

Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah of course, do note that neither me and Harry like having people too long in our nest, nothing personal but the chances are high I’ll send you back home only after an hour.’’

_‘’I don’t mind, I understand it. I’ll see you tomorrow then?’’_

‘’Yeah that’s good.’’

After that they said their goodbye’s and hang up. ‘’Your dad?’’ Harry asked right way.

He nodded. ‘’Yeah, he asked me if he could come over tomorrow so I said he could. Tonight Zayn, Niall and Liam are coming over so it’s better they come tomorrow or else I would go crazy.’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’I know, I feel you love.’’  
  
  
-

Zayn, Liam and Niall also stopped by to celebrate the birthday of Raphael and Kayla. Zayn had bought a Mini Mouse Smoby be move tricycle for Kayla and for Raphael the same thing but themed in Cars. It’s a tricycle that can be pushed by an adult as well.

Liam and Niall had bought a block building set for them and also had word learning books added to it. One was themed with animals, other’s food and the third one was themed colours. Of course, the pups loved it but had no idea why they suddenly had so many gifts! They weren’t going to complain though, who would?

Just like Zayn, Niall and Liam, his father arrived the next day with gifts as well.  They did have that much money, Louis knows so he was surprised when his dad arrived with three bags full of clothes for the pups and the movies Frozen, beauty and the beast, cars and Cinderella. He thanked his father and his sisters for the lovely gifts and spent a little over an hour together before he had enough again and sent them home. He did feel bad because no one likes sending their family home, but he couldn’t have them in his nest for too long.

But he promised to see them again soon. He only needs another three months before his end date is due! And then he’ll have his puppy in his arms, he can’t wait to hold him, cuddle him and let him meet his brother and sister. He’s also very, very curious how Raphael and Kayla are going to react. Of course he explained to them that there’s a baby inside his bump but they don’t understand that yet.

After everyone had left and Louis had calmed down again, he and Harry cuddled until he fell asleep in his Alpha’s arms. He didn’t notice the pups crawling between them and also dozing off with their parents. 

 

******

 

Just like with his first pregnancy, Louis remained his remaining time inside the nest. Harry took care of him and the pups (who absolutely loved being back in the nest). They were crawling all around the room and playing with their toys that Harry brought over, then they fed from Louis before taking a nap together.   
  
But then the day they’d been waiting on finally came.

Louis went into labor. But it didn’t go as planned, because it wasn’t going like it was supposed to go. The contractions got worse, and suddenly he started bleeding. The first time, he was not bleeding like this. Harry’s instincts were flaring and he scented something was wrong, so he called the hospital and notified them of Louis’ condition and that they had to prepare a room right the fuck now.

The pups were scared because their mother was crying and whimpering in pain so even when Louis comforted them they couldn’t stop crying. And when Harry took Louis out of the nest and had Anne look over the pups he could hear their desperate screams all the way outside. ‘’T-They need to come..’’ Louis said through his grunts of pain.

‘’Shhh, my mother is looking after them. They’ll be just fine baby, now think only of the pup that’s about to be born okay baby?’’ Harry had called a taxi beforehand and it was there literally in like ten minutes, so he could easily carry Louis into the back. He kept kissing Louis’ forehead through the ride.

The hospital had been notified beforehand as well. Upon their arrival, Louis was placed in a wheelchair and brought into the hospital to his own private room. ‘’Alright Louis, I’m just going to do perform some basic tests. Is that alright?’’ The nurse asked politely.

Louis nodded. ‘’Y-Yeah, do it fast, my puppy...’’

‘’Lou, shhh, she’s only trying to help. No need to order her like that.’’ Harry shushed him.

‘’Sorry..’’

Harry kissed his forehead. ‘’It’s okay baby, stay calm, I’m here.’’

Louis did felt calmer but the pain was unbearable. Every time a contraction came he screamed at the top of his lungs while clamping Harry’s hand. Apparently, the pup wasn’t in the right position and normally during labor a pup can change their position but their pup wasn’t doing it. ‘’Do I need a C-section?’’  
  
‘’No darling, we’ll wait until he turns okay?’’ The nurse said.

Louis could only nod his head and cry out of pain some more.

 

******

  
Finally after another hour the nurse gave him the green light. ‘’Louis, the pup is ready. Follow my instruction’s clearly okay?’’

Louis nodded and did exactly as she said. Huffing and puffing, breathing and pushing. And then finally, finally a cry emitted into the room and Louis cried with his new born pup. Harry was allowed to cut the cord and of course, wanted to take the pup out of the nurse arms. Maybe behead her for taking his pup but another nurse convinced him she was only taking the pup to check his health and clean him up.

Though the moment she reappeared he demanded the pup right away.  ‘’Hello baby boy, daddy is here.’’ He nuzzled his pup a while before taking him to Louis.

Louis softly wrapped his arms around the pup. ‘’He’s gorgeous Haz, look at him!’’

‘’Believe me, I’ve looked at him. He is gorgeous and so small...’’ He replied.

Louis felt so happy to have him finally in his arms. ‘’ _Finnian_ , right Haz?’’

‘’It fits don’t you think?’’

Louis nodded. Harry had chosen this name for the pup a while ago, and he couldn’t agree more now that he sees Finnian, he just looks like a Finnian. Harry sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulder as they both watched Finnian sleep in Louis’ arms, both saving this moment deep into their minds.

******

Two days later Louis was allowed to go home again. Raphael and Kayla had been brought to the hospital as well by Anne because they were going crazy without Louis or Harry being there. They literally didn’t stop crying, so Anne had called him and informer him of the situation so he decided to have them brought over to him.   
  
They were very confused to see another pup in their mother’s arms, but the pup smelled like mom and dad so they accepted the pup without making a fuss. They even cuddled up to the pup. And it made Harry’s and Louis’ heart swoon at the sight of it, Finnian in the middle and Kayla and Raphael at each side of him. Raphael even had his arm thrown over his little brother. Harry isn’t going to deny he made around twenty pictures of them.   


Louis really misses his nest and can’t wait to be in it again, safely tucked into blankets and clothes surrounded by Harry’s scent. Harry drove them home while Louis stayed with the pups in the backseat. He was still pretty tired so Harry carried Raphael and Kayla upstairs first and placed them in the nest, then he walked downstairs again and carried Louis and Finnian upstairs.

‘’Do you want something to eat first?’’ Harry asked Louis who nodded and told him he wanted fruits.

‘’Oh and add some more for Raphael and Kayla.’’ He added just before Harry left the room. Then he sat up straight and softly held Finnian in his arms. He revealed his nipple to Finnian who eagerly started feeding from him. Raphael and Kayla did occasionally nurse from him, but they tried to give them as much normal food as possible. They weren’t picky with their food at all, they almost took anything that either him or Harry gave them. But their favorites are fruits.

He already sent Harry downstairs to get food for the pups as well so when Raphael tried to nurse from him as well, he pushed the pup away and scolded him for it. ‘’No, you’re getting fruit and no milk. Milk is for Finnian.’’

Raphael pouted because he was pushed away and decided to go harass his sister that was playing with the giant teddy bears in the corner. He crawled to her and tackled her without warning. Kayla hissed at him and tried to use her claws to punish her brother for his behavior but Raphael had her pinned down. ‘’Noooooo!’’ She yelled loudly, trying to roll them over with all her strength.

‘’Raphael, leave your sister alone..’’ Louis sighed deeply, when Raphael didn’t get what he wanted he always threw a tantrum but most of the time he released his anger on his sister. Raphael huffed but listen to his mother and released Kayla. What he didn’t except though was her taking revenge and throwing her doll at him. ‘’Bad!’’ Raphael growled back, his eyes flashing red.

Kayla flashed her own eyes back and growled as well, her brother wanted a fight? Then he gets one. ‘’You two are going to stop it this instant!’’ Louis had placed Finnian in the nest and was now towering over Raphael and Kayla who (judging from their faces) almost pooped their pants upon seeing mommy so angry.   
  
‘’Raphael, stop bothering your sister! Kayla, do not throw your toys!’’ Louis scolded them for a few seconds and then went back to Finnian to continue his feeding.  Kayla and Raphael were both pouting and ignoring each other. Kayla returned back to playing with her toys and Raphael continued brooding from a distance.

When Harry returned with the food he gave Louis a bowl full of fruits and two wraps covered in Nutella. Aside from that he had two separate smaller bowls, one for Kayla and one for Raphael. ‘’Raphael, come here.’’ Louis said.

Raphael crawled to his mother and sat down next to him (still brooding). ‘’Oh stop that grumpy puppy.’’ Louis giggled, offering a small piece of banana in front of Raphael’s mouth. He couldn’t deny a piece of banana though so he opened his mouth and took a bite of it.

Harry had moved to Kayla’s play corner (as he liked to call it), and started feeding her there. She took every single piece of fruit and after her bowl was empty she hugged Harry in attempt to thank him. ‘’You’re welcome baby.’’ Harry let her return to playing with her toys and instead joined his mate.

‘’What’s up with Raphael?’’ He noticed his son’s weird behavior but he didn’t comment on it earlier.

‘’I scolded him first for trying to nurse from me, then for tackling his sister and then again for continuing it.’’ Louis replied. ‘’He does not like that.’’

Harry chuckled. He reached out his hand to ruffle Raphael’s hair. His pup looked up at him and smiled at him, it melted his heart right there and then. ‘’Oh you’re so cute, come to daddy..’’ Harry pulled him up and nuzzled his face. ‘’Daddy loves you.’’

Raphael nuzzled Harry back. ‘’Daddy, pway?’’

‘’You want to play puppy?’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Sure, let’s play.’’

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’No, your playing involves a lot of physical movement and he just ate Harry, his food has to go down first.’’

‘’I know love, I was planning to use those electronic books.’’ Harry replied.

‘’Then it’s okay.. I’m going to take a nap.’’ Louis said through his yawn. He gathered Finnian in his embrace and pulled the blankets over them. Harry in the meanwhile had taken Kayla and Raphael to another room and showed them multiple books. At the end of it, they could both say ‘’dog’’ ‘’cat’’ and ‘’red’’.

‘’Daddy is so proud of you!’’ Harry cuddled them into him and praised them every time they repeated what he said. ‘’Alright… Say blue..’’

‘’Boo!’’ Kayla giggled.

‘’Bwoo.’’ Raphael also giggled as the pups repeated their version of ‘’blue’’ over and over again. Harry adored moments like these and couldn’t get enough of it. ‘’Good puppies! So smart!’’ He praised them again.

After another hour he noticed their eyes were starting to close and they weren’t as energetic anymore. ‘’Alright, nap time.. Let’s go to mommy..’’ He carried them back into the nest and laid them next to , still sleeping,  Louis. He kissed them all on their head before leaving the room to spent some time by himself. He wasn't able to fall asleep now anyway and that would only bother his mate and pups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you guys don't mind me speeding up a lot? I really don't have the motivation or inspiration to write more. I'll continue it for a little more, as I said around four or five chapters, and then that'll be it xx


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks passed by after Finnian’s  birth and meanwhile everyone they know had visited them already. Zayn, Liam and Niall even stayed a few days to spent some time with them. Even Louis couldn’t deny that lately they haven’t spent much time together, hell they spent barely time together.

But that’s something he can’t suddenly change. He’s a mother, he can’t go out and drink himself into oblivious. No , he has three small puppies that need him every second of the day so to speak. So of course, he understands their frustration but his pups come first. No matter what, his pups are always number one. Blame it on fucking instinct.

Zayn still hasn’t a relationship and says himself that he’s not looking for an Omega either, but Louis knows deep down his friend does want someone to love. But even though he hasn’t said it, Zayn probably has always kept Louis in the back of his mind. But now, he has Harry, is mated and has pups. So Louis think that maybe Zayn is suffering from a heartbreak and simply is not being true to his feelings. 

Liam and Niall have been doing great together. Niall is doing average at Queens and his new roommate has become a good friend to him as well (though Niall said he always will love Louis the most). Liam had received a job at his father’s firm and he’s slowly learning how to run multiple businesses from his father so he can one day take over the company.   
  
His father and sisters also visited them and gave him baby clothes for Finnian, as if they didn’t own enough already. But they were thankful as always.

Aside from that, nothing really special has happened. Raphael and Kayla are starting to say more words and can take a few steps on their own, but they rather crawl around. They still fight a lot, but you’re just going to deal with two Alpha siblings. It’s a rivalry.

Finnian is going to be an Omega, Mark noted. Harry did scent the sweeter odor of his pup but didn’t think much of it. Ah well, he’ll learn overtime. But it’s really hard, pups scent like their parents so to distinguish  their own scent under the others is really hard and something you can’t just learn overtime.

And Finnian is so much more calmer and easier than the Alpha pups, seriously, such a holy child to care for. During bathing: You don’t get splashed wet all the time, because Finnian just sits still and let daddy or mommy do their thing. Changing or dressing him isn’t a hassle because again, he’s so calm and doesn’t make a fuss about anything. Long story short, this pup is a blessing.

******

‘’Haz? Can you bath Raphael or Kayla?’’ Louis asked, he was feeding Finnian so he couldn’t.

Harry squinted his eyes. ‘’Sure… I’ll put an diving suit on if you don’t mind.’’

Louis giggled. ‘’You can be such a drama queen, Haz.’’

‘’Am not! They’re horrible to bath, at least Finnian is adorable during everything he does. Those two are starting to become little terrors.’’

‘’Yeah, I can’t seem to think from who they might have inherited those character traits…’’ Louis said sarcastically.

Harry sighed and walked into the nursery to find the two ‘’terrors’’. And what he found was indeed two terrors doing what they were good at, destroying shit. Kayla was inside her giant teddy bear which had been completely emptied and Raphael was throwing the bear’s fuzz everywhere.  ‘’O my god, what did you two do?!’’ He screeched. ‘’Lou, god, get the camera and get your butt over here.’’

‘’Can’t, feeding Finn!’’ Harry heard his mate yell back.

‘’Trust me, you want to see this!’’

A minute later a grumbling Louis walked in, his mouth open wide as he looked at the scene in front of him. ‘’O my god… What did you two do?!’’

‘’That’s exactly what I said.’’

Louis loved seeing his pups have fun, which they were definitely having, but this.. this was going to be such a hassle to clean up. He wanted to scold them for ripping the bear open, throwing his remains everywhere and using the bear as some sort of den but on the other hand, it was funny. This is something you can tell them later and laugh about it.

He did take pictures and on every single one of them, both Kayla and Raphael had the largest smiles on their faces. You could not be angry at that. ‘’Haz… just gather the remains, I’ll stich the bear  up later.’’ Louis sighed. ‘’I’ll bathe Raphael first, because Finnian is taking a nap now anyway.’’

Raphael did not want to leave his pile of fuzz, especially not for a bath. He understood the word ‘’bath’’ and knew exactly what it meant and he did not like it. So yeah… He threw a tantrum again when Louis picked him up and took him away of his fuzz. ‘’Bath time Raph..’’ Louis cooed, trying to make it fun but he knew Raphael hated it.

‘’Nooo, mummy, no pwease!’’

Louis giggled and kissed the side of his pup’s face. ‘’I love your manners puppy, but you have to take a bath! Mommy will put the duckies in okay?’’

Raphael ceased his struggles after five minutes and started indeed playing with his duckies. He loved putting them under the water to see them float up again and in just a few seconds, he was a giggling mess. Though he was happy when Louis took him out, dried him off and dressed him. ‘’Now, you mister, are not going to play with the bear but something else.’’ Louis had placed him on his own large bed and dropped a bunch of toys on it as well. ‘’Mommy is going to bathe your sister, be good sweetie.’’

‘’Kay, bye mummy.’’ Raphael reached out with his tiny paw which Louis took a soft hold on and kissed it.

‘’Bye puppy.’’ Louis replied. Before leaving his bedroom to walk into the nursery he looked back to see Raphael tapping away on the keyboard. ‘’Let mommy put it on first.’’ Louis switched the button and put it on. Now when Raphael pressed the buttons and keys, numerous sounds were coming out. After leaving the room and grabbing Kayla (who also didn’t like being pulled out of the bear) to bathe her as well. Even in the bathroom, Louis could hear Raphael playing on the keyboard. 

Kayla was a bit easier to wash than Raphael but she liked to play with the bubbles and get in everywhere. And by now she knew exactly what created the bubbles so she always tried to grab the bottle but even when she had it, she couldn’t open it yet and then she would throw a tantrum.

Just like she was doing now.

‘’God, a little more alright? Stop crying sweetie.’’ Louis let her have what she wanted for now and squirted a bit more into the water. She started flapping her hands roughly around to create more bubbles.

‘’Yay! Babba!’’

Louis chuckled as he washed her hair. ‘’Yeah, a lot of bubbles.’’

After he was done he carried her out of the baby bath and dried her off and dressed her. Meanwhile, Harry had gathered all the fuzz from the bear and had joined Raphael on the bed. Kayla wanted to play with the keyboard as well now so the moment Louis placed her on the bed, she tackled Raphael in attempt to take place before the keyboard. ‘’And here they go.’’

And yes, just mere five seconds later they were clawing and growling at each other. ‘’Knock. It. Off!’’ Louis yelled, stopping the pups immediately.

Kayla had a few scratches on her arms and neck and Raphael around his neck and legs. They both weren’t looking Louis in the eyes but hanging their heads, knowing they were wrong. ‘’Say sorry to your sister, Raphael.’’ Louis. ‘’Same goes to you, Kayla.’’

They both squinted their eyes at each other. ‘’Sowwy..’’ Kayla whispered first.

‘’Sowwy too..’’ Raphael replied to his sister.

Louis nodded approvingly. ‘’Good.’’

Harry watched from a distance with amused eyes. Louis acting like a proper mad mom made him so horny.. ‘’Lou…’’ He whispered.

‘’What now?’’ Louis asked.

Harry shrugged and pointed to the bulge in his pants. Louis’ eyes landed on the same bulge a second later before his Omega groaned out loud. ‘’Now?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yep, now… I’ll call Marcel to watch over them for a little so I can have some time with my lovely, gorgeous Omega..’’

Louis rolled his eyes but didn’t oppose the idea. To be honest, he’s horny as fuck as well and needs some cock up there.

After Marcel turned up Louis and Harry retreated to another room down the hall and were on each other in a second. ‘’Gonna fuck you so good baby.’’ Harry whispered in his ear before his lips claimed Louis’ lips. Their tongue danced around each other while Harry undid his pants and momentarily left Louis’ lips to pull his shirt over his head. Louis did the same and then they were on each other while Louis walked backwards towards the bed.

Harry turned them around and sat on the bed, pulling Louis on his lap. His lips left Louis’ lips and placed his lips softly on Louis’ neck. Louis let his head fall back to fully reveal his neck to Harry. He noticed his Alpha’s kisses started getting rougher from there.

Louis started grinding his hips down onto Harry’s bulge while the Alpha harassed his neck. ‘’God, you smell so good.’’ Harry whispered hoarsely in his neck.

‘’Please Haz..’’ Louis moaned, his panties were completely wet already of the amount of slick he was producing. ‘’Need you..’’

‘’I know baby, want me to fill that tight little hole with my cock, hmm?’’

‘’Yes, god, yes!’’

‘’Make you come so hard, knot you an cum-‘’

‘’Ho!’’ Louis held up his hand. ‘’You know our deal, Harry… a condom?’’ Louis sighed.

‘’Uh, y-yeah… I just got lost in the moment babe.’’ Harry replied. _‘Stupid fucking condoms.’_ Was what he thought at the exact same time.

He returned to kissing Louis before he also had enough of that and shifted their position. He undid Louis’ pants and pulled them off in one swift movement. He also pulled of his own clothes, taking his boxers with him in the process. He sat straight up on his knees before pulling Louis closer to his groan by Louis’ hair. ‘’Suck.’’ He ordered.

Louis blushed at the comment, he got Harry mad by mentioning the condoms..  He opened his mouth and right away, Harry pushed his cock into his mouth. Louis moaned around it as Harry started thrusting into his throat. Harry also had his hands fisted in Louis’ hair, leaving him with no room to pull back.

He choked but Harry showed no mercy in his thrusts, of course he knew Louis’ limits but he was getting damn close to them. Just in time he allowed Louis to pull back to take a breathing. ‘’Look at all the slick your pouring, do you enjoy me treating you like that?’’ Harry smirked.

Louis huffed. ‘’Just my Omega side showing.’’ He said. ‘’Now, prep me an fuck me.’’

Harry grabbed Louis by the chin. ‘’You aren’t in the position to make such demands..’’

‘’And since when are you being so dominant? Finally had a breakthrough Alpha?’’ Louis smirked back, he knows he’s testing Harry now. And yes, he knows this will probably result on some aggressive behavior from Harry.

‘’What did you just say, Omega?’’ Harry hissed. He pulled Louis to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed before pulling Louis over his lap. He stroked Louis’ bare bum with his hand before pulling it back and slapping it. He bit his lip the moment his Omega’s bum jiggled from the impact.

‘’Ah, my god!’’ Louis moaned out loud.

‘’Do you like it, Omega?’’ Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘’W-Well it d-does hurts, but I’m not opposed-‘’

‘’I don’t mean the spanking, I could care less what you think about your punishment.  I meant if you like being disobedient and trying to challenge me, anger me?’’ He pulled his hand further back and putting more force in his second slap. He heard Louis’ breath hitch the moment his hand landed on Louis’ bum. ‘’Hmm, I asked you something, Omega.’’

‘’I-I’m sorry for challenging you Alpha, I’m sorry!’’ Louis had tears prickling in his eyes. He was leaking slick like crazy back there, because for some weird reason he likes Harry’s dominant side.

He felt Harry rub his cheeks again, and god it hurts. ‘’Are you though?’’   
__  
Slap  
  
Slap  
  
Slap

‘’P-Please, I’m s-so sorry Alpha. I-I shouldn’t h-have challenged y-you!’’ Louis cried, his lip was chapped up from biting it. His cheeks were a wet mess, just like his behind.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Now that sounds a lot more sincere, love..’’ Harry’s fingers trailed down from the crack of his ass and found Louis’ wet hole. He pushed two fingers in without meeting any resistance. ‘’So eager aren’t you? Deep down inside you love being spanked and forced to submit, don’t you, Omega?’’ Harry kept on fingering Louis while he leaned down to kiss Louis’ neck.

Louis didn’t reply because all he could do was moan while Harry’s fingers assaulted his prostrate over and over again. ‘’G-Gonna c-cum..’’ Louis moaned out before coming. Harry kept rubbing his special spot through his orgasms and even after. ‘’I-I’m sensitive!’’ Louis moaned. He was a shivering mess, he couldn’t see Harry’s face but he knows there must be a huge smirk on there.   


Louis felt Harry retract his fingers before he was hosted off Harry’s lap. Then he was thrown onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Harry was indeed smirking as he crawled between his legs. He didn’t say anything as he raised Louis legs and spread them apart and pushed his cock into Louis in one swift thrust. ‘’Ah!’’ Louis rolled his eyes back as his head fell back at the same time as well.

Harry grunted from the tightness. He had his eyes closed for a second before he started thrusting into Louis’ tight heat. ‘’Yeah, good boy Omega, take it..’’ He grunted.

Louis was slightly drooling as he was pounded into on a ridiculous fast, merciless pace. ‘’Ah! Hmm, ah god!’’ He cried out loud when Harry hammered straight into his prostate. ‘’I-I need to cum again..’’

‘’No.’’ Harry just replied. ‘’Not yet.’’

‘’P-Please?’’

Harry leaned down and captured Louis’ lips in a kiss. ‘’Not yet.’’ He whispered.

Louis was sobbing after five minutes of being hold off his orgasm, he couldn’t hold it anymore. ‘’Please! Please Alpha, let me cum, please!’’  He begged exactly like Harry wanted to. Harry leaned down again but this time avoided his lips and went straight to his ear. ‘’Alright, come for me. Scream my name as you do.’’

Louis finally released, screaming Harry’s name at the top of his lungs as he felt Harry push his knot into him. He was so high from his orgasm, he couldn’t even stop shaking, that he completely forgot he was being filled with Harry’s seed.

After five minutes when he finally noticed what was happened he hit Harry on his head. ‘’You idiot! I told you to use a condom?! What if I get pregnant again?!’’ Louis grumbled.

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis on his forehead. ‘’Don’t worry, your heat is in two months.’’

‘’So? Last time I checked Kayla and Raphael were conceived outside of a heat as well, while I was on birth control. Which I’m not on anymore because it doesn’t fucking work anyway!’’

Harry shushed Louis and held him close. ‘’Easy love, I’ll impregnate you in your heat anyway.’’

Louis huffed annoyingly. ‘’Yeah, because that’s all I’m for right? To birth your puppies.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Exactly.’’

‘’Oh fuck you, shut up.’’ Louis replied.

‘’Then don’t say something like that. You’re more to me than just a breeding machine. You’re my mate, my Omega and yes, the mother of MY pups. And yes, you’ll deliver more pups as I desire but only because I love you, and only you, because we’re meant to be. I can’t think about anything else than breeding you, loving you, you giving birth to our gorgeous, strong pups.’’ Harry nuzzled Louis’ cheek with his nose. ‘’That’s my instinct.’’

Louis turned to Harry and nuzzled his nose back. ‘’I know. I’m sorry… And I love you as well.’’

‘’Good.’’ Harry softly trailed kisses on his face and down his neck. ‘’You can always take that other pill right? You take after sex?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I have one if I’m correct. I’ll take that one after I take a shower.’’

‘’Okay…’’  
  
‘’You know Haz, I do want pups. A lot. But we have all the time, you know that right?’’ Louis whispered. He just thinks Harry wants to rush things too much. If things keep going like this, he’ll get pregnant in every heat or even more that. That means that after giving birth, he’ll be pregnant again in six months and that cycle keep repeating itself means he’ll give birth every year and a half… 

‘’I know baby.’’

Louis didn’t say anything after that. So for now, they remained knotted. Harry continued kissing his Omega even after Louis had fallen asleep. He leaned down to Louis’ stomach and kissed it as well. ‘’Not yet.’’ He whispered. He wanted to impregnate Louis during his heat, so he could assure the chances of a bigger litter. And after that… Well, he’ll have to start listening to Louis’ demands and slow down on the pregnancy kink.

  
‘’I love you.’’ Harry whispered softly, swiping a hair out of Louis’ eyes.. ‘’So much.’’  
  
_''Ever since I laid my eyes upon you, I have loved you ever since that moment. You brought the best out of me, I could truly be myself in your presence.''_ Harry whispered, ''I'm me when I'm with you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll have a timeskip again and after that an epiloque and maybe I'll write a special. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of eplioque, there will be more cause I suddenly got some ideas :)

(Timeskip)  
  
Louis was lying in his nest, crying out of pain once again. Marcel had taken Raphael and Kayla out of the room, and Gemma had taken Finnian. Harry was at his side, comforting him through his birthing process.

Because yes, he was again pregnant. In his last heat, Harry had impregnated him again but promised that after that they’ll take a long break to focus on the pups they have now and are about to have. Pups, yes. Currently he has three pups that are about to be born. Louis was focussing on his breathing to keep himself calm. He let instinct do the rest because unlike Finnian, these three were eager to come out.   


‘’Good Louis, keep focussing like that.’’  The nurse said, she was here to guide Louis and just to be sure everything was going okay.

Louis suddenly cried out a lot harder as a very painful contraction hit. ‘’Ah, fuck!’’ He cursed as loud as he could. And he also squeezed Harry’s hand as hard as he could. ‘’C-Can I? M-My instinct say to p-push!’’ Louis cried out.

The nurse checked his entrance to see how wide he was, shocked because he suddenly widened almost five centimeters! ‘’Y-Yes, you can push Louis!’’

‘’Ahhh!’’ Louis cried out as he pushed, then stopped to breath before pushing again. Finally the first cry was heard, and he started pushing right away again. He heard the nurse say that a healthy young girl had been born, and that’s all he needed to know for now.

Because this time, they wanted to keep the genders a surprise so they had no idea if they were having boys or girls. They just knew the amount. The second and third pup were born just as swiftly and both, were also girls.

‘’Three triplet girls.’’ The nurse noted. ‘’Here daddy, your last pup is healthy as well.’’ She said gently and handed the last girl over to Harry who passed her on to Louis.

Louis had the three girls in his arms. ‘’You’re all so pretty..’’ He whispered. ‘’Aren’t you Anne, Charlotte, Amara?’’ He giggled.

Harry joined him in the nest and wrapped his arm around Louis. ‘’They’re very pretty. My little girls.’’

‘’Kayla is going to love them.’’ Louis giggled. She had been nagging him for girls. Not that she didn’t like Raphael or Finnian, but she wanted a little sister. Well now, she has three.

Louis rested with the new born pups for two hours before Kayla, Raphael and Finnian were brought back to him. ‘’Mommy!’’ Kayla ran in but was stopped by Harry who shook his head. ‘’Easy, he just gave birth. He’s tired, Kayla.’’

‘’Okay, sorry daddy.’’ She answered politely and now walked slowly to Louis to. ‘’Mommy?’’

Louis opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing her. ‘’Hey lovely..’’ He raised the blankets and revealed Charlotte, Anne and Amara. They were all wrapped in pretty pink blankets. ‘’Three girls?’’ Kayla asked, her eyes sparkling.

Louis nodded and saw her forcing herself to hold back her squeal. ‘’They’re so small..’’ Raphael, now also beside Kayla, said.

Finnian held Raphael’s hand as he stood on his two feet. He’s been trying to walk alone now, but he’s always plastered to Raphael’s side. Where his brother goes, he basically goes.

‘’Raphael, Kayla, Finnian. These are your three sisters, Anne, Charlotte and Amara. Take care of them, alright?’’ Harry said.

‘’Okay daddy!’’ Kayla replied for them. ‘’I’ll take good care of them. Raphael is already busy with Finnian anyway.’’

Raphael nodded his head one time. ‘’Yeah, girls are stupid anyway.’’

‘’Are not!’’ Kayla growled, her eyes flashing red.

Raphael flashed them back and on instinct pushed Finnian behind his back. ‘’Well, you’re annoying and stupid so-‘’

‘’Raphael, Kayla.’’ Louis scolded them, again. ‘’Not here, not now.’’

They both hang their heads and apologized to their mother for their behavior. Louis returned back to sleeping while Harry guided the pups to the play room where they could play all they wanted. He also had a servant watch over them so if Kayla and Raphael were to fight it could be stopped in time. In the meantime he was on food duty to provide for his Omega. 

  
******

It was three months later and Raphael and Kayla were now three years old. They celebrated their birthday and invited Zayn, Liam and Niall as well. Of course Louis’ father and sisters were present as well. After the pup’s birthday, Zayn went back home to learn more about the duties of his father’s company and Niall and Liam stayed a few more days.

Louis’ father and sister stayed an extra day as well but left afterwards because they had to go to school still. Niall was almost done at Queens, he couldn’t wait to graduate and start a family with Liam as well.

‘’I want pups as well..’’ Niall groaned on the couch. He was hanging upside down, his blond locks almost touching the ground.

Louis had Anne in his lap, her sisters were still sleeping in their crib. Kayla and Raphael were playing with their new toys and Finnian was allowed to play with Raphael’s toys as well. Kayla had mostly girly stuff like dolls, make up and a kitchen play set. Also, she wasn’t so keen on ‘’sharing’’.   
  
‘’You only need three months more until graduation, then you can have a family as well Ni.’’ Louis giggled.   
  
‘’Can’t I just have one of yours?’’   


Louis playfully growled at his Omega friend. He knows Niall is only joking so he didn’t take it seriously, but no one will take his pups from him. ‘’Nope, mine.’’ He cuddled Anne into him. She happily snuggled into him, he adored his little girls. 

‘’Yeah, I’d rather have Liam’s pups in the end after all. Your pups look too much like Harry.’’ Niall groaned.

‘’Oi, only Finnian and Anne look like me, so you’re right about that.’’ Louis replied.

At that moment Liam and Harry walked in, Harry carrying Charlotte and Amara as well. ‘’They wanted their mommy.’’ He whispered as he knelt down and handed the two girls over to Louis as well. They cuddled into their sister and settled in Louis’ arms, calmed down again. Liam sat down on the couch and Niall took it on himself to cuddle into Liam. He purred softly when Liam pulled him into his side. ‘’Already six pups eh?’’ Liam chuckled. ‘’We’re falling behind, lovely.’’

Niall pouted. ‘’I know.. I want pups too..’’

Harry saw Liam’s eyes flash red a second before they turned back to their usual color. ‘’I saw that. And we’re taking a break anyway to focus on those six anyway, so you have plenty of times to catch up.’’

‘’How are you planning on doing that? Louis is fertile as hell.’’ Liam chuckled.

‘’The doctor tested me a bunch of times and did some research on me and concluded it’s safe for me to use anti-heat pills. Though I do have to have a heat once a year, but because of the anti-heat pills it drops my fertility during the time I take them and I won’t release eggs. It’s a new type of drug but it works and it doesn’t damage my insides or anything. I simply take a pill every week and during my heat I take a birth control shot just to be sure, but I shouldn’t release eggs.’’ Louis replied for Harry. Those doctor appointments have been a bitch the past few days but this is literally the only solution. As long as he still can have more pups in the future, he doesn’t mind.

‘’You sure it’s safe?’’ Niall asked.

Harry nodded. ‘’Or else I wouldn’t let Louis take them, now would I Nialler? Plus, no matter how much I love pups, this is getting really busy. We’re looking for a new place to live on our own, but damn everything is so expensive. Especially for a large family like ours already.’’

Liam nodded. ‘’That’s life buddy, but I’m sure your father would-‘’

‘’I know, but I am working for him now to earn my own money. Sure, I could pay him back but I want to do this myself, I need to provide for my own family.’’

‘’Look at that, our Harry has officially grown up.’’ Liam chuckled. ‘’Where did the alpha go that fucked everything and everyone? Seriously, you changed man.’’ Liam chuckled, the good old days.. It seems so long ago that he went to a party with Harry, got smashed and fucked someone random.   
  
Louis didn’t want to be reminded of Harry’s past flings so warned Liam and Harry by growling. ‘’All that matters is that he’s mine now.’’

Liam held up his hands in defeat. ‘’Sorry, don’t kill me please.’’

Harry and Niall were laughing their ass off. ‘’Yeah, but I guess that Alpha fell in love, grew up, had a family…’’ Harry muttered.   
  
‘’I’m glad he did.’’ Louis said proudly, he really is glad he did.

‘’Me too..’’ He replied.

‘’Ugh, you make me sick, both of you.’’ Niall groaned. ‘’Right Li, they’re just too cute right?!’’

‘’Agree, they are sickening cute.’’ Liam kissed Niall softly on his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, Liam could be such a sap. ‘’And we’re the ones who make you sick?’’

They all threw a laughing fit which woke up the triplets and sent Louis into mother mode who took them away to the other room. Finnian who had enough of playing with Raphael, waddled over to his father and demanded Harry’s attention. ‘’Hello little man!’’ Harry easily picked him up and spun them around, entertaining his pup.

‘’You have to be a father like that as well.’’ Harry heard Niall whisper to Liam, ''It's really hot.''

Harry smiled as he heard that, he loved hearing he’s a good father. No matter who it was who said it, it boosted his confidence. ‘’Daddyy, again!’’ Finnian demanded in a giggly matter.

‘’Well well, such a demanding pup. You have to say please, Finn..’’ Harry said, sure his pup can demand shit but he has to learn his manners as well.

‘’Please, daddy?’’ Finnian said softly, a bit unsure as well.

Harry smiled brightly and praised Finnian for his answer. ‘’Good boy, daddy loves you.’’

‘’Love daddy too.’’ Finnian replied before Harry spun them around again and made his pup laugh. He continued doing it until he got tired himself and Finnian was probably dizzy as hell, just don’t let Louis see it or else he’ll scold him for doing this to Finnian. He placed Finnian back on the ground and helped him walk back to Raphael but because he was so dizzy it was quite the task to arrive there safely.

‘’Finn, come.’’ Raphael ordered as he held his hand out. Raphael could get really possessive when it came to his little brother. Unlike with his sisters, he had a special connection with Finnian. And the worst part was that Finnian was going along with it as well, whatever his brother ordered him to do, he would do. Finnian’s first word was similar to Raphael’s name as well.

So Finnian nodded obediently and took Raphael’s hand before following his brother out the room. Harry sighed and watched the two of them walk out. ‘’Daddy, are they in love like mommy and daddy?’’ Kayla asked him. She had a hold of his shirt and looked up at him with her pure green eyes. It was like looking at his female self, as a child.

‘’Uh, maybe?’’ Harry replied. ‘’Maybe in the future they will, but for now they are just brothers okay honey?’’ He knelt down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and wiped the spot with the back of her hand. ‘’Kay…’’   


He really doesn't know if those two are going to be something together, but for now, they'll remain his little pups. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue/ two years later**

Today Louis and Harry had been invited by Niall and Liam to stop by their newly bought house and had something they had to tell them in ''person''.   
  
‘’I bet he’s pregnant, I’m calling it.’’ Louis said in the car, he was so hyped about Niall’s pregnancy. Well it’s not sure yet, but he’s almost sure that his best friend is finally pregnant!  
  
‘’Yeah, I don’t know… Maybe he is, I hope so for them. They have been trying for a few months right?’’

Louis nodded, yeah Niall wasn’t as fertile as they expected but Liam decided to stay with Niall and sure as hell not leave him. Liam wasn’t that Alpha that left their Omega just because they weren’t as fertile. And they just bought their owns house as well.

Speak of houses, Harry and Louis had bought their own house a year ago so they finally had their own house as well. Harry wanted to buy it himself, but he understood soon enough that a large house fit for their family isn’t easy to find nor buy, it’s a lot of money. So yeah, he accepted his father’s money and made a deal to work a bit more and from home so he could earn more money to pay his father back. They had four floors in total for their home, fourteen rooms total including three bathrooms.

Harry’s not gonna lie, it’s fancy and much too expensive and out of their budget but fuck that. His family deserves to live in a mansion, they grew up in a damn castle so at first they thought the mansion was already small. Raphael and Kayla were now six years old, Finnian is four years old and the triplets are two years old. Finnian is as usual always sticking at Raphael’s side and the triplets take a lot more after their sister, though not Charlotte. She also follows Raphael a lot but unlike Finnian she can also switch to Kayla.

Kayla and Raphael have been doing a lot better as well, sure they fight sometimes and sure, their fights most of the times end with some blood here and there but they do understand that in the end they’re siblings and family. And they love each other even if they don’t admit it.

Anne and Amara are always behind Kayla and really look up to their sister. And Kayla is the perfect sister to them, she always give them toys or when they cry she’s the first one who comes running to them. She’s a real protective Alpha sister to them, even to Finnian. But she knows that Finnian is under Raphael’s protection and she can totally trust her brother to keep him safe.

‘’Are we there yet?’’ Raphael groaned bored.

‘’Almost, you asked that five minutes ago as well.’’ Harry replied. Luckily, they had a huge van so all the pups fit in the back. But, Raphael could be such an impatient pup now and then. 

‘’Yeah well sorry we have to sit for an hour straight!’’ Raphael barked back, earning a scowling look from Louis. ‘’Sorry..’’ He muttered immediately.

‘’And it’s not our fault that uncle Liam and uncle Niall decided to live an hour and a half away from us, now stop that whining or I’ll let you walk the rest of the way, understood Raphael?’’ Louis snarled, using a little bit more spice in his voice.

Raphael nodded obediently. Even his Alpha genes don’t go against his mother. Kayla who sat next to him was laughing her ass off. ‘’Shut it.’’ He growled softly.

‘’You earned that,’’ she replied.

He knows that if he attacks her now his mother will really let him walk, so he was smart and ignored his sister’s taunting’s. _‘God, she’s so annoying.’_ He thought.

Harry smiled to Louis, he loved seeing Louis act like that and keeping their pups in tow. ‘’Just fifteen minutes more pups, then we’re there.’’ Harry said.

When they arrived, the pups couldn’t wait to jump out of the car as fast as they could. So Louis opened the doors for them and the three oldest ran out right away. The triplets couldn’t  get out on their own yet, so Louis helped them down and they also followed their siblings up to the doorway.

Liam opened the door and welcomed the hyper pups. ‘’Don’t break anything!’’ He yelled after them as the pups blindly ran into the house. ‘’God, they have so much energy.’’ He chuckled. Louis greeted Liam first and kissed his cheeks three times before Harry pulled Liam into a strong hug and patted his back. ‘’Long time no see, bud.’’ He said in Liam’s neck, the shitty side of growing up is being busy all the time and seeing your friends an limited amount of time.

Niall also joined them and had Anne in his arms. He loved that kid and she always went for Niall first. ‘’Louis, give me a kiss.’’ Niall demanded and pulled Louis into a hug before kissing his cheeks.

Niall also hugged Harry and invited them into the living room. ‘’Nice house Liam, a lot of space as well.’’ Harry noted.

‘’I like the high ceilings.’’ Louis added, he really liked that.

‘’Me too, that’s why I wanted it.’’ Niall replied.

Raphael, Finnian and Kayla were on an adventure in the back garden. Charlotte and Amara had enough of it and went to their mother’s side. Louis pulled Charlotte into his lap and pulled Amara next to him so she could cuddle into his side. Anne still was in Niall’s lap, babbling about her bunnies.

Yes, Harry had bought three damn bunnies because Anne wanted one. And then he saw three bunnies together and they looked cute and he couldn’t just buy one, now could he? But if he bought two then one would be left behind, so he decided to just buy them all. Anne, of course, was overjoyed. Instead of one bunny, she got three! 

Niall and Liam poured tea for them all (for the kids he had juice and a small chocolate bar) and finally when they sat down, Liam cleared his throat. ‘’So, we invited you because we wanted to announce something..’’ He started.

‘’Please tell me Niall is pregnant?’’ Louis asked.

Niall nodded happily. ‘’Yes I am!’’

Louis squealed and stood up to indulge him into a strong hug. Harry doing the same to Liam. ‘’Congrats, mate.’’

‘’And do you know how many and the gender already?’’ Louis asked.

Niall nodded. ‘’Yep, and that’s another surprise. Wait a moment.’’ Niall retreated into the kitchen and when he returned he had a cake in his hands. ‘’You can cut the cake Lou.’’

Louis was overjoyed as he picked up the knife and softly cut through the first layer. He softly pulled the piece out and saw only blue, but two layers.’’ Two boys?!’’

‘’Yep, two boys!’’ Liam nodded proudly.

Louis was so happy for them and pulled them both into a hug again. ‘’God, I’m so happy for you! But now I don’t have a present or anything for them!’’

‘’We’ll have a baby shower later on in the pregnancy, you can buy me shit then.’’ Niall giggled.

‘’Language!’’ Harry hissed, his pups were here as well. And especially Anne would say anything that Niall said. They all laughed and enjoyed a piece of cake, of course the pups then had all the attention suddenly when the cake was being handed out. ‘’It’s so yummy!’’ Amara said, her whole mouth was covered in cream.

Kayla who sat next to her softly wiped some away with her finger. ‘’Messy..’’ She giggled.

Both Charlotte and Anne had cream around their mouth as well, but it didn’t matter that much. They were enjoying the cake and right now, that’s all that mattered.

  
They spent the remaining time of the day together and when it was late in the evening they said their goodbyes and had to go back home. ‘’We’ll see you guys soon okay?’’ Niall pouted, he didn’t want Louis to go..

Louis placed a quick kiss on Niall’s cheek. ‘’Yep, we’ll stop by soon enough. We’ll call again kay?’’

Niall nodded softly, he was sad that Louis had to go but happy to have seen him again. Harry and Liam hugged it out and promised to call as well.

The three girls were already out like a light, so Louis and Harry had to carry them back to the van. Finnian was clearly tired as well and held Raphael’s hand as he shuffled to the van. But they weren’t even on the way for twenty minutes and Raphael, Kayla and Finnian were softly snoring as well. ‘’Sound asleep, finally some piece an quiet.’’ Harry snickered softly.

‘’That’s to be expected, such a busy day. I was surprised the girls made the evening meal without falling asleep.’’ Louis replied.

‘’I’m exhausted as well to be honest, after bringing the pups to bed, I’m going straight to bed.’’ Harry said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, me too.’’

Harry and Louis had eye contact for a second and smiled at each other. ‘’I love you Lou.’’

‘’I love you too.’’ Louis replied. Looking down at their intertwined hands he could only smile at the feeling of being so loved by the one he loves the most. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update another chapter in a few minutes :) The next one is like a special chapter, yup, a special.


	30. Chapter 30

Special 1

Finnian had his first day as a freshman at high school. His brother and sister were in 11th grade already so he wasn’t completely alone but it was scary. He presented as an Omega two years ago and not everything has been the same ever since… His brother and sister are way more protective over him, especially Raphael. Which he doesn’t mind that much, but sometimes he wished he didn’t need to tell his brother every single detail.

If he wants to go out with friends then he has to tell his brother and message him every half an hour about his status and where he is etc. He’s like a bodyguard, an annoying one.

And ever since their family moved back into the castle because their father is now the head of the family means he has servants always looking over him. He has a personal driver who has to drive him everywhere, he literally can’t go out alone. Now, most people don’t understand it when he complains because he sure must be so happy being the little brother of Kayla and Raphael, being the son of a rich man and have anything he could’ve wished for but… He’s not.

He’s not always happy. Don’t be mistaken though, he’s grateful for everything in life but he just wants some freedom. To him, freedom is the most valued thing in his life and it’s the thing he’s lacking on some aspects.

 

He also values his family a lot. His mother was pregnant again eight years ago and gave birth to two boys named Caleb and Charlie. And four years ago he gave birth to another girl and another boy named Angeline and Theo. His mother and father said that that Angeline and Theo were the last one but the house is busy as it is, so no matter how much he loves them all, he understands. The triplet girls loved to be big sisters as well now and for the first year they continued bragged about it non-stop. All he could tell the last born twins was: _Welcome to this family._

He entered his classroom and saw multiple students already having a seat. Oh yeah, he failed to mention that he’s not very social. He has a few friends, which luckily, one is already sitting at a table in the front. ‘’Hey Finn!’’ One of his best friends waved at him.

‘’Wendy!’’ He approached her and sat down next to her. She was an Omega just like him, a bit more confidence in private but she wasn’t too keen on big crowds. Her dream has always been to perform and sing, but because of her fears she’s too scared.

She hugged him tightly. ‘’How was your break?’’

‘’Great.’’ He replied. ‘’Glad to see you though, have you seen Gary?’’

She nodded. ‘’Yeah… but he isn’t in our class anymore.’’ She pouted.

Gary, an Alpha and his second best friend. They were surprised Gary even presented as an alpha because he never showed much dominance unlike his brother and sister. But now that he has presented he does, and just like his brother and sister, he’s way too overprotective.

Raphael really doesn’t like Gary, **he did** until Gary presented. Ever since he can only complain about his best friend and he doesn’t understand why his brother acts that way. ‘’Oh… Well, we’ll see him during our breaks right!’’ 

She nodded. ‘’Yeah, we will.’’

******

Their next class was PE and if there was something Finnian absolutely loathed it was fucking PE. He doesn’t like running and getting sweaty, he simply doesn’t. But what he did love about PE were the Alphas on field B who were sweaty and looking good. Sue him, he’s an Omega and he’s allowed to look at Alphas like that.

What he didn’t except to see was his brother on the field. ‘’Why is a third year here?’’ Another girl asked, though she wasn't complaining. Finnian could see her checking out his brother. 

The teacher sighed. ‘’Because, we have multiple sports teams and Raphael Styles here is the captain of both the football team, and the basketball team.’’

‘’Are Omegas allowed to play with Alphas?’’ Another Omega asked.

Finnian just fated a bit into the background and ignored his brother’s stare. He couldn't handle those eyes inspecting his every being. ‘’That’s your brother right?’’ An Omega girl, named Fiona or something asked him.

He nodded. ‘’Yeah..’’

‘’He’s really hot.’’ She replied. ‘’Is he single?’’

Finnian didn’t like what she was doing so he ignored her and turned his head back to the teacher and Raphael. Raphael smiled and winked at him which didn’t go unnoticed by fucking anyone in class.

‘’So, as you all now. My name is Raphael Styles, captain of the football team and basketball team. Yes, Omegas are allowed to join but do keep in mind it can get pretty rough and you’re not getting special treatment just because of your orientation. So if you don’t like pain in general, or bruises etc. then I don’t think you should join but if you can handle it then go ahead. Of course, you have to try out first and if the coach think you’re any good you’ll be on the second string team, to go to the first string you have to be noticed in games and play well enough under pressure.’’ He informed. ‘’Any questions?’’

Fiona, the girl next to Finnian, raised her hands first. ‘’Are you single?’’ She asked, making all the Omegas giggle and Alphas groan.

‘’Keep your vagina into your pants, Fi!’’ An Alpha said to her.

‘’Oh fuck you!’’ She spat back.

Raphael cleared his throat and got every ones attention back. ‘’Keep the questions about my teams, alright? But yes, I am. Was that all?’’

No one spoke up after that so the teacher dismissed Raphael so he could start his own lesson. But before he went he walked to Finnian. ‘’So Finn, what do you think of school?’’ He wrapped his arm around Finnian. Finnian looked up into his brother’s blue eyes. Raphael was more than a head bigger than him, unfair shit but okay. And he was getting way too touchy in front of others again. ‘’I-It’s good..’’

‘’Thinking of joining one of the sports clubs?’’ Raphael asked, knowing his brother hates sports and wasn't likely to join any.

Finnian shook his head. ‘’You know that’s not my forte…’’

Raphael chuckled and leaned down to nose Finnian’s cheek. ‘’Good, because I didn’t want you to join anyway. Too dangerous.’’ Before letting Finnian go he kissed his little brother’s cheek. Raphael waved at him as he left, all he could do was wave back. ‘’Did he just kiss you?’’ Fiona asked. ‘’O my god, are you two a thing?! You’re siblings right? That’s disgusting.’’ She said it so loud that it got the other student's attention and soon they were laughing as well.

‘’What?  Are you jealous that I can get my brother and you basically have to beg for him?’’ He spat back which made everyone laugh twice as hard. Yes, he said he’s unsocial but his mother taught him not to let anyone walk over you and talk shit about you. Fiona clearly felt deeply insulted but didn’t have a comeback so she didn’t say anything else and returned to the teacher’s instructions. Finnian was glad when PE was finally over and he had art class, where he could be himself and do whatever he wanted.

******

During his half an hour break while he was eating his sandwich with Wendy, three Alphas joined them. ‘’Uh, did we invite you?’’ Wendy asked right away.

The first Alpha showed his toothy grin and threw his arm around her. ‘’No, but we did.’’ He said.

The other Alphas flanked Finnian and he really did not liked it. ‘’You’re new here aren’t you? I would’ve noticed a beauty like you.’’ He one on his right whispered in his ear.

‘’U-Uhm I am.. B-but can you please keep a distance?’’ He asked, this were the moments that he shut down and didn’t know what to do. His mother would’ve told him to hit the Alpha in the face, bash it in. But he’s not brave like that. He can be sassy at moments, but not against three Alphas.  The other Alpha next to him probably didn’t like his answer because he felt a huge hand creep up his leg and he could feel the breath of the Alpha in his neck. ‘’Hmm, don’t you like us, cutie?’’

‘’Leave him alone!’’ Wendy growled. She knew Finnian didn’t know what to do right now, she needed to do something herself. If only Gary were with them at a moment like this! Before she could stand up to help her friend, the Alpha next to her pulled her down. ‘’No honey, sit down and enjoy the view.’’

‘’We’re at school!’’ She tried to wiggle herself free but it was no use.

Finnian was on the verge of tears when he heard a large roar and before he knew what was happening the two Alphas next to him were lying on the ground. ‘’R-Raphael..’’ He whimpered. The Alphas on the ground were groaning in pain while his brother glared down at them.  He felt two arms wrap around him and the comforting scent of his brother indulged him in a safe blanket. By now they had gathered quite the crowd and people from all sort of grades were watching them. The Alpha next to Wendy had released her and backed off after Raphael glared at him as well.

Raphael lifted Finnian up, koala style, and walked off with his brother in his arms. ‘’Shhh, I’m here it’s okay now Finn.’’ He whispered softly. He entered the building and walked into the first empty classroom, sat down in the teacher’s chair while cuddling Finn.

‘’I was s-scared.’’ He heard a faint whisper.

He softly patted Finnian’s hair while his other hands stroked his back. ‘’I know, I’m here. They won’t do anything to you ever again.’’

Kayla who had heard the news walked into the classroom as well. ‘’Did you fucking finish them? They were going to rape him!’’

Raphael chuckled. ‘’If they were going to rape him I would’ve hanged them and tortured them for anyone to see, they were flirting and going a bit too far. News does spread and gets twisted very quickly doesn’t it?’’

Kayla sighed in relief. ‘’Yeah, I heard they were already rutting against him while he was almost naked.’’ She softly patted Finnian’s head as well. ‘’You okay, darling?’’

Finnian raised his head and showed his teary eyes and wet cheeks. ‘’Y-Yeah… I am now..’’

She bent down and kissed his nose. ‘’Do you want big sister to fuck them up a little more?’’ 

‘’I think they already have a concussion from Raph, so it’s okay..’’

‘’If you say so, pup.’’ She replied and nuzzled him again. ‘’No crying anymore 'kay? You’re safe now.’’

Finnian nodded and hid his face back in Raphael’s neck. Raphael started crooning softly to calm him down and in a matter of seconds all his fears had disappeared. ‘’Do you want to go home Finn?’’

‘’No, I’m alright now.’’

‘’Okay, I’ll walk you to class.’’ Raphael said.

Finnian shook his head. ‘’N-No.. People are suspecting we’re… we’re…’’

Raphael raised his eyebrow. ‘’We’re what?’’

Finnian blushed as he looked down at his feet. ‘’Y-You know… like we’re.. a, a thing.’’

‘’Ohh, who cares what people think?’’ He chuckled. Raphael used his hand to lift Finnian’s head up. ‘’I don’t mind such rumors.’’ He said with a  wink.

Finnian only blushed more and stuttered through his sentence. ‘’Y-You f-flirt! I-I do mind such rumors!’’

‘’You do huh?’’

_‘’Yes!’’_

Raphael bent down to kiss his forehead and walked towards the doorway. ‘’I still don’t mind, be careful on your way to class.’’ He said before walking off, leaving Finnian behind all flustered and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have two other specials that will mark the end of this journey :) xxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Special 2**

Finnian returned home after his first day of school. A servant had to come pick him up again but luckily his sister, Kayla was also done already and took the same car home. ‘’Did everything else go well today?’’ She asked in the car, referring to the incident this morning when the Alphas demanded a bit too much attention from him.

Finnian nodded. ‘’Yeah, though a lot of people are kinda bullying me because of Raphael. They think it’s weird the way he acts around me, that brothers aren’t supposed to act like that.’’

Kayla hummed. ‘’Finn, to Raphael it is normal to act that way because he always has acted that way around you. Maybe you’re just paying attention to it but ever since you were born he was like that. Always taking care of you, being protective of you and looking out for you. I’m not going to lie, it is not usual for siblings to act like that. I mean, you’re an Omega and he’s an Alpha and you both sleep together every single night. You could say you look like a mated pair and there are enough relatives mating together but it’s pretty uncommon to see, so of course they are going to confront you with it. But only because they’re not used to it.’’

‘’So it is weird?’’ Finnian whispered softly. He never thought about it like that. He doesn’t think it’s weird when his brother kisses him, cuddles him or sleeps with him but now that others are telling him it is…

‘’No. I didn’t say that. I said unusual, not weird.’’ She replied. ‘’Kids are always going to try to break you in some point, bullying happens so much and no matter how much awareness is spread, for some reason it always keeps existing. Maybe it’s just in the nature of kids? So don’t take it too hard kay? They’re just jealous that you have Raph wrapped around your finger while he doesn’t spare them a second glance.’’

Finnian hummed. ‘’S-So do you think he loves me?’’ Finnian asked. ‘’Like dad loves mom?’’

Kayla chuckled. ‘’Oh yeah, for sure. When you’re in heat he has to shackle himself to the bed to keep him from breaking down your door and I have to physically beat him to snap him out of his rage.’’ She said. ‘’Oops! I wasn’t supposed to say that.’’ She added innocently with a wink.

‘’Really? So that’s why you’re both always covered in scratches after my heat..’’

 ‘’Yes.’’ She nodded. ‘’But you’re way too young to think about spending a heat with anyone, kay? Keep your innocence until you’re at least seventeen.’’

‘’I don’t think I’m ready do to that anyway.’’ Finnian replied, nope, he is not ready for sex yet. He has had enough biology lessons to know every single thing about sex there is and his mom gave him a lot of stuff after his heat so he is familiar with it… But actually doing it with someone? Nope, he likes his toys.

Kayla patted his head. ‘’Good.’’ She really acts like a proper Alpha sister. He really loves his sister.

‘’Does Raphael do it with others already?’’ He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Kayla shrugged. ‘’Ask him.’’ She replied quickly.

Finnian pouted. ‘’So he does…’’

Kayla saw the disappointment on his face and couldn’t leave Finn like that. ‘’He has his urges… Probably from dad’s genes because mom told me he had a lot of Omegas before mom and slept around a lot. Raphael doesn’t sleep around like that but he isn’t a virgin anymore, no. But I know he does not love anyone as close as he loves you.’’

‘’Yay, that totally soothes my mood now! He loves me yay!’’ Finnian faked a smile.

‘’Fi…’’ She watched to reach out but Finnian shrugged her off.

‘’Not now, I’m not mad at you because you told me the truth but I just want to be alone for now.’’

‘’Kay Fi, but don’t hold it against him. As an Alpha myself I know how hard it is to be around an Omega you love but can’t touch.’’ She said. That was the last thing said between them during the trip home.

******

Finnian had been lying on his stomach on his bed watching a movie for the past two hours when his door was suddenly opened. The only one who doesn’t knock is his brother so he could guess who it was. His brother laid down next to him, also on his stomach, and threw and arm around him. ‘’Kayla told me you were upset with me.’’

Finnian hummed. He wasn’t that upset with his brother because he is free to do what he wants. It’s not like they’re in a relationship or anything but why does he still feel this way? Finnian looked sideways into his brother’s eyes and all he could do was blush and look away, why was he feeling like this lately? ‘’Not anymore..’’

‘’Tell me Finn, what’s wrong?’’

‘’I don’t know. I just didn’t like it.’’ Finnian replied.

Raphael’s eyes soften, he understand what’s going on. His little brother is getting hormonal and starts to grow up. And yes, he loves to get him all flustered and blushing for him. He nuzzled the side of Finnian’s face and licked it softly. ‘’Why don’t you like it?’’

Finnian ducked his head down and hid his face from his brother. ‘’Don’t know.’’ His voice was muffled by the blanket but still understandable.

Raphael chuckled and climbed on top of Finnian and started tickling him. Five minutes later his brother was begging for him to stop. Finnian was now lying on his back while Raphael was leaning over him, straddling his body. ‘’I know.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Finnian asked, confused.

‘’I know why you don’t like it.’’ Raphael whispered.

Finnian just raised an eyebrow. ‘’Then what is it?’’

‘’You’re jealous.’’ Raphael was teasing him again with that stupid smirk.

‘’J-Jealous? No way!’’ Finnian raised his voice but it wasn’t intimidating in the slightest.

Raphael pinned him down and completely crawled on top Finnian. ‘’Yes you are. You don’t like me with another Omega because you want me for yourself… You love me, you want me to only be yours.’’ Raphael teased him more by leaning down and nuzzling the side of his face.

Finnian, he had no idea why, but he bared his neck. He heard his brother growl for some reason before he felt teeth nibbling his neck. He didn’t control the moan coming from his mouth and in panic he covered his mouth with his hands.

Raphael chuckled. ‘’Did that feel good?’’ He asked as he raised his head to maintain eye contact with Finnian. ‘’Judging from your face, it did.’’

‘’W-What did you do to me?’’ Finnian blushed. He saw Raphael’s eyes flicker down to his lips for a slight second.

‘’I just marked you, you wanted it because you bared your neck for me. It’s something your instinct does, I guess.’’  Raphael answered. ‘’Did you like it?’’

Finnian blushed and nodded. ‘’I-I did..’’

Raphael smiled so gently at him. And before Finnian knew what was happening once again, he felt lips against his lips. And again on instinct he parted his lips and felt his brother's tongue enter his mouth. Raphael loved the sweet taste of Finnian on his tongue, he couldn’t get enough of it. He softly turned them over and sat up straight so Finnian was in his lips facing him while they were kissing. His hands were roaming Finnian’s body and he wasn’t really controlling the bulge in his pants either.

Finnian wasn’t controlling his behavior either, he was releasing a bunch of pheromones. Mating pheromones. So before this could get to heated and too far, Raphael pulled back. He loved the red cheeks on Finnian, he loved the wet and plumb lips as well. ‘’W-Why, why did you stop?’’

‘’Because, if I don’t  I will bend you over and fuck you right here.’’ He whispered. ‘’And I can’t do that, _yet_.’’

‘’Yet?’’

Raphael nodded. ‘’Yet.’’

******

Harry and Louis of course have noticed their son's behaviors towards each other and certainly aren’t acting like siblings at all. And when they came down smelling like pheromones and judging from the state Finnian was in, meant they needed to have ‘that’ talk. So after dinner Harry decided to talk to Raphael and Louis would talk to Finnian, they both took them apart.

‘’So… Why am I in your study, dad? I don’t think I did something bad this week… I think?’’ Raphael said. 

Harry shook his head. ‘’I hope you didn’t, but your mom and I are wondering what is going on between you and Finn?’’

Raphael groaned. ‘’God, seriously? This talk?’’

‘’Yes, now answer me.’’. He really doesn’t care about their relationship but Finnian is a bit too young to have sex and Raphael can’t misuse his position.

Raphael shrugged. ‘’I guess I am in love with him and he is with me, we kissed but I’m not going to mate him yet if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m waiting until he is eighteen or something close to that.’’

‘’This waiting, does it involve stopping sleeping around with others?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Not having sex for two years?! You except a bit too much from me dad, no I don’t think I can keep my word to that.’’

‘’Well try.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’You’ll break his heart if you keep kissing him during this two years while you bed another one, choose either him now and no others or choose another now and try again in two years.’’

‘’Are you asking me to choose or ordering me?’’

‘’You know the answer to that, don’t make him cry Raph. That’s your only warning.’’ Harry dominance flared in that instance. If it involves his Omega pup then he doesn’t care if he needs to put his Alpha pup in place.

‘’You know I can’t stay away from Finn… I won’t hurt him like that, I’ll choose him anytime.’’ Raphael decided.

Harry smiled. ‘’Good, make him happy Raph.’’

‘’I will, dad.’’

******

Finnian sat down with a cup of tea and his mom next to him, also a cup of tea in his hands. ‘’So… Finn baby, I asked you to join me for a cuppa because there’s something I need to discuss with you.’’

Finnian nodded. ‘’Okay…’’

‘’About you and Raphael?’’

Finnian blushed almost instantly. ‘’Uh.. Yeah.. I suppose..’’

‘’So, tell me the details.’’ Louis asked, a smile on his face.

‘’We kissed…’’ Finnian blushed once again. This only confirmed Louis that Finnian was not ready for anything more, he’s still a pup. Especially if he blushes about kissing.

Louis nodded. ‘’Do you love him?’’

Finnian didn’t reply instantly but waiting a moment. ‘’I do… But I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. He’s much more mature than I am in literally everything.’’

Louis hummed. ‘’I agree, you’re not ready yet for anything more than kissing, but he’ll wait for you darling. I just want to know if you want him in the future as well, if you see a possible future with him.’’

‘’Don’t you mind that it’s my brother?’’

Louis scoffed. ‘’I’m happy that it’s your brother. Do you think your father or your sister would let you take another Alpha home? You know how they reacted after Gary presented, an Alpha just does not come home with you. They’re too protective, except with your brother. They know he’ll take care of you, and I know he’s perfect for you. Ever since you were born and I saw that sparkle in his eyes, I just knew he was the one for you.’’

‘’Really?’’ Finnian eyes were sparkling, that sounded too good to be true. But it is true.

‘’I’m happy it is him too..’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Good, come here and give mommy a hug.’’

Finnian easily obliged. Yes, he’s still a pup. Does he mind? No. He loves his mother and he’s not afraid nor ashamed to show that. ‘’I love you mom.’’

‘’I love you as well sweetie, now your father actually wanted me to forbid you two from sleeping together but as long as you stay true to your believes you can still sleep together. I don’t think Raphael would listen anyway, he would break down the door to get to you.’’

Finnian giggled because yes, that sounded exactly like his brother. ‘’He totally would.’’

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small timeskip and the end of this fic :) I truly want to take a moment and tell you guys how much I appreciate all the support I got from you. I really love all the comments i got from you, and until next time! :D

Louis, Harry and the pups were sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner. ‘’So, how was your day Charlotte?’’ Louis asked.

Charlotte smirked and told her all about what happened on school and about her straight A’s. She was a Beta like her sister Amara, only Anne presented as an Omega. Sometimes she wished she could be an Omega as well, because they always get the attention from the Alphas and she loves Alphas. They just look so strong and cool. Just like her brother and sister who look cool and are strong.

''I had a B, not an A.’’ Anne pouted. ‘’But Charlotte is just really smart because the test was pretty hard.’’

‘’Yeah, it was and I did study really hard!’’ Amara added. ‘’I even had a C..’’

‘’Grades doesn’t always defy how smart you are.’’ Raphael said. ‘’You’re all very smart and you may be triplets but you differ a lot.’’

‘’We do?’’ Amara asked.

‘’Yes you do.’’ Kayla answered for her brother.

Harry and Louis watched with smiled at their children interacting. Luckily they turned out fine and all get along pretty well. Yes, their house is always rowdy and there never is a quite moment but it's what makes their home. Yesterday Harry, Louis and all the pups visited Niall and Liam again because they had once again something to announce. Niall was pregnant for the fourth time, one little girl so it would be their seventh child.   
  
Speaking of his friends, Zayn was there too with his mate Perrie. Zayn met her a few years ago and just like them, he accidentally impregnated her. They had sex multiple times so there was attraction towards each other, not necessarily love but after dating that slowly developed and after she gave birth to two healthy little girls, they tied the knot forever. Zayn invited Louis the day before he mated over so they could have a little best friend secret talk. Zayn confessed all his feelings for Louis that moment. Even after all this years and his new found love for Perry, he still loved Louis deeply and regretted not making a move before Louis met Harry. 

Louis of course calmed him down and cuddled his best friend until he deemed it was enough. Louis explained if that had happened, he wouldn't have had his pups and Zayn wouldn't have had his. All in all, even after all these years it was a conversation they needed. 

******

‘’Mom?’’ Finnian knocked on his parent’s bedroom door, asking for his mother.

‘’Come in sweetie!’’ He heard his mom’s voice.

Finnian opened the door and walked in, finding his mother on bed without his dad. ‘’Is dad here?’’

‘’Nope.’’ Louis answered. ‘’He’s out with your brother and sister.’’

‘’Oh okay, I..  I wanted to ask you something?’’

‘’Hmm, go ahead!’’ Louis smiled and focused solely on him, petting the spot next to him to invite his pup in his bed.

Finnian took a deep breath and sighed. ‘’I-I think I’m ready to take the next step with Raphael..’’

Louis raised an eyebrow, he did not except that! ‘’You’re almost eighteen , it’s your choice. I was slightly older than you when I had my first, your father. It didn’t really go well at first but it all worked out in the end and he’s still at my side every day.’’

‘’Are you kidding me? Dad will die without you, he’s always thinking about you, looking at you or touching you...’’

‘’Yeah, he’s a sap for me.’’ Louis agreed. ‘’But this is about you, not me. Have you talked this through with Raphael?’’

‘’Multiple times, yes. But he still thinks I’m too young for it.’’ He pouted, it's not like he's a pup anymore. He can make his own decisions now. ‘’So every time we get even close to doing anything more, he riles me up for nothing and goes into the shower to fucking jerk off.’’

‘’Language.’’ Louis interrupted. ‘’Just talk to him, he’ll understand. Or else, just tie him to the bed or something. Or play with yourself in front of him, works with your father every time so it will with his son as well.’’

‘’Oh gosh, mom. Too much.’’ Finnian does not want to imagine his mother and father together. No, that’s disgusting.

Louis shrugged, it does work though. ‘’Just talk to him and be serious, oh and don’t you dare forget to have him put on a condom. I'm way too young to have grandpups.’’

Finnian nodded. ‘’Okay, thanks mom.’’

******

Finnian entered Raphael’s room, also without knocking, and found the Alpha lounging on his bed. ‘’Hey babe, you okay?’’ Raphael asked.

Finnian joined him on the bed and crawled on top of his brother. Okay, this is the moment he's going to be honest and throw all his feelings to Raphael and make sure they're on the same line. ‘’Yep, just wanted to tell you something serious.’’

Raphael hummed and looked up. His hands automatically placed themselves on Finnian’s sides. ‘’Tell me then.’’

‘’I want to have sex, I am ready and don’t care what you say!’’ Finnian announced. Just be straight forward, and say what is on your mind, ‘’so.. When do you want to do it?’’

Raphael sighed, not this again. ‘’Why do you want to do it now? Why not wait?’’

Finnian looked disappointed. Every time his advances just get blown off, surely Raphael has to be horny sometime! Maybe... Maybe it's just his own fault? Maybe he is not attractive enough for his brother, maybe he doesn't even like male Omegas? ‘’Why? Why!’’ He yelled, he suddenly not only felt rejected and sad but angry as well. ‘’Don’t you love me?! Do you have anyone else you’d rather fuck instead of me!’’

Raphael was taken aback by Finn’s sudden tantrum. ‘’Aha.. so that’s what this is about. I have nobody on the side.’’

‘’You say that yeah.’’ Finnian had tears prickling his eyes, god he hated this. He hated being so vulnerable and feeling like this. ‘’I feel rejected by you.’’ He whispered.

Raphael sighed and sat up straight, wrapped his arms around Finnian and just held him like that for a few seconds. ‘’Look at me.’’ He said after he pulled back. Finnian still sat in his lap. ‘’Look. At. Me.’’ He ordered after Finnian didn’t listen. Finnian raised his head and ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks as he complied to his brother’s order. ‘’I love you, I love you so much that I don’t want you to rush anything. I feel like you’re pushing yourself.’’ Raphael softly kissed him while his hands were on Finnian’s cheeks. Their kiss was softly and unlike normal, not heaty at all.

‘’I’m sorry for acting out.’’ Finnian whispered.

‘’You’re not, you’re just insecure when it comes to me. Which is not needed, I only have eyes for you. You’re sweet, adorable, cute, gorgeous, smart and basically perfect so don’t doubt us. I would never look at anyone else as long as I got you, you’re all I need.’’

‘’But don’t you want to have sex? I mean, you must have your urges and I’m sick of spending my heat alone, it hurts. It’s horrible.’’

Raphael nodded. ‘’Of course I want to have sex, but not when you act like this. Not when you feel like you have to have sex with me. I don’t want to have a relationship that solely relies on sex.’’

Finnian nodded. ‘’I understand… Then.. Can we wait until my next heat?’’

Raphael smiled and nodded as well. ‘’Yes. We can wait until your heat and if you want me then too, then I will help you through it this time.’’

‘’Pfff.’’ Finnian nodded. ‘’Which Omega does not want an Alpha during heat, especially you.’’

Raphael snickered. ‘’Touché.’’

‘’Promise?’’ Finnian asked.

‘’I promise.’’ He replied. ‘’Now kiss me.’’

Finnian obliged and pushed his lips against Raphael’s. They kissed and cuddled the remaining time of the day, and now all Finnian had to do was wait for his heat an he’ll be mated as well. But that’s his story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it guys! Hope you enjoyed this journey and fret not, in a while I'll be back with another fic.   
> Though I feel like lately there aren't much angsty stories? And that's exactly my cup of tea, so my next fic will probably consist a lot of angst. I have like four ideas for other fic's so I can't wait to start. I'll take a little break to focus on my last few months of school! 
> 
> See you soon! xx


End file.
